X-23 in Remnant
by venom rules all
Summary: During a battle with Mr sinister, Laura Kinney, A.K.A. X-23 is sent to the world of Remnant where she will have to join Beacon and fight alongside a certain team of girls in their battle against the evil of the world.
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

**Prologue.**

Laura Kinney, A.K.A. X-23 was on a mission to track down the base of the villain Mr sinister. She found an old warehouse and went in. While inside Laura sniffed the air and caught an unfamiliar scent. Following the smell she found an hidden door behind an old bookshelf.

"Not so original are you Sinister?" Laura mused to herself before using her claws to cut open the door.

 _'Laura are you there'_ Came the voice of none other than Laura's father figure, Wolverine.

"Yeah I'm here, I found Sinister's base. I'm entering it now" Laura answered.

 _'I told you if you found it, you would report and wait for backup'_ Wolverine said clearly not pleased.

At that Laura couldn't help herself "Well considering how slow you have gotten in your old age, I would probably have to wait for a while".

 _'Very funny. Just don't do anything rash until I get there'_ Wolverine said in an un-amused tone.

"No promises" Laura said before ending the transmission and continued to search through the base.

Eventually she found Sinister himself, standing next to something that looked like a portal. If there was one thing Laura had learned through her life as an X-men.

Villains + Portals = Bad news.

"There, now time to see what the universe has to offer" Sinister said.

 _'Not if I have something to say about it'_ Laura thought. If she could sneak close enough without Sinister noticing, she might be able to sabotage the portal.

But just as she got close to the portal, she had to jump back as an energy beam went right past her face.

"Oh and I knew you were there, I was beginning to wonder when the X-men would find me" Sinister said.

"I'm pulling the plug on your plans Sinister" Laura said as she popped her claws.

"You will try, but you will have to go through someone first" Sinister said.

Then out of nowhere, Sabretooth appeared and punched Laura in to a wall.

"You are no Wolverine, but you should be a good appetizer until the main course arrives" Sabretooth smirked, showing of his sharp teeth.

They began to fight, Laura made good use of her smaller size but Sabretooth was not to be underestimated. He is Wolverine's arch nemesis for a reason.

However Sinister grew a little nervous by the battle.

"Keep her away from the portal you savage imbecile" He yelled angrily.

But after that, Laura managed to stab Sabretooth in the eyes, then used the chance to run towards the portal.

"NO STAY BACK" Sinister screams as he fired more energy beams at her.

However Laura managed to kick him to the side and snapped the portal controls. But after that, the portal went haywire and began to suck everything in.

And Laura just happened to one of those things.

After that, the portal ran out of power and disappeared.

When Laura opened her eyes, she noticed she was very high up and was falling at a VERY high speed.

There was only one thing she could say about her situation "OH CRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAP".

* * *

Inside a large tower, a man was enjoying his warm drink until suddenly heard something that sounded like a scream. A few moments latter something fell pass his window, almost making him spill his drink.

"What on Remnant?" He said surprised.

* * *

"OH CRAP, OH CRAP, OH CRAP, OH CRAP, OH CRAP, OH CRAP" Laura repeated as she desperately tried to slow her fall by clawing at the walls of the building she fell pass.

While she was mildly successful, she still hit the ground hard. Her vision became blurry and she lost consciousness.

When Laura woke up she was laying in a hospital bed. She looked around confused until a voice spoke.

"Several fractured bones, yet you heald completely after only an hour. Impressive" Laura looked and saw a middle-aged man with tousled gray hair and thin brown eyes. He has a light complexion, and sharp facial features. He wears shaded glass spectacles and a dark-green scarf with a small, purple, cross-shaped emblem on it. His consists of an unzipped black suit over a buttoned vest, with a green undershirt. He also wears black trouser shoes and long, dark-green pants.

"Who are you?" Laura asked sitting up in her bed.

"My name is Ozpin and I can tell we have a lot to discuss" The man answered before taking a sip out of his mug.

.

 **Here is something for those who are wondering how X-23's bones broke. according to some of her Wiki pages and comic vine. Her claws are coated with adamantium but the rest of her body is not. Then again that could have changed.**

 **.**

 **Well there you have it, the Prologue of my RWBY x X-men story.**

 **Tell me what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Man this story got a lot more attention a lot faster than I thought it would, thanks everyone.**

* * *

 **Welcome to Beacon.**

Laura had just finished explaining her situation to Ozpin. She knew her story sounded ridiculous, but it was the truth.

Ozpin put a hand on his chin before asking "So, you fought some evil master mind, got sucked in to an portal and then ended up falling in to our world?".

"I know that sounds hard to believe, but it's true" Laura answered.

"I believe you" Ozpin said taking another sip from his cup.

Laura stared at him dumbfounded "You do?" He nodded "You sure? I mean, even I would have a hard time believing it".

Ozpin smiled and said "Your story is too detailed to be a lie. I have seen alot of strange things in my life, so you coming from another world is not too hard to believe".

"I guess that's a relief" Laura said.

"However that doesn't mean I trust you yet" Ozpin said in a more serious tone.

"Should have figured as much" Laura mumbled.

"There are two things you need to do before I can trust you" Ozpin began "1: I want you to join Beacon".

"Beacon?" Laura asked.

"Beacon Academy is a facility located here in the kingdom of Vale" Ozpin explained "It's kind of like a school to teach people how to become huntsmen and huntresses to slay the various monsters that plague Remnant".

' _Kind of like the Xavier institute'_ Laura realized before asking "What are these monsters?".

"They are called **'the creature of Grimm'** " Ozpin answered " They are "creatures of destruction" and lack a soul. The origins of the Grimm are unknown. Ancient human cultures believed the Grimm were animals possessed by evil spirits, or even the tortured spirits of animals themselves. Further study has disproved this theory over time however, due in part to the discovery of even more horrific misshapen species of Grimm which have no animal counterparts. With the discovery of new types of Grimm every day, scientists are left with more questions than answers. They are also drawn to feelings of negativity, such as envy, sadness, loneliness, and hatred, often congregating towards the source of these emotions".

"I see" Laura said, these Grimm were bad news, that much she understood.

"The Grimm has destroyed countless of civilizations, only 4 kingdoms remains to hold them back" Ozpin said in a sad tone "Thats why our schools exist. They stand as an symbol of comfort for those who fear the Grimms".

Laura looked down, this world was suffering and needed help. These Grimm had to be stopped. And if there was one thing she had learned from her friends its this: The X-Men never turns their backs on people in need.

She looked up and said "Ok, I'll join Beacon".

Ozpin smiled and said "Then that brings us to my second condition: What is your name? I don't believe that X-23 your real name".

Laura smiled and said " Laura… Laura Kinney".

* * *

And with that, Laura was standing in front of the main entrance of Beacon.

"I'll admit, this place is beautiful" Laura mused to herself.

But then she heard something. Looking at the direction she saw two girls arguing. Or a better description would be: One girl was yelling at the other.

One was a young, silver-eyed girl dressed in a black blouse, a black corset with red lacing, and a skirt with red trimmings, complete with a red cloak. Her entire outfit is made up of various shades of red and black, with black as the primary color on the main suit and red on the cloak. Even her shoulder-length hair is black with a red tint to it.

The other was a young white haired girl, dressed in light blue, white, and some red. She wears a pale blue bolero jacket over a similarly colored thigh-length dress with a piece of black lace making up the neckline of the dress. The inside of the bolero is red and the sleeves turn blue as they get closer to her wrists. The back of the bolero displays a crest, which bears a resemblance to a snowflake.

During the argument, the white haired girl appeared to spilling colored dust in the other girl's face. Laura got a bad feeling about that dust and hurried over there.

Just as the smaller girl was about to sneeze, a gloved hand covered her mouth and nose, causing her to sneeze in to it.

"You should cover your mouth when you sneeze kid" Laura said as she wiped her hand against the back of her pants.

The girl looked at her and said "Oh, yeah. Thanks for that".

Laura nodded and said "Oh and I would recommend you two to stop arguing. I doubt this is how you want your first day to start".

"Well she better watch where she's going next time" The white haired girl said annoyed "Not to mention she almost blew us up".

"Hey, I said I was sorry, Princess" The smaller girl said, clearly being fed up with the white haired girl's attitude.

"It's Heiress, actually" Said a new voice.

It was another young girl of light olive complexion. She has long, wavy black hair similar to Laura's own hair, and her eyes are amber, complemented by light-purple eye shadow flaring backwards. Her eyes are slightly tilted upwards at the ends, giving her a somewhat catlike appearance.

She wears a black ribbon tied in the form of a bow. She wears black low-heeled boots and stockings that start off black at her hips, but gradually fade to purple as they near her shoes. On the outside of her stockings, there are white emblems that are most likely belladonna flowers. She wears black ribbons on both of her arms, with a black detached sleeve and a silver band on her left arm.

She wears a black buttoned vest with coattails, and a white sleeveless undershirt that exposes part of her midriff with white shorts that may be connected to her shirt, although it is partly obscured by the vest. Her shorts have a zipper on the front of each leg, but it is unknown if these zippers serve a purpose or are simply decorative. She also wears a detached scarf-like collar around her neck.

"Weiss Schnee, heiress to the Schnee dust company, one of the largest producers of energy propellant in the world" The girl continued.

"Finally, some recognition" Weiss said smugly.

"The same company infamous for its controversial labor force and questionable business partners" The cat girl finished.

Laura tried to hide a smirk while the smaller girl laughed a little.

Weiss merely let out an annoyed sound and stormed off without another word.

"I promise I'll make this up to you!" The other girl called out before sighing "Guess I'm not the only one having a rough first day".

She was about to turn to talk to the cat girl, only to notice that she was walking away.

Laura shook her head before saying "Well, we should get going too".

"Yeah, oh and I am Ruby Rose. Who are you?" The girl asked.

"Laura Kinney" Laura answered with a smile, she didn't know why, but she was already beginning to like this kid.

"Excuse me" They turned at the sound of the voice and saw a blond boy walking up to them "Mind if I walk with you?" He asked shyly.

"Aren't you the one who threw up on the ship?" Ruby asked causing the boy hang his head in embarrassment.

 _'Well, it looks like my life is going to be quite interesting from now on'_ Laura thought as they began walking towards Beacon.

.

 **Tell me what you think.**


	3. Chapter 3

**New friends.**

Laura, Ruby and the boy who had previously introduced himself as Jaune Arc, entered a large room with a stage and many other students had gathered there.

"Ruby, over here, I saved you a spot" Said a voice.

Laura looked and saw a blonde girl waving at Ruby.

"Hey I gotta go! I'll see you both after the ceremony" Ruby said before running over to the other girl.

"Well I guess I should find a good spot. See ya later Jaune" Laura said before walking of to find a spot.

"Hey wait! Great. Where am I supposed to find another nice, quirky and cool girl to talk to?" Jaune said before going to find his own spot.

A few minutes later Ozpin walked up on stage and began to talk.

"Ahem…I'll keep this brief" He began "You have traveled here in search of knowledge. To hone your craft and acquire new skills. And when you are finished, you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people. But I look amongst you and all I see is wasted energy in need of purpose, direction. You assume knowledge will free you of this but your time at this school will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far. It is up to you to take the first step".

And with that, he was finished and walked off the stage as a blonde woman came up.

"You will gather in the ballroom tonight. Tomorrow your initiation begins. Be ready. You are dismissed!" She said and everyone began to leave.

"Hey Laura" Ruby called out as she ran up to her "I wanted you to meet my older sister".

Now Laura could now get a better look at this girl she saw earlier.

She wears a tan vest with gold piping over a yellow low-cut crop top with a black crest that resembles a burning heart. The vest has puffy cap sleeves with black cuffs. On the sides of the cuffs, there are two small golden buttons.

She wears a brown belt with a buckle, a pouch, and a small banner-like object. The same burning heart crest appears on this banner, except golden in color. She wears black shorts under her belt, which resembles a pleated skirt in the back. Over the short shorts but under the belt is a white asymmetrical back skirt.

She also has an orange infinity scarf around her neck. She wears brown knee-high platform boots that appear to be made of leather, with orange socks of different lengths. Her left leg also has a gray bandanna-like object wrapped around the top of her boot. She wears fingerless black gloves underneath her two yellow mechanized gauntlets with a black design.

Her long blonde hair becomes lighter in color at the tips and flows in a loose and messy manner, with a few locks sticking out and a small cowlick on top of her head. She has a pale complexion and lilac eyes.

"Hi there, the name is Yang Xiao Long. But you can just call me Yang" The girl said cheerfully as she held out her hand.

Laura shook it and said " Laura Kinney, nice to meet you Yang".

"So, you are the one who saved my sister from exploding" Yang said amused, causing Ruby to hang her head in embarrassment.

Laura chuckle a little and said "Well could sense that something bad was about to happen, so I stepped in".

"Well, its a good thing you did" Yang said with a smile.

"Uh Laura, can I ask you something?" Ruby said making Laura look at her "Do you have any weapons?".

Laura raised an eyebrow and said "Yeah, why?".

"Can I see them please?" Ruby said in excitement.

Laura was a little confused but shrugged as raised her fist and popped her claws. The two other girls jumped back a little, clearly not expecting that.

"Wow" Ruby said with stars in her eyes.

"They are covered in the strongest metal around, so I can cut through almost anything" Laura explained.

"That's so cool. Can I try them out please?" Ruby pleaded.

"I'm afraid that's not possible, since they are literally a part of me" Laura said with a smile as her claws went back into her arm _'How can this girl bring out my soft side so easily?'_.

"Wait, those claws are actually inside your arms? How did that happen?" Yang asked.

A grim look appeared on Laura's face as some of her dark memories resurfaced "That is something I'll rather not talk about".

"Oh, sorry I asked" Yang said as she realized it must not be an happy story behind those claws.

"Its ok. We should get going though" Laura said.

The two girls agreed and they headed out of the room.

* * *

Later that night, everyone was gathered in the ballroom to get some sleep for the big day tomorrow.

Laura had no pajamas since she never brought any along for her mission back in her world, and for an obvious reasons she couldn't just sleep in her underwear. Luckily, Ozpin was kind enough to give her some sleepwear from the school, there was just two problems.

1: It was a little to small, so a part of her legs and stomach were exposed

2: While her pants were black, her shirt was PINK and had a cartoon cat on the front.

' _No one is gonna take me seriously while I'm wearing this'_ Laura thought in embarrassment.

It really wasn't helping that she received some stares form some ot the other students.

She found a free mattress, she laid down and pulled the blanket over herself, hoping to save what little dignity she still had.

However, getting any sleep would prove to be difficult due to all the commotion she heard. With an annoyed growl, she tried to locate the source.

She saw Ruby and Yang talking to that cat girl from earlier, she decided to go ask them to keep it down.

Yang was the first to notice her and said "Oh hey there Laura... Nice pajamas".

"Wasn't my choice ok" Laura said with a small blush "But seriously, could you keep it down? I have had a very long and very stressful day, so I am in desperate need of some sleep".

Ruby and Yang got sheepish looks on their face and Ruby said "Oh yeah, sorry about that Laura, we were just talking to Blake here".

"So your name is Blake?" Laura asked the cat girl who nodded.

"It is. And you must be Laura then" Blake said.

Laura nodded before saying "Well, I'm going to bed, you three should too. It's a big day tomorrow".

" **Good night** " Ruby and Yang said as they finally went back to their own spots.

But just as Laura was about to do the same, she was stopped by the sound of Blake's voice

"Oh and Laura" She turned her head.

"I like your shirt" Blake said with a small hint of amusement on her face and in her voice.

"Hey-" Was all Laura got out before Blake blew out the candles.

Well at least she made some new friends.

.

 **Tell me what you think.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Aura.**

The morning had arrived, Laura woke up when someone pulled the blanket of her. Sitting up she glared at the one responsible, it was Yang.

"Rise and shine sharp fist, it's the initiation day" Yang said in a happy tone.

"Sharp fist?" Laura deadpanned.

"That's your nickname" Yang explained.

"Since when?" Laura asked.

"Since you became my friend, now let's go" Yang said before grabbing Laura's arm and pulled her towards the changing rooms.

* * *

Later, Laura was sitting with Ruby and Yang, eating breakfast. The food was exactly the same as what Laura had eaten back in her own world. At Least not everything on this world was different from hers.

After the breakfast, Laura was called to Ozpin's office for some reason. She walked through the halls but couldn't find it.

"Ok it's official. I'm lost" Laura said in annoyance "You know Ozpin, if you are gonna call me to your office, the least you can do is telling me where it i-".

Before she could finish her sentence she bumped into someone.

"Oh, sorry about tha-" Laura began to say until she suddenly started at a chest, looking up she saw a very tall boy "Wow, someone has been drinking his milk".

The boy chuckled at that before lifting his hand and said "The name is Yatsuhashi Daichi, second year student. And you must be one of the new once right?".

"Thats right, I'm Laura Kinney" Laura said shaking his hand, immediately feeling his strong grip "It might be a good thing I ran in to you Yatsuhashi. Could you tell me where Professor Ozpin's office is?".

"Walk down this hall then turn right and you can take an elevator up to him" Yatsuhashi answered.

"Good, thank you Yatsuhashi maybe I'll see you around" Laura said before heading down the hall way.

* * *

Using the elevator, Laura finally arrived at Ozpin's office, were said man was waiting patiently for her.

"Ah Laura, you are finally here, how was your first day at Beacon?" Ozpin asked.

"It was good I guess, I already made two friends. Now why did you call me here?" Laura asked.

"I called you here because if you are going to attend Beacon we need to activate your Aura" Ozpin answered.

"My aura?" Laura asked.

"Aura is the manifestation of one's soul, and can be used for a wide range of abilities. The specific abilities and their strengths differ from individual to individual and are dependent on a number of factors, such as experience, training, and innate skill" Ozpin explained "And I can tell you never had any aura training from where you came from so I will help you unlock it".

"But how are you gonna do that?" Laura asked.

"Close your eyes and concentrate" Ozpin instructed.

When Laura did what he said, he placed a hand on her shoulder, he mumbled a few words until Laura felt a new kind of energy flow through her body.

Opening her eyes, Laura noticed that her body was glowing in a blue light, but then she noticed that Ozpin was leaning on his cane, looking a little tired.

"Professor?" Laura asked in concern.

"I'm alright child, I just used my Aura to unlock yours. But the energy that is now protecting you are your own. And you got quite a lot of it, you're gonna make a fine student here" Ozpin explained with a smile.

"Thank you Professor Ozpin" Laura said with a smile of her own, for a moment there Ozpin reminded her about Xavier.

"The initiation will begin soon, I suggest you hurry" Ozpin said.

"Right, thanks again" Laura said before going back down the elevator.

Ozpin smiled to himself, he had a feeling he made the right choice of allowing Laura to be a student at Beacon.

.

 **So Laura met Yatsuhashi and had her Aura unlocked.**

 **Tell me what you think.**


	5. Chapter 5

**The First Step.**

Laura was walking through the locker room towards the place where the initiation would start. But then she spotted Weiss standing behind a redhead girl in a sparta armor, rubbing her hands with a creepy grin on her face.

"You know people will think you are insane if you keep doing that" Laura said to Weiss who quickly snapped out of her thoughts.

"What do mea-" Weiss began before she noticed it was Laura "Oh, you again".

"Good to see you again too Weiss" Laura said sarcastically.

The redhead decided to step in before an argument broke out "Well hello there, I am Pyrrha Nikos" She held out a hand hoping that Laura wouldn't react to strongly after hearing her name. She was pleasantly surprised when Laura didn't seem to react to it at all.

"Laura Kinney, nice to meat you Pyrrha" Laura said politely, shaking Pyrrha's hand.

"Hey, do you even know who you are talking to here?" Weiss asked in disbelief.

"Well considering she just told me her name. Yes, I do" Laura answered bluntly, causing Weiss to growl a little.

"Pyrrha Nikos. She graduated at the top of her class in Sanctum Academy and has won the Mistral regional tournament four times in a row, a new record" Weiss said smugly and waited for Laura to freak out from that information. However, she was slightly shocked when Laura gave her an annoyed look.

"I don't see any reason why I should treat her any different from the rest just because she has done some cool stuff. She is still a person right? So that's how I'm gonna treat her" Laura said, clearly feed up by Weiss attitude.

Pyrrha couldn't help but to smile a little at Laura's words. Being viewed as normal is something she has wanted for a long time.

"Now if you excuse me, I'm gonna get ready for the initiation" Laura finished and began walking away, though not before giving Pyrrha a small wave of goodbye which she returned.

When she was outside, Laura took a deep breath to calm herself down. She can't remember the last time she lost her cool like that. She had a feeling that she and Weiss wouldn't get along that well.

* * *

It was finally time for the initiation to begin. When everyone has arrived, Ozpin began to speak.

"For years you have trained to become warriors. And today, your abilities will be evaluated in the Emerald Forest" He said before the blonde woman named Glynda Goodwitch stepped up.

Now, I'm sure many of you have heard rumors about the assignment of teams. Well, allow us to put an end to your confusion. Each of you will be given teammates... today" She said.

"These teammates will be with you for the rest of your time here at Beacon" Ozpin spoke again "So it is in your best interest to be paired with whom you can work well. That being said, the first person you make eye contact with after landing will be your partner for the next 4 years".

"What?!" Ruby exclaimed.

 _'Well things just got alot more interesting'_ Laura thought wondering who her partner would be. She hoped it wouldn't be Weiss.

"After you partnered up, make your way to the northern end of the forest" Ozpin continued "You will meet opposition along the way. Do not hesitate to destroy everything in your path... or you will die".

Laura smirked, she liked the sound of that.

"You will be monitored and graded for the duration of your initiation. But our instructors will not intervene. You will find an abandoned temple at the end of the path containing several relics. Each pair must choose 1 and return to the top of the cliff. We will regard that item, as well as your standing, and grade you appropriately. Are there any questions?" Ozpin said.

Jaune raised his hand and was about to ask something, but was ignored.

"Good! Now, take your position" Ozpin finished.

The others were suddenly being launched out in the forest by the platforms.

When it was Laura's turn, she could only say one thing when she was launched "NOT AGAIN".

Ozpin couldn't help but to chuckle a little at that.

* * *

Laura was now free falling through the air, trying to figure out a way to make a safe landing. She noticed she was heading towards a tree and got an idea. Using her claws, she stabbed in to the tree, causing her so circle around it until she finally reaches the ground.

"Well that worked out better than my last landing" Laura mused until she smelled something.

Before she knew it, she was surrounded by a pack of black werewolf-looking monsters.

"So, I guess you guys must be the grimm" Laura said as the monsters growled at her "Nice claws. But mine are sharper".

She popped her claws and got in to an fighting stance with a big smirk on her face. She's been waiting for this. Finally she will be able to let off some steam.

"Let's see what you got, bub" Laura said.

And with a battle cry she ran at her new foes.

.

 **Tell me what you think, I would love to hear the details.**


	6. X-23 x who? (CLOSED)

**X-23 x who?**

 **I know alot of you despise A/N, but I only do them when there is something really important.**

 **Anyway, do you readers think Laura should have a romantic relationship? If so who?**

 **This is tricky since most of the boys seems already taken.**

 **I got a pretty crazy idea . I was thinking of having Laura have an romantic relationship with Yatsuhashi since he barely gets any attention.**

 **What do you think? Do you think she should be with someone else?**

 **It can be Yuri if you really 'REALLY' want it, just provide me with a good reason why.**

 **.**

 **Tell me in the reviews.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Partners.**

Laura ran towards the grimm with her claws out. The grimm tried to hit her with its paw, only for Laura to duck and slice open its abdomen killing it. Laura proceeded to to cut open another grimm's throat, stab one in the head and then jumped in to the air before stabbing the last one in the chest.

With the grimms dead, Laura let out a satisfied sigh "I feel much better now. Time to find that artifact".

But just as she was about to walk another grimm showed up. This one looks like a bear, it was huge and covered in white spikes. Laura couldn't help but to grin a little at it.

"Alright then. I guess I got some more steam I can let of on you" She said as she got ready to fight again.

Laura couldn't shake the feeling that she was enjoying this more than she should. The massive bear grimm raised its massive paw and was about to crush her. However Laura ducked behind it and climbed up on its back using her claws. The grimm tried to shake her of until she stabbed it in the head and there by ending its life.

 _'Unless another grimm wishes to jump at me, I think its about time I get going'_ Laura thought before heading towards the temple.

* * *

Using her heightened senses, Laura smelled the air to see if any other grimms were near by. However instead of a grimm, she caught a familiar sent, it almost smelt like a cat. There was only one person she had met so far that smelled like that: Blake.

Following the scent she eventually found both Blake and Yang. It appears that they were partners now. Laura felt a little disappointed at that. She would much rather partner up with one of them than Weiss.

Yang noticed her and said "Oh, hi there sharp fist".

"Stop calling me that" Laura said "I guess you two are partners now".

"We are" Blake confirmed "Haven't you found one yet?".

"No. You two are the first once I've met since I landed" Laura answered.

"Wait. Does that make all three of us partners?" Yang asked.

Blake shrugged and said "We were an uneven number at the start so maybe".

Yang looked back at Laura and said "Would you like tagging along with us?".

"Sure, our objective is the same anyway" Laura said before all three of them continued.

They walked for a while until they finally found something that looked like a temple.

"Think this is it?" Yang asked.

"Unless there are more than one tempel out here then this must be it" Laura said as they went down to it.

"Chess pieces?" Blake questioned.

"Some of them are missing. Looks like we weren't the first ones here" Yang said.

"Well... I guess we should pick one" Balke said.

"They are different colors. I wonder if there are a different outcome depending on which one you pick" Laura mused as she looked at the different Chess pieces.

"Hmm... How about a cute little pony?" Yang suggested as she picked up a horse piece.

"Sure" Blake said with a small smile.

"That wasn't too hard" Yang commented.

"Well, it's not like this place is very difficult to find" Blake stated.

Laura continued to look over the pieces until she settled for a horse piece herself "Well, I guess it's time to head back to the cliff".

But then they suddenly heard a high pitched scream echo through the forest.

"Some girl's in trouble! Blake, Laura did you hear that?" Yang asked.

"Actually, I think that might have been Jaune" Laura said since she recognized the voice.

"What should we do?" Yang asked.

"Heads UUUUUUUUUUP!" A voice suddenly said from above.

Laura looked up and saw Ruby falling from the sky.

 _'Oh boy'_ She thought as she got ready to catch her _'That girl sure is full of surprises'._

 _._

 **Tell me what you think.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Battles.**

"Heads uuuuuuuup!" Ruby yells as she falls towards the group.

"I got her" Laura said while getting ready to catch her

But just as Ruby is about to hit the ground, Jaune comes flying through the air and crashes into Ruby, knocking her off course and sending them both into a tree to the left of where Blake, Yang and Laura are standing.

"Did your sister just fall from the sky?" Blake asked.

"I..." Yang began, but before she can continue, several crashing noises are heard in the forest ahead of them, and an Bear grimm comes out, claws swiping, just as a pink blast of energy hits it in the back and it crashes to the ground, depositing its rider.

The rider was a girl with short orange hair and turquoise eyes. Her clothing seems to be a mix and match of some sort, with different colors and themes. She wears a collared black vest that ends at her waist. Her signature emblem, a hammer with a lightning bolt, can be found on the back. Under the vest are two layers of clothing, colored red and light-blue respectively.

She also wears a white sleeveless top that forms a tiny heart shape between her cleavage and collarbone, with a white detached sleeve on each arm. She wears matching fingerless gloves on each hand. She sports a pink skirt that starts at the waist and ends mid-thigh. Her shoes are a mix of pink and white with pink laces, displaying her emblem on their soles.

She also seems to wear some sort of armor that begins in the middle of the shoulder and neck and ends by the waist.

"YEEEE-HAAAAW!" She cheers before she rolls off of the creature's back, then gets up and groans, saddened "Awwww... It's broken"

As she observes the carcass a boy comes up next to her breathing heavily.

The boy has long black hair tied into a ponytail that ends midway down his back. There is a magenta streak on the left side of his hair. His eyes match the streak in his hair.

He wears a dark green, diagonally-buttoned, long-sleeved tailcoat that is red on the inside, with black and gold trimming and pink cuffs. The trimming goes down the right side of his torso and forms a black collar.

He wears a black, long-sleeved shirt beneath the suit, and light-tan pants with black shoes.

"Nora! Please... Don't ever do that again" He says before he looks up again and notices that his partner has run off again, and looks around frantically.

"Oooohh..." The girl named Nora says before she suddenly grabs a chess piece, and then starts dancing and singing with the chess piece "I'm queen of the castle! I'm queen of the castle!".

"NORA!" The boy suddenly yells, making Nora stop what she's doing.

She salutes, dropping the relic into her hand before saying "Coming, Ren!" Then skips off to her friend.

"Did that girl just ride in on an Ursa?" Blake asked.

"I..." Yang begins before being interrupted again as a screech is heard from their right, and Pyrrha Nikos comes onto the scene as the scorpion creature uproots entire trees in its chase after her.

Pyrrha narrowly dodges its giant claws and keeps on running.

"Ok this is getting weirder and weirder with every moment" Laura said.

Then Ruby jumps down form the tree.

"Ruby!" Yang said happily.

"Yang!" Ruby response excitedly as she raises her arms as if to give her sister a hug.

"Nora!" Nora says as she suddenly comes between the two and knocking them off-balance in surprise and completely ruins the heartwarming reunion.

The scorpion Grimm continues to follow Pyrrha as she runs.

"Did she just run all the way here with a Death Stalker on her tail?" Blake asked.

"Could you please stop questioning everything?!" Laura said feeling a little annoyed.

Yang growls and erupts in a small burst of fire, eyes flashing red "I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE! Can everyone just chill out for two seconds before something crazy happens again?!".

Two seconds pass as Yang is trying to cool down. Then the boy named Ren ran over to a ditzy Nora, as Blake, Laura and Ruby are looking up.

"Umm... Yang?" Ruby says as she tugs on her sister's sleeve and points up.

Up above, Weiss is revealed to be hanging on a talon the size of her entire body that belongs to a gigantic bird Grimm.

"How could you leave me?!" Weiss calls down.

"I said jump!" Ruby retorts.

"She's gonna fall" Blake points out

"She'll be fine" Ruby assured.

"She's falling" Ren said bluntly.

Weiss falls from the sky but is luckily caught by Jaune. But he realizes too late, they are still in the sky and falls, with Weiss landing on his back.

Laura let out a deep sigh as she rubbed her eyes with her finger and thumb. Just what had she gotten herself into when she agreed to join Beacon?

"Great! The gang's all here! Now we can die together!" Yang says sarcastically.

"Not if I can help it!" Ruby said before letting out a battle cry and rushes towards the Grimm.

"Ruby, wait!" Yang calls after her.

Ruby, still screaming, fires Crescent Rose and charges at the oncoming Death Stalker. When the two meet, the Grimm swipes Ruby away and she is knocked back.

Ruby gets up slowly "D-Do-Don't worry! Totally fine!"

Ruby turns back to the monster and shoots it in the skull, running away from it and sheathing her scythe as the Death Stalker now goes after her.

"Damn it" Laura cursed as she runs to help the reckless girl.

However the bird grimm came back and fired a large amount of feathers towards her. Laura manages to dodge most of them, but the moment she reaches Ruby the death stalker hits her with its claw, sending her sliding across the ground.

"Laura look out" She hears Blake yell, until she notices another feather coming towards her. She jumps out of the way, but not fast enough as the feather slices through her hair and cuts her back.

She cries out in pain as she falls to the ground. The wound was healing but it still hurt like hell.

"Laura" Ruby yells as she tries to desperately free her hood, but then the death stalker come sup to her hand raises its golden stinger above her and brings it down on the helpless girl.

"Ruby!" Both Yang and Laura calls out.

But then a white blur races past Yang and reaches the stinger just as it's about to pierce Ruby.

"You are so childish!" Weiss said.

Ruby opens her eyes to the sight of the stinger encased in ice and lowers her arms from their futile position over her head as she stares at her savior.

"Weiss...?" Ruby said surprised.

Weiss continues to berate Ruby as she removes her sword from the ice "And dim-witted, and hyperactive, and don't even get me started on your fighting style. And I suppose I can be a bit... difficult..."

"That is putting it mildly" Laura whispered.

"But if we're going to do this, we're going to have to do this together. So if you quit trying to show off, I'll be... nicer." Weiss finished

"I'm not trying to show off. I want you to know I can do this" Ruby said in a low voice.

"You're fine" Weiss said as she walked up to Laura "Are you alright?".

"I'm fine. Don't worry its not as bad as it looked. I heal very fast" Laura assured as she got back up.

"Your hair is all messed up. I can fix it for you when we get back, if you want" Weiss offered.

Laura looked at her hair. There was no way around it, with the state it's in now, she was going to have to cut it and she did not like that idea.

"Sure" She finally agreed.

The bird grimm was still flying over them while roaring.

"Guys? That thing's circling back! What are we gonna do?" Jaune asked.

Weiss stepped up and said "Look, there's no sense in dilly-dallying. Our objective is right in front of us" the heroes stare at the relics.

"She's right. Our mission is to grab an artifact and make it back to the Cliffs" Ruby said earning an approving nod from Weiss "There's no point in fighting these things".

"Run and live - that's an idea I can get behind!" Jaune said smiling

"No need for pointless fights" Laura agreed "Let's go".

After Ruby and Jaune got their relics, the group began heading back to the cliff. But the two massive grimms weren't going to let them get away tha easily.

* * *

The group is heading out of the forest and into another abandoned series of structures as the bird grimm follows them from the air. They spread out when it passes above, concealing themselves behind some of the stone blocks with their allies as it perches on a high column and caws.

"Well, that's great!" Yang said in annoyance.

Then the Death Stalker burst onto the scene.

"These things just won't quit" Laura said.

"Ah, man, run!" Jaune yelled.

The group emerges from their hiding spots and causing the Nevermore to rise up into the air.

"Nora, distract it!" Ren called out to his partner.

Nora obliges, running out from her block and jumping through the feather projectiles before reaching behind her and launching several heart-topped shells from her grenade launcher, bursting into pink electricity when they hit the bird, and causing it to retreat.

She is unaware of the Death Stalker rushing up behind her until Blake and Ren perform a cross-slash with their blades against its shell. Weiss lands next to Nora so she can create a jumping platform beneath them and leap to safety while Blake and Ren are now being chased.

Laura jumps down from a pillar and stabs the Death Stalker in the head. Her claws pierces the armor, but not deep enough to kill it. Enraged it knocks her of with its claw.

Laura almost slides of the cliff, but luckily is caught by Ren who pulls her back up.

The nine students race over the ancient stone bridge.

But then Laura notices the bird closing in on them.

"Look out" She shouts until the bird uses its giant wings to shatter the path right in the middle, forcing Ruby, Weiss, Yang, Nora, Jaune and Laura closer to the central collection of columns and Blake, Ren, and Pyrrha on the other side with the Death Stalker. Ruby fires at the retreating Nevermore while Blake is beaten back by the scorpion.

Laura tries to find a way over there. Until she sees Nora catapulting Jaune with the help of the bridge.

Nora places one foot on the hammer and fires it off the collapsing section of bridge, launching her to slam its face right in the center of the Death Stalker's skull. She fires it just as the stinger comes down to get her, and blasts back again to avoid its reach, accidentally knocking into Blake and making her fall from the edge.

"Blake!" Laura calls after her.

Blake sees the Nevermore above her and launches her whip so the gun's blade sinks into the edge of the bridge, circling around and leaping onto the aerial Grimm's back. She dashes all over its body, slashing the entire time, before jumping off and landing on the ruined platform at the top of the columns next to Ruby, then going over to Yang, Weiss and Laura.

"It's tougher than it looks!" She coments.

"Then let's hit it with everything we got!" Yang declares as she is ready weapons.

As The bird approaches, Ruby, Blake, Weiss, and Yang set their weapons to fire a barrage of blasts at the bird, which it either dodges or takes harmlessly until it crashes through the columns and platform.

Laura takes the chance to land on the birds head, then climbs to its eye "You ruined my hair you flying son of a bitch. You are gonna pay for that" She says before using one of her foot claws and kicks in repeatedly in the eye.

The giant bird roared in agony as it violently shook its head, trying to shake her of. It eventually succeeded but due to the pain in its eye, it ends up crashing in to a wall.

"OH COME ON" Laura yells as she once again finds herself falling through the sky.

But once again, luck is on her side as Yang jumps through the air and catches her "Hi there Sharp fist, nice of you to _'drop in'!_ " She said jokingly as she held Laura bridal style.

Laura gave her a blank look "Very funny" Then she noticed that Yang was still holding her "Umm Yang, can you put me down now?".

Yang smirks and says "Nah, I think I'll keep you" Then she begins to snuggle her face against Laura's.

"Yang cut it out, this is not the time" Laura said angrily as she tries to push Yang away from her.

"Oh lighten up, the others got it" Yang said.

Laura watches as Weiss launches Ruby at such a speed that the ground behind her launch cracks, rose petals flying from her gets closer and closer to the trapped Grimm until her scythe catches the Bird's neck in its blade and causes them both to fall to the cliff wall. Weiss raises her sword and creates a series of white circles up the wall, which Ruby dashes through by firing the entire way up.

Yang, Blake, Laura and an exhausted Weiss watch her climb up with the bird in her grasp until, both warrior and monster crying out, Ruby reaches the top of the cliff, circles up, fires one last shot, and slices the grimm's head from its shoulders in a shower of petals.

She lands beside the severed head as the body of the giant Nevermore falls lifeless to the ruins and crevice below while the girls and, farther away, Jaune, Pyrrha, Nora, and Ren watch in amazement.

Ruby, with her cape and petals flowing with the wind, looks down to her friends as they peer up.

"Well... That was a thing!" Yang commented.

"Sure was" Laura said before remembering something important **"PUT ME DOWN RIGHT NOW".**

.

 **Tell me what you think.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Teams.**

"Russel Thrush. Cardin Winchester. Dove Bronzewing. Sky Lark" Ozpin began as the screen of the auditorium shows each of their profiles as the boys are lined up for the applauding audience to see as Ozpin continues "The four of you retrieved the black bishop pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as Team CRDL, led by... Cardin Winchester!"

The audience gives one more wave of ovation, while four students walk up to the stage to take their places in front of the headmaster as their faces fill the screen.

"Jaune Arc. Lie Ren. Pyrrha Nikos. Nora Valkyrie. The four of you retrieved the white rook pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as Team JNPR. Led by... Jaune Arc!" Ozpin announced

Jaune was shocked "Huh? L-Led by...?"

"Congratulations, young man" Ozpin said.

A grinning Pyrrha offers a friendly shoulder bump to Jaune, but her "fine leader" is knocked over and falls to his butt in front of the laughing audience.

"And finally: Blake Belladonna. Ruby Rose. Weiss Schnee. Yang Xiao Long and Laura Kinney" Ozpin motions over the five as they stand before him "The five of you retrieved the white knight pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as Team RWBLY. Led by... Ruby Rose!".

Weiss looks to her right surprised, where Ruby is obviously in shock as Yang goes over to hug her sister.

"I'm so proud of you!" She said happily.

 _'So we will be the only five member team. Well things just keeps getting more interesting'_ Laura thought.

The camera pans over the auditorium's structure until it escapes into the open sky and shows the scattering crescent moon amid the day's clouds...

* * *

Later, the newly named team arrived at their dorm. As they began to settle in Weiss walked up to Laura.

"Hey Laura, I can fix your hair now if you want to" She offered.

"Sure" Laura agreed as both girl walked into the bath room.

 _One haircut latter._

"There you go" Weiss said proud of her work.

Laura looked in a mirror to inspect her new haircut. Her hair was roughly the same length as Ruby's. She had to admit, Weiss did a good job.

"Not bad at all Weiss. I like it" Laura complimented as she ran a hand through her hair.

Weiss smirked with pride "Of course you do, I never settle for anything less than perfect".

"Right. Well I should probably take a shower after all this" Laura said, Weiss nodded in agreement as she walked out.

After her shower Laura walked back in the bedroom and received looks from the rest of her team.

"Wow, looking good sharp fist" Yang complimented "Short hair actually suits you".

"Thanks" Laura said before she noticed a problem "Umm girls? There are only four beds!".

"Oh that's right" Ruby said when she finally noticed the problem.

Then Laura noticed the look Yang was giving her and immediately said "No Yang, I will ' ** _NOT_** ' share a bed with you".

Yang pouted a little "Are you still mad about the forest thing?".

The glare she received from Laura was enough to answer the question. After defeating the grimms, Yang had carried Laura all the way back to the cliff despite her strong protests and a lot of people laughed at her because of it. So now Laura was holding a small grudge.

"Why don't Ruby and Yang share beds? Since they are sisters it shouldn't be a problem" Blake suggested.

The others agreed on that and turned in for the night. Laura had a feeling her life was about to change a lot during her time in this new world.

.

 **Laura now got a new haircut lol.**

 **.**

 **Tell me what you think.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Warm night.**

In the new room of Team RWBLY, Laura was sleeping in her bed. But then Ruby, creeps up on her side and suddenly blows a whistle, causing Weiss to fall off her bed and Laura to sit up with her claws out.

Looking around Laura saw it was only Ruby who was giving her a nervous look until she said "Wow, your claws really does come out of your arms".

Laura glared at her as the claws went back in to her arms "What do you think your doing Ruby? I could have stabbed you!".

"Sorry" Ruby said sheepishly before she brightened up "But. Now that you and Weiss are awake, we can officially begin our first order of business".

"Excuse me?" Weiss said getting up and brushing herself off.

"Decorating!" Yang said while holding a collection of objects - pillows, pamphlets, a candle-holder in her arms.

 **"What?"** Laura and Weiss said at the same time.

"We still have to unpack" Blake said lifting her suitcase which opens, spilling its contents "Aaaand clean" She added.

Laura noticed that Ruby was about to blow the whistle again and quickly snatched it from her **_"Don't"_** She warned dangerously causing Ruby to shrink back.

But she soon recovered and said "Aaaalright! Weiss, Blake, Yang, Laura and their fearless leader Ruby have begun their first mission!" raises her fist into the air and shouts "Banzai!"

"Banzai!" Yang and Blake joined in before they turn at an angle while Weiss and Laura shakes their head.

Yang places a poster of six guys in various poses named 'THE ACHIEVE MEN' on her part of the room. Weiss positions the painting of the Forever Fall forest to perfection and walks away.

Laura notices Blake putting away her books on the shelves,until she picks up one named 'Ninjas of Love' and widening her eyes as she warily looks around before she noticed Laura raising an eyebrow at her.

Blake gave her a _'You saw nothing look'_ and Laura only shrugs as she walks away.

Ruby uses Crescent Rose adjust the curtains before she accidentally slashes a diagonal portion off.

Laura gave Ruby a displeased look who rubs her head when she noticed what she did.

A quick zoom around the room (and the repaired curtains) ends with the girls admiring their handiwork... with one problem. The beds are cramped together in the center of the floor.

"This isn't going to work" Weiss said.

"It is a bit cramped" Blake agreed.

"Maybe we should ditch some of our stuff..." Yang suggested.

"Or we could ditch the beds... and replace them with bunk beds!" Ruby said in excitement.

"Umm, that sounds incredibly dangerous." Weiss said uncertain

"And super-awesome!" Yang said

"It does seem efficient." Blake agreed.

"Why not?" Laura shrugged.

"Well, we should put it to a vote!" Weiss suggested

Ruby chuckled a little "I think we just did."

To the sounds of three dings and a single buzz, it was decided. They rush at the beds, where sounds of jack hammering and sawing are heard until they gather back at the front of the room.

"Objective: Complete!" Ruby announced

While Weiss' bed is simply on the ground next to her art and luggage, Blake's bed is next to her books, which are used to raise Yang's bed over it by placing the novels on the posts, and Ruby's is hanging from ropes on the ceiling with a blanket used as a tent over it.

It didn't look safe at all. But what else could they do?

"Allllright! Our second order of business iiiiiiiis...!" Ruby spins around until she lands on her bed and a book lands in her lap "Classes..." She said sadly before she pulls out a pencil "Now, we have a few classes together today. At 9, we've got to be-".

"What?! Did you say 9 o'clock?" Weiss asked in shock

"Uuuum..." Ruby began

"Ruby, It's 8:55!" Laura said before bloting from the room

Weiss is the second to rush out of the room as the members of RWBLY and JNPR peeking out from their doorways to look at her and Laura go.

Ruby flabbergasted until she decides "To class!"

Ruby runs out, followed by Yang, and Blake.

* * *

The day went by rather slowly. They had a lesson with a man named Peter Port who was giving lessons about the grimm. He even had the bright idea of being one in to the classroom and have one of the students fight it. Which happened to be Weiss.

Laura's opinion on Port? He was nice enough, but he was a little to proud.

* * *

After class, Laura tried to work on controlling her new aura power. It was a lot trickier than she thought and even a little exhausting. She would need to practise more when she gets the chance.

Later that night she returned to the dorm to sleep. Only you see that the beds were occupied by the others.

 _'I guess I'll be sleeping on the floor then'_ Laura thought before changing into her embarrassing pajamas.

"Sharp fist" Came a whisper from Yang.

Laura looked at her, still a little annoyed by the nick name.

"Sorry. Ruby called dibs on the other top bed and the others claimed the rest" Yang said before holding out her hand "Come on. You can sleep with me tonight".

Laura looked unsure "I don't know".

"I won't do anything. I promise" Yang said.

Laura looked at her for a few seconds before she finally gave in and with a sigh she took Yang's hand who helped her on to the bed. Laura's back was facing Yang, it was a little cramped since it only was one blanket. But at the same time Laura also felt warm.

"Good night... Yang" Laura whisperd shyly.

Yang noticed that and smiled before pulling Laura closer "Good night Laura".

And with that, both girls fell asleep.

.

 **Tell me what you think.**


	11. Chapter 11

**A Bully's place.**

A few weeks has passed since Laura became a student of Beacon. All though she didn't show it, she had actually been enjoying her new home and team. Despite the fact that Yang seemed to have made a hobby of pulling Laura in to a headlock everytime she was being too quiet.

Annoying as it could be, Laura couldn't deny the fact that there was never a boring moment when Yang was involved.

She was currently sitting next to her team in the the Beacon Academy auditorium stage as they watched a match between Jaune and someone named Cardin Winchester.

Jaune was leaning on his weapon in exhaustion. He looks at Cardin, who laughs at his opponent's tiredness, and Jaune gathers his strength to charge forward and swing his blade at Cardin, only for him to jump out of the way. Jaune looks back, surprised, as Cardin's mace sends Jaune's shield - and himself - flying back.

Now only armed with his sword, Jaune continued to try and attack, but is blocked by the mace's hilt. Their weapons locked, Cardin forces himself up, towering over a struggling Jaune.

"This is the part where you lose" Cardin sneered

"Over my dead-!" Jaune is cut short as Cardin knees him in the gut, making Jaune drop his sword and fall to the ground in pain.

Cardin raises his mace and is about to slam it down on a worried Jaune just when the buzzer rings, the lights come back on.

"Cardin, that's enough!" Glynda said.

Cardin relents and walks away as she comes onto the stage, tapping her tablet.

"Students, as you can see, Mr. Arc's Aura has now dropped into the red. In a tournament-styled duel, this would indicate that Jaune is no longer fit for battle, and that the official may call the match." Glynda turns her head to look at the losing warrior as he pulls out a smaller tablet with his low, blinking stats and that of his entire team "Mr. Arc, it's been weeks now. Please try to refer to your Scroll during combat. Gauging your Aura will help you decide when it's appropriate to attack, or when it is better to move to a more... defensive strategy. We wouldn't want you to be gobbled up by a Beowolf, now, would we?".

"Speak for yourself..." Cardin mumbled, however Laura heard him and gave him a glare but he didn't notice.

Laura's opinion on Cardin? It's the opinion you would expect. She hated him. Scratch that. She utterly despised him. It took all of her will power not to stab him in the ass for how he was treating others.

"Remember, everyone, the Vytal Festival is only a few months away! It won't be long before students from the other kingdoms start arriving in Vale, so keep practicing! Those who choose to compete in the combat tournament will be representing all of Vale!" Glynda said causing Yang to punch the air in anticipation; Weiss, shaking her fists with an excited smile; and Ruby to shake her entire body with enthusiastic energy while squealing softly.

Laura couldn't help but to smile at her teams excitement. Truth be told, she was also a little excited by the the thought of facing new and different opponents.

* * *

Later in the dining hall, team RWBLY and team JNPR were listening to Nora who was telling them a story.

"So! There we were, in the middle of the night..." Nora began

"It was day." Ren corrected.

Nora "We were surrounded by Ursai..."

Ren "They were Beowolves."

Nora "Dozens of them!".

Ren "Two of 'em."

Nora "But they were no match... And in the end, Ren and I took them down and made a boatload of Lien selling Ursa skin rugs!".

Ren sighs "She's been having this recurring dream for nearly a month now."

"Why am I not surprised?" Laura mused since she knew how Nora could be sometimes.

"Jaune? Are you okay?" Pyrrha asked Jaune in concern.

Jaune snapps out of his thoughts before turning back toward the rest "Huh? Oh, yeah! Why?"

"It's just that you seem a little... not okay..." Ruby said.

"Guys, I'm fine. Seriously! Look!" He said holding up a thumb while laughing nervously until his attention is focused on the members of Team CRDL, standing around a girl with brown rabbit ears jutting from her hair as Cardin and his team laughs at her.

Laura glared at them while clenching her fist. She was really tempted to walk up Cardin and show her claws down his throat.

"Calm down Laura, he is not worth it" Yang said while placing a hand on Laura's shoulder in an attempt to calm her down. It had little success.

"Jaune, Cardin's been picking on you since the first week of school!" Pyrrha said

"Who? Cardin Winchester? Nah... He just likes to mess around! You know, practical jokes!" Jaune said nervously

"He's a bully." Ruby stated the obvious fact.

"That is putting it mildly" Laura said while still giving Cardin a angry glare.

Jaune scoffs "Oh, please! Name one time he's 'bullied' me".

"Well let's see. He knocks books out of your hands, makes your shield get stuck in in a doorway, puts you in a locker and then sends you flying out of the school" Laura listed before giving Jaune a serious look "Do I need to go on?".

Jaune attempts to laugh it off "I didn't land far from the school!".

"Jaune, you know if you ever need help, you can just ask." Pyrrha said in a caring tone.

"Ooooh!" Nora said as she gets up from the table and presents her diabolical plan with a not-entirely-sane grin "We'll break his legs!"

"Tempting" Laura whispered.

"Guys, really, it's fine!" Jaune tried to assure "Besides, it's not like he's only a jerk to me; he's a jerk to everyone."

They all looks over as the laughing grows louder, mixed in with cries of pain from the rabbit girl when one of her ears are tugged on by Cardin.

"Ow! That hurts!" The girl cried before she began pleading "Please, stop...".

That did it.

Before anyone could react, Laura was out of her seat and was storming towards the helpless girl and the team of bullies.

"Hey, let her go!" Laura demanded when she reached them.

Cardin gave her a bored look before saying "Why? She is a freak and does not belong here".

"If freaks doesn't belong here, then what are you doing here then?" Laura asked while crossing her arms "So far, you are the only freak I've seen since a came here".

Those words managed to provoke Cardin in to setting his full attention on her as he finally let go of the rabbit girl's ear "Are you trying to pick a fight?".

"No, I'm only asking you to take your head out of your ass and stop being such an A-hole" Laura said with a small grin.

Cardin growled as he got up from his seat and threw a punch at her, but Laura managed to dodge the punch. Cardin kept up his assault only for Laura to avoid every strike.

"STOP THIS NOW" Glynda's voice stopped the fight "What do you two think you're doing?".

"She stattered it" Cardin said as he still seems ready to beat Laura in to a pulp.

"That's actually not true ma'am, all I did was asking him to stop pulling that girls ear" Laura began while pointing at the rabbit girl "Ask anyone in here, I didn't throw a single punch".

"She's telling the truth Ma'am" Pyrrha confirmed.

"Is that so?" Glynda said giving Cardin a hard glare who looked nervous "Alright Laura, you are off the hock this time. You on the other hand Cardin. You and your team are coming with me to Professor Ozpin's office right now".

As team CRDL was being led out by Glynda, the rabbit girl walked up to Laura and said "Thank you".

"Don't worry about it. If he bullies you again, just come to me and I'll have a word with him" Laura said before giving the girl a friendly pat on the shoulder, causing the girl to smile with a small blush. Happy that at least one person stood up for her.

And with that Laura returned to her seat and received rather surprised looks from the others.

"That was a gutsy move Laura" Blake commented.

Laura shrugged and said "It was either that or stabbing him in the ass" That actually earned a few laughters from the rest.

"That's our Sharp fist" Yang said happily before pulling Laura in to another head lock.

"Yang, you have 3 seconds to let me go before I stab _**'** **you'**_ In the ass" Laura warned.

.

 **Tell me what you think.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Warning the bully.**

The next class has begun, this time it was a history class with professor Bartholomew Oobleck. He was nice enough, but there was a slight problem.

"This is prior to the Faunus Rights Revolution, more popularly known as the Faunus War!" Oobleck talked unnaturally fast as he zooms up to the front of the class and the map covered in papers behind his desk "Humankind was quite, quite adamant about centralizing Faunus population in Menagerie." He points at the map of said-area with his stick, then zooms off to the side for a sip of his coffee before appearing in front of the desk "Now! While this must feel like ancient history to many of you, it is imperative to remember that these are relatively recent events! Why, the repercussions of the uprising can still be seen to this day!"

' _What the heck is in that man's coffee?'_ Laura thought as she struggled to keep up with what he was saying. Even Mr. Fantastic and Iron man would want him to slow down.

He zooms around the classroom more, sipping his coffee again before continuing to zoom and talk "Now! Have any among you been subjugated or discriminated because of your Faunus heritage?"

Some of the silhouetted students raise their hands. The rabbit girl, after a moment, does the same and Laura gave her a sympathetic look.

"Dreadful, simply dreadful! Remember, students, it is precisely this kind of ignorance that breeds violence!" Oobleck said before he takes another sip of his coffee "I mean, I mean, I mean just look at what happened to White Fang! Now, which one of you young scallions can tell me what many theorize to be the turning point in the third year of the War?" A hand is raised "Yes?"

"The battle at Fort Castle!" Weiss said

"Precisely! And, who can tell me the advantage the Faunus had over General Lagune's forces?" Oobleck asked.

"Hey!" Jaune suddenly said.

Oobleck zoomed over into Jaune's face "Mr. Arc! Finally contributing to class! This is excellent! Excellent! What is the answer?".

"Uhhhh... The answer... The advantage... of the Faunus..." Jaune began as he looks behind Oobleck's focused face at Pyrrha, who coughs and motions to her lips as she gives him the answer "...had over that guy's stuff..." He sees Pyrrha cup her hands around her eyes and goes for the most obvious answer "Uhh... Binoculars!"

While Jaune looks pleased with his answer, the class laughs at him and Oobleck (back at the front of the class) sips his coffee. Pyrrha and Laura sighs and slaps a hand to their foreheads.

Oobleck zoomed back behind his desk "Very funny, Mr. Arc! Cardin! Perhaps you would care to share your thoughts on the subject!"

"Well, I know it's a lot easier to train an animal than a soldier." Cardin answered smugly causing Laura to glare at him as Oobleck shakes his head in disapproval.

"You're not the most open-minded of individuals, are you, Cardin?" Pyrrha commented.

"What? You got a problem?" Cardin asked with a hint of anger.

"No, I have the answer! It's night vision. Many Faunus are known to have nearly-perfect sight in the dark." Pyrrha said making Cardin growl at the correct response.

"General Lagune was inexperienced, and made the mistake of trying to ambush the Faunus in their sleep. His massive army was outmatched, and the general was captured." Blake finished before she turns to Cardin "Perhaps if he'd paid attention in class, he wouldn't have been remembered as such a failure."

Laura smirked and offered Blake a high five which she gladly accepted. Cardin however got up from his seat and looked like he was about to go and strangle the girls but was interrupted by Oobleck.

"Mr. Winchester! Please take your seat." When Jaune laughs at his tormentor's embarrassment, Oobleck zoomed up to him "You and Mr. Arc can both see me after class for additional readings." Then he takes yet another sip of his coffee "Now! Moving on!".

* * *

After class Laura went to one of the school balconies to relax. Admiring the view, she began to think about her old home. It had been weeks since she arrived in this world and though she has made some friends and had a pretty good life so far, she couldn't help but to miss her old home and was wondering what her friends there were doing right now.

"Whats the matter tuff girl? You look like you lost all of your milk money" Came a voice behind her, a voice that she was all too familiar with.

"What do you want Cardin?" Laura asked not turning to him.

"Hey, I'm just trying to be friendly here. You looked a little down so I figured I could take you out on a date to make you feel better" Cardin said as he walked up next to her.

This time Laura did look at him "And what makes you think that I would ever go out with a disgusting slob like you?".

Cardin only smirked and said "Believe me, there are a lot more of me you haven't seen yet".

Cardin may be a shortsighted jerk, but he is not so blind that he can't recognise beauty when he sees it and Laura did seeme like his type of girl.

"Not interested" Laura said with a disgusted sigh before turning to leave only for Cardin to grab her arm and pulled her against his chest.

"Don't be like that Laura. I can give you a really 'fun' time" Cardin said as his other hand went towards an area it was not allowed.

 **WHAM**

Before Cardin knew it, he was on the floor with Laura's foot pinning him down. Laura's claws slowly came out of her hand, stopping inches away from Cardin's now terrified face.

"Listen carefully Cardin. Don't ever touch me again, or I will cut of limbs. And believe me, they are limbs you will be missing" Laura warned with a deadly glare before she got of him and stormed off.

* * *

' _The nerves of that guy'_ Laura thought as she entered Team RWBLY's dorm and slammed the door behind her causing the rest of her team to jump.

"Are you alright Laura?" Ruby asked a little shaken up by Laura's entry.

"I'm fine" Laura said as she grabbed a towel "I just need a really long shower".

"But" Ruby began

"I SAID I'M FINE" Laura snapped before slamming the bathroom door shut.

The other girls were completely stunned by Laura's sudden outburst. Sure she has always been a little moody, but this is the first time time she had snapped at them like that.

During her shower, Laura felt guilty for snapping at her team like that. It wasn't them she was mad at. Cardin just really left her in a bad mood.

Putting on her pajamas, Laura went back to the room only to see her team getting ready for bed.

"Hey" Laura said, causing the other girls to look at her "I'm sorry for yelling at you all. I was a little frustrated and ended up taking it out on you. I'm sorry".

After a few moments of silence Ruby smiled at her and said "It's alright Laura. We forgive you".

"Still, why were you in such a bad mood anyway?" Weiss asked.

"Cardin" Laura answered simply.

That immediately made the other girls faces turn serious.

"What did he do?" Blake asked.

"I don't wa-" Laura was interrupted when Yang looked her dead in the eyes.

"What. Did. He. Do?" Yang demanded her eyes turning red for a moment.

"He… tried to touch me" Laura answered.

 **"HE WHAT?"** The other girls shouted in rage.

"Girls calm down" Laura said.

"Calm down?" Weiss said in disbelief "Laura, that was sexual harassment!"

Laura held up her hands and said "Look I already put him in his place. I'm confident he wont try something like this again, so please, just drop it. I'm tired and need some sleep".

The girls didn't look convinced but then Ruby said "Fine. But you are sleeping with one of us".

"What? But I finally got my own mattress" Laura said only for Ruby to glare into her eyes.

"That's an order from your team leader Laura and also your punishment for snapping at us. Now stop complaining and do as I say" Ruby said with a look in her silver eyes that was almost daring Laura to try and argue.

Laura sighed in defeat and said "Alright, which one?".

Ruby and Yang smirked at each other, making Laura a little nervous. In the end she ended up sharing her own mattress with both Ruby and Yang. Both were hugging her from each side.

 _'Note to self: Don't snap at my team'_ Laura thought before falling asleep.

.

 **Tell me what you think.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Talking some sense into a leader.**

Laura was on her way back to the dorm after another day of practising her aura control. But then she suddenly bumped in to someone, causing the person to fall to the floor. Laura looked down and saw Jaune.

"Jaune?!" Laura said.

"Oh, hi there Laura. It's been awhile" Jaune said sounding a little nervous.

"Yeah, as a matter of fact it has" Laura said before narrowing her eyes "What have you been up to? You've been acting strange lately".

"What do you mean? Nothing is going on. What makes you say that?" Jaune asked nervously.

"Well, when you seeme to be spending more time with that disgusting jerk Cardin then your own team and the fact Pyrrha seems to be really upset about something, I get curious" Laura answered "What is going on Jaune?"

Jaune sighed in defeat and said "I was just so tired".

"Of what?" Laura asked confused.

"Of being weak" Jaune said "My father, my grandfather, and his father before him were all warriors! They were all heroes! I wanted to be one, too. I was just never good enough. When Pyrrha offered to help me, I got mad and said that I don't want help. I was tired of being the lovable idiot, stuck in the tree while his friends fight for their lives! If I can't do this on my own... then what good am I?".

A few moments of silence passed until Laura suddenly said "Boohoo" Jaune looked at her in confusion "I'm not good enough, I get stuck in a tree, everyone is stronger than me" Laura continued and it was beginning to annoy Jaune.

"Hey cut it out" He said.

"I want to be a hero, I don't need help, boohoo" Laura kept on going until Jaune finally lost it.

"I SAID CUT IT OUT" He yelled as he got up and punched Laura in the face.

A short moment of silence passed before Laura turned her head back and asked "Feeling better now?".

Jaune calmed down as he stared at Laura in shock "Laura. I-I'm sorry I didn't-".

 **SLAP.**

Before Jaune could finish his sentence, Laura slapped him in the face causing him to fall to the floor. Then Laura grabbed him by his collar and lifted him to her face.

"Wake up Jaune. You really think acting like such a child is gonna make your dreams come true? If you are so tired of being weak, then stop feeling sorry about yourself and do something about it. You are a leader now Jaune, now act like it" Laura said before dropping him and began to walk away. But then she turned her head and said "And a piece of advice. A leader is nothing without his team".

And with that Laura finally returned to her dorm, leaving Jaune to his thoughts.

* * *

A few days later, Glynda was leading team RWBY, JNPR, and CRDL on a field trip through a forest called Forever fall. It was beautiful and was living up to its name since it looked like it was in the middle of the fall season.

"Yes, students, the forest of Forever Fall is indeed beautiful. But we are not here to sight-see. Professor Peach has asked all of you to collect samples from the trees deep inside this forest, and I'm here to make sure none of you die while doing so" Glynda explained to the group.

The group stops, which causes Jaune who was carrying a large case with 7 empty glass jars on top, to bump into Cardin. The bully scowls at Jaune, who attempts to feign innocence by whistling tunelessly.

"Each of you is to gather one jar's worth of red sap. However, this forest is full of the creatures of Grimm, so be sure to stay by your teammates. We will rendezvous back here by 4 o'clock. Have fun!" Glynda instructed.

While Yang and Ruby smile at one another, Jaune attempts to (noisily) sneak away from Cardin to his team, but the blackmailer sees this and grabs Jaune by the back.

"Come on, buddy - let's go!" He ordered.

Jaune miserably looks up at his team, where Nora and Ren are already walking into the forest depths and Pyrrha is staring sadly at the scene. Dropping his gaze, Jaune turns and follows CRDL, to the disappointment of a sighing Pyrrha before she continues on.

Laura saw it too and sighed before rejoining her own team.

* * *

Later Team CRDL were making themselves as comfortable as possible by leaning on stones, trees, and the ground while Jaune returns to the group with six full jars, setting them down just as he collapsed face-down. The surrounding team gets up in response.

"Hey, great work, Jauney boy! Now that wasn't too hard, was it?" Cardin asked.

"I think I'm allergic to this stuff..." Jaune said cross-eyed and sounded dizzy

"Greeeeat, great, great" Cardin dismissed before asking "So, Jaune, I bet you're asking yourself, 'Why did my buddy Cardin ask me to collect 7 jars of tree sap when there's only five of us?'"

"That is one of the many questions I have asked myself today, yes." Jaune said still exhausted

"Well, come with me, and you'll find out." Cardin said causing Jaune to moan and gulp in worry.

* * *

Later the other teams were collecting their own sap. Laura seemed a little distracted since it almost looked like her words had no effect on Jaune. Yang noticed this and thought for a moment before she got an idea.

"Hey Laura" She said catching said girl's attention "Have you ever tasted this sap before?".

"No" Laura said before going back to filling her own jar.

"Well, why don't you try some?" Yang suggested.

"Sure because I am always walking around with a spoon" Laura said sarcastically.

Yang smirked before dipping her finger in her jar and pointed it towards Laura "Here ya go".

"I'm not licking your finger Yang" Laura said with a hint of disgust.

"Oh come on Laura, you know you want to" Yang said as she brought her finger closer to Laura's face.

"Hey, cut it out" Laura said as she tried to keep Yang's finger away from her as those around them laughed at the scene.

However perched on a hilltop overlooking the other students, team CRDL plus Jaune who squeezed between Cardin and Russel, peak their heads over the crest and watches everyone.

"Cardin, wh-what's going on?" Jaune asked.

"Payback." Cardin answered while still staring at the unsuspecting group sharply

Jaune widens his eyes in understanding "Pyrrha... Laura?" he said as he watches Pyrrha gather more sap from a tree and Laura wrestling with Yang "Wh-what are you-?"

Cardin pounds his fist on the ground "That's the girl. Red-haired know-it-all, thinks she's so smart. And that clawed freak who thinks she can humiliate me. Alright, boys..." He pulls out a buzzing cardboard box with a large "W" written on its sides "Last night, old Jaune here managed to round up an entire box of Rapier Wasps, and now, we're gonna put him to work."

Russel grabs Jaune by the shoulder, who barely laughs in nervousness.

"Now, according to one of the essays you wrote for me last week, these nasty things loooove sweets. I'm thinking it's time we teach them a thing or two" Cardin said before getting up.

Cardin offers his hand to Jaune, only to painfully yank him up on his feet and shove the jar's into his grasp.

"And you're gonna do it." He ordered.

"Do what?" Jaune asked.

"Hit them with the sap!" Cardin said before he leans in close to Jaune's face "Either that, or I'll have a chat with Goodwitch, and you'll be on the first airship out of Beacon".

Jaune looks down at the jars of sap in his hands and then up at the four grinning bullies waiting to see what happens. Jaune turns towards the group and aims his throw at an oblivious Pyrrha and Laura, trying to steel his nerves and shaking hand to do the deed, but ultimately stops himself for what he's about to do.

"No." Jaune said

"What did you say?" Cardin asked dangerously

"I said... NO!" Jaune yelled before he turns and throws both jars at Cardin, who's breastplate gets covered in sap. However, he just looks at himself and laughs darkly.

"Oh, you've done it now..." Cardin said before his teammates grabs Jaune.

* * *

"Yang I swear if you don't get of me right this instance I will-" Laura began before suddenly a loud roar echoed through the forest.

"Did you guys hear that?" Ruby asked concerned.

Suddenly, the remaining members of Team CRDL are seen running the other way from the roar through the other students.

"Ursa! Ursa!" Russel shouts in fear.

Laura quickly grabbed him "What is going on?" She demanded.

"There is a giant Ursa back there and It's got Cardin!" Russel said with his hands up.

"Is Jaune with him?" Laura asked.

Russel nodded, causing Laura to glare daggers at him.

"And you just left them?" She said before roughly throwing him to the ground and took of in the direction the sound was coming from.

Ruby went into leader mode "Yang! You and Blake, go get Professor Goodwitch!" Yang and Blake nodded before following the order.

"You two, go with them! There could be more!" Pyrrha told Ren and Nora as she and Ruby activate their weapons and followed Laura.

* * *

When Laura along with Ruby, Weiss and Pyrrha arrived on the scene they saw the Ursa lean over a helpless Cardin, raising its paw and swiping it down... only to be blocked by Jaune's shield. He struggles to defend a stunned Cardin as Weiss lifts her sword as she prepares to go help while Laura gets her claws out.

"Wait!" Pyrrha said stopping them both.

Jaune takes the shield out from the Ursa's paw and slashes at its stomach, causing it to lash out and try to crush him. He rolls out of the way and jumps over its swipe at his feet, but he is unprepared for when it launches a claw at him in midair. He lands far away, yet is immediately back on his feet and charges again. The Ursa knocks Jaune behind it when he tries for a leaping attack, and he looks at the scroll in his shield to find out that his Aura level is in the red. He grows angry again and starts to run at the Ursa as it also begins to dash towards him.

As they are just about to clash, Pyrrha sees that Jaune has left himself completely open to the Ursa's attack, and lifts her hand out to him, gathering dark red energy in her arm. Just as the Ursa is about to hit him, the glow surrounds Jaune shield and makes it lift up to block the swipe. Jaune uses the surprise defensive move to push his shield back up, and swing his blade right through the Ursa's neck. Successfully cutting of it's head.

"Uhhh... What?" Ruby asked in surprise.

"How did you...?" Weiss equally amazed.

"Well, Ruby has her speed, you have your glyphs. My Semblance is polarity." Pyrrha explained.

"Whoa, you can control poles..." Ruby said causing Laura to blush a little at how Ruby made it sound.

"No, you dunce! It means she has control over magnetism!" Weiss explained.

 _'Just like **'him'** '_ Laura thought as she remembered a certain master of magnetism.

"Magnets are cool, too..." Ruby whispered still impressed.

Then Pyrrha began to leave, Weiss noticed this.

"Wait, where are you going?" She asked.

"Yeah! We gotta tell them what happened!" Ruby said

"We could... Or perhaps we could keep it our little secret?" Pyrrha suggested before she walks away again as Laura, Ruby and Weiss smile to each other in understanding and follows her.

* * *

Latter they regroup with the rest of their teams.

"What a day" Laura commented as she stretched and yawned. Big mistake as Yang suddenly puts her sap covered finger on Laura's tongue causing Laura to pull back and spit repeatedly.

"Got ya there Sharp fist" Yang said before running away from a now pissed off Laura.

 **"YOU ARE DEAD YANG"** Laura shouted as she chased after the laughing Yang.

What a day indeed.

.

 **Tell me what you think.**


	14. Chapter 14

**A day with Team CFVY.**

A couple of days has passed since the incident at Forever fall and the classes were over for the day so Laura decided to do what she normally do: Go and work on her aura control.

"Hey" Said a voice behind her. Laura turned around and was met with a surprising sight.

She saw Yatsuhashi and the rabbit girl along with two other people she had never seen before.

One of them was a teenage girl with fair skin, short dark-brown hair, and dark-brown eyes which were covered by a pair of black sunglasses. She has wavy locks on one side of her face, dyed with a gradient that starts in dark brown and transitions to orange.

Her clothes consist of a long, cocoa-colored shirt with a dark brown corset. She wears long, dark brown trousers with ribbons on the left side and a brown belt with bullets.

Above it, she wears another cocoa-colored belt of bullets with a gold crosshairs buckle. What appears to be a drape of black skirt hangs on her right side. She wears a pair of dark brown, high-heeled leather boots with buckles.

The other new person is a teenage boy with dark skin and dark, messy copper hair that has a long fringe and a cowlick.

He wears a sleeveless, muted orange zipper vest with black lining and a high collar, a pair of black jeans, and brown, laced shoes. His eyes appear to be pure white, giving off the appearance that he might be blind. His arms are covered in scars and he has a vertical scar on his lips.

He also wears a pair of long black gloves and has several pouches attached to his belt.

 _'That guy looks like he has gone through alot'_ Laura thought before turning to Yatsuhashi "Hi there Yatsuhash, it's been a while".

"Good to see you again Laura" Yatsuhashi said with a small bow.

"Velvet here told us you were the one who stood up for her when Cardin was picking on her" The girl said as she eyed Laura with a hint of interest "So we figured we'll say hello to her heroine".

"Coco" The rabbit girl whos name was now revealed to be Velvet said a little embarrassed.

 _'heroine?'_ Laura thought with a raised eyebrow.

"Anyway, the name is Coco Adel and mister quiet over here is Fox Alistair" The girl now named Coco introduced as the boy named Fox gave Laura a small wave "You already met Yatsuhashi and Velvet. Together we are **Team CFVY** ".

"Well it's nice to meet you all and I was happy to help Velvet out. No one should be treated badly just because they happen to be a little different, trust me I know" Laura said "Now if you would excuse me, I'm gonna go and train".

"Wait" Coco said suddenly before she began eyeing Laura up and down "I've seen you around a few times and it's come to my attention that you don't wear anything but this. Don't get me wrong, it looks nice on you, the black matches your hair. But is this really all you wear?" **(Laura has been wearing her X-Force suit, minus the mask).**

Laura looked over herself and said "It's all I got, and I don't have any money to by any new clothes with".

Coco thought for a moment before a smirk appeared on her face that made not only Laura, but the rest of Team CFVY as well, a little nervous "Lucky you, I got a solution to that".

Before Laura knew it, Coco grabbed her arm "Whoa, wait, hey" She said as Coco dragged away with her.

* * *

Laura did not understand it, but somehow Team CFVY (Mainly Coco) had managed to drag her all the way to the city and was now standing in front of an clothing store.

"This is my favorite place, the clothes they got here is pure gold. Don't worry I know we can find something that suits you" Coco said with pride.

"I appreciate that you want to help me Coco. But you really don't need to do this" Laura said only for Coco to pull her into a headlock.

"Don't be ridiculous Laura. You helped Velvet, we owe you one. Now time for some shopping" Coco declared as she pulled Laura inside.

 _'Why do got a really bad feeling about this?'_ Laura thought.

* * *

It was now night time and back in Team RWBLY's dorm, everyone was getting ready for bed. Though they did notice that one member of the team was missing.

"Hey, has anyone heard anything from Laura?" Yang asked.

"She said she was going to train like she usually do after class, but she's been gone longer than usual" Blake said.

"I hope she's ok" Ruby said sounding concerned.

But then the door opened and the girls turned only to see Laura walking in with four bags filled with clothes in her hands.

"Weren't you going to train?" Weiss asked.

Laura put down the bags, then she took a few steps forward before falling face first on her mattress. The other girls looks at her dumbfounded, Laura was completely exhausted.

"Umm Laura? Are you alright?" Ruby asked.

Laura said something but her voice was muffled by the pillow. Yang rolled her eyes before lifting Laura up a little by the back of her collar.

"Care to repeat that?" She asked.

"On my way to training I ran in to team CFVY who wanted to thank me for protecting their teammate from Cardin, so they pulled me along on a shopping trip since I needed new clothes" Laura said in a tired tone "It took up the whole day".

"Well if there is any constellation. These are some really nice clothes" Blake commented as she looked through some of Laura's new clothes.

"That's... nice" Laura said before she suddenly fell asleep.

The other girls couldn't help but to giggle at how cute Laura can be when she is not all moody. Knowing that she would likely kill them if they tried to change her in to her pajamas, they simply removed her boots and gloves to make it more comfortable before pulling the blanket over her.

And with that, Team RWBLY settled in for another peaceful night.

.

 **Just a little filler I did for fun.**

 **.**

 **Tell me what you think.**


	15. Chapter 15

**The Stray.**

It's a beautiful sunny day. Vale is being decorated in time for the Vytal Festival. Red, yellow, and green streamers and balloons are proudly on display, and Team RWBLY is strolling through it all with an awed Weiss in the front. A sign is being put up that reads in bright red letters "WELCOME TO VALE!" for all the foreign newcomers from their respective kingdoms of Remnant.

Weiss stops and raises her arms in amazement "The Vytal Festival! Oh, this is absolutely wonderful!".

"I don't think I've ever seen you smile this much, Weiss" Ruby said "It's kinda weirding me out...". Ruby said.

"Same here" Laura agreed.

"How could you not smile? A festival dedicated to the cultures of the world! There will be dances! Parades! A tournament! Oh, the amount of planning and organization that goes into this event is simply breathtaking!" Weiss said in excitement as they continue walking.

"You really know how to take a good thing and make it sound boring" Yang said with crossed arms.

"She makes everything sound boring" Laura said earning amused grins from three of the other girls.

"Quiet, you two!" Weiss said with a small glare.

"So does this mean you're not grumpy anymore?" Yang asked.

"Not so much as I was when you forced me to come along" Laura said.

"Oh come on Laura. It wasn't that bad" Yang defended.

"Yeah sure, because everyone loves being dragged through the school just for not wanting to see some decorations!" Laura said sarcastically

"Sheer up Laura. All you do is train all the time, you need to learn how to relax once in awhile" Yang insisted.

Laura sighed knowing she was right, she was over training a little some times "Whatever" She said causing Yang to smirk in victory.

They walked for a bit until they stopped near the docks "Remind me again why we're spending our Friday afternoon visiting the stupid docks?" Yang asked.

"Ugh, they smell like fish!" Ruby said covering her nose.

Laura did the same, at this moment she wished she didn't have heightened sense of smell. This place stank of fish.

"I've heard that students visiting from Vacuo will be arriving by ship today. And, as a representative of Beacon, I feel as though it is my solemn duty to welcome them to this fine kingdom!" Weiss said proudly.

"She wants to spy on them so she'll have the upper hand in the tournament" Blake translated causing Laura to smirk a little.

"You can't prove that!" Weiss said defensively

"No but you just did" Laura pointed out.

"Just... shut up" Weiss grumbled.

"Whoa" Ruby suddenly said causing the team to stop and looked at a shattered window down the street and a door full of yellow caution tape of the Vale Police Force before walking over to the detective in front, who is writing on his pad "What happened here?" She asked.

"Robbery. Second Dust shop to be hit this week. This place is turning into a jungle." One the detectives said in a tired tone before he walks over to his partner.

Yang sighs sadly before saying "That's terrible".

"They left all the money again" Detective 2 told his partner

"Huh?" Ruby said when she heard this.

 _'They robbed the place but didn't take any money?'_ Laura thought.

"Yeah, just doesn't make a lick of sense. Who needs that much Dust?" Detective 1 asked.

"I don't know, an army?" Detective 2 suggested.

Detective 1 "You thinking the White Fang?"

Detective 2 "Yeah, I'm thinking we don't get paid enough."

Laura rolled her eyes at that.

"Hmph! The White Fang. What an awful bunch of degenerates!" Weiss said.

"What's your problem?" Blake asked sounding offended.

"My problem? I simply don't care for the criminally insane" Weiss said.

"The White Fang is hardly a bunch of psychopaths." Blake said crossing her arms "They're a collection of misguided Faunus."

"Misguided?" Weiss asked "They want to wipe Humanity off the face of the planet!"

 _'Just like the brotherhood'_ Laura thought.

"So then they're very misguided" Blake relented "Either way, it doesn't explain why they would rob a Dust shop in the middle of downtown Vale!"

"Hmm... Blake's got a point. Besides, the police never caught that Torchwick guy I ran into a few months ago... Maybe it was him" Ruby suggested.

"That still doesn't change the fact that the White Fang are a bunch of scum." Weiss said causing Blake to grow angrier "Those Faunus only know how to lie, cheat, and steal."

"WEISS" Laura suddenly barked causing Weiss to jump a little "I'll have you know that a friend of mine happens to be a Faunus. So whatever problem you have with these White Fang guys, I highly recommend you watch your mouth".

Yang was about to place a hand on Laura's shoulder, only for said girl to shrug away from it causing Yang to pull back looking a little hurt. Laura was too angry to be reasoned with at the moment. Weiss really knew how to push her buttons.

"Hey, stop that Faunus!" Someone crys out the team rush over to investigateand sees a Faunus running down the length of the boat and leaping of the edge as the two sailors are about to apprehend him.

The Faunus is a tan-skinned boy with short spiky light-blonde hair and dark-gray eyes. He wears two red wrist bracers and an open loose collared white jacket with no shirt underneath, displaying his muscular physique. He also wears blue cargo pants tied up with a white belt. He wears white bandages on his legs and has a chain hanging from the belt loop on the right side of his pants.

He sports black and yellow sneakers and wears a twisted golden necklace around his neck, with a round pendant bearing his monkey emblem. He also has a long prehensile monkey tail the same color as his hair.

"You no-good stowaway!" One of the sailors yelled after him.

While using his tail to hang on a lamppost while he peels back a banana the boy said "Hey! A no-good stowaway would've been caught! I'm a great stowaway!" Before he gets the chance to eat the banana, one of the detectives shows up and throws a stone at him to get his attention.

"Hey! Get down from there this instant!" The Detective yelled.

But the boy just drops the banana peel on the detective's face, who growls in return. The monkey-like Faunus twirls up to crouch on the lamppost, he laughs in amusement, and proceeds to leap off and run away from the detectives. As he runs past Team RWBLY, he winks at Blake before he continues to run while being chased by the officers.

"Well, Weiss, you wanted to see the competition, and there it goes..." Yang said.

Weiss held up a finger and said "Quick! We have to observe him!".

As they are about to follow him, Laura notices that Blake is just frozen on the spot "You coming Blake?" Blake comes back to reality and follows her friends. The team rounds the next corner, but then Weiss bumps into someone and trips. She looks up only to see the boy jump on to a building and disappears from view.

"No, he got away!" Weiss said in disappointment.

"Uhh... Weiss?" Yang said as she points strangely underneath her teammate.

Weiss finally sees that she fell on a smiling girl, which startles the heiress and she hastily gets up.

"Sal-u-ta-tions!" The girl said still on the ground, while smiling widely.

"Um... hello" Ruby said nervously

"Are you... okay?" Yang asked

"I'm wonderful! Thank you for asking" The girl said still not getting up.

The team looks at each other in bewilderment before Yang speaks up again "Do you... wanna get up?".

The girl thinks about it for a moment before saying "Yes!" She leaps back on her feet while the team steps back a little "My name is Penny! It's a pleasure to meet you!" She introduced herself.

"Hi Penny. I'm Ruby" Ruby began.

"I'm Weiss".

"Blake".

"Laura".

"Are you sure you didn't hit your head?" Yang asked, Blake hits her side "Oh, I'm Yang".

"It's a pleasure to meet you!" Penny repeated.

"You already said that" Weiss pointed out.

Penny pauses for a moment "So I did!".

 _'Ok, she's weird and this is coming from me'_ Laura thought.

"Well, sorry for running into you!" Weiss apologised before the team turned around and began to walk away.

"Take care, friend!" Ruby said waving her arm.

"I'm not the only one who was a little creeped out back there right?" Laura asked.

"Yeah, She was... weird..." Yang agreed.

"Now, where did that Faunus riff-raff run off to?" Weiss asked before suddenly Penny showed up in front of a her out of nowhere

"What did you call me?" Penny asked.

 _'What the... Is she a ninja or something?'_ Laura thought as she and Weiss looks back and forth in shock.

Yang looks apologetic and said "Oh, I'm really sorry, I definitely didn't think you heard me!".

"No, not you." Penny said before she walks through the group and leans her head down to Ruby "You!"

"Me?" Ruby asked startled "I-I don't know. I, what I, um, uh...".

"You called me 'friend'! Am I really your friend?" Penny asked leaning closer.

"Uuuum..." Ruby looks over Penny's shoulder while her teammates motion to deny her "Y-Yeah, sure! Why not?" She answered.

Her teammates falls over in a way you would see in an anime.

But Penny looks overjoyed and laughs "Sen-sational! We can paint our nails, and try on clothes, and talk about cute boys!"

Ruby groaned before asking Weiss "Oh, is this what it was like when you met me?"

"No - she seems far more coordinated." Weiss answered.

"So 'Penny'... what are you doing here? In Vale I mean?" Laura asked awkwardly. But she also noticed a strange scent coming from Penny, she smells like... metal?

"I'm here to fight in the tournament." Penny answered happily.

"Wait, you're fighting in the tournament?" Weiss dumbfounded.

Penny salutes "I'm combat ready!".

"Forgive me, but you hardly look the part." Weiss said.

"Says the girl wearing a dress." Blake scoffed.

"It's a combat skirt!" Weiss claimed with her arms crossed.

Ruby speeds over to Weiss "Yeah!" She said before Weiss held out her hand and Ruby low-fives it.

But then Weiss realized something "Wait a minute." She walks over to Penny and grabs her by the shoulders "If you're here for the tournament, does that mean you know that monkey-tailed... rapscallion?"

"The who...?" Penny said in confusion

Weiss holds up a poor drawing of the criminal-in-question. When did she even have the time to make that?

"The filthy Faunus from the boat!" She explained.

"Why do you keep saying that?!" Blake suddenly spoke.

Weiss turned her attention from Penny to Blake "Huh?"

Blake walked over to her, visibly angry "Stop calling him a rapscallion! Stop calling him a degenerate! He's a person!".

"Oh, I'm sorry." Weiss said and began motioning to objects around her "Would you like me to stop referring to the trash can as a trash can? Or this lamppost as a lamppost?"

"Thats enough Weiss" Laura said as she was beginning get fed up by Weiss's racism

"Enough of what? He clearly broke the law. Give him time; he'll probably join up with those other Faunus in the White Fang!" Weiss said.

"You ignorant little brat!" Blake growled before storming of.

"Weiss please, just drop it already" Laura almost begged

But Weiss didn't listen and just follows Blake "How dare you talk to me like that! I am your teammate!".

Laura let's out a heavy sigh as she places a hand on her forehead, feeling a headache coming on. Why does everyone of her team have to be so stubborn?

"Um, I think we should probably go..." Yang pointed out.

"For once, I fully agree with you Yang" Laura said.

Then Penny popped up behind Ruby, smiling "Where are we going?".

* * *

Back in the dorms, Blake and Weiss were still arguing. They've been at it ever since they left the city and the argument was getting on Laura's last nerve.

"I don't understand why this is causing such a problem!" Weiss said.

"That _is_ the problem!" Blake blake shot back.

"ENOUGH" Laura finally snapped "Oh my god can't you two just agree to disagree and move on?".

"Not until she apologizes" Blake snapped back.

Weiss gets up from her bed "Apologize for what? You realize you are defending an organization that hates Humanity, don't you? The Faunus of the White Fang are pure evil!".

Blake gets on her feet as well "There's no such thing as pure evil! Why do you think they hate Humanity so much? It's because of people like Cardin, people like _you_ , that force the White Fang to take such drastic measures!"

"People like me?" Weiss asked.

"You're discriminatory!" Blake said

"I'm a victim!" Weiss shouted, they stared each other down in silence, Weiss leans in close, leering as she speaks quietly "You want to know why I despise the White Fang? Why I don't particularly trust the Faunus?" She leans against the bookshelf by the window "It's because they've been at war with my family for years. War, as in actual bloodshed. My grandfather's company has had a target painted across its back for as long as I can remember. And ever since I was a child, I've watched family friends disappear; board members executed; an entire train car full of Dust, stolen. And every day, my father would come home, furious. And that made for a very difficult childhood." She bangs her fist on the bookshelf.

After that Laura was a little less angry at Weiss, but she is still not being fair to the Faunus. She can't judge a whole race based on the actions of one group. Laura had seen that many times back in her home. It was almost scary how similar the White Fang were to the brotherhood of evil mutants.

Ruby goes over to Weiss to comfort her "Weiss, I-".

"No!" Weiss turns away from Ruby and walks back over to Blake "You want to know why I despise the White Fang? It's because they're a bunch of liars, thieves, and murderers!".

"Well maybe we were just tired of being pushed around!" Blake snapped.

Silence drops down. Weiss backs away slowly, as Blake realizes her blunder as she looks around at her teammates.

"I... I..." She began before she dashes out the door.

"Blake" Laura called after her.

"Blake, wait! Come back!" Ruby runs over to the door and calls to Blake down the hallway as Yang sits herself down and Weiss looks down.

A few moments pass before Laura said "Damn it" Then she heads out after Blake.

* * *

 _'It all makes sense now. Why she got so angry when Weiss was talking crap about the White Fang and why she smells so different from the others'_ Laura thought as she traced Blake's sent _'She is a Faunus and she used to be a White Fang'._

Tracking Blake down to the sky hooks Laura saw she was already leaving with a transport. Blake seemed to notice her as Laura reached out a hand to her. Blake couldn't help but to let a small, sad smile appeare on her face as she placed her hand on the window.

"Blake" Laura whispered when Blake was finally out of view, then fell down on her knees "DAMN IT".

* * *

When Laura returned to the dorm she looked like a wreck. The moment she closed the door she ended up leaning against it a slid down to the floor.

"Laura?" Ruby asked softly.

"She's gone" Laura said soberly "She took the last transport to the city".

There was a brief silence until Laura suddenly punched the table next to her "Damn it, just damn it".

Yang placed a hand on Laura's shoulder and said "We'll look for her tomorrow. Right now you need some sleep".

Too tired to argue, Laura nodded and changed into her pajamas. Once again she ended up sharing her mattress with both Ruby and Yang.

Only this time.

She didn't mind.

.

 **Tell me what you think.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Rage.**

"Blaaaake!" Ruby called out.

"Blaaaake!" Yang also called out.

"Blake answer us" Laura shouted.

"Blaaaaaaaake! Where aaaare yoooouuuu!?" Ruby continued to scream.

"Blake!" Yang called out again.

Blake had been gone all weekend now and despite the team's efforts, they had not been able to find her, Laura couldn't even pick up her scent.

"Ugh this is hopless, we'll never find her at this rate" Laura growled in frustration.

"Weiss, you're not helping!" Ruby complained.

"Oh! You know what might be able to help? The police!" Weiss said bluntly

 _'Don't stab her, don't do it'_ Laura told herself in her mind, Weiss is far to quick to judge someone.

"Ugh, Weiss..." Ruby hissed crossing her arms in irritation.

"It was just an idea!" Weiss said defensively.

"Yeah, a bad one." Ruby said as they continued walking down the sidewalk.

"Weiss, I think we should hear her side of the story before we jump to any conclusions" Yang said.

"I think that when we hear it, you'll all realize I was right!" Weiss said smugly.

 _'That does it!'_ Laura thought but before she was about to give Weiss a piece of her mind she was interrupted.

"And I think Weiss' hair looks wonderful today!" An all to familiar voice.

"Aaaah! Penny! Where did you come from!?" Ruby yelled in surprise.

 _'Great, like we didn't have enough to deal with_ ' Laura thought.

"Hey guys! What are you up to?" Penny asked cheerfully.

"Uhh..." Ruby began.

"We're looking for our friend Blake" Yang answered for her sister.

"Ooooh, you mean the Faunus girl!" Penny said in realization

The girls stared at her.

"How did you know that?" Laura asked.

"Uhh, the cat ears?" Penny said while pointing to her head.

"What cat ears? She wears a... boooohhh..." Yang began until realization hit her.

"She does like tuna a lot..." Ruby whispered.

Laura knew that too, more than once has she been able to catch the sent of tuna from Blake's breath.

"So, where is she?" Penny asked.

"We don't know. She's been missing since Friday." Ruby answered sadly.

The other girls took the chance to sneak away, not wanting to deal with Penny's weirdness.

* * *

While they walked through the street Laura decided to speak up "I always had a feeling you know. That she was different".

Yang looked at her in surprise "What do you mean?".

"She smells a lot different form others" Laura said, when she received confused looks from the others she sighed "My sense of smell is alot stronger than a normal human. Sure everyone has a different scent but there is always some smell that tells if they are human or not and Blake had a scent that resembled a cat".

"Why didn't you say anything? We could have been living with a White Fang spy for all we know" Weiss said.

"I didn't know alright!" Laura hissed "And besides she is not a spy".

"How would you know?" Weiss asked "Is it because you are a Faunus too and didn't bother to-"

It all happened so fast, before anyone even had the chance to react Weiss was on the ground holding her mouth, while Yang stared at the scene in utter shock.

Laura just punched Weiss.

Laura was breathing heavily while glaring daggers at the heiress "To answer your question Weiss, no, I am not a Faunus. But I know how it feels to be treated badly just because you happen to be different. I mean look at me, I got claws coming out of my arms!".

To emphasize her point she made the claws on one of her arms come out "You are not the only one who's been through blood shed Weiss, and don't think for a moment that you are the only one here with a difficult childhood" Her voice began to break "But unlike you, not everyone can go and cry in to a pile of money. SOME ARE LOCKED UP IN A EMPTY ROOM".

Both Weiss and Yang stared at her in surprise, they had never heard Laura talk this much before and she had never spoken about her past. Laura turned around and began to leave.

"Laura wai-" Yang began but was interrupted.

"Yang Don't... please, just don't" Laura said in a quiet voice "We'll find Blake faster if we split up. Besides I need to be alone before I stab someone".

And with that Laura walked away without looking back.

Leaving Yang and Weiss to wonder what to do.

* * *

When she was far enough away Laura let out a frustrated scream, she never meant to punch Weiss, she only meant to tell her how unfair she was being. But for some reason she just lost it and couldn't stop herself. Shaking her head she decided to focus on finding Blake.

But there was still a problem, she had no idea of were to look and she couldn't pick up her scent either... wait. She suddenly realized something, her aura! Every aura users can use their aura to enhance their physical abilities far beyond their normal limits. Laura closed her eyes and began to focus. She concentrated on her nose and after a few moments she began to sniff the air again. She gasped. It was faint, but it was definitely Blake's scent.

Laura smiled to her self.

She finally got a trail.

* * *

Tracking Blake's scent it eventually lead her to the docks, but when she got there, a large explosion was heard.

 _'Blake'_ Laura thought as she hurried over there.

When she reached the scene she saw Blake and that monkey boy fight some people in white masks and a man dressed in a white suit.

"HEY" Laura called out catching their attention "Get away from them right now".

"Laura" Blake whispered.

The man sighed and said "Another nuisance. Deal with those two, I'll take this one myself" He stepped towards her and said "And who would you be young lady?".

"The name is Laura. And you must be Roman Torchwick, the true criminal behind all the dust robberies" Laura said as she got ready to fight.

Roman chuckled and said "That's me. Although I'm proud over how famous I've become recently, I'm a busy man and don't got time to play around with children".

"Don't worry, I'm not here to play" Laura declared as she took out her claws.

"Oooh, shiny" Roman comented.

The fight began. It was pretty much a duel between Laura's claws and Roman's cane, however thanks to Laura amazing martial art skills, she managed to gain the upper hand and kicked Roman with enough force to send him sliding across the ground. But when she was about to jump at him, he suddenly raised his cane and shot her, knocking her back.

But just as Laura got back up, a White Fang member showed up in front of her and rammed his sword right through her.

 **"NOOOO"** Blake screamed while the monkey boy cursed loudly.

However, something happened. Laura's body suddenly began to glow a deep shade of red which confused the White Fang member. Then Laura suddenly looked up, her eyes were glowing red.

Before the White Fang could react, he was stabbed through the heart by Laura's claws and dropped dead on the ground. Laura grabbed the sword and with a loud cry she tore it out of her body before throwing it to the side.

Laura raised her head in the air.

Then she gave out a loud animal like roar as red aura flared from her body.

And without warning, she charged towards Roman.

Still roaring and a strong intent to kill.

.

 **Now you have seen the drawback of Laura having aura power.**

 **.**

 **Tell me what you think.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Power of friendship.**

Blake couldn't believe her eyes. Laura had completely changed, there was almost no trace of her true self left in her face. It was all replaced with pure bloodlust, it was like looking at a rabid animal.

 _'Laura, what happened to you?'_ Blake thought.

Laura charged at Roman who held up his cane a fired at her, it was an direct hit. However Laura leapt out of the smoke right towards him. Before Roman could react, Laura was on top of him and rammed her claws right in to his shoulder. He screamed in pain as Laura raised her other claws to finish him of.

"Laura don't" Blake called out, causing Laura to glare at her.

Roman took the chance to use his cane and shot Laura point blank. Yes it hurt him too but at least he managed to get her of him and began heading towards a ship that was arriving at the scene.

Laura was about to give chase but more ships arrived and opened fire on her. Using the containers as leverage, Laura jumped at one of them and began cutting up the engine. Then she jumped towards the other one and cut of its wing. She landed on the ground as the two ships crashed.

But then another ship tried to leave with a dust container, Laura ran at it and somehow her claws began to glow red before aura surrounded them, increasing there reach **(S** **imilar to Strider Hiryu's sword** **)**. Laura sliced at the container, causing the dust inside to explode, taking the ship with it.

 **"LAURA"** Blake yelled, only to see Laura emerge from the fire. Other then her clothes being messed up, she was completely fine.

Laura glared for a moment before letting out another roar and began running towards Blake who was caught off guard and was almost killed had it not been for the Monkey boy tackling her out of the way.

"She's gone completely berserk" He said as Laura was growling at them.

"Laura, this isn't you" Blake yelled but Laura didn't seem to register her words and attacked again.

The boy flipped behind her and managed to pull her in to a full nelson hold "Come on girl, snap out of it already" He yelled while struggling to hold her as she trashed around violently.

Laura managed to break free of his hold and raised her claws above him. But before she could kill him, she was suddenly tied up by Blake. Blake struggled to hold her while trying desperately to get through to her.

"Laura please. You are better than this. You need to calm down now" Blake said, but Laura snapped at her since her arms where tied to her body.

"LAURA" A voice suddenly screamed, they looked and saw Ruby come running towards them.

"Ruby stay back" Blake yelled.

However Ruby just ran up to Laura and wrapped her arms around her neck, causing said girl to freeze.

"Laura, please go back to normal. This is not you, you are our friend and a member of team RWBLY. So please, come back to us" Ruby begged "Please".

Mere seconds latter Blake felt Laura stop struggling. Taking the chance to release her from her line, Laura fell down on her knees and began to tremble. She looked around and saw all the destruction.

"Did... did I do all of this?" She asked in fear.

"It's alright Laura. It's over now" Ruby assured with a smile.

However Laura just broke down crying. Ruby hugged her again as Laura began sobbing into her shoulder. Blake came up and hugged Laura from behind while the boy couldn't do anything but to just watch.

Later, Blake along with the boy who's name was Sun, explained that she used to be a White Fang until she left when it became clear that the White Fang had strayed so far from their true path and has become nothing more but a violent terrorist group.

Then Weiss and Yang appear on the scene.

"Look Weiss, it's not what you think, she explained the whole thing. See, she doesn't actually have a bow, she has kitty ears and they're actually kind of cute..." Ruby explained quickly but Weiss ignores her and squares off with Blake.

"Weiss, I want you to know that I'm no longer associated with the White Fang. Back when I was with the-" Blake began but Weiss stopped her.

"Stop! Do you have any idea of how long we've been searching for you?" She pauses "Twelve hours. That means I've had twelve hours to think about this. And in that twelve hours, I've decided...".

The others look on, worried.

"I don't care" She said.

"You don't care?" Blake asked surprised.

"You said you're not one of them anymore, right?" Weiss asked.

"No, I-I haven't been since I was younger-" Blake began but Weiss interrupted her again.

"Ah-bah-bah-bah-bah! I don't want to hear it. All I want to know is that the next time something this big comes up... you'll come to your teammates. And not some..." Weiss begins looking at Sun behind her as she catches herself "Someone else".

Blake looks at Ruby and Yang grinning at her, she wipes a tear from her eye, nodding "Of course."

Weiss smiles and nods. Then she turns to Laura who rubbed her head awkwardly.

"Weiss, I-" Laura begins but Weiss stops her.

"Don't bring it up and I'll pretend it never happened. But I also want you to promise that you won't run of on your own like that again and try to be more social. I get it that you have a difficult past so I won't push you on that. Just promise that you will at least try to be more open with us and not just keep to yourself" Weiss said "Remember. We are a team and we are your friends".

Laura looked at her for a moment before she nods "I'll try" Weiss smiled at her and Laura smiled back.

"Yeah! Team RWBLY is back together!" Ruby cheered.

As the seven students gather with each other, Weiss points accusingly at Sun "I'm still not quite sure about how I feel about you!".

He laughs nervously.

"Hey, wait a minute... Where's Penny?" Ruby asked looking around.

"Maybe-" Laura began until she wobbled a little and then fell. Yang caught her as everyone gave her worried looks until their fear went away as they heard soft snores. Laura just fell asleep.

"She is so weird" Weiss said while shaking her head.

"Yeah, but it makes her interesting to be around" Yang commented as she picked Laura up in a piggy back "Sleep well, sharp fist".

* * *

Later that night Roman walks into a large warehouse with a shadowy interior. He goes over to a table and places down a case before sighing in tiredness and rubbing his injured shoulder. His aura healed most of the damage but not fully.

"How very disappointing, Roman" Said a female voice behind him.

Roman turned around when he heard the voice "Whoa! Hehe... I wasn't expecting to see you guys so soon...".

Three figures stood in the shadows, only the girl's head, which was containing yellow eyes and flowing dark hair, could be seen "We were expecting... more from you".

Roman laughed a little before getting serious "Hey! You were the ones who suggested working with those stupid mutts from the White Fang".

The girl chuckled darkly "And you will continue to do so." She summons a fireball in her hand and steps out of the darkness with her two companions "We have big plans for you, Roman. All we ask is... a little cooperation. Now what happened with all the dust you promised us?".

"Some brats interfered, one of them had metal claws coming out of her arms and was impossible to kill" Roman answered.

"Oh?" The girl said sounding mildly surprised.

Roman nodded his head "She took several direct hits from from my cane blasts and even had a sword pierced through her and all that did was piss her of. She even stabbed me through the shoulder and survived having an dust container explode in her face".

The girl was silent for a moment before a twisted smile appeared on her face "Tell me everything".

.

 **Well thats the end of Volume 1, in case you're wondering: All 3 volumes will be a part of the same story so I will not make separate stories for each volume.**

 **.**

 **Also.**

 **OVER 100 REVIEWS**

 **I honestly didn't expect that this story would get this big so quickly.**

 **Thank you all for your support, you have no idea how much it means to me that you like this story. I'm having a real blast with writing this it.**

 **Be sure to stay tuned, because I have alot of fun things planned for Volume 2 :).**

 **.**

 **Tell me what you think.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Food fight.**

It had been a couple of weeks since the battle at the docks and Team RWBLY minus their leader were sitting in the cafeteria eating while Blake looks over some notes.

Yang then slides up next to her partner and asks "Whatcha doing?"

"Nothing" Blake answered while closing her book "Just going over notes from last semester".

Yang catches a grape in her mouth "Lame".

But then she notices that Nora is about to toss another grape, she holds up her hand to stop her before motioning to Laura who was currently yawning. Nora took the hint and sent the grape right in to Laura mouth, causing her yelp before quickly swallowing it.

Laura glared at Nora who was just giggling while yang gave her a thumps up.

Before Laura can say anything Ruby slams a large binder onto the table, catching everyone off guard. On the cover of the binder is written "Vytal Festival Activities, Property of Weiss Schnee". This has been hastily crossed out with a red marker pen, and with the same pen, a new title, "Best Day Ever Activities", has been written underneath.

She clears her throat before beginning her speech "Sisters... friends... Weiss"

"Hey!"

"Four score and seven minutes ago, I had a dream." Ruby continued ignoring Weiss.

"This ought to be good" Yang said before she catches another berry in her mouth.

"A dream that one day, the five of us will come together, as a team, and have the most fun anyone has ever had... ever!" Ruby said in excitement.

"Did you steal my binder?" Weiss accused.

Ruby makes "peace" signs with both hands while saying "I am not a crook"

"What are you talking about?" Blake asked.

"I'm talking about kicking off the semester with a bang!" Ruby said as she points her finger at Blake.

"I always kick my semesters off with a Yang!" Yang joked.

Laura facepalmed at Yang's awful pun.

"Eh? Guys? Am I right?" Yang said before An apple hits her in the face.

"Boooooooooooooooo!" Nora said from her table.

"No offence Yang, but you really need to work on your jokes" Laura said.

"Look guys, it's been a good two weeks and between more exchange students arriving and the tournament at the end of the year, our second semester is going to be great! But, classes start back up tomorrow! Which is why I've taken the time to schedule a series of wonderful events for us today" Ruby said.

"I don't know whether to be proud or scared of what you have in store" Weiss said with a suspicious look on her face.

Yang picks up an apple and tosses it across the room. Hitting an random guy who shouts "Hey!" and Nora just giggles.

"I don't know. I think I might sit this one out" Blake said unsure.

"Sit out or not, I think that however we spend this last day, we should do it as a team!" Weiss said.

"Well I did promise to try and be more social" Laura said while stretching "So I guess it might be-" she is interrupted by a pie landing right in her face making her fall of her seat.

Her teammates froze. During the time they've known her, they knew there was quite a few things that could set her of. A pie to the face might just be one of them.

She slowly gets back up as her eyes flashes red for a brief second "Who is asking for an early grave?".

Nora is shown to be the one who threw the pie, she sits down and points at Ren who has his head in his palm. Pyrrha's hand is over her mouth and Jaune simply sits staring wide-eyed.

Laura grabs the pie and throws it back, Nora ducks causing the pie to hit the person behind her. And before anyone knew it, a food fight broke out.

* * *

In another world, the best there is at what he does walked into a room were another man in a armor were standing by a large machine "How's it going Stark?".

Tony Stark turned around and said "I managed to get a few things done Logan. But rebuilding Sinisters machine is still gonna take a while".

"It's been months Stark, we need to find out where she is. There is no telling what kind of trouble she is in right now" Logan said a little worried about Laura.

If he only knew.

* * *

Back in Remnant Team JNPR are shown to be standing atop a tower of tables.

"Ahahahaha! I'm queen of the castle! I'm queen of the castle!" Nora sang

Ruby Stomps her foot on a table and pointing at Team JNPR "Justice will be swift! Justice will be painful!" She crushes a carton of milk in her hand "It will be delicious!"

"Yeah!" The rest of Team RWBLY roared behind her.

"Off with their heads!" Nora ordered as she jumps down from the top of her tower, and the food fight begins.

"Yang! Turkey!" Ruby said to her sister.

Yang rolls over to the turkeys and sticks her fists inside them, proceeding to block and punch the melons as they speed toward her.

A bit in to the fight Laura sees Pyrrha jumping towards her with some bread in he hands. Laura grabs some silverware, using them as makeshift claws she stabs through the bread before kicking a pie into Pyrrha's face.

The food fight goes on for a while which resulted with Yang getting knocked in to the air and through the roof. Then Ruby uses her speed to cause a small hurricane, ending with JNPR getting slammed against a cracked wall painted with soda and food. Team JNPR slides off the wall, leaving only their outlines.

The doors slams open and Glynda enters the room growling. She proceeds to use telekinesis to re-organize the room.

"Children, please" Glynda began as she adjusts her glasses "Do not play with your food!"

Nora burps aloud as both Teams JNPR and RWBLY try and fail to compose themselves. A screaming Yang then crashes from the ceiling into one of the tables.

Everyone begins to laugh as Ruby says "Best day ever".

Laura giggled as she said "Gotta admit, that was fun" Everyone stares at her with surprised looks "What?".

"You just giggled!" Ruby pointed out.

"Umm" Laura began until Yang pulls her in to a bear hug.

"So CUUUUUUUTE" She sang.

"Yang put me down" Laura said trying to sound serious but was unable to keep herself from laughing

There was no denying it.

Laura loved her new home.

.

 **I think we can all agree that the food fight is to awesome to describe with words lol.**

 **Anyway, we have just entered Volume 2.**

 **Things are about to happen and one of those things will involve a certain Ice cream girl ;).**

 **.**

 **Tell me what you think.**


	19. Chapter 19

**There are some questions for all you reader at the end of the chapter so be sure to read that too.**

* * *

 **The transfer students.**

Some time after the massive food fight, Team RWBLY were now gathered along with Team JNPR in the library. Laura was hoping they would have a nice and peaceful read. But her teammates had other plans.

"Yang Xiao Long, prepare your kingdom for battle!" Ruby challenged.

Yang balls her fist "Bring it on!".

"I deploy the Atlesian Air Fleet!" Ruby said overdramatic as she slams her card down on the table. Yang feigns a look of shock "Looks like I get to fly right over your Ursai and attack your walls directly!" Ruby continued as she Makes noises like airplanes flying and bombing as she makes a bird with her hands.

Yang points at Ruby "You fiend!".

Ruby is now ducked at one end of the table. "And since Atlas is part of Mantle, my repair time is only one turn" Ruby peaks her head up. She gives a look of surprise as Yang is suddenly heard laughing arrogantly.

Yang raises a card "Pretty sneaky, sis, but you just activated my trap card!" She shows the card. Ruby is visibly disturbed "Giant Nevermore!" She said as she slams the card down on the table "If I roll a seven or higher, fatal feathers will slice your fleet in two!".

"But, if you roll a six or lower, the Nevermore will turn on your own forces!" Ruby points out.

"That's just a chance I'm willing to take" Yang declares as the two sisters glare at each other.

As Yang and Ruby banter on about the game, Team JNPR are sitting by their own table. Ren and Pyrrha are studying, and Nora is drooling as she sleeps. Pyrrha clears her throat and then confiscates a comic book Jaune is reading, trading it for a textbook and begins to read Jaune's comic herslef.

Laura's brow twitches in annoyance at Ruby and Yang's banter _'Could they be any louder?'_ She thought while trying to focus on her book, until a piece from the game suddenly hits her in the head. Laura sends a glare in their direction while growling.

"She did it!" Ruby said while pointing at Yang in fear.

Yang gives her sister a look of betrayal, before looking back just in time to receive a book to the face; Courtesy of Laura.

"Now keep it down" Laura snapped before returning to her book.

"Geez she's so moody" Yang whispered only to be hit by another book.

"I heard that!" Laura shouted.

"How?" Yang whined while rubbing her head.

"Sup losers" Sun appears holding his fingers in a peace sign.

"Hey Sun!" Ruby greeted.

"Ruby, Yang, Blake, Laura... Ice Queen" Sun greeted back

"Why does everyone keep calling me that?" Weiss asked annoyed.

"I never got a chance to formally introduce you to my old friend" Sun said gesturing to a boy next to him.

The boy had tan skin, dark blue eyes and messy light blue hair that is shaved on the sides and in the back, aka, an undercut. He wears a white dress shirt and black tie under a red jacket with a wide, upturned, black collar and a pair of gray jeans with black padding strapped to the sides. The back of his jacket displays a silver reticle.

He also wears black shoes that are fastened with straps, rather than laces. Notable accessories include black fingerless gloves and a pair of yellow-tinted goggles worn on his forehead.

"Uhh, aren't libraries for reading?" He asked.

 **"Thank you!"** Ren and Laura shouted simultaneously

"Pancakes!" Nora said after waking up from her nap.

"Shut up. Don't be a nerd" Sun said.

The boy shakes a finger at him "Geh, geh, geh, geh! ' _Intellectual_ ', okay? Thank you. I'm Neptune" He finally introduced himself.

"So Neptune, where are you from?" Weiss asked.

"Haven" Neptune answered as he approaches "And I don't believe I've caught your name, snow angel".

Weiss seemed a little surprised "Um, I'm Weiss".

"Are you kidding me!?" Jaune whispered in disbelief.

"Pleasure to meet you" Neptune said with a smile.

 _'Well what do you know, someone managed to melt the Ice Queen's heart. Who would have guessed?'_ Laura thought.

"I never took you as the board game playing type" Sun said to Blake.

Blake shoves Sun aside "Right, well, I think I'm done playing actually. I'll see you guys later" she said and leaves the room .

"Women" Nora shrugged.

 _'Something is up with her!'_ Laura thought before standing up gathering her books "We'll I'm gonna finish reading at the dorm. Where I can actually have some peace and quiet".

"Not her too. Why does she have to be so boring?" Yang mumbled before yet another book connected to her face "Seriously! How did she hear me?" She questioned out loud.

* * *

Carrying her books Laura was walking through the halls towards the dorm. Blake had been more quiet than usual and it was beginning to annoy her. But just as Laura rounded a corner, she pumped into someone causing her to drop her books.

"Oh sorry about that, I didn't see you there" A female voice said.

Laura looked up and saw three people. One of them was a girl with long black hair, another one was a boy with spiky silver hair and the last one was another girl with light, mint-green.

"It's alright, I didn't really watch were I was going" Laura said as she began to pick up her books.

"Let us help you" The black haired girl offered as she and her friends helped gathering up the books.

"Thanks" Laura said when she held all her books again.

"No problem" The black haired girl said before holding out her hand "My name is Cinder Fall, these two are Emerald Sustrai and Mercury Black".

Laura shook her hand and said "Laura Kinney".

Cinder smiled at her and said "Nice to meet you Laura. I hope to see you around".

"Right" Laura said feeling a little uneasy "Well I need to get back to my dorm. Bye".

After they were sure she was out of ear shot Mercury spoke "So that's her?".

"She does fit Roman's description" Emerald said.

"It was her. She really is different from the rest" Cinder said with smile on her face "We should keep an eye on her".

* * *

 _'That was weird'_ Laura thought as she entered the dorm and saw Blake sitting on her bed "Blake".

Blake looked up and said "Oh, hi there Laura".

"What's wrong Blake?" Laura asked but held up her hand when Blake was about talk "And don't give me the 'it's nothing' crap and just tell me".

Blake was quiet for a few moments until the rest of the Team walked in.

"Ugh, we should have never let him play!" Yang complained.

"You're just mad cuz' the new guy beat you! See, if you had just attacked when I told you none of this would have happened" Ruby lectured.

As they enter, Blake approaches the door to leave but Laura grabs her arm, stopping her.

"Stop right there, remember what I said just a moment ago? What is going on Blake?" Laura asked.

"She's right Blake. Lately you've been quiet, antisocial and moody!" Weiss said.

"Uh, have you met Blake?" Yang asked.

"Not the time Yang" Laura warned.

"Which I get is kind of your thing, but you've been doing it more than usual! In fact you have been even more quiet than Laura here" Weiss continued.

"Hey I'm trying!" Laura exclaimed.

"Try harder" Weiss ordered before turning back to Blake "Which quite frankly, is unacceptable! You made a promise to me, to all of us, that you would let us know if something was wrong!" Then Weiss flips through the air "So, Blake Belladonna, what is wrong!?" She points her finger at Blake while she somehow ends up balancing precariously on a chair's back feet. She quickly puts the chair away and returns to stand near the girls.

"I just, I don't understand how everyone can be so calm" Blake admitted.

"You're still thinking about Torchwick?" Ruby asked.

"Torchwick, the White Fang, all of it! Something big is happening and no one is doing anything about it!" Blake almost shouted.

"Ozpin told us not to worry. Between the police and the Huntsmen, I'm sure they can handle it" Yang tried to assure.

"Well I'm not!" Blake snapped "They don't know the White Fang like I do!"

"Blake stop it!" Laura suddenly said surprising the others "I can't believe I am being the voice of reason here, but you have gone to far this time. I get it that you are concerned about what Torchwick and the White Fang are up to. But that doesn't mean you need to worry about them like 'every moment of your life'. If you do you will just tear yourself apart for nothing".

Blake clenched her fists "So what do you suggest we do then? Are you saying we are not ready? That we should wait until we are ready before we try to stop them? Then I got news for you Laura, and that is that we may never be ready! Our enemies aren't just going to sit around and wait for graduation day. They're out there, somewhere, planning their next move, and none of us know what it is, but it's coming! Whether we're ready or not!".

 **SLAP.**

Everyone stared in shock as Blake's head was now turned sideways after Laura slapped her.

"Get a hold of yourself Blake!" Laura said sternly while Blake was rubbing her cheek "And I got news for you too. You are not alone Blake. You have a team, friends, that are willing to help you. So stop taking everything upon yourself and let us help you. And again, this is coming form me".

"Laura" Blake said softly.

Ruby raises her hand and does other random gestures, while looking like a maniac "Okay, all in favor of becoming the youngest Huntresses to single-handedly taking down a corrupt organization conspiring against the Kingdom of Vale... say aye".

Yang pumps her fist enthusiastically "Yes!" Then she looks at Blake "I love it when you're feisty!".

"Well, I suppose it could be fun" Weiss said.

"Sure thing" Laura said.

Ruby looks down sadly "None of you said aye!"

"Aye!" Laura said earning a smile from Ruby.

Blake smiles and said "Alright then, we're in this together!".

"Let's hatch a plan!" Ruby declared.

Yang Double-guns at Ruby "Yeah!".

Ruby gasps and freaks out "I left my board game at the library!".

Laura falls down anime style while Weiss places her hand to her head "We're doomed".

Ruby runs out of the room and down the hallway "I'll be right back!".

"Laura" Blake said catching said girls attention "Thank you for what you said before. I don't know what I was thinking".

Laura smiled at her "Someone had to smack some sense into you".

That reminded Blake "Was it really necessary to slap me?".

"It was either that or hitting you in the head" Laura said with a shrug.

"That's our Sharp fist, so moody, yet so wise" Yang sang only for Laura to yet again hit her in the face with a book.

How the book suddenly appeared in Laura's hand is a mystery to this day.

.

 **Now here are the question: Since have now entered Volume 2 I was wondering what your favorite parts of the story has been so far and why? Reason why I'm asking is so I can provide more of it in the future.**

 **I want to know your favorite:**

 **Funny moment.**

 **Badass moment.**

 **And emotional moment (If there is enough of them).**

 **BUT don't forget to tell me what you thought of this chapter, that is the reason I wrote it lol.**

 **.**

 **Tell me what you think.**


	20. Chapter 20

**To Guest reviewer: I will see if I can make your challenge story one day, BUT keep in mind that I'm very busy with the stories I'm already working on AND I got a rather large list of stories that I'm planning on writing. So if I do decide to make it, it wont be any time soon, sorry.**

 **.**

 **Anyway to ALL of my readers, I hope you will enjoy the chapter, you might be surprised by something that happens in it.**

* * *

 **Ice Cream.**

Team RWBLY was currently in one of Professor Peter Port's classes while said man was telling them about another one of his adventures. During that time Jaune was trying to get Weiss's attention, with no success.

Finally the alarm goes off signaling the end of class

"And then I— Oh" Port straightens up as he realises the class is over "Timed that one wrong, I guess. Well, the stunning conclusion to this story will have to wait. Until next time!"

"Weiss? Did you hear me?" Jaune asked

Weiss didn't even look at Jaune as she walks away "No, no, no, yes".

Upon hearing this, Jaune groans and does a faceplant into his desk.

As the rest of Team RWBLY walks out of class behind him, Yang ruffles Jaune's hair and says "One day".

* * *

As they got back to the dorm, the team noticed a letter on the floor inside their room and it had Laura's name on it. She picked it up and looked at it with surprised eyes.

"It's a love letter" Weiss pointed out.

"What dose it say?" Ruby asked.

Laura opened it and read it _"I really like you, I hope you will return my feelings one day"_.

"Who is it from?" Blake asked.

Laura turned the letter around a few times before answering "Who ever wrote it didn't give me their name".

"Aww that's so cute! Someone has a crush on Laura but are to shy to say it" Ruby squealed.

Yang, surprisingly, didn't say anything.

Laura rolled her eyes before saying "Yeah yeah, I'll figure out who it is later, let's get ready for the mission".

The others agreed as they got ready for their investigation. The other girls puts on their Hunter clothes, Laura puts on her X-Force suit, something she hasn't worn for weeks.

"Alright, guys, today's the day! The investigation begins!" Ruby yelled happily as she leaps off her mattress and onto the floor, arms raised excitedly, almost landing on Weiss.

"I'm glad to see we're taking this so seriously" Weiss said sarcastically.

"Hey, we've got a plan! That's... moderately serious" Yang said.

"Right!" Ruby said as she looks around at her teammates "Everyone remember their roles?".

"You and I will head to the CCT and check the Schnee records for any other Dust robberies or inconsistencies. Seeing as I'm in the family, it shouldn't be a problem" Weiss said proudly.

"The White Fang has regular faction meetings to hand out orders and recruit new members. If I can get in, I can hopefully find out what they're planning" Blake said seriously.

"I have an old friend on the shady side of town that typically knows everything going on in Vale. Getting information out of him shouldn't be too hard..." Yang said with confidence.

"And I will check out some of the places that the White Fang and Roman robbed to see if I can pick up a trail" Laura finished.

"Great! We'll meet up tonight near Yang to go over what we found. Let's do this!" Ruby said pumping her fist.

"Yeah!" Came a voice from the window, the girls turn to see a smiling Sun as he hangs upside-down by his tail.

The whole team jumps back a little.

"Sun!" Blake said surprised and a little alarmed.

"How did you get up there?" Yang asked.

"Ah, it's easy; I do it all the time" Sun answered.

 **"You do what?!"** Weiss and Laura asked simultaneously.

"I climb trees all the time!" Sun added without reacting to Weiss' scowl and Laura's glare. He flips into the dorm room "So, are we finally getting back at that Torchwick guy?".

"We are going to investigate the situation... as a team" Blake stated.

"Sorry, Sun. We don't want to get friends involved if we don't have to" Ruby said.

"Psh! That's dumb! We should always get friends involved! That's why I brought Neptune!" Sun said gesturing out the window.

The girls lean out the window to see Neptune standing outside, cool as can be.

"'Sup?" Neptune greeted.

"How did you even get up here?" Ruby asked.

"I have my ways" Neptune answered before looking down nervously "Seriously, though, can I come in? We're like, really high up right now".

Inside the dorm room, the group are standing in a circle as Ruby lays down the new plan.

"Alright, I'll go with Weiss; Sun, you can go with Blake" Ruby said as she pushes Neptune next to Yang "And Neptune, you can go with Yang since she doesn't have a partner and Laura will keep her part. Everyone good?".

"Actually, Ruby, why don't you go with Yang? After all, she is your sister" Weiss suggested.

"But, Weiss, who would go with you, then?" Ruby asked.

"Well... I guess Neptune could come with me" Weiss said.

 _'Oh get a room'_ Laura thought rolling her eyes.

"Hahaha, nah!" Ruby said as she begins pulling Weiss out the door.

"But! But!-" Weiss pleads as she sticks her arms out fruitlessly trying to get back to Neptune.

Laura shook her head "Well, let's get going".

* * *

Laura spent the rest of the day searching the robbed places for any signs that could help her track either the White Fang. But she found nothing, any trails they might have left behind must have gone cold a long time ago.

Then her scroll went off as she answered it she heard Blake say _"Everyone! If you can hear me, we need back-"._

 _ **"HEEEEELP!"**_ Came Sun's voice _"Big robot! And it's big! Really big! That Torchwick guy is in it! But not, like, it didn't eat him; he's, like, controlling it or something! HURRYYYY!"_.

 _'Of course the bad guys has a gigant robot, why wouldn't they?'_ Laura thought before climbing up on a building "Where are you guys?" She asked before noticing some cars flying of the road a few buildings away "Never mind".

* * *

As Laura approached the location, she could hear the sound of battle. But just as she was about to go and help her friends, a ship showed up in front of her, forcing her to shield her eyes a little from the wind, before she noticed a girl jumping out of it and landed on the roof just a few meters in front of her.

She has the appropriate trio of colors in her hair and on her outfit. Her hair is half pink and half brown, with white streaks in the pink half.

Her eye colors seemed to be changing between brown, pale pink, and white, apparently being entirely under her control. this made Laura assume she must have heterochromia iridum.

She wears a white jacket with a pink interior, brown pants, and gray boots with very high heels. Under her jacket is a black corset, curved in the middle and at the bottom, exposing her hips. She also wears a multitude of necklaces, which hang haphazardly around her neck.

Laura also couldn't help but to notice that the girl was also shorter than her.

"Never seen you before, you must be new!" Laura said, the girl didn't say anything as she just eyed Laura up and down with a smile on her face "Silent type huh? No matter, get out of my way before you get hurt".

The girl only smirked as she spun around her umbrella in her hand before placing it on her shoulder. Laura said nothing as she took out her claws and got ready to fight.

They charged at each other, Laura slashed at the girl with her claws, only for the girl to either doge to difflect them before spinning around and delivered a strong kick to Laura's face, causing her stumble back a little.

 _'Damn. She's fast'_ Laura thought before attacking again.

They went back and forward a little until the girl opened her umbrella, forcing Laura's arms apart and then kicked her in the stomach. Laura growled before jumping towards the girl, only for her to do the same, she grabbed Laura around the neck with the help of her umbrella and threw her head first down on the roof.

Laura appeared to have been knocked out by the force of the throw, so the girl took out a sword that was hidden in her umbrella and prepared to stab Laura through the chest. But then Laura suddenly took out her her foot claw and kicked up towards the girl who barely managed to dodge it as she made several back flips to gain some distance.

The girl seemed to be ready to continue the fight until she felt something. She touched her cheek before looking at her hand and noticed she was bleeding. It was in that moment she realized. Had she stepped even a little bit closer, or reacted even a little to late, she could have died.

A bright smile appeared on her face, this 'Laura' was good. She couldn't remember the last time she felt so alive.

Laura ran at her again, but the girl seemed to remember something and the moment Laura got close, the girl just disappeared. Laura looked around sniffing the air but couldn't find her opponent. Sighing in disappointment she hurried to find her friends.

* * *

She found her team fighting Roman in a large robot and began to head down to them. When she got closer, Yang had just destroyed the suit, causing Roman to fall out of it. Laura took the chance to land right on him, pinning him to the ground.

"Oh, it's you!" Roman said with some spite.

"You are finished Roman! You're going to jail" Laura declared until she was kicked of him. Looking up she saw it was that girl again "You are really starting to annoy me".

The girl smirked again before running towards her. But then something happened that Laura did not expect. The girl jumped on her and wrapped her legs around Laura's arms, pinning them against her body.

"What are you-?" Laura was interrupted when the girl suddenly grabbed her face and then...

Kissed her!

The other girls stared at the scene in utter shock and disbelief with their mouths wide open, even Roman was speechless. Laura was also shocked but tried to get the girl of her but her grip was to tight and she managed to force Laura's mouth open and shoved in her tongue, exploring Laura's mouth as much as she could.

"GET OF HER!" Yang screamed as she shot towards them and was about to punch the girl, but she simply got of Laura who fell to the ground.

The girl went back to Roman who gave her a look "Neo. Was that really necessary?" The girl who's name was now revealed to be Neo only smiled at him, he rolled his eyes before saying "Never mind, just get us out of here".

Yang tried to attack them again, but both Neo and Roman shattered like a mirror, then they could both be seen leaving with a ship.

Laura was still on the ground with her hands over her mouth, Ruby walked up to her and asked "Laura? Are you ok?".

"That girl, just shoved her tongue inside my mouth. **NO I'M NOT OK** " Laura screamed.

.

 **Didn't expect that did you?**

 **.**

 **Tell me what you think.**


	21. Chapter 21

**This is a filler chapter.**

 **NOTE: Most filler chapters will be shorter than the main chapters.**

* * *

 **All the different feelings.**

It was the day after the failed mission to capture Roman. The classes was over for the day and Laura had walked of to be alone, but instead of training like she usually did, she just climbed up a tree and laid on one of the branches. She had been having a hard time focusing lately, all because of that one kiss.

That Neo girl had really made Laura feel uneasy. In fact, during the night she even had a dream about her. The dream was that Laura found her self trapped in a dark void with no end, then Neo would show up from out of nowhere with that twisted smirk of hers and Laura for some reason was unable to move and thereby she was unable to prevent Neo from taking advantage of her again.

Laura didn't get it, she had fought countless of people and monsters in her life, taking punishments that would break or kill any normal person. But one kiss from a strange girl was enough to make her feel so insecure.

Why? And why did the girl even kiss her in the first place? They were enemies. God she was so confused.

"Damn it" Laura growled as she used her foot claw to sever a piece of the branch, making it fall down on the ground. But when it did, Laura heard a gasp. Looking down she saw a familiar rabbit girl.

"Velvet!" Laura said when she jumped down.

"Oh, h-hi there Laura" Velvet greeted, she sounded a little nervous.

"What are you doing here?" Laura asked.

"Just taking a walk, I'll be heading out on a mission soon" Velvet answered.

Laura noticed Velvet nervosity and the fact she had her hands behind her back "Is something wrong Velvet? Is Cardin picking on you again?".

"N-n-no it's nothing really" Velvet tried to assure.

Laura did not look convinced "Then what are you hiding behind your back?".

"Nothing!" Velvet said looking like she was about to panic.

"Velvet!" Laura said a little harshly as she took a step closer to the rabbit faunus.

"It's just my camera" Velvet said holding up what was indeed a camera.

Laura looked at it in surprise before asking "You like photography?".

"Yes" Velvet said having calmed down a little.

"So why were you making such a ruffle about that?" Laura asked.

"Because you scared me" Velvet said, almost sounding a little angry.

Laura looked to her side in guilt, she didn't mean go of on Velvet like that. The whole Neo incident must have affected her more than she thought.

"Sorry" Laura said quietly.

"What's wrong Laura? You look upset" Velvet asked in a soft tone.

Laura sighed and said "It just... I went through something I wished I hadn't. So I have been in a bad mode ever since".

"Do you want to talk about it?" Velvet offered.

Laura shook her head "Not really".

Velvet was quiet for a moment before she thought of something "Hey Laura?" Laura looked at her "Sorry if it's out of the blue. But can I take a picture of you?".

Laura raised an eyebrow "Why?".

Velvet blushed and said "Just wanting to practise".

Laura gave her a suspicious look before shrugging and said "Sure, I don't see any problem with it".

She put her arms in a cross and took out her claws, if she is gonna be in a picture, she'll make sure to look good on it. Velvet focused the camera and then took a picture.

"Perfect, thank you Laura" She said with a smile.

"No problem. Well good luck on your mission Velvet, and say hi to the others from me" Laura said before giving Velvet a friendly pat on the shoulder and walked away.

Velvet watched her leave. Then she sighed as she held up what she had really been hiding behind her back earlier.

"Nice going Velvet, why didn't you just give it to her? This was a perfect chance! Geez You are so stupid" She scolded herself "Stupid, stupid, stupid".

In Velvet's hands...

Was a love letter.

* * *

It wasn't until late at night, Laura finally headed back to the dorm. Her teammates were already asleep, so she just changed in to he pajamas and laid down on her mattress. She just laid still and stares at the sealing as the memories of last night returned to her mind.

She sighed before turning over to her side and fell asleep. From one of the top beds, Yang had been waiting for Laura to get back. She watched her for a few moments in sympathy and sadness before finally going to sleep herself.

A dance was coming up soon. Maybe then She can find a way to cheer Laura up.

After all, Laura was one of the people Yang truly loved.

* * *

Elsewhere on the roof of a secret hideout a certain Ice cream girl was looking at the stars with a dreaming expression. She was thinking of the beautiful girl whose lips was lucky enough to claim. The tongue she had the pleasure to taste. She wanted to do that again. She wanted to taste those perfect lips again. But she also wanted much more than that. Oh yes, so much more.

She smiled as she clutched the object she had in her hands a little harder. Luckily she was a patient girl, she would have Laura all for herself soon enough. As for the object. It was something she managed to get from Laura before she escaped with Roman.

The object... Was Laura's mask.

Neo licked her lips before she put it on and looked back at the stars through the mask's eyes and a sinister smile on her face. Yes Laura would be hers and hers alone.

 **She. Had. No. Choice.**

.

 **Tell me what you think.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Small warning: Something will happen in this chapter. Don't worry it won't be anything TO bad, but it might be creepy. I originally planned to write something worse, but I couldn't bring myself to do it, at least not yet. And if I do decide to write it I won't go in to any details, I want to at least try to avoid having this become a M rated story.**

 **Well enjoy the chapter, this will be another short filler.**

* * *

 **Not safe.**

It was currently 4 days before the Beacon dance would take place and things were rather calm. But Team CFVY had not returned from the their mission yet so it was unclear if they would be back in time for the dance.

As for Laura. She wasn't sure if she would go or not, dancing isn't really her thing. Right now she was playing chess with Weiss with Ruby and Yang watching from the side lines. Weiss was in deep thinking position and was trying to come up with the best move. Smiling with confidence she moved one of the pieces.

"Your move Laura" She said in a challenging tone.

Laura moved a piece "Checkmate"

"What?!" Weiss said as she scanned the board and saw she had indeed lost.

Laura smiled and said "You are improving Weiss, this time it took me 23 moves to beat you. That is almost double what it took me last time".

Weiss crossed her arms and locked away "Whatever, this is a stupid game anyway" Ruby and Yang laughed at her expense.

Laura smirked and said "Want to try again? Third time's the charm".

Weiss stood up "No thanks, I got more important things to do, like preparing for the dance" Then she walked away.

Yang walked up to Laura and asked "So Laura. What are your plans for the dance?".

Laura stood up and said "I don't think I'll be going".

Both Yang and Ruby looked at her surprised "What? Why?" Ruby asked.

"I'm not much of a party girl. I wouldn't fit in" Laura admitted.

"Come on Laura" Yang said placing a hand around Laura's shoulder "It will be fun, I'll make sure of it".

A small smile flashed over Laura's face "Thank you Yang. But I'll pass".

As Laura walked away Yang called after her "What happened to being more social?".

"I only said I'd try, don't push it" Laura answered.

Ruby looked down in disappointment as Yang placed a hand on her sister's shoulder "Don't worry Ruby, I'll find a way to make her go".

* * *

Elsewear a certain Ice cream girl laid on her bed feeling really bored. Cinder had told her and Roman to lay low for a bit until the next part of their plan would begin.

 _'What to do? What to do?'_ She thought to herself. But then she suddenly thought of something and a big grin appeared on her face.

She knew what to do now. It would be extremely risky, but she was confident she could pull it of.

Making up her mind, she decided to wait until night time before making her move.

* * *

Back at Beacon, team RWBLY were getting ready for bed. Laura was standing in the shower and was enjoying the hot water running down her body. She washed her hair for a bit, then she turned of the shower, stepped out and wrapped a towel around her self.

As she walked back in to the bed room, the rest of the team were already sleeping in their bed. Which was to bad for Yang as she missed a perfect opportunity to see Laura in a towel.

Laura put on her pajamas, but she couldn't shake the feeling that she was being watched. Looking at her team mates she could see that all of them were sleeping soundly in their beds. Shrugging Laura laid down on her mattress and went to sleep.

However, about ten minutes later the window opened silently and someone stepped in. It was Neo, she had decided to visit her beloved when she was sure she was asleep and let's just say she got more than she bargained for when she peeked through the window and saw Laura getting changed.

The best part was when Laura dropped her towel after getting her pajamas pants on. Sadly she never turned around, but at least Neo got a good look at her bare back.

Neo carefully walked up to Laura's sleeping form and bent down to get a better look at her. She really was a breath taking sight and now she was so close that Neo could even touch her hair.

Smiling, Neo decided that she would leave a little surprise for her love.

* * *

The next morning Yang was woken up by a loud scream making her sit up lightning fast.

"WHAT?! WHAT?!" Ruby shouts as she fell out of her bed.

Blake jumped out of her bed, hitting her head in Yang's bed in the process, while Weiss let out a surprised shout "WHAT THE?!".

Everyone looked at Laura who was backing away from her mattress with a look of pure horror on her face. Something that was very unusual to see, since Laura has always had the **_'I don't fear anything'_** attitude about her.

"Laura, what's wro-" Blake stopped and paled when she noticed the reason why Laura screamed.

Ruby and Weiss were also surprised and scared when they saw it too.

Yang on the other hand had a look of pure rage in her eyes.

 _'She was here. She was right next to me and I didn't even notice. I didn't even smell her'_ Laura thought.

She had been letting her guard down. And now she couldn't even feel safe in her own dorm. This was a horrifying thought.

What did she see you may ask?

Right next to her pillow. Was a picture and on that picture...

Was Neo...

Kissing Laura's cheek.

.

 **Tell me what you think.**


	23. Chapter 23

**Burning persuasion** **.**

Team RWBY were currently in the training room watching Pyrrha spar in a one-on-four match against Team CRDL. They had reported to Ozpin what happened on that one night and for an undertadibule reason, he was not happy about it. The mere thought of anyone actually sneaking in to the school was troubling, it didn't help that this person seemed to be after Laura. Ozpin always wanted his students to feel safe, something Laura did not feel right now.

Laura barely paid attention to the match. She just couldn't believe that Neo got so close to her without her even noticing it. She also could not believe that she has allowed her self to drop her guard this much. Her time in this world is making her soft.

In the end, Pyrrha wins the match by slamming Cardin down in the floor.

"And that's the match" Glynda concluded.

"Lucky shot" Cardin groaned before he collapses.

"Well done, Miss Nikos. You should have no problem qualifying for the tournament" Glynda praised.

"Thank you, professor" Pyrrha said smiling.

Glynda began tapping her scroll "Alright, now I know that's a tough act to follow, but we have time for one more sparring match" She looks around at the observing students and asks "Any volunteers?" Then her eyes falls on Blake "Ms. Belladonna?" Blake slams her book shut and stares wide-eyed at Glynda as she continues "You've been rather docile for the past few classes. Why don't you -".

Mercury raises his hand "I'll do it".

"Mercury, is it? Well, let's find you an opponent" Glynda said while looking through her scroll.

"Actually, I wanna fight... her" Mercury said pointing at Laura, surprising her a little.

"Huh" Laura said, she didn't think he would challenge her.

"Will that be ok with you Ms. Kinney?" Glynda asked.

"Sure" Laura answered, a match might take her mind of her problems for a bit.

Both walks out on the arena and got ready to fight. Mercury had a cocky smile on his face, which was annoying Laura a little. She could easily tell this guy was arrogant.

The fight began, but Laura did not use her claws right away. Laura defended herself against Mercury's attacks which seemed to be specialised in kicks, then she managed to land a kick of her own to his chest, knocking him back a few steps.

They engaged again, and Mercury managed to land a kick to Laura's cheek, making her turn around while holding her her jaw before turning back to Mercury who was smirking at her. Laura took out her claws, signaling that she was not taking this match seriously. Mercury's smirk grew wider at this.

He ran towards her and stuck down with a axe kick, only for Laura to block it with her claws. She pushed him back before charging at him. He managed to grab her arms only to receive a headbut to the face, making him stumble back.

Mercury holds his head for a moment before smiling as Laura runs towards him, he turns to Glynda and said "I forfeit". Laura gasps as she barely managed to stop herself from running in to him.

"Geez, don't give up out of the blue like that. I could have killed you" Laura said.

"Sorry, but it was obvious you were leagues above me, so there was not point in continuing" Mercury said with a shrug.

Laura glared at him. It was obvious that he was more than capable off holding his own against her.

"In that case... Laura Kinney is the victor of the match" Glynda announced "Next time you might want to think a little harder before choosing an opponent".

"I'll be sure to do that" Mercury said before walking of the arena.

Laura looked at him until an alarm goes off, signaling the end of class.

"That is all for today. And remember, the dance is this weekend. But you all have your first mission on Monday. I will not accept any excuses" Glynda said strictly.

* * *

The teams walks outside and is spotted by Sun who runs up to them.

"Hey, Blake!" Sun said as he grabs Blake by her shoulder "You uh, doing okay?".

"I'm fine" Blakes said sounding annoyed.

"So I hear that there's this dance going on this weekend, and it sounds pretty lame, but you and me, I'm thinking, not as lame, huh?" Sun said.

"What?" Blake asked.

"The dance! This weekend! You wanna go, or what?" Sun asked with hope.

"I don't have time for a stupid dance. I thought you of all people would get that" Blake said harshly before walking away past the rest of her team. Sun sinks from his rejection.

"I'll go train. I will be back late again" Laura said before walking of with her watching her leave.

Yang thought for a moment before she came up with an idea to cheer Laura up.

* * *

It was now nighttime and Laura was sitting on the roof of her dorm. She didn't really want to sleep, she had gotten a little paranoid after Neo's visit. Even know she was worried if Neo might show up behind her.

"Laura!" came a voice behind her making her jump up and take out her claws only to see Yang holding up her hands "Wow, easy there it's only me".

Laura relaxed a little as her Claws went back in to her arms "Damn it Yang, you almost gave me a heart attack".

Yang chuckled and said "Sorry. Anyway, what are you doing up here? You should get some sleep".

Laura turned around and said "I couldn't sleep".

Yang looked at her with sympathy "You are still worried that ' _she_ ' will show again?".

"Yeah" Laura said looking down.

Yang sighed and said "Laura, trust me. There is nothing I would rather do right now than to hunt down that girl and beat her in to next decade. But you are safe here with us, even if she dose come back I'm sure we can handle her before she dose anything 'too' bad".

"Yang, if that is your way of trying to make me feel better, you're fired" Laura said rolling her eyes.

Yang laughed and said "Seriously Laura, you need to relax. Just go to the dance this weekend. Trust me, it will do wonders for you".

"I don't have time for a stupid dance Yang" Laura snapped "The villains are still out there planning there next move and one of them could be stalking me at this very moment for all we know".

"And you think worrying all the time will make things any better? Laura, just like you once told Blake. You are not alone, we can help you" Yang insisted.

"There is no helping me" Laura yelled.

 **SLAP.**

Laura's head was suddenly turned to the side after receiving a hard slap to the face by Yang. What surprised Laura next was that Yang suddenly pulled her in to a hug.

"Laura please. Stop talking like you are all alone. We can help you if you would just let us. You are our friend Laura and nothing you say will change that" Yang whispered into Laura's ear.

A single tear ran down Laura's face "I don't deserve your kindness".

But Yang just pulled back and planted a kiss on Laura's cheek, surprising her "Yes, you do. You are an amazing person Laura" She turned around to walk away but stopped and turned her head "And I'm not just asking you to come to the dance" She winked "I'm asking you on a date".

Laura thought of what Yang said. She had no idea that Yang felt that way about her.

 _'Time to talk to Ozpin'_ She thought with determination in her eyes.

* * *

Ozpin was finishing some paperwork before there was a knock on his door "Enter" Laura stepped in making him raise an eyebrow "Laura? What are you doing here this late?".

Laura took a deep breath and said "Ozpin, about the dance, I want to surprise my friends. Is there room for me to perform something?".

* * *

In the transfer students dormitory. Cinder and her friends were discussing their plan.

"So Mercury, what do we got on that Laura girl?" Cinder asked.

"She fights on a whole different level than most we have seen and her claws seems to be a part of her" Mercury answered before his tone turned a little more serious "But there is something different about her".

"Oh?" Cider asked urging him to continue.

"There was something in her eyes. Something that wasn't human" Mercury said.

"What? Is she a faunus?" Emerald asked

Mercury shook his head "No not faunus either, she is something much different. But I can place my finger on it".

A sinister smile appeared on Cinder's face as she held up a needle "Interesting, we are definitely adding her to the list".

.

 **Tell me what you think**


	24. Chapter 24

**OVER 100 FOLLOWERS THANK YOU EVERYONE**

* * *

 **Dance.**

The day of the dance has finally arrived. Yang and Weiss had done a good job setting it up. Everyone has had gathered and was having alot of fun... well almost everyone.

"Ooohh, you look beautiful!" Yang said when Ruby walked in.

Ruby groans as she looks distressed in her red dress with black lace, belt, and pumps "Can we have a serious talk about how Weiss fights in these?" She said as she tries to maintain her balance with her high heels, much to her laughing sister's amusement.

Ruby looks around "Were is Laura?"

Yang looks around as well before getting a sad look on her face "She's not here yet" she kept on looking while thinking _'Please Laura, please show up'._

* * *

Laura stands behind a stage that Ozpin made sure was set up for her. There were so many, including her team.

"Damn it, what was I thinking" She said as she turned around only to see Ozpin.

"Are you ready Laura? All your teammates are here, including Blake" He said.

"I can't do this Ozpin, this was a stupid idea" Laura said

"Are you nervous Laura? I never would have expected that" Ozpin said.

"What do you mean?" Laura asked.

"I mean that, since you fight monsters and terrorist without a shred of fear. But a mere performance makes you want to run" Ozpin explained "Well, I guess everyone is afraid of something".

Laura looks at him as he walks away _'He's right, this should not be enough to make me run. I will do this'_ Her determination returns and she gets ready.

Unknown to her, Ozpin had a smile on his face while he was walking away.

* * *

Yang walked around the dance floor looking for Laura. She saw Blake enjoying her time with Sun, Ruby was still feeling awkward and Weiss was just observing the dance. She sighed, looks like Laura is the one person she could not reach.

But then suddenly the lights goes out, then a pair of stage lamps turns on. Everyone looks in that direction and what they saw surprised them all.

They saw Laura. She was dressed in a beautiful red shirt with a fire bird on the chest and nice black pants.

Then music began playing and to everyone's amazement. She began singing.

 _Could it be by Christy Carlson_

 _I know we've been, Friends Forever,_

 _But now I think I'm feelin' somethin' totally new._

 _And after all this time,_  
 _I've opened up my eyes,_  
 _Now I see._  
 _You were always with me!_

Yang looked at with wide eyes she was not expecting this.

 _Chorus:_  
 _Could it be,_ _You and I,_  
 _Never imagined?_  
 _Could it be,_ _Suddenly,_  
 _I'm fallin' for you?_  
 _Could it be?_  
 _You were right here beside me,_  
 _And I never knew?_  
 _Could it be,_  
 _That it's true,_  
 _That it's you?_  
 _That it's you!_

Yang had tears in her eyes

 _It's kinda funny you were,_  
 _Always near._  
 _But who would ever thought that we would end up here?_  
 _And everytime I needed you,_  
 _You've been there for me through,_  
 _Now it's clear,_  
 _I've been waiting for you!_

 _Chorus:_

 _Could it be,_ _You and I,_  
 _Never imagined?_  
 _Could it be,_ _Suddenly,_  
 _I'm fallin' for you?_  
 _Could it be,_  
 _You were right here beside me,_  
 _And I never knew?_  
 _Could it be,_  
 _That it's true,_  
 _That it's you?_  
 _Ohhhhhh,_  
 _It's you!_

 _'Cause today's the start of the rest of our lives,_  
 _I can see it in your eyes-!_

Yang smiles as tears runs down her face

 _Oh, that it's real,_  
 _And it's true,_  
 _That it's just me and you?_  
 _Could it be?_

 _That it's true,_  
 _That it's YOU-!_

 _Could it be,_  
 _You and I,_ _Never imagined?_  
 _Could it be,_ _Suddenly,_  
 _I'm fallin' for you?_  
 _Could it be,_ _You were right here beside me?_  
 _And I never knew?_  
 _Could it be,_  
 _That it's true,_  
 _That it's you!_  
 _Oh, yeah!_  
 _That it's you!_

 _Could it be,_ _That it's true,_  
 _That it's you!_  
 _Could it be,_  
 _That it's true,_  
 _That it's you!_

 _That it's you!_  
 _Oh, it's you-!_

When she was done, everyone applauded and hollered. Yang had tears streaming down her face in happiness. As Laura walked of stage Yang ran up to her and pulled her in to a hug.

"Laura, that was amazing" She said happily.

"Glad you liked it. It killed my voice several times when I practised it" Laura said.

Yang smiled "Wow Laura, when I asked you to the dance, you didn't have to do all of this".

Laura shrugged "Hey, if I'm gonna be here, might as well make it memorable".

Suddenly fits of laughter and giggles draw their attention and what they saw made their mouths wide open.

Pyrrha who around to see...

"Jaune?" She said in surprise.

Jaune is wearing a white dress with a blue ribbon "Eh, a promise is a promise".

Pyrrha smiles... then giggles... then laughs aloud "Jaune! You didn't have to!".

"Hey, an Arc never goes back on his word" Jaune said before extending his hand to Pyrrha "Now do you wanna stand there and laugh at me, or do you wanna dance?"

Pyrrha takes his hand "I would love to dance" Then Jaune pulls her to him and sweeps her away.

"Ren. This... is... happening!" Nora said excitedly.

"Wait, what 'is happening'?" Ren asked confused.

Nora grabs Ren and drags him out onto the dance floor with Pyrrha and Jaune. JNPR performs a short but awesome dance.

"Wow, that guy is braver than me" Laura commented.

"Never knew he had it in him" Yang agreed.

Laura looked at Yang "Well, can't allow ourselves to be outdone" She offers her hand "So how about it? Want to dance?".

Yang smiles and takes her hand "You read my mind".

And with that they head out on the dance floor.

* * *

On a roof top not to far a way, a certain Ice cream girl was watching the dance through a telescope and it was safe to say that she was not happy with what she saw.

But what happened next really made her blood boil.

* * *

After having danced for a bit. Laura and Yang walked out on a balcony to catch some air.

"You are a good dancer Laura" Yang commented.

"Thanks" Laura said while looking at the stars.

"Thank you for coming Laura, it really means alot" Yang said.

"Sure thing, who am I to refuse you like that" Laura said looking away.

Then she felt a hand on hers, looking back Yang smiled and began to lean in. Laura was still only for a second before leaning in as well.

And with that their lips met in a loving kiss.

* * *

Neo tightened her grip on her telescope to the point it was a miracle it didn't break.

She was not mad, no not mad at all

She... was... **PISSED**.

This is not something she would allow to stand.

Laura needs to be punished for this.

.

 **Tell me what you think.**


	25. Chapter 25

**Field Trip**

When Laura woke up the next morning she felt a little dizzy, After clearing her head a little she noticed that she was not in her bed, she was in one of the top bunks and lying next to her... was Yang. Laura smiled a little remembering the fun they had yesterday... though she did not remember ever going to Yang's bed.

Yang woke up as well and said "Morning Sharp fist".

"Yang... what happened last night?" Laura asked.

Yang smirked in amusement "You don't remember? We spent some time on the roof to watch the stars and you ended up falling asleep in my lap. You looked so cuuuute when you were snuggling against my belly".

Laura blushed a deep shade of red before looking away "S-Shut up" Yang only laughed "Were is Ruby?".

"Ozpin called her to his office earlier" Blake said while she was getting dressed.

"For what?" Laura asked.

"I don't know" Blake answered.

Laura jumped down from Yang's bed, almost falling down as her feet ached. Little too much dancing it would seem. She was about to pul of her shirt until she noticed Yang looking at her, she motioned with her finger to tell Yang to turn around. Yang pouted but did what she was told.

When they were all dressed, Ruby finally returned.

They zoom over to her with Yang asking "What happened?".

"Uh... well, um..." Ruby laughed nervously, before she began explaining everything that happened.

She told them that she saw an intruder last night and went after her. They fought for a bit until general Ironwood showed up and the intruder just disappeared after that. She also made sure to ensue Laura that it was not Neo, which relieved her to some point.

"That was a risky move" Weiss scolded.

"No, I think you handled it well" Blake said.

"I hope so" Ruby said with Yang's hand on her shoulder.

"I'm sure everything will be alright, Ruby" Yang assured "Oh, I know what will cheer you up!" she walks over to the desk and picks up a cylindrical package.

"What's that?" Ruby asked.

"I don't know yet. Dad sent it to us. I thought we could open it together!" Yang said holding up the package.

"Ooooh! Something from home!" Ruby squealed.

She zooms over to Yang and wraps herself around her, trying to take the cylinder from her. The package opens, and another cylinder, hairy and black, falls out onto the floor and starts to shake. The object suddenly transforms into a corgi. Team RWBLY leans in, staring at it.

The dog barks twice. While Laura, Weiss and Blake continue to react with great shock, Ruby and Yang react excitedly, with Ruby jumping in the air.

"Zwei!" Ruby cheered.

"He sent a dog?" Blake asked.

"In the mail?" Weiss added.

"Oh, he does stuff like this all the time!" Yang said like it was not a big deal.

" Your father or your dog?" Blake asked who was now on Ruby's bed. When did she even get up there?

Weiss leans closer to Zwei "Are you telling me that this mangy...drooling... mutt is going to wiv wif us foweva? Oh, yes he is, yes he is! Oh, isn't he adorable!".

Laura cant help but to reach forward and scratched the dog's ear earning a lick to her hand.

"Please keep him away from my belongings" Blake said.

 _"Would all first-year students please report to the amphitheater?"_ Glynda said over the intercom.

"Well, we can't exactly leave him here while we're gone for the week" Weiss said referring to Zwei.

Ruby sets Zwei down and he walks over to Blake who is still on the top bunk, and barks, causing her to crawl away redy to claw him.

"Look, there's a letter!" Yang said as she took out a letter "Dear girls, I've got to leave the island for a few days, so I'm sending Zwei to you to take care of. Enclosed is all the food you should need. Love you both, Taiyang."

Dozens of cans of dog food spill out of the small package, piling up around Zwei.

"How did all of that even fit inside this thing?" Laura said as she snatched the the package from Yang and looked inside it only for a can opener to fall i her face "Ow".

"Well, that settles it! Come on girls, Zwei will be here when we get back!" Yang declared as she began to head out.

"Oh, I'll miss you so much, we're going to be best friends, I can't wait to see you, I can't believe how cute your are" Weiss baybe talked Zwei while, Blake jumps down from Ruby's bunk and jumps across the table to avoid Zwei.

Laura rolls her eyes before heading out as well.

* * *

They gathered in the amphitheater and saw Glynda standing on a stage.

"Quiet! Quiet please. Professor Ozpin would like to share a few words before we begin" Glynda said before Ozpin walked up and began his speech.

"Today we stand together, united. Mistral. Atlas. Vacuo. Vale. The four Kingdoms of Remnant. On this day, nearly eighty years ago, the largest war in recorded history came to an end. It was a war of ignorance, of greed, and of oppression. A war that was about much more than where borders fell or who traded with whom, but about the very idea of individualism itself. We fought for countless reasons, one of which being the destruction of all forms of art and self-expression. And as you are well aware, that was something many could not stand for. As a result, those who opposed this tyranny began naming their children after one of the core aspects of art itself: color. It was their way to demonstrate that not only would they refuse to tolerate this oppression, but neither were the generations to come. And it was a trend that is held to this very day. We encourage individuality, expressionism, and unity through diversity. As I have said, today we stand together, united. But this bond cannot exist without effort. Which is why today, while the rest of the world celebrates peace, Huntsmen and Huntresses will work to uphold it. As first year students, you will be tasked with shadowing a professional Huntsman or Huntress on a mission. Some of you may be taken out of the Kingdom for several days. Others may work within the walls for the rest of the week. But no matter which path you choose, remember to be safe, remember your training, and remember to do your very best" When he was finished everyone got ready to choose a mission.

"This is perfect! All we have to do is shadow a Huntsman working in the southeast!" Ruby said

"Yeah! We'll follow them around by day and give them the slip by night!" Yang said with confidence.

'I highly doubt that it will be that easy' Laura thought.

"Let's check 'search and destroy'!" Weiss suggested.

They go to a hologram screen.

"Here we go! Quadrant 5 needs Grimm cleared out!" Ruby read.

"Well, it's in the southeast!" Blake said

"Sounds perfect!" Yang said.

Ruby selects it and types in her team name. However, the screen says that first years are not allowed to take this mission.

"Wonderful!" Weiss said sarcastically

"Any other ideas?" Blake asked

"We mail ourselves there!" Ruby suggested only for Laura to give her a 'are you serious?' look.

"Well, that's one option" Ozpin suddenly appears.

"Unfortunately, we determined that the concentration of Grimm was too extreme for first-year students. It seems that particular region is rather popular. In fact, I have the sneaking suspicion that you four will make your way there no matter which job you choose" Ozpin said.

Weiss, Blake, and Yang glare at Ruby, who nervously rubs her head while Laura shakes her own.

"Whatever makes you say that?" Ruby said playing ignorant.

Ozpin was in a thinking position "I'm still curious how you all found yourself at the docks last semester. I'm interested to know how you really learned about a hideout in the southeast. And I certainly wonder why witnesses reported seeing robots and rose petals in a dance club some time ago".

"Um... well..." Ruby said nervously.

"I doubt I'll ever find the exact answers I'm looking for. So how about this: instead of waiting for you all to break the rules, why don't we just bend them?" Ozpin suggested.

He selects some things on his scroll, and the hologram screen makes a noise. Signaling that their team can go on the mission.

"We won't let you down. Thank you, professor" Ruby said.

"Do not thank me for this" Ozpin began "Teamwork and persistence have carried you far. But you must understand, the things that await you beyond the protection of the Kingdom will not care. Stay close to your Huntsman at all times, and do exactly as he says. He will be leading you on this mission, and he can have you sent back to Beacon, if he finds your skills to be unsatisfactory" He walked away, but poked his head out one last time "Good luck".

* * *

Team RWBY have left the auditorium and are on their way to the airship that will take them to Quadrant 5.

"That wasn't exactly uplifting" Yang said.

"But it's the truth" Blake pointed out.

"It's gonna to be tough, but I know we can do it!" Ruby assured.

"Hey! Team CFVY is back!" A random student anuched

Students gather around to witness the return of Team CFVY. Blake goes up to Velvet.

"Velvet? Are you okay?" She asked.

"I'm fine. I had Yatsuhashi to look out for me" Velvet answered.

Laura flashed him a smile which he returned.

"Your mission was supposed to end a week ago! What happened?" Weiss asked.

"Nothing happened. It was just ... there were just so many... " Velvet said before she looks up and noticed the worried expressions "Oh, but don't worry. You first-years are just shadowing Huntsmen, so you should be fine".

"Right" Yang said making sure she don't slip up.

Then Velvet finally notices Laura and instantly became shy "Hi there Laura, how are you feeling?".

"A lot better than I was. It would seem that the dance was just what I needed" Laura answered causing Yang to lean over and give her a peek on the cheek "Yang!" Laura hissed with a glare.

"What? Just explaining the news in a faster way" Yang said with an innocent smile.

"What news?" Velvet asked seeming a little worried.

"Me and Laura are a couple now" Yang announced happily.

"Yang, what part of 'wait until I'm ready' was to hard to understand?" Laura asked before giving Yang a bump on the head.

"Oww" Yang whined.

"Oh, well congratulation you two. I should go. Be safe, okay?" Velvet said before walking back to her team.

 _'That's strange. She looked sad'_ Laura thought as she watched Velvet walk away, unknown of the tears that was threatening to spill out of the rabbit faunus eyes.

"We can do this. We've never backed down before, and we're not going to start now" Ruby declared.

"Right" Blake agreed.

"Besides, it won't only be us out there! We'll be fighting alongside a genuine Huntsman!" Ruby added.

"Yeah!" Yang said until she noticed something was of with Laura "Can you girls give us a minute?" The girls walked away a bit "Laura whats wrong?"

"Nothing, nothing. It's just that we might run in to the bad guys on this mission" Laura said.

"You are worried that we might run in to **_'her'_** right?" Yang asked the silence from Laura was enough to answer her question "Laura, I promise you: If she dose show up, we'll deal with her together. Ok? And like Ruby said: We'll be fighting alongside a genuine Huntsman!".

Laura looked at her for a moment and then nodded her head "Right! Let's do this".

* * *

On the ship plat from Team RWBLY are staring with various stunned expressions, having just discovered who they will be shadowing.

"Why, hello girls! Who's ready to fight for their lives?" Oobleck said with excitement.

 _'I'm gonna die'_ Laura thought.

* * *

In a unknown location a portal opens up and a man wearing a yellow and blue suit steps out of it.

"Alright Laura, hang in there, for I'm coming to bring you home" He said before some grimm shows up and surrounds him "Not even five minutes here and already something is trying to kill me. Very well then. Let's see what you got **bub** "

Then three claws comes out of his fists as he let's out a battle cry and charges his new foes.

.

 **Tell me what you think.**


	26. Chapter 26

**Why do I fight?**

Team RWBLY still had horrified faces upon seeing their guide for the week. It was none other the the hyperactive Oobleck.

"Professor Oobleck?" Weiss said

He begins to talk unnatural speed "Yes, I'm afraid those bags won't be necessary, girls, seeing as you've opted to shadow a Huntsman on what is now essentially a reconnaissance mission. I can assure you, we will not be establishing a single base of operations; rather, we will be traversing several miles of hazardous wasteland and making camp in any defendable locations we may stumble upon. I packed all of our essentials myself, plotted our air course, and readied the airship. And... He zooms up right to Weiss' face "It's Doctor Oobleck. I didn't earn the PhD for fun, thank you very much!" Then he backs away "Come now, children; according to my schedule, we are already three minutes behind! ...schedule!" He speeds off to the airship docked farther ahead.

"We are gonna die aren't we?" Laura said with a look of dread.

Ruby tired to stay positive "Well, alright, then! Looks like we're going to save the world with Doctor Oooobleck- okay yeah when you say it out loud it sounds worse".

"Save the world?" Came the familiar voice of Nora.

They turn around to see Team JNPR approaching.

"You're going on world-saving missions without us? I'm hurt... sad! Maybe a little hungry? That last one's not your fault, though, Ren..." Nora said glaring at her partner who simply crosses his arms and turns away.

"Sounds exciting. Where ya going?" Jaune asked.

"Oh, just outside the kingdom..." Ruby answered.

"Hey! So are we!" Nora said happily.

"Ren and Nora wanted to shadow the sheriff of a nearby village" Pyrrha said.

"We set out tomorrow" Ren finished.

"Then you can party with us tonight!" Neptune said as he and Sun showed up "We're shadowing a crime specialist. All inner-city detective stuff. We get junior badges".

Jaune is awestruck by that.

"We normally go to the city with you guys, which means stuff's always exploding and junk, so we thought this might be a better way to check out the kingdom when it's, you know... normal" Sun said.

"Yeah because you two are so normal" Laura said with a smirk.

"Wow, a joke from you Laura? There is hope for you yet girl" Sun said with his famous grin.

"Well-" Ruby began.

Oobleck appears from the airship to call to Team "Four minutes, ladies!" Then he goes back inside as the girls friends smile awkwardly at them.

"Well, uh..." Ruby throws a thumbs-up "Wish us luck!"

And with that, the friends disband.

* * *

The airship flying over buildings and streets.

"I guess I just never saw you as much of a fighter" Yang shouted to Oobleck over the loud engine.

"I admit I fancy myself more of an intellectual, but I can assure you, as a Huntsman, I've had my fair share of tussles" Oobleck said.

Ruby tilts her head in confusion "Like the mushroom?".

"Those are truffles" Blake corrected.

"Like the sprout?" Ruby asked still scratching her head in confusion.

"Those are Brussels" Yang corrected.

"Besides, given my expertise in the field of history as well as my dabblings in the archaeological surveys, our dear headmaster saw fit to assign me to this particular... assignment!" Oobleck continued.

"What does history have to do with this?" Weiss asked.

Oobleck turned sharply on her "Why, what a preposterous question, you silly girl! Why, history is the backbone of our very society! And the liver! Probably the kidneys, if I were to wager".

"And that means..?" Weiss asked again.

"The southeast quadrant outside of Vale is home to wild forests and deep caves, but it is also the location to one of the kingdom's greatest failures!" Oobleck explained.

"Mountain Glenn" Ruby said.

"That's right! It was an expansion of Vale... but in the end it was overrun by Grimm and fenced off from the rest of the city" Yang remembered.

"Correct! And now it stands abandoned as a dark reminder" Oobleck said.

"And a likely place for a hideout" Blake concluded.

Oobleck adjusted his glasses and smiles. "Precisely!".

 _'Also an likely place for Neo to be hiding'_ Laura though clenching her fist.

* * *

The airship comes in over a spot of street amidst the ruined buildings and structures of the ruined area. It hovers right above the ground as the team jumps out.

Oobleck calls their attention "Ladies! You still may be students, but as of this moment, your first mission as Huntresses has begun! From this point forward, you need to do exactly as I say! Do you understand?" The girls nod, but he suddenly looks at Ruby, startling her "Ruby! I thought I told you to leave all of your bags back at school".

"But, uh, you hadn't told us to listen to you yet. So I didn't" Ruby said nervously.

"She's not wrong..." Oobleck to said to himself "Very well, Ruby; leave your bag here, we can pick it up upon our return".

"But I, well uh-" Ruby began to say.

"Seriously Ruby!" Laura said as she looked inside the bag.

Only for Zwei to jump out, tackling her to the ground and began licking her face.

"Ruby! You brought Zwei along?" Laura shouted at the leader while trying to keep the happy dog away from her face.

"We're here to investigate an abandoned urban jungle teeming with death and hostility, and you brought... a dog?" Oobleck questions seriously

Ruby tired to come up with an excuse "I, uhh..."

"Genius!" He suddenly said before speeding past and snatching the pet of from Laura who wipes her face as Oobleck spins Zwei in the air "Canines are historically known for their perceptive nose and heightened sense of sound, making them excellent companions for a hunt such as ours!" Zwei barks happily in his hands.

After being stunned for the unexpected reaction, Ruby proudly states "I'm a genius!"

Weiss and Yang both facepalm at their grinning leader.

"Genius, is the last word I would use" Laura grumbles as she got of the ground.

"So, what are your orders, Doctor?" Blake asked.

Oobleck snaps back to reality "Ah, yes, straight to the chase; I like it! As you've been informed, the southeast area has been marked as a recent hotspot for Grimm activity. Now, there are several possible explanations for this behavior, one of which being... Grimm".

Everyone looks at him in confusion until Laura picks up a sent and turns around "Grimm!"

"What?!" Yang said as she turns to look like the other girls at the lone Beowolf wandering into the street. They took out their weapons while Laura took out her claws.

"Stop!" Oobleck suddenly ordered.

Everyone turns to listen to him.

"There are a number of reasons why Grimm will congregate in this particular area, the most likely of which will be their attraction to negativity: sadness, envy, loneliness, hatred. All qualities that are likely held by our hidden group harboring ill intent" Oobleck explained.

Laura looked to her side a little. She had those emotions for most of her life.

"So... What now?" Ruby asked.

"We wait. We track. If this specimen leads us to its pack, that pack may subsequently lead us to our prey" Oobleck answered.

"How long do we wait?" Blake asked.

"It's uncertain. Hours, days, weeks. Why, lone Grimm have been known to stay isolated from the pack for months - and there's the whole pack" His sudden realization is true. Five Beowolves are already following the first.

"What?" Weiss said.

"And now they've seen us" Oobleck continued to state the obvious.

"What?!" Weiss asked louder.

"AND NOW THEY'VE SEEN US!" Oobleck shouted making Laura's ears hurt.

"I take it tracking them is out of the question?" Ruby assumed.

"An accurate assumption, yes" Oobleck said.

"What's the plan, then?" Yang asked as the team turns to their teacher as the creatures close in.

"Show me what you're capable of" Oobleck said.

The team got ready to fight. One Beowolf ran at Laura who had her claws ready. With two slices, the grimm laid on the ground dead. She smiled in satisfaction, then she saw her teammates take care of the rest.

"Heh. Piece of cake!" Ruby said with a smile.

"Do not celebrate yet, for I am certain this is the first bout of many. Shall we continue?" Oobleck said.

* * *

They do continued. They fought several more grimm on the way and the team began to get tired. Thanks to her healing factor Laura did not get tired as easily.

"Excellent work, girls! Unfortunately, there doesn't seem to be any signs of criminal operations in this sector. Oh, well! Moving on!" Oobleck said.

"Hey, Doc, y'know, I was actually looking forward to seeing a "pro Huntsman" in action. Like, fighting, or at least, helping us fight?" Yang pointed out.

"Ah, but I am in action! Scouring the ruins of this once-great city for any signs of irregularity!" Oobleck stated before he fully turns to the team "Not every mission is filled with daring and heroism, girls. Sometimes it's just a heightened form of extermination! Remember, this is a job, and you all signed up for it. I do hope you understand that".

"Well, yeah...O-Of course!" Yang said.

"Hmmm..." Oobleck gave them a serious look before they continued.

* * *

Later that day, Laura took out a few more grimm's before Oobleck showed up next to her.

"Tell me Laura: Why did you become a huntress?" He asked

"Huh?" Laura said confused.

"I want to know why you are here" Oobleck clarified.

"Well to help people" Laura answered.

"No, that is what you do. I want to know why you do it" Oobleck said.

Laura glanced around to see if anyone was listening before she said "Can this stay between us?".

"If that is what you want" Oobleck said.

Laura sighed and said "I don't know. I've been through so many fights in my life. In fact, the sole reason I was born was to fight. I fight... because I don't really know what else to do".

Oobleck was quiet for a moment before saying "I see. Don't worry, I wont tell the others".

As he walked away, Laura looked down on the ground, that was a good question: Why did she fight?

* * *

They finished their patrol and set up camp. Laura had a lot of thoughts in her head that she felt the need to clear up.

She looked at her team and said "Hey!" They looked at her as she continued "nature calls. I'll be back later ok?".

Oobleck looked at her for a moment before he said "Alright, but dont take to long. It's dangerous out there!".

"Right" Laura said as she began to walk away.

"Want me to go with you?" Yang asked.

"No" Laura answered bluntly, causing Yang to drop her head in disappointment.

* * *

Laura sat on top of a building a block away from her team. She never felt the urge to relieve herself, she just needed a believable excuse so she could be alone. Many questions went through her head, but one in particular was the one she focused on.

Why did she fight?

Ever since she got to this world, the emotions she has kept sealed inside her for so long had begun to resurface. Had Oobleck asked that question before she came here, she would have answered: To survive.

But things were different now. She was on a team, she had friends and even a lover. She had fought alongside them for a while now. At first it was because she had no choice. But now she wanted to fight alongside them, she wanted to protect them, protect her family...

Maybe that was the reason she fights.

No!

That IS the reason she fights.

A smile showed up on her face.

For the first time in her life.

She had found a purpose.

She would protect her family at all cost.

...

But then the shoe of an familiar girl showed up on the building behind Laura, and the girl smiled with lust in her eyes.

.

 **Tell me what you think.**


	27. Chapter 27

**Warning: This chapter will contain something disturbing, so be ready**

* * *

 **Violated.**

Laura got up and was about to head back to the others. But then smelt something. She knew that sent. It was **_her_**. She was here.

Laura took out her claws and shouted "I know you are there come out" But nothing happen "I'm not afraid of you anymore. You hear me? I DON'T FEAR YOU".

But then something sharp hit her in the neck. She quickly pulled it out and noticed it was a dart. She was beginning to feel dizzy and saw a person walking towards her, even with her blurry vision she knew exactly who it was.

"I dont fear you" Laura said but Neo only smiled.

Laura ran at her, but Now just stepped to the side, almost making Laura trip. Laura sliced at her, but her attacks missed their target by a mile. Neo quickly spun around making Laura fell to her knees, breathing hard. What ever Neo hit her with, it was definitely some kind of tranquilizer and it was clouding her senses and making her body sluggish.

 _'Come on healing factor, work with me here'_ Laura thought, it would seem this tranquilizer was so different from the once in her world so her healing factor was having a hard time fighting it.

Neo smiled as she closed in on Laura as she struggled to stand up. With a quick kick, Neo sent Laura over the edge of the roof, after hearing what Roman said she had survived, Neo was confident that Laura would survive the fall.

Laura hit the ground hard, she was trying desperately to move while spitting out blood. Then Neo landed not far from her and began walking towards her, still with that creepy smile on her face.

* * *

Back with the rest of Team RWBLY, Yang was growing worried. Laura was not back yet.

"Yang calm down. We have seen Laura fight, she can take care of herself" Weiss said.

"I know, but she has been gone for to long" Yang said still looking out.

"I'm sure she's fine Yang" Blake assured.

But Yang still had a very bad feeling about this.

And she was not the only one.

* * *

In a forest not far form the city, Logan A.K.A Wolverine was heading towards the ruined city and he also got a bad feeling in his gut. The feeling grew stronger as his steps got faster, then he began jogging before taking of in to a sprint.

Something was wrong. Something was very wrong.

* * *

Laura tried to crawl away from Neo, but it was no use. Neo walked up to her and gave her a kick on the side, making her roll on to her back. Neo smiled as she bent down and licked the blood of Laura's face.

"Get of me!" Laura snapped only for Neo to kiss her again. But this time Laura managed to bite her lip, making Neo pull back and glare at her "Sorry, I'm not interested in you".

That added more fuel on Neo's burning anger. She bent back down and Laura's eyes became wide when she realized what was about to happen.

"No don't" She said.

* * *

Yang felt her stomach turn, something wasn't right. The others were also getting worried.

* * *

 **"NO, GET OFF ME"**

* * *

Wolverine was running as fast as he could.

* * *

 **"NOOOOOOOO".**

* * *

"Laura" Yang whispered her fear rising.

* * *

"Please don't, please" Laura began to cry.

* * *

 _'Laura'_ Wolverine thought as he got closer to the city.

* * *

Neo smiled to herself as she carried an unconscious Laura on her back.

Finally, she had claimed her prize.

Laura was now hers and hers alone. And no one, _**No one**_ , would take her from her.

Especially not that blonde bimbo.

* * *

Wolverine finally entered the city and began to look around. The city was completely destroyed. If he was gonna make a wild guess, he'd say the monsters he had been killing on the way here was responsible.

But then he saw something. It was blood, bending down he smelt it. It was Laura's blood...

* * *

Back with the girls, Yang had horrified look on her face, Laura should have been back long ago and she knew something terrible just happened.

"Profesor" Blake said with worry in her voice.

"I know" Oobleck said with a serious look on his face "I feel it too. Something bad just happened".

They did not know what, but they knew that Laura must be in serious danger.

* * *

Wolverine was shaking with pure rage. He did not only smell blood, he smelt something else, it had mixed smells but he knew what it was from, he had smelt something like that before. He knew what happened here.

He let out a loud animal like roar into the air, yes he knew exactly what happened.

"Hold on Laura, I will save you" he vowed as he began to follow the trail.

He would find her, and then he would make the person responsible for this pay. No one those this to his daughter and gets away with it. NO ONE.

* * *

As for Laura, she was currently trapped in a room. When she woke up, Neo stood in front of her. With a sinister and wanting look in her eyes.

.

 **... I have no comments.**

 **As you can see I did not go into details, for obvious reasons. This was hard to write.**

 **.**

 **Tell me what you think.**


	28. Chapter 28

**No Brakes.**

Laura was strapped to a chair in a dark room. Her arms were pinned and her legs chained, making her claws useless. And standing in front of her with that psycho grin, was the girl that had violated her earlier.

 **Neo**.

"You!" Laura hissed, but Neo's grin never faded "Where am I?".

Neo said nothing as she just walked up to Laura, she sat down on her lap and leaned her head on Laura's shoulder. Then she put her face in Laura's neck and took a deep sniff.

"Get of me" Laura snapped as she did her best to gain some distance, but it was no use.

Neo began kissing her neck, causing Laura to whimper a little. Neo smiled in delight as she put her self in a better position and wrapped her arms around Laura's neck. She wanted to savior this and leaned in for another kiss.

* * *

Elsewhere, two white fang guards were patrolling the area until they spotted someone. They saw a man walking towards them.

They raised their weapons as one of them said "Halt, who goes there? Where did you come from?".

The man only continued to walk towards them as three claws came out of his fists. Two slicing sounds latter and the man walked through the door, leaving two bodies behind him.

* * *

Back with Laura, she was currently fighting to keep Noe away from her mouth. But with her limbs tied and chained, she could not stop Neo from touching her on other places.

"GET OFF ME YOU FREAK" Laura shouted, but her struggling only made Neo want more. Just as Neo began to lift up Laura's shirt, they both heard something.

It was the sound of people getting taken out. There was silence for a brief moment before the door was sliced down and a pissed of Logan stepped in.

"Logan" Laura whispered.

"Get the hell of my daughter you damn wretch" Logan growled with his claws ready.

Neo let out an annoyed sound. This room was too small to fight in, when Wolverine was about to cut her, she disappeared. He smelt the air, but she was gone.

He cut of Laura's restraint and then asked "Are you alright?"

Laura was quiet for a moment before she threw her arms around her father's neck "I-I-I thought I would never see you again".

Logan hugged her back and said "It's alright kid, I'm here now. There was no way I was going to just leave you in this nightmare of a world. Let's go home".

But then Laura pulled back "Wait, my team".

"Your team?" Logan asked confused.

"I have a team now, I need to find them" Laura said.

Logan looked at her surprised. Just how much did he miss?

"Look, I'll explain latter, right now I want to make sure they are Ok" Laura said.

"Alright" Logan said, as they ran through the halls he thought _'She has changed'_.

* * *

Near the train track, the rest of Team RWBLY had gathered and was currently fighting a few white fang soldiers. But then Laura and Logan ran in and helped out with the rest.

"LAURA" Yang yelled as she ran up and wrapped Laura in a bear hug "Are you ok? I was so worried about you".

"Yang calm down, I'm fine" Laura assured.

 _'Fine my ass. It's obvious she is anything but fine'_ Logan thought.

Yang noticed that too "What happened to you Laura?".

Laura looked to the side for a bit before turning back and said "It doesn't matter right now. We got bigger problems".

"She is right listen! Torchwick's got all kinds of weapons and robots down there" Ruby said.

"What?!" Blake said as she hands Ruby her weapon.

"Androids, mechs, they're all loaded up on the train cars!" Ruby explained.

"Ahhhh, that's ridiculous. These tunnels are sealed, the tracks lead to a dead-end" Oobleck said.

"Get to your places, we are leaving now!" Roman said through a speaker.

The train starts moving towards the tunnels.

"Well, it sounds like they're going somewhere" Yang said.

"We need backup. Let me call Jaune" Ruby said, but her scroll flashes 'Low Signal' "I can't get through!"

"So, what do we do?" Weiss asked.

"I believe we only have one option..." Oobleck said

Ruby turns around with a determined look on her face "We're stopping that train!".

"I got no idea of what is going on here, but if you are Laura's friends I guss I can help you out" Logan said as his claws came out surprising the other "Let's move".

As they run towards the train, Blake looks at Laura and said "Who is that guy?".

Laura smiled and said "He is my father".

* * *

Team RWBLY, Logan and Oobleck made it on top of the train.

"Hurry, everyone! We must get to the front and stop this train!" Oobleck ordered.

"Err... Professor?" Weiss said.

"Doctor..." Oobleck corrected.

Weiss points down a hatch into the train "What's that?".

Oobleck kneels down to take a look "That my dear... appears to be a bomb".

Team RWBLY cringe away from the hatch.

"We've got baddies!" Ruby said pointing forward on the train.

Dozens of White Fang members are climbing onto the top of the train.

"Well, I didn't expect them to go—" Oobleck began before the bomb underneath them charges up and starts beeping "—easy on us" He finished before stands up "Time to go!".

As Team RWBLY starts running away, Oobleck stops Blake "Blake! Detach the caboose! It will kill us all!".

"On it" Blake said before she jumps down onto the connectors and gets ready to cut the connection, but as she does, the connection comes loose on its own "Huh?" She looks up at Oobleck "It decoupled itself!".

"What?!" Oobleck said.

"I guess he really doesn't want us on this train" Yang said.

As Oobleck looks back at the detached cart, it explodes in the tunnel.

"That's not good..." He said.

"Err, neither is this!" Ruby said next to another open hatch.

"Another bomb?!" Blake asked.

Oobleck looks around, then runs to the next train car "No. No. No." He opens the hatch and looks in, then yells back to Team RWBLY "They ALL have bombs!".

The bomb under Team RWBY charges up and starts beeping and the cart they're on detaches itself, forcing Team RWBY to run to the next cart.

"This doesn't make sense!" Yang said.

Logan smells the air and picks up an familiar sent "I can smell those black creatures".

The white fang soldiers closes in on them.

Laura and Logan gets ready to fight. Laura avoids and knocks down several white fangs. Logan takes a more head on approach, he blocks and strikes anyone that gets near him.

"He's leading Grimm to the city!" Oobleck suddenly yelled.

"What?" Weiss shouted.

"It's the cars! They detach and explode, creating openings for the Grimm!" Oobleck said.

"That's insane!" Blake said.

Another train car detaches itself.

"We have to hurry!" Oobleck said before he turned to Laura, Weiss, Blake, and Yang "You four, go below and try to stop those bombs!".

Laura looked at Logan who said "Help your team, I'll stay up here and help these two" Laura nodded and followed her friends.

* * *

They entered the cart carriage.

"I guess this is what we trained for" Yang said.

Weiss then reaches into her pouch and gives Blake a magazine filled with Dust vials "Here, this should help you".

Blake slides the mag into Gambol Shroud, and then the three of them charge forward. Suddenly, they are stopped when Neo drops from the ceiling and stands in their way.

Laura froze in her place at the sight of her violator "You! Why can't you just leave me alone?".

Neo only smiled at her before making a kissing motion with her mouth.

Yang stepped in front of Laura "You three go on ahead. This one's mine".

Laura looked at her "No way, this is my fight".

"Trust me Laura" Yang said.

Laura was quiet for a short moment "Fine, just be careful, she is tougher than she looks".

Yang nodded as Laura, Blake and Weiss proceed forward.

As Neo prepares for their attack, Yang fires a round to distract her, allowing her friends to continue.

Yang then steps forward toward her opponent, staring her down "You will not touch her again".

Neo only gives a sinister smile. She could get Laura back latter, right now she'll just get rid of the competition.

The two begin their fight.

* * *

In the next train car, Blake and Weiss are seen running, and then look at each other when they hear the sound of revving up ahead. A figure is then seen dragging a chainsaw along the floor.

The figure has a muscular appearance and short black hair. He wears the standard White Fang outfit, but his forearms have metal guards. He also has a distinctive top with a collar that sticks up around his neck and lacks the buttoned look of the standard garb.

He also wears a custom Grimm Mask that covers his whole face and has red eyes with thin red streaks streaming to the bottom of the mask. On his left arm he bears one or more black tattooed designs.

"I'll handle him, you two just go ahead" Laura said.

"Got it" Blake and Weiss said as they ran passed the giant White fang when Laura made sure to keep his attention on her.

He chuckled darkly as he said "When I'm done with you, I'm gonna kill that Schnee".

Laura took out her claws "You are big, but I've fought bigger".

The Lieutenant laughed as he got ready to fight.

* * *

Up above, Logan was slicing through the mechs that were being sent at them. His claws easily cut through them like butter.

But then he was hit by a punch from one of them wish sent him rolling across the car before he came to a stop.

"Are you alright sir?" Ruby asked.

"I'm fine kid, now let's send these over grown tin cans to the scrap heap" Logan said as he let out a roar and charged back in to the fight.

Ruby allowed a grin to show up on her face. She liked this guy.

* * *

Laura and The Lieutenant were locked in combat. Laura avoided one of his attack before delivering a round house kick to his face, he grunted as he struck at her with his chainsaw blade, only for her to flip over it and then went to kick him in the chest. But he caught her leg and threw her in to a wall.

Laura got back up and dodged an incoming attack. She rolled across the floor before The Lieutenant stuck down at her with his weapon. Using her claws, Laura blocked the attack and was forced down on one knee as sparks flew everywhere.

The Lieutenant tired to force his weapon down and Laura could feel it touch her shoulder. Laura grits her teeth, that's it! She has had enough of this.

Suddenly red aura flared up around her as her strength received a major boost. With a roar she forced her enemy of her, he took several steps back in surprise.

Laura let out another roar as her aura claws showed up, then she sliced the air sending several aura blades through the air. The Lieutenant was pushed back by the assault and his weapon destroyed, then Laura closed the distance and sliced upwards.

The Lieutenant's aura shield was gone, Laura came back down and delivered a ax kick to his head.

The Lieutenant wobbles a little before falling on his back unconscious. Laura walks up to finish him of, but she stops just as she is about to end his life. She took several deep breaths as the red aura around her disappears.

She got of him and went to rejoin her friends.

* * *

She found them on the top of the train and sees that they are about to crash

"What do we do?" Blake asked

Ruby and Weiss smile at each other, and the latter forms an ice shield to protect her teammates, bracing themselves for the impending crash. The train crashes into the wall and everything goes black.

When the team came too they saw that they were in the middle of the city, with people staring at them in surprise.

Suddenly, a giant King Taijitu emerges from the hole, and multiple Grimm start pouring into Vale. The civilians scream as they attempt to flee the chaos. The sounds of screams and roars fill the air, and all Team RWBLY can do is watch in horror as the alarm continues to blare.

Only one thing came to Laura's mind.

"We failed" She whispered.

.

 **For any star wars fans out there I have made a RWBY x Star Wars crossover called RWBY: The New Empire, I would be thankful if you would check it out.**

 **.**

 **Tell me what you think.**


	29. Chapter 29

**Breach.**

Team RWBLY is surrounded in the middle of the pavilion by Beowolves, Ursai, and a massive King Taijitu. The King Taijitu unleashes a mighty roar, signalling the Grimm to attack. Ruby plants Crescent Rose on the ground before kicking away the Grimm, Yang propels herself upwards, performing aerial bombardments with Ember Celica on the Grimm before three Giant Nevermores send her crashing to the ground.

"Yang" Laura called out as she cut her way through the grimms to check on her girlfriend "You ok?".

"I'm fine" Yang assured with a wink.

Blake slashes a Beowolf with Gambol Shroud before firing on the other approaching Grimm. Weiss slashes three Beowolves, before summoning a glyph to conjure up an ice blade.

Yang, gets back up and, sends several cars flying towards the Grimm. As Ruby finishes slashing at a Grimm, she notices the King Taijitu ready for the attack.

But then Nora comes flying on her hammer towards it "Nora Smash!" She slammed it on the head, killing the beast.

Jaune, Pyrrha and Ren soon follow.

Laura noticed a large Ursa towering over Jaune. But before she could go an help him, something surprising happened.

With a mighty scream, Jaune slashes the Ursa several times before it falls on the ground dead. Laura can't help but to smile. He has improved.

A few feet from the fallen Ursa, Sun and Neptune arrived.

"Nobody move! Junior detectives!" Sun said flashing his badge.

"We have badges so you know it's official!" Neptune added flashing his own.

A fleet coming from the Atlesian Military, consisting of dropships deploying Atlesian Knight-200 units and the flagship of James Ironwood. Sun and Neptune react in awe of the fleet as Sun drops his badge to the floor. As Team RWBY looks up in the sky, an Ursa takes the opportunity to attack Ruby from behind. However, it is gunned down by a dropship's machine gun. As the robotic Knights deploy, they start gunning down the Grimm.

Then out of the opening comes Zwei, followed by Oobleck and Logan.

Logan cracks his neck a little before a grin appears on his face "Quite a party you got her kids, let's kick it up a notch" He takes out his claws and let out a roar before running in to the fray.

Then another airship arrives, dropping off Team CFVY and Professor Port. As Yatsuhashi is surrounded by a pack of Grimm, he swings his mighty sword on the ground, unleashing a shockwave. Velvet and Fox respectively kick and punch the Grimm, and Fox unleashes a combo of slashes and punches that make a spiked Ursa explode, impaling the nearby Grimm with its spikes.

"Nice of you guy's to join the party" Laura said to them.

"We couldn't let you have all the fun now could we?" Coco said before walking up to a beowolf "You just destroyed my favorite clothing store" She spits "Prepare to die".

Coco swats away its right hand, kicks the it in the crotch. As it falls to the ground and looks at her, she leans down and slams her bag onto its head. She effortlessly swats away more beowolves, and the rest of Team CFVY resume fighting. Velvet steps forward, about to open her box.

Coco stops her "Hey, come on, you just spent all the semester building that up. Don't waste it here".

Coco then transforms her handbag into a giant minigun, and starts firing, slaughtering the advancing horde of Grimm, including a Death Stalker and three Nevermores.

Laura whistles before turning to Yatsuhashi "Remind me never to get on her bad side" He smiles and gives her an salute before everyone returns to fighting.

Laura sees some grimm running towards her, for some reason she feels a little happy and decides to try something that would make Yang proud. As they got close enough she put her hands on the ground, took out her foot claws and began to break dance.

Every grimm that got close were cut open by the claws, some died instantly, while some had their legs cut that made them crash to the ground.

Laura let out a wolf like howl before continuing the fight.

Logan saw everything, he was not blind, he had noticed how different Laura was since he last saw her. She seemed... happier.

 _'Laura! You really have changed'_ He thought with a smile.

The fight goes on for a bit until Glynda showed up and sealed the breach.

The battle was finally over.

* * *

After the battle, the teams gathered while Laura was on the sidelines talking with Logan.

"And that's that" Laura said as she finished explaining everything to him.

"You've been busy, fighting monsters, being in a new school and being a member of a new team" Logan said "But I see that is not the only thing that has happened".

"Huh?" Laura asked confused.

"You are different Laura. You show more emotions than I have ever seen before. In fact! I think this is the first time I've seen you this happy" Logan said.

Laura was a little surprised by that before looking back at her team, Yang noticed her and threw a kiss her way.

Laura smiled a little and said "I guess I am".

Logan was quiet for a moment before he said "You know I need to go back home".

A sad look appeared on Laura's face "I guess you came here to bring me back" The silence she received from her father was enough to answer the question "Can I at least say goodbye to them first?".

Logan stood silent for a while "Laura" He placed a hand on her shoulder "If you like it here so much, then stay".

"What?" Laura said, she wasn't expecting that at all.

"Like I said before. You have been smiling, laughing and been enjoying yourself more than I have ever seen you do before" Logan explained "I could never bring myself to take that away from you. You deserve to be happy Laura".

"But what about-" Laura began but was stopped when Logan held up a hand.

"Laura, for once just focus on what **'you'** want and not on everything else. And like I just said: You deserve to be happy" He said.

Laura was stunned for a few moments, then she began to sob before hugging her father and buried her face in his chest "I love you".

"I love you too Laura, you are my daughter, no matter where you are" Logan said returning the hug. When they broke the hug Logan took out some kind a device and gave it to her "Here, should there ever be a moment where you need help, then this will provide it".

"Thanks" Laura said, they hugged one more time before Logan turned to leave.

But before he left he turned his head and said "Hey" Laura looked at him as he took of his mask and threw it at her and she caught it "From me to you, take care of yourself kid".

And with that he finally left. And Laura walked back to the others.

When she reached them, Yang gave her a hug "So Laura, were is your dad going? I hoped I would get the chance to speak with him".

"He was busy, you know how old men are" Laura said earning a chuckle from her girlfriend.

"I see he left you his mask" Blake noticed.

"Yeah" Laura said looking at it, then she got an idea, she put it on and said "Hey everyone!" They looked at her "How do I look?".

A brief moment latter all the teams burst out laughing. Laura laughed too.

It was true...

She was happy.

She had friends.

A team.

A family.

* * *

Afterwards, Team RWBLY and Zwei are sitting on the edge of Beacon's landing platform, overlooking the City of Vale from across the lake.

"Well, we did it" Yang said.

"We did it" Blake repated like she almost coulden't belive it.

"If we don't get extra credit for that, I'm gonna be seriously disappointed" Weiss said.

"Weiss, a two-headed snake literally crushed a bakery. I wouldn't count on it" Yang said.

"Plus, I mean, we didn't solve everything. A lot of people were hurt, and we still don't even know why they did this, or who that mystery girl was" Ruby said.

"Not to mention that Neo is still out there" Laura added, making Yang put a hand on hers.

"Well, not every story has a neat and tidy ending" Weiss stated.

"We might not have all the answers, but we do have a lot of dangerous people behind bars. And I think that's something we could be proud of" Blake said.

"I guess" Laura said as her eyes got heavier.

"Yeah!" Ruby agreed "And if anyone tries something like this again, we'll be there to stop them".

Yang lies down on her back "Yay, teamwork, camaraderie, good guys, go team, alright, good job..." She sits back up "So, what now?

"I suggest training for the tournament, but I guess we have that covered at this point" Weiss said.

"So then..." Blake began until they heard a soft snore.

Looking to their side, they noticed that Laura had fallen asleep on Yang's shoulder.

"Uhh... Time for bed?" Ruby suggested with a amused smile.

Yang "Please".

Blake "Absolutely".

Weiss "Yes".

Yang "I'm going to sleep forever" Then she picked up Laura bridal style and Team RWBLY along with Zwei began to head back towards Beacon's main campus for a much needed and well earned rest.

* * *

Elsewhere, Cinder, Mercury, and Emerald meet discreetly at a rooftop.

"All in all, I call today a success" Cinder said.

"Those stupid kids really made a mess of things" Emerald said annoyed.

"Yeah. A lot of Faunus didn't make it out the tunnels. You still think the White Fang's gonna listen to us?" Mercury asked.

Then a man showed up "No, but they'll listen to me".

"What do we do about that Laura girl?" Emerald asked.

"You mean the girl that Neo has the hots for?" Mercury asked.

Cinder smiled "If it's true that she can't be killed, there are a number of ways to go about it. But first, I want to see what she is really made of" Her eyes began to glow "I have a feeling that there is alot more to her than meets the eye, and I can't wait to see what that is".

* * *

Back in his own world, Logan stepped out of the portal and was met up with Tony.

"Did you find her?" Tony asked.

"Yes" Logan said walking past him.

"Weren't you going to bring her home?" Tony asked.

"She already is home" Logan said with a smile before walking out, leaving an confused Tony.

* * *

The same night, Laura and Yang was once again charing bed, only this time it was on Laura's mattress since Yang was to tired to climb on to her own bed. However Laura was not fully asleep.

She opened her eyes and saw Yang sleeping next to her while embracing her. With a smile Laura planted a light kiss on her girlfriends lips.

"I love you! Yang Xiao Long" She whispered before snuggling closer to her and finally fell asleep herself, not noticing the smile that appeared on Yang's face.

Yes, this was her home...

Her family.

They are the people she loves.

And she will protect them.

To her very last breath.

.

 **And that is Volume 2. I would like to take this moment to give a huge thank you to all of my readers for all your support throughout the story. If I could, I would give each and everyone of you a big hug, I would never get this far without you.**

 **.**

 **Also, don't forget to check out my RWBY: The New Empire story if you like Star wars.**

 **.**

 **Once again, thank you all and stay tuned Volume 3.**

 **.**

 **Tell me what you think.**


	30. Chapter 30

**Just a short filler I made for fun,**

 **Quick warning: A big 'Yang' will happen in it.**

 **Enjoy.**

* * *

 **Date**.

A few days has passed since the battle in vale and Team RWBY had just finished the days classes. Yang has been unusually quiet during the day, much to Laura's suspicion since she knew her girlfriend was never that quiet unless she was planning something.

"Hey Laura!" Yang spoke when they left the classroom.

"Yes?" Laura asked looking at her girlfriend.

"Do you want to go on a date tonight?" Yang asked.

Laura raised an eyebrow, she was not expecting that "Yeah, sure".

Yang smiled and said "Awesome, Meet me by the sky docks in 2 hours. I have something I need to take care of" And with that she walked away.

 _'What are you up to Yang?'_ Laura thought.

* * *

"There, perfect" Coco said with pride. During the time before Laura was supposed to meet Yang, she had asked Coco for help on what to wear for the date and she was almost a little to happy to help out.

Laura looked in the mirror: She was wearing a beautiful red tank top with a golden dragon on the front and a pair of dark blue pants that was not too tight, but tight enough to to make her look good. The only thing she refused to wear was high heels, sticking with her black shoes.

"Got to admit. This is not to bad" Laura said turning a little to see how the clothes fit.

Coco smirked and said "When going on dates you need to look attractive".

"Right, thanks for the help Coco. By the way, how is Velvet? I have not seen her in while" Laura said.

Coco shrugged "No idea, she and Yatsuhashi has been spending more time with each other lately, so I guess she is with him right now".

"I see" Laura said as she had an idea of what those two were up to "Well I better get going. Thanks again".

"No problem lover girl" Coco teased.

* * *

Latter, Laura met up with Yang. She was wearing a nice black jacket and her normal shorts. She noticed Laura approaching and smiled.

"Looking good Sharp fist" She commented.

Laura sighed "And here I thought you had stopped calling me that".

Yang only smiled "Let's get going".

* * *

When they arrived in Vale, they went to Yang's motorcycle. She said there was a special place she wanted to take Laura to.

They drove for a while until they stopped in front of a building. Yang had a big smile on her face as they got of her motorcycle.

"What is this place?" Laura asked.

"A place were there is never dull moment" Yang said "It's a special club I've been to before".

"Aren't we a little young to be in a place like this?" Laura questioned.

Yang only smirked and said "Don't worry about that".

They went inside and the club actually looked quite nice, though Laura would notice several henchmen spread out around it, though they looked a little scared.

Yang brought her over to the counter and said "Hey Junior, I'm back like I said I would be".

Laura saw a tall man with short black hair and beard, she also noticed that he had a black eye and she had a good idea of how he got it.

"Blondie, so she is the one you said you would bring here?" Junior asked.

"Thats the one, now give us a drink" Yang ordered.

"Right away" Junior said as he went to get their drinks

"Sooo... How do you know that guy?" Laura asked.

"He and I are old friends. Just one conversation with my fist and he is now loyal to me" Yang said with pride.

Laura sighed "Why am I not surprised?".

Soon their drinks arrived and they drank them while talking. A while latter Yang felt the urge to dance and pulled Laura to the dance floor.

They danced with each other for a long time. Laura would be lying if she said she didn't have fun as Yang spun her around, they kept at for a bit longer until Yang pulled Laura closer. They looked in each other's eyes for a moment before leaning in and kissed.

Junior spit out his drink when he saw that while the twins Melanie and Miltia Malachite blushed at the sight. They never expected that.

The two lovers continued to have fun. This date was a success.

* * *

The sun was beginning to come up and the light shines through a window, hitting Laura in the face, annoying her enough to wake her up.

She slowly sat up and yawned while stretching her arms, though she felt a little cold for some reason. She tired to remember what happened: When she and Yang were done at the club, it was very late and there was no airships back to Beacon so they decided to rent a hotel room for the night.

Laura thought a little harder and remembered the moment she had locked their door, Yang threw her on the bed, they began kissing and then...

Laura's eyes shot open, she lifted the blanket and noticed she was wearing about as much clothes as she did the moment she was born, wich was nothing.

Blushing she looked to her side and saw her girlfriend was in the same state. Yang soon woke up herself and smiled at Laura.

"Good morning my sweet little Sharp fist. Sleep well?" Yang asked with a wink, making Laura blush more.

"Yeah, I did" Laura answered "Umm, what happened yesterday?".

Yang grinned and said "We had out first time".

"Oh, well I should take a shower before we head back to beacon" Laura declared.

"Want me to join you?" Yang asked.

"No!" Laura answered as she got up "Stop staring".

Yang laughed "How can I? With the view I'm having right now?".

Laura hurried into the bath room and could hear Yang's laughter.

 _'I swear that girl is going to be the end of me'_ Laura thought before taking her shower.

* * *

The couple arrived back in Beacon and when they reached the dorm, the rest of the team looked at them.

"So... how was your date?" Blake asked.

"It was nice" Laura answered.

"It was awesome and it ended with a big _'Yang'_ " Yang said earning a hard chop on the head by a blushing Laura.

Thought there was not denying it. Laura had a really good time and the night was a blast.

.

 **Well that's that, I might make more fillers before Volume 3.**

 **.**

 **Tell me what you think.**


	31. Chapter 31

**Quality time.**

 **Another filler I made for fun, I hope you enjoy.**

 **Warning: It's a little eventful.**

* * *

The end of the school day was getting closer and the last class was Combat class and Laura was currently fighting Ren. They circled each other, both waiting for the other to make a move. In the end, Laura was the one to move and charged Ren head on, who was ready for her.

Their weapons clashed and they began to trade blows, both attacks were either dodged or blocked. But in the end, Laura managed to gain the upper hand and finished Ren of with a strong kick to his face.

"That's the match, and Laura Kinney is the winner" Glynda announced.

"Good fight" Laura said offering Ren a hand which he accepted and helped him up.

"You got me good there. I need to work harder if I'm gonna last in the tournament" Ren said.

After that, the class was finished and the students went about their business. Laura decided to go back to the dorm to rest a little and to think about a few things.

* * *

In the dorm, Laura was lying on her stomach on her mattress. She held Logan's mask in her hands, she gently rubbed it with her thumbs, she was wondering how everyone in her world was doing right now. Hopefully they were alright.

But then she yelped when she felt a finger go over her bare foot. Turning her head she saw it was Yang who was smiling at her.

"Very funny Yang" Laura said sarcastically as she glared at her smiling girlfriend.

"Hey, you were just lying there barefoot and seemed completely gone. Was I not suppose to take advantage of the opportunity?" Yang asked.

Laura rolled her eyes as she looked back at the mask.

Yang finally noticed it "Is that the mask your dad gave you?".

"Yeah" Laura answered, she looked a little sad.

"You ok?" Yang asked concerned.

Laura sighed "I just wish he could have stayed longer, I don't really see him that often you know" She really wanted to tell Yang the truth, but she had no idea how.

Yang gave her a sympathetic look and sat down next to her girlfriend. She began to caress her back, earning a small relaxing sound from Laura. Smiling Yang positioned herself over Laura and began giving her a back massage.

Laura relax completely and laid her head on her pillow, enjoying her massage. After about five minutes Yang leaned closer to Laura's ear.

"Want me to go lower?" She asked.

"Sure" Laura said, then Yang began to father down her back. But then Laura's head shot up "NOT THAT LOW!".

"Aw man, I hoped you wouldn't notice" Yang pouted.

Laura rolled her eyes "Geez, you are such a perv".

"Well, if you arent doing anything special. How about we just go and spend some quality time together?" Yang suggested.

"Why not?" Laura said as she was about to grab her socks. But then Yang got and idea and grabbed Laura's legs and began to tickle her feets.

"Yang! No don- AAAHAHAHAHAHAHA STOP HAHAHAHAHA I MEAN IT HAHAHAHAHA" Laura yelled through laughters.

Yang only had a evil smile on her face "Sorry, but you are just too cute when you laugh".

"I HAHAHAHA HAVE HAHAHAHAHA CLAWS IN HAHAHAHA MY FEET TOO HAHAHA" Laura continued to laugh out.

"I know. Hmm maybe should start calling you Sharp Foot then?" Yang teased.

"YAAAAAAAANG" Laura screamed.

* * *

A little bit later, Laura and Yang were just walking around until they stopped when Yang suddenly pushed Laura against a wall.

"What now?" Laura asked.

Yang smiled "I just thought we could do some training, a different kind of training".

"And what kind of training would that be?" Laura asked playing along.

Yang leaned in and they were about to kiss until they heard something that made them glare in that direction only to se Jaune.

"Oh eh, I was just looking for Pyrrha" He said flustered until he noticed the glares he received from the two girls "And you two obviously haven't seen her so I'll just keep on looking".

"Well that's one way to kill a good mood" Laura whispered, but Yang heard her and smiled.

"Come on, I know a place were we can be alone" She said and they continued to walk.

They reached a tree by a cliff, Yang laid down and motioned Laura to sit next to her, wish she did.

"I like this place. It's so peaceful" Yang said.

"Yeah, it is" Laura agreed, but before she knew it Yang moved so that somme of her body was over her and kissed her. They kept it up until Laura felt a hand moving up her shirt and began caressing her belly.

"Y-Yang!" Laura managed to get out with a big blush on her face.

"Oh come on Laura, we have already done it once. I know what you have under there" Yang said, making Laura blush more.

"That is not the point. We can't do it here, someone could see us" Laura hissed.

"Oh, good point" Yang said as she laid next to Laura again, Laura could hear the disappointment in her voice.

She placed her head on Yang's chest and said "Sorry".

Yang smiled and kissed her on the head "It's ok. Sorry for being so impatient".

"Hey, if I'm gonna die, it might as well be because of you" Laura said earning a chuckle from her girlfriend.

"You really have gotten soft since the day we met" Yang said.

"Even I am surprised by that. I guess hanging around you and the others effected me more than I thought it would" Laura agreed.

"Well, I'm happy about it" Yang began making Laura look at her "When we first met, you were really moody and looked like you had never experienced happiness. That was the reason I dragged you along on so many things. I hoped it would cheer you up. But now you seem to be alot happier, you smile and even laugh alot more than you used to. And seeing you this happy, makes me happy".

Laura smiled before giving Yang a small kiss on the lips "Love can do that. And I love you Yang".

Yang almost cried at that "I love you too... Sharp Fist".

"Yang..." Laura warned.

"Oh, right. It's Sharp Foot now" Yang teased.

"That's it!" Laura yells as she was bout to give Yang a hard smack, only for them to wrestle around until they rolled down a hill and Laura ended up landing in a small lake.

Laura got up and was wet to the bones "Perfect, just perfect".

Yang looked at her for a moment, then she got an idea and began to remove her clothes.

"W-What are you doing?" Laura asked with a blush.

"Well since we're here and you are already wet, how about we go for a swim?" Yang said, when she was in her underwear she jumped in.

Laura just looked at her, she was little unsure if she wanted to go in herself.

"Come on Laura, no one else know about this place, I made sure of it. Now ditch those wet clothes and jump in" Yang called to her.

Laura hesitated for a moment before sighing in defeat and removed her clothes until she was in her own underwear and jumped in.

"I knew you'd give in, now let's have some fun" Yang declared before splashing Laura in the face.

"Hey!" Laura laughed before splashing back.

They continued to splash at each other until Yang closed the gap and lifted Laura in to the air.

"Yang! Don't you dare" Laura warned, but Yang only smirked and threw her in to the air and then down in the water "Oh you've done it now Ms. Xiao Long".

Laura jumped at Yang and they began to wressle around in the water, both laughing loudly.

In the end they ended up holding each other, both feeling a little tired. They looked at each other for a bit until they kissed. The kiss soon turned in to an all out make out. Laura could feel her panties go down, but this time she did not try to stop it and just allowed it to happen as her hands went up Yang's back towards her bra.

This was their moment, and Laura would make sure to cherish it as much as she could. Who knew when they would get a chance like this again.

.

 **I noticed something, ever since Laura and Yang became a couple, I have made it look like they hardly spend any time together. I made sure to make some fillers in hope of making up for it.**

 **The last chapter was a little more calm, while this one was more eventful. I still did not go in to details since I'm still trying to stay within the T rating.**

 **.**

 **Tell me what you think.**


	32. Chapter 32

**Laura's past.**

Another day of school work passed and the tournament was just about a week away. Team RWBY headed back to their dorm to discuss what to do now that they had the rest of the day for themselves.

But then Blake decided to ask Laura a question that had been on her mind for a long time. She didn't ask sooner because Laura was never that open with them, but now that she had finally started to spend more time with them and even began dating Yang, Blake figured this could be the right time.

"Hey Laura..." Blake began gaining said girl's attention "Could you, tell us about yourself?".

Laura narrowed her eyes in confusion "What do you mean? You already know me".

"We only know the current you. But you never told us anything about your previous life" Blake explained.

"Now that Blake mentioned it. She's right! How did you become like this? How did you get claws in your arms and feets?".

Laura tensed up, all memories of her previous life flooded in to her head. The memories she had been trying so hard to forget and move on from.

"Laura?" Yang snapped her out of her thoughts "Are you ok? You were hyperventilating".

Laura shook her head "Trust me, you do not want to hear about my past".

It was obvious that she was trying to avoid the subject, even though Weiss had said she was not going to push Laura on it, she was tired of her hiding everything from them.

"Laura listen, I get it that you have had a hard life, but remember that you are not the only one with a difficult life here. We are your team, we stick together, help eachother and share our life with eachother. The only one who has not talked about her past yet: Is you Laura" Weiss said.

Laura clenched her fist "Why do you even want to know? My past is something I've been trying to forget".

Weiss sighed and said "Come on, what makes your past anymore-".

"Were any of you borned to be a weapon?" Laura snapped causing her team to step back, realising her blunder Laura face fell "I-I" She stat down on one of the beds and put a hand on her head.

"Laura" Yang said sitting next to her girlfriend "If your past rally bother you that much then-".

"No!" Laura interrupted "You are right. It's time for you all to know who I really am".

"I was not born for the usual reason. My birth was not the result of two people loving each other. It was an experiment" Laura began "An organization known only as the Facility was attempting to recreate my father, who himself was the result of an weapon experiment. With all their attempts ending up failures they turn to hiring renowned geneticist Sarah Kinney, my mother, who said she can give them what they want through cloning. However her attempts hit a wall when she realized the genome they recovered from my father was heavily damaged, making a pure clone little more than a pipe dream. She then decided to cut corners by duplicating the X chromosome, but the Facility denied her request, stating that changing the gender may change the abilities of the weapon itself."

The team stayed silent but were rather shocked that there teammate was meant to be a weapon.

"But my mother decided to go along with it. And created a viable specimen on the twenty third attempt. While her employers are outraged, she had put them in a difficult position and they reluctantly concede. However one forced my mother to carry me to term. Nine months later I was born. At the age of seven, I was being trained in martial arts, conditioned to the a Trigger Scent, and exposed to all sort of abuse in order to strip me of any humanity and sense of self. My mother was under orders not to treat me like a child, though she read me some stories in secret. In an attempt to activate my mutation, one of them suggested using radiation. It works but also nearly killed me and from there they go on to lace my claws with adamantium, a metal that is nearly indestructible metal, which they performed without anesthesia, making it very painful. My skills were sold to the highest bidder and I became one of the world's most sought after assassins by the age of 11."

The other girls were growing really uncomfortable, but continued to listen.

"I performed several missions, until one day my mother decided to free me from those people. But in one last attempt to torment me, they activated the Trigger Scent, wich caused me to go in to a blind berserker rage and..." Laura began to shake "I killed my mother".

Her team gasped at that. They could not belive what they just heard. What kind of monster forces a child to kill her own mother?

"But with her dying breaths, she gives me the name Laura, tells me she's my mother, and that she loves me. I lied with her in the snow begging her not to leave me. But she never woke up" Laura had began to cry at that point "I'm just a shadow of my father, a monster, an abomination".

But to Laura's surprise, he others gathered around her and hugged her.

"Laura! You are many things. You are moody, hot headed and sometimes outright boring. But you're 'Not' a monster" Weiss said.

"She's right Laura. You are our teammate, our friend! And we all care about you" Blake said.

"Agreed, you are a part of our strange but wonderful family" Ruby said with her famous innocent smile.

"Not to mention you are my girlfriend and my future wife. I love you Laura, we all love you" Yang finished.

After that, Laura could not keep it in anymore. She cried loudly, her emotions bursting out. But the two strongest emotions. Were relief and happiness.

"We will always be here for you Laura. Never forget that" Yang said.

* * *

The night arrived and everyone went to sleep. Bu this night they decided to try something different. They placed their mattresses on the floor and they all slept together.

Laura was smiling in her sleep, her hand intertwined with Yang's and Ruby had moved in her sleep and ended up using Laura's belly as a pillow.

That night, they slept not only as a team, but as a family.

And Laura loved every single one of them.

.

 **Tell me what you think.**


	33. Your Favorite chapter and Q&A

**Your Favorite chapter and Q &A.**

 **Hi everyone, since we are just about to enter Volym 3, I decided to make something special.**

 **Here is the thing.**

 **1\. I want you to tell me your favorite chapter and why.**

 **2\. Since this is also a Q &A, I want you to ask me some questions you might have and I will answer you in a PM. **

**BUT THERE ARE A RULE!**

 **The rule is: No questions that would spoil what Is gonna happen.**

 **.**

 **Let me know in the reviews.**


	34. Chapter 34

**This will be the last filler before Volume 3.**

* * *

 **Cinder.**

Cinder sat on her bed stitching, while Mercury and Emerald sat on their own beds doing nothing. There was only 2 days until the tournament begin and then face 3 of the plan would begin, though there was still something on Cinder mind.

Emerald noticed this and asked "What are you thinking about Cinder?".

"I am still curious about that Laura girl" Cinder answered "What info do we have on her outside of what Roman told us".

Emerald took out her scroll and looked up Laura "There is very little info on her, strange, it's almost like she dose not exist".

"Well there is one thing we know. Neo is so in to her" Mercury with a smirk

Emerald gave him an annoyed look, but his words made her remember something "Hey, now that you mentioned it. I've heard she is apparently dating that blond girl".

Cinder thought for a moment then a smile appeared on her face "Maybe it's time I spoke to her myself".

"What are you gonna do?" Mercury asked, he had a strange feeling in his gut that whatever Cinder was planning, it would not be pretty.

"You'll find out soon enough" Cinder declared before leaving the room.

* * *

"HIYAAA" Laura shouted as she sliced her target with her claws, she had a disappointed look on her face "Come on aura claws, don't tell me I have to be berserk for you to work".

She had been trying to tap in to her aura so she could use her aura claws. But so far she had been unable to do so.

"Training for the tournament I see" Came a voice from behind her.

Turning around she saw Cinder walk towards her. She also couldn't help but to notice the weird smile on her face. It's like she was happy to see her! TO happy.

"Hi there Cinder, it's been a while" Laura said turning to face the girl.

"It has, hasn't it?" Cinder said walking up to her "How is your training going?".

"Not as well as I would have liked" Laura admitted.

"How so?" Cinder asked.

"I've been trying to tap in to a power, but I can't see to get the hang of it" Laura said, not really knowing why she was telling Cinder this.

"Have you used it before?" Cinder asked.

"Yes!" Laura confirmed.

"Hmmm, do you know how you used it earlier?" Cinder asked.

"I think so" Laura answered.

"Maybe you should try to focus on that and maybe it will provide some results?" Cinder suggested.

Laura thought about it. Then she looked at her claws and focused on something that made her angry. Her claws began to glow a little before going back to normal.

"It worked! Thank you" She said surprise while Cinder smiled at her.

"Of course, I love to help a friend" Cinder said.

'We barely know each other' Laura thought but kept it to herself "Right".

But then a smirk appeared on Cinder face as she stepped closer.

"Umm, Cinder? What are you doing?" Laura asked.

"Just thought I'd give you an reward for your success" Cinder said as she continued to step closer.

Laura backed up until her back hit a tree and Cinder trapped her against it. Laura did not like this! Cinder had a very creepy look on her face and she was getting far to close for comfort.

"Cinder listen! I'm flattered and all, but I already have a girlfriend" Laura said while trying to gently push Cinder away.

But Cinder only pushed back, getting closer again "Yes, I heard you and that Yang girl are dating. But you look wide enough to share. And besides" He leaned closer to whisper in Laura's ear "Who said You had to tell her about this? Let this be our little secret".

"No! I ca-" Laura was interrupted when Cinder kissed her on the lips.

The kiss was not like Yang's, it wasn't even like Neo's. It was different, like she wanted something else. Laura gasped when she felt Cinder give her butt a hard squeeze. Big mistake since it gave Cinder the chance to shove her tongue in her mouth.

After a few moments Cinder finally pulled back and licked her lips "You tasted even better than I thought you would Laura. Let's do it again sometime".

And with that, Cinder turned around and walked away with a evil smile on her face. She had learned alot today.

Laura slid down the tree and on the ground with her hand on her mouth. She began to shake, before sobbing and then, she began to cry. What did she just do? What is Yang going to say?

"There you are! I've been looking for you" Came an familiar cheerful voice.

Laura looked up and saw Yang walking towards her with a big smile on her face, she clearly wanted to ask her something.

"Hey, since the Vital Festival will begin soon, I figured we could go on another date. What do you say?".

Laura did not answer at first, what was she going to say? If Yang found out what happened there was not telling what would happen.

"I'm, sorry Yang, not today" She said sadly causing Yang to give her an surprised and also a little hurt look.

"What? Why?" She asked.

"I just can't right now" Laura said, wanting to get out of this situation.

"But-" Yang began until she noticed something "Laura, you're crying! And what is is that on you mouth?".

Laura backed up "I-I-I. I'm sorry! I'm so sorry" She said before running away.

"LAURA!" Yang called after her.

But Laura continued to run with tears streaming down her face.

* * *

Cinder walked back into her room with a satisfied smile on her face.

"Did you get the info you needed?" Mercury asked.

Cunder sat down on her bed and continued stitching "Yes. I think I did" She said, her smile never leaving her face.

* * *

The night came and Team RWBY was sleeping in their beds. Well, not everyone. Yang was woken up when she heard a soft sobb. Looking down from her bed she saw that Laura was still awake and was crying softly.

Carefully getting down from her bed, Yang walked up to Laura and laid down next to her. She gently caressed her girlfriend's cheek and was relieved when Laura turned around and hugged her.

Yang held the sobbing Laura in her arms and helped her calm down. Finally Laura fell asleep and Yang figured she'll wait for a while before asking what made Laura cry like that.

Though she could not Shake the feeling that it was something really bad.

.

 **Tell me what you think.**


	35. Chapter 35

**Round One.**

The sun rose upon Vale, and on a cliff with a beautiful view were a grave with the inscription: "Summer Rose – Thus Kindly I Scatter". In front of said grave stood non other than Ruby Rose.

Ruby lowers her hood, smiling sadly downat the grave "Hey, mom. Sorry I haven't come by in a while. Things have been... well, things have been, pretty busy. Oh, Dad's here, too! He's, uh, you know... Dad. He's still teaching at Signal. But he told me that he's going to be on some mission soon. I think he misses adventuring with you" She looks forlornly "I miss you too. Haven't gotten kicked out of Beacon yet! So that's cool. I think being on a team with Yang helps. Keep her in line... That was a joke".

She paused for a moment "She's actually a really great fighter! You can tell she's learned a lot from Dad! Oh, so are Laura, Weiss and Blake. Oh! They're my teammates! And Laura is even dating Yang! Never saw that coming, but they make a very cute couple and I wish you could have seen them together, they are having a lot of fun with each other. Though I can't shake the feeling they have done more then what they have told us. But Laura has been a little down lately. My guess is that she is still thinking of her hard past. Let's just say, she did not have a good childhood and she was very moody when we first met her. But she is getting better and better everyday. Maybe she just needed some friends. We met her dad, but he did not stick around that long. Together, we form Team RWBLY! And yes, before you ask, that does cause a lot of confusion".

"Anyways, I made a bunch of new friends, and then I met some... let's just say, uh, _odd_ teachers. Oh! We've also stopped some bad guys, too! I guess it's like they say: **"like mother, like daughter"!** I still wonder why Ozpin let me into the school early. But uh, I guess he'll tell me one day. You know how he is. It's funny, the more I get to know him, the more he's starting to sound like Uncle Qrow" A bark alerts her to the ever-adorable Zwei and the sight of her father in the trees behind her "Oh! Looks like Dad's back! I gotta go! He's dropping me off at Beacon for the tournament match before he goes on his next mission. Wish me luck!" She puts the hood back on and starts to walk away, but turns and delivers one final message to her mother "It was good to talk".

With that said, Ruby jogs back to her family.

* * *

Latter that day, team RWBLY was locked in combat with another team called Team ABRN, of Haven.

Though alot would think that 5 on 4 is an uneven and unfair match. But Oobleck and Port was more than happy to explain it.

"Ladies and gentlemen. I present to you, the first 5 member team in Beacon history. Team RWBLY" Oobleck said.

"I know a lot of you think that 5 on 4 are an unfair game. But keep in mind this is a team round and these five girls are a part of that team, so it is within the rules" Port explained.

Yang lands mere feet away from Arslan, the leader of Team ABRN, who backs away before being pounded by a flurry of punches and kicks until she delivers her own hits, ending with the two smashing fists and creating a shockwave of force from the impact. Yang and Arslan are both thrown back, but Yang reaches her and tries delivering more blows before Arslan uses her rope dart to tangle up her blonde adversary and land a kick of her own to send Yang skidding on the ground. While Yang tries to get her balance back on the slippery surface, Arslan rushes forward.

But before she could land a blow, Laura caught her arm and spun her around before throwing her away. She looked at Yang who winked at her, making her smile, before they resumed the fight.

Nearby, Nadir Shiko tries aiming with his assault rifle at Yang before a sudden burst of frosty blue explodes behind him and leaves the whimpering gunner in a block of ice up to his thighs.

Ruby looks up from her sniper scope "Got your back!".

"But who's got yours?" A boy name Bolin said behind her.

He twirls his staff, right when a black snowflake glyph appears to his left and Weiss kicks him through it into a rock.

"My BFF!" Ruby said.

Weiss deadpan "No" Then runs off.

Ruby pumps her fist, while whispering to herself "Yes".

Bolin crouches with his weapon as he sees a white glyph appear in front of him. A second later, Weiss dashes by and slashes at him, then leaps up and attempts an aerial attack, which he's able to block. She readies her sword while preparing a glyph behind her, and Ruby uses it to launch herself straight up and come down spinning on Bolin, who manages to block the curved blade. Ruby grimaces and blasts herself away to Weiss' side, and Bolin rushes at them, rolling away from the shards of ice that rain on him and jumping over Ruby's swing as he continues running.

"Whaaat!?" Ruby said.

Bolin manages to reach an orange crystal deposit and slice off a shard, which he throws to Reese over in the icy half of the stadium. With Dust in hand, Reese fuses it with her board, turning the aqua lights to a crimson shade. She winks at Blake, then uses the board's heat to free Nadir from his icy snare.

She comes back to Blake and slams her board into her enemy's blade, but propels herself backwards and knocks Blake through a frozen pillar. Reese attempts to use her board to slam her foe into the ground, but when she dodges that, she spins around in a flaming arc that Blake narrowly misses thanks to her shadows. Changing tactics, Blake launches the pistol part of Gambol Shroud at a nearby glacier and launches herself behind it, as Reese follows her and sees Blake with her back turned to her under an arch. Reese grins before riding in to deliver a flaming spiral at the shadow clone, only to see the ribbon Blake is launching to trap her opponent a moment too late. She pulls tightly and causes Reese to slam body-first into the string, only to use a final kick to knock her out of the stage. Reese crashes into the wall of the stands before landing on the ground, defeated.

"Ooh, a double whammy! Reese Chloris is eliminated by ringout and Aura level!" Port said.

"Oh, she really should've worn a helmet!" Oobleck added.

Back in the fight, Arslan uses her rope to swing around and avoid Yang right behind her, using shotgun blasts to propel herself forward. Nadir comes into the picture, aiming his rifle at Weiss as she summons another glyph and launches Bolin at him. The two teammates are helpless as Weiss creates a whirlwind from underneath them and slamming the two together until she forms a giant ice fist straight up from the ground to trap the two. It reforms itself into a ball that rolls around the field, and when Arslan sees her team in this state, she rolls her eyes, annoyed, before changing direction and sliding into the path of the ball. She readies her stance and drives her hand into the sphere, which cracks under her power and frees her allies.

"Laura, Yang" Weiss shouts as she creates a large frozen slide-like shape "NOW!".

Knowing what to do, Yang grabs Laura and throws her forward and makes her skims over the wall of ice, catching Blake's pistol as Blake swings Laura around then Yang uses her strength combined with her shotgun blast to send her girlfriend flying forward.

"FALCON KICK" Laura shouts as she flies forward with her leg out.

Team ABRN has only a moment to stare in horror as Laura delivers a devastating kick that sends the trio flying into their elimination.

"OH YEAH" Laura shouts as her teammates cheers at her.

"And that's the match! Team RWBLY is victorious!" Port announced.

Weiss looking around and sounding surprised "We... did it?".

Ruby lookes at her sister for confirmation, she smiles and leaps into the air, screaming WE DID IIIIII-...is anyone else starving?" They were now back at the Vytal Festival fairgrounds.

"I may have worked up an appetite" Blake said until the growling of an angry beast from her stomach proves her statement , much to its owner embarrassment.

"Wow Blake! Are you cat or a lion?" Laura asked.

Weiss sarcastically shrugged her arms "Gee, if only there was somewhere on campus to get food around here. Oh, wait".

Ruby places a hand on Weiss' shoulder "It's okay, Weiss, I forget about the fairgrounds, too".

Weiss knocks Ruby's arm away "I was being facetious?".

Ruby freaks out "Gah! Well if you were hungry, why didn't you say so!?".

"Come on! I know just the place" Yang said.

Team RWBLY starts to follow Yang, but Weiss suddenly stops as she hears a ringtone on her Scroll. Pulling it out, she sees the caller ID labeled "FATHER", and glares at the device, putting it back from where she got it, unanswered.

"Hey! Might be hard to eat without this" Came an familiar voice behind them. They turned and saw Emerald, holding a red wallet filled with Lien.

Ruby frantically pat around her outfit, panicking "No, no, no, no!".

Emerald laughs "Good to see you, Ruby".

Ruby takes the wallet back from her "friend" and puts it away "Oh! Thanks, Emerald! Oh. Guess I dropped it. Girl pockets are the worst!".

"What's up, Em?" Yang asked.

"Just left the stadium after your amazing fight! You guys were awesome!" Emerald said.

"Oh, shut your stupid little face..." Ruby goes in to an incoherent gushing.

"I heard your team progressed to the next round too" Blake said.

Weiss suddenly thought of something "You know, I feel that we haven't seen your other teammates".

"How'd they do in the fight?" Yang asked.

Emerald tilts her head up in thought "Really well".

"That's great. Uh. Why don't we all go and get a victory food together" Ruby offered.

Laura flinched. She really didn't feel like meeting Cinder again.

"Oh, gosh, that's so nice of you, but my teammates are all kind of..." Emerald looks back at Mercury as he sniffs the inside of a boot, looking perplexed after he does so "...introverted. Really socially awkward".

Yang nods "Ooh, yeah, I could see that".

"Oh yeah, looks like Merc and I are going to move on to the doubles round. What about you guys?" Emerald asked.

Ruby looks pretty proud of herself as she says "Well, as the leader of this team, I thought long and hard about this decision".

Weiss popps in to remind her, straight-faced "We put it to a vote".

Ruby nervously tries to backtrack "Yes, so, but I decided that we should put it to a vote".

"We voted for Weiss and Laura" Blake said.

"I will happily represent Team RWBLY" Weiss said in curtsy.

"There is no way we will lose" Laura declared.

Emerald laughs "Well, if Mercury and I see you down the line, don't think we'll go easy on ya".

Yang and Weiss return Emerald's confident smirk with their own "Wouldn't have it any other way".

Emerald turns and walks away from them as they do the same "Alright, well we're going to catch some more fights".

Ruby waves her arm "Have fun!".

Emerald cheerfully givs her own wave "See you later!".

* * *

At one of the unassuming huts set up in the fairgrounds stringed with paper lanterns with a sign overhead saying A Simple Wok, Team RWBLY sits at the stools outside, ready to order.

"I'll have a bowl of the regular, please" Yang said then a large bowl of noodles slides in front of her.

Ruby stares at Yang's meal "Oohhh... I'll take the same" A large bowl of noodles slides in front of her, as she clasps her hands in excitement.

"Do you have one with a little spice?" Laura asked, then a bowl with some spice on it slides in front of her.

"Do you have anything with a low-salt ...?" Weiss asked before a large bowl of regular noodles instantly slides in front of her instead "Um... okay...".

Instead of saying anything, Blake merely gives a nod and smile to the Shopkeep, who returns the gesture as he rushes through one door of his shop and comes out the other to leave a large bowl of noodles topped with fish in front of her. Blake's eyes light up as she drools over her order. While Weiss looks strangely at her teammate, she gladly offers her Schnee Dust Company credit card to the Shopkeeper.

"Aw, Weiss! What's the occasion!?" Yang asked.

"Consider it thanks for sending me to the doubles round" Weiss said, but her joy is ruined when the card is flung back at her, and the annoyed Shopkeep points to his register as it beeps "DECLINED" "What?! How can my card be declined? I was barely into my monthly allowance!".

Blake looked around i panick, she attempts to slowly slide her bowl closer to herself before the Shopkeep disappears with her food, causing the poor girl to slump over in defeat "Nooo!".

"Maybe I could help?" The girls look up to see Team JNPR approach the stand.

Ruby flings her arms wide in delight "Pyrrha!".

"Aw, you don't have to..." Yang began.

"But she could!" Blake said quickly.

"Well, I think you all earned it after that battle" Pyrrha said with a smile.

"Mind if we join you?" Jaune asked.

They began to eat. Then Yang got an idea and smirked.

"Hey Laura!" Laura looked at her, her mouth full of noodles, one still hanging out her mouth only for Yang to snap a picture of her "This is so going to be my new backround!" Yang said as she looked at the goofy picture.

Laura quickly swallowed her food and glared at her "Yang!".

"I love you" Yang said quickly, making Laura blush "Never fails".

"You are so sleeping on the floor tonight" Laura declared.

"What? Come on" Yang whined.

Soon they finished their meals and talked for a bit before Team JNPR went to their own match, while Team RWBLY went to the seats to watch.

This is gonna be good.

Yang leans closer to Laura and whispered "Were you serious before?".

Laura sighed "We'll see if I still remember it".

Yang smiled and kissed Laura on the cheek, causing her girlfriend to blush and Ruby to squeal at the cuteness.

Then the match began.

.

 **Well here it is!**

 **Volume 3!**

 **Alot of things are on their way.**

 **.**

 **Tell me what you think.**


	36. Chapter 36

**New Challengers.**

Team JNPR were readying themselves against their opponents, Team BRNZ, in the Amity Colosseum, the mountains to their back and forest on the other side. A large holographic screen counts down with Peter Port over the crowd's cheering.

"3... 2... 1... BEGIN!".

All four members of JNPR charge forward, but only three fighters from BRNZ do the same; the beanie-wearing May Zedong turns around and heads into the trees, cocking her weapon. In the center of the field, leader Brawnz Ni delivers a knee kick to Pyrrha Nikos' shield that sends her skidding back, right before she blocks the claws on his fists with her xiphos. She jerks her sword away and makes him leap back, just as the sniper jumps up into the branches of the forest with the bladed butt of her sniper rifle. Lie Ren readies his StormFlower to attack Nolan Porfirio, who almost gets blindsided by Nora Valkyries swing with Magnhild before he ducks under the attack and attempts to hit her with his cattle prod. The sniper girl finally takes aim from her spot and manages to fire off two rounds near Ren, destroying the rocks behind him. Jaune manages to block the buzzsaw gloves of Roy Stallion with his own shield before he notices the bullets flying and sees the glint of the gun in the leaves.

Jaune got wide-eyed and stumbling over his order "R-R-Retreat!".

Ren glances back at his leader as a shot hits the ground by his feet. He and Nora start running back into the mountains as Jaune and Pyrrha cover their escape by blocking the bullets with their shields. The four leap over a rocky outcropping for cover.

"What do we do?" Pyrrha asked Jaune as projectiles keep coming overhead.

Jaune looked over the edge to see the melee fighters closing in "Spread out! Try to keep moving!" He ordered as his team follows this just as Brawnz lands a punch on Jaune's shield.

May gets even higher in the tree and smiles from behind her scope as she looks at the fight below. Brawnz and Pyrrha continue to duke it out while Nolan slowly advances on Ren when he slides into his path. The prod-wielding warrior looks back at the trees and nods to his hidden ally, who shoots at Ren's feet again and makes him jump around trying to dodge them. Just as he lands, Nolan hits him upside the head with his weapon, and is able to miss the retaliatory kick with another blow to the knee and a final hit to the chest using the business end of his prod. Electricity shoots through Ren's body before he collapses to the ground beside his childhood friend.

Scowling, Nora takes a swing at Nolan, who promptly dodges it and again unleashes his weapon's power into her corset, though this causes a quite different reaction from the grinning redhead.

"Oh-ho! Looks like one of my favorite students, Nora Valkyrie, is charging up to use her Semblance!" Port spoke from his spot on the giant hologram screen.

Nolan looked up at the screen with a panicked face "What?".

"Yes, Ms. Valkyrie's Semblance lets her produce, as well as channel, electrical energy straight to her muscles! This allows her to jump explosively into the air, wield her mighty hammer, or in this case, absorb Nolan's attacks and send the young man flying!" Oobleck explained.

Nolan turned back to Nora "What?!".

Nolan finally takes his cattle prod away, but the damage is done: Nora flexes her arms as pink lightning is seen coursing through her body. Nolan attempts to lift his hands up in surrender, but thunder starts sparking from Nora's Aura as she rushes at him. There's a split-second where Nolan's horrified face and Nora's victorious smile are seen hammer hits head-on and Nolan bounces back across the field, crashing through a rock.

Jaune looks back at the mountaintop on his team's side as a dark storm cloud appears over it, cackling with lightning. He looks over at his energized teammate.

"Nora! Get to the mountain!" He ordered.

Nora salutes "You got it!" Then she sprints off to start her climb.

Jaune turns to Ren "Ren! Try and distract the sniper!".

As another shot nearly misses his head, Reb slouches, while sarcastically replying "Sure... Why not".

The remaining three members of JNPR run forward as Nora hops up and rapidly ascends the mountain. Roy throws the saws from his gloves into Jaune's shield, which still manages to bend the metal and slam the leader's own defense in his face before the weapons return back to their master. Pyrrha gets up close to him, and he delivers a series of spinning swings with his arms into Akoúo̱ as Jaune shakes off his disorientation and charges into battle yet again.

"Yeah! Go get 'em, Jaune!" Ruby cheered from her seat.

"Well, he's certainly improved" Weiss pointed out.

"Yeah, but he ain't got nothing on Pyrrha!" Yang stated.

Laura had to admit that Jaune really has improved a lot. Then again he did receive training from one of the best students in the school, so it makes sense.

Back in the fight, Yang's statement is proven true with Pyrrha taking on both Brawnz and Roy, delivering a kick to one as she deftly dodges and blocks the discs of the other, throwing her javelin to distract the latter while she somersaults back to use both feet in landing a blow on Brawnz. May attempts to shoot Ren while he dashes his way toward her position, leaping out of the way of her shots, the flying saws, and even sliding under Pyrrha before he runs at Nolan, weapons blasting until he's close enough to start swinging his blades away. He ducks and deflects each of the cattle prod's attempted hits until he manages to hold it in the pistol's blades and double kicks his opponent, giving him the opportunity to catch Nolan's weapon in his own as the prod is forced behind Nolan's head and leaves him trapped. Ren hides behind the teammate of the sniper, who stops aiming at him and lifts her barrel up to another target.

Ren keeps the struggling Nolan in place as he shouts "Nora!".

Jaune catches Brawnz's claws with his blade while Nora lifts herself higher and higher to the top "Pyrrha! Up!" He shouts.

His partner rushes towards him, dodge rolling to avoid a launched saw until she bounds over Brawnz and lands on Jaune's shield. He manages to throw her into the air with her own shield raised to block the kill-shot aimed at Nora. This gives the redhead just enough time reach the peak, and she lifts her hammer up as a bolt of lightning hits the weapon directly. She changes it back into grenade-launching form and pops the front off to reveal six explosives that shoot out over the field in a heart-shaped formation onto the sniper. The poor girl barely has time to gawk before she leaps over to a nearby tree just as the one she was in goes up in pink flames, leaving only a giant scorch mark billowing smoke to block out the coughing sniper's view. She jumps down from the branches just as her three teammates look up and behind them at Nora coming down on them like a meteor, slamming her hammer into the ground and sending the enemies back at the feet of their disoriented teammate.

"This is it, guys! Let's finish 'em with team attacks!" Jaune said, then he raises his sword as he calls out Ren! Nora! Flower Power!".

"Wait, what?" Nora asked confused.

Jaune lowered his blade as he looks back at his befuddled team "F-Flower Power. That's your team attack name!".

"Since when?" Ren asked.

They got in to a team meeting, seemingly having forgotten all about the match.

Brawnz grew impatient and finally called out to them "Hey!" Team JNPR looks back with a collective 'Huh?' "What do you think you're doing!?".

"Trying to have a team meeting, thank you very little!" Jaune said as if it's extremely obvious.

"Yeah! Team ears only!" Nora said as she points to her own ears to demonstrate.

Brawnz looks at his shrugging teammates before he yells "WE'RE IN THE MIDDLE OF A FIGHT!".

Jaune turns back and screams even louder "AND WE'RE IN THE MIDDLE OF A CONVERSATION! WHAT DON'T YOU GET ABOUT THAT!?".

Laura facepalms. Jaune's skills may have improved, but his brain, not so much.

 _'Idiot'_ She thought.

"Um, Jaune?" Pyrrha said.

"Yes, Pyrrha?" Jaune replied annoyed.

"I think that he means that we're all in the middle of a fight" She pointed out.

The sound of the crowds around them come back in full volume as Jaune remembers the real situation.

Jaune puts his sword up to his forehead in exasperation "Nora, just... hit them with the hammer".

Nora gives one more evil smirk "Got it".

Before anyone can react, Nora jumps over in front of Team BRNZ, then brings her hammer around to collide with all four screaming fighters as they soar straight into the forcefield surrounding the arena's rim, sliding down to the ground with arms and legs in bent positions they really shouldn't be.

"And with that, it appears Team JNPR wins by knockout, literally! ...Can someone go make sure they're okay?" Port said.

"Jaune may have improved. But he still got a lot to learn" Laura said.

"Agreed!" The rest of her team said.

The next match was about to begin and it was between Team SSSN and a girl team called Team NDGO.

"Good luck, Neptune!" Weiss called out sweetly.

Neptune is waving until he spots his four beautiful opponents, which causes him to develop a confident attitude as he addresses them "Ladies".

Weiss was shocked by this simple word and began shaking with rage until she angrily gets up and points into the arena "Break his stupid face, NDGO!".

Laura could not help but to smirk at that. She had a feeling Neptune was going pay for that latter.

The arena began forming. One half became a desert while the other half became an ocean.

"Uhh, what's wrong with Neptune?" Ruby asked noticing said boy's horrified face.

"Oh, no" Balke said with her face is in her hand, unable to look as the sandy beach and pirate ship wreck rises into the arena while Neptune stiffens

"What?" Laura asked.

"Neptune's ... afraid of the water" Blake answered.

Laura rasied an eyebrow, that was some irony since in her world Neptune is the name of a sea god.

"3, 2, 1, BEGIN!"

As soon as the word 'Begin' is said, Neptune zooms through the enemy team and skids up the mountain behind them.

"Neptune, what are you doing!?" Sage called after him.

Neptune was now standing on a ledge near the top of the formation, yelling down to his friends "Uh, you know, just gaining the higher ground!".

"On the enemy's side!?" Sun asked in a 'are you serious?' tone.

"They would never expect it!" Neptune claimed.

"He's not wrong" Dew said.

Nebula calls out her first order "Open fire!".

Team NDGO goes forward into their turf as Team SSSN follows them, Sage with his sword raised and Scarlet having ditched his coat. He comes up on Octavia Ember emerging out from a nearby arch and tries to slice her with his cutlass. She ducks under the swing and continues sliding away, past the middle of Dew and Sage getting ready to rumble. Sage hefts his giant blade overhead, only to get knocked back by Dew's spear. He glances up in time to see the blonde wave her weapon over the sand to create three small twisters that kick up dust in Sage's face. He looks around as they surround him, but doesn't realize the danger until they coalesce into one big tornado that picks him up off the ground. With his weapon torn out of his grip and screaming in panic, he's totally helpless as the winds throw him and his blade out of the arena.

Sage slams the ground with fists upon seeing his image now crossed out on the holographic board.

Laura felt bad for him. Being the first one out so quickly in to the fight must be embarrassing.

Octavia slides in front of Sun and Scarlet, who ready themselves to fight her just as she spins her sword around and produces a wave of flame that kicks up dust in their faces. Sun manages to jump out of the cloud just in time to call for his replacement in fighting the redhead.

"Neptune!" Sun called out.

Seeing his leader run from the duel, Neptune leaps down from his position and cocks his gun. Octavia attempts to use another fire attack to blind Neptune, but he simply puts on his goggles and fires a bolt as his opponent, who blocks it with her blade right before seeing Sun leap out of nowhere to deliver a neck-snapping kick to her face. Now furious, Octavia brings her blade onto Sun's Ruyi Bang and Jingu Bang in its staff form as he spins it all around his body while hitting several parts of hers. He ends it with a jab that knocks Octavia on her back in the sand.

"Oh! And we're down to 3-on-3!" Port said.

Sun looks at Neptune fighting with Gwen Darcy as she circles him with her flying knives and Scarlet attempting to go weapon-to-weapon with Dew. She merely calls upon another sandy cyclone to lift Scarlet up, and he revolves around the spiral until it launches him over the shipwreck. It seems like he's about to be eliminated at well, but he extends his arms and manages to dive onto a part of the mast, almost losing his balance once the pole's under his feet. He eventually finds his balance right when Nebula closes in and launches an arrow with her crossbow at the mast, using it to jump right up to where Scarlet is. She folds up the sides of her weapon into a blade to cross swords with her opponent, the both of them ducking and missing or getting hit by the hilts until Nebula slams her metal over Scarlet's and forces him to lean back on the post. Luckily, he manages to get his sword back out from the trap and feign a swing at Nebula's feet before knocking into her with his elbow, causing the NDGO leader to fall into the sand below.

From his position, Scarlet sees Gwen continue to throw her knives, and he smirks before whipping out his pistol and shooting the hilt guard as a grappling hook to get her by the ankle.

"Gotcha!" He said.

He uses the cord to lift Gwen into the air while he slowly comes down to the ground, only to land directly beneath her as she attempts to protect her modesty while knives start raining down from her dress. Scarlet quickly adopts a pose that somehow allows him to miss every single blade that comes crashing down into the sand at his feet, which he gives a sigh of relief to. His luck doesn't hold when Dew leaps near Sun, causing the monkey Faunus to find his new improvised weapons in the form of two coconuts he knocks out the palm tree beside him, which he throws at his opponent only to get them knocked right back at him, now spontaneously catching fire as they travels. Sun narrowly misses them both, but Scarlet gets one straight to the face, and the other lands in a place that makes him squeal in unimaginable pain while dropping his Aura levels into elimination.

"Ooh! Right in the jewels" Laura said "There are moments like these that makes me happy that I'm a girl".

Yang smiles at her "And a hot girl at that!"

Laura blushed and looked away.

"NEPTUNE!" Sun screamed in frustration.

"Okay, fine! Just get out of the water!" Neptune said as he jumps over to a spot near the coastal line next to Sun.

He unfolds his weapon into its trident form before tip-toeing forwards and, eyes closed, plunges the sparking prongs into the water. The energy surges through the deep until the remaining members of NDGO are electrocuted and kneel in the water, smoking and defeated with the sound of the buzzer.

"And with that, Team SSSN moves on to the doubles round! You know what I call that victory?" Port asked Oobleck.

"Shocking?" He guessed.

"No, well earned. What you said is stupid" Port said.

Oobleck turns away, frowning.

Ruby leans back in her seat and sighs "Aw, that was so close!"

"Looks like the dorks made it to the next round!" Yang said.

Blake looks down in the arena where Sun and Neptune are dancing like fools before the fellow Faunus gives her a special double-gun gesture, eliciting a blush from his target "Emphasis on 'dork'".

"Well I am dating the biggest dork" Laura said and smirked when Yang let out a 'Hey'.

"That concludes the matches for today. Please leave the Coliseum IN A CALM AND ORDERLY FASHION!" Oobleck called out making Team RWBLY flinch.

"Come on, let's go congratulate 'em" Yang said.

The five girls get up from their seats and start to head out just as the same ribbon-adorned craft passes over the Colosseum, causing Weiss to stop in her tracks and Ruby to bounce into her.

"Uh, what are you viewing?" She asked

Weiss was looking up at the craft with a strange expression and strain in her voice "She's here!".

The Schnee heiress' face displays a mix of joy and anxiety.

"Who?" Laura asked her teammate.

"My older sister. Winter!" Weiss answered.

.

 **Yeah I couldn't really think of anything that Laura could do other than react to the matches.**

 **.**

 **Tell me what you think.**


	37. Chapter 37

**It's Brawl in the Family.**

Laura was just walking around the school grounds to stretch her legs a little and get a small break from Yang. She loves Yang with all her heart but like any relationships, a couple sometimes needs to be apart for a bit. Especially if one of them keeps making lame puns and gives you nicknames all the time.

After having walked around for a bit Laura suddenly spotted a crow. The crow just glanced at her before letting out caw and flew away. Laura grew a little suspicious and ran in the direction it had flown to. She followed it until she reached the Beacon Academy's courtyard and what she saw was not what she had expected. It was pretty much an mexican standoff.

One of them was a tall young woman, with pale skin, white hair and medium-light blue eyes. Her hair is tied up in a bun at the back of her head, with the exception of her bangs, which are brushed off to the right side of her face, and a small lock of hair that reaches below her left ear.

Laura thought she looked similar to Weiss. Could this be her sister Winter?

The other one was a man. He has graying black, spiky hair, red eyes, slight stubble along his jawline, with a red, tattered cloak, wears a gray dress shirt with a long tail, black dress pants, and black dress shoes.

He also wears a ring on his right index finger, two other rings on his right fourth finger, and a necklace with a crooked cross-shaped pendant.

There was something familiar about him. Laura could have sworn she had atleast heard about him before.

Weiss angrily walks up to his face "Excuse me! Do you have any idea who you are talking to!?".

He places hand on Weiss' face "Sssshhh. Not you" He pushes her out of his way as he moves forward he looks at the irritated Winter as he clarifies " ** _You_**. Saw that gaudy ship of yours in town. I guess you're here, too".

"I'm standing right before you" Winter said.

The man squints through his hazy state of mind "So it would seem".

Winter glared at him "You realize you just destroyed Atlas Military property".

"Oh, oh I'm sorry. See, I mistook this for some sort of... sentient garbage" The man sarcastically apologized.

"I don't have time for your immature games, **Qrow** " Winter declared.

When she said Qrow it finally clicked inside Laura's head. This man must be **'Qrow Branwen'!** Ruby and Yang's uncle. She remembered that they told her about him before.

"Geez, you Atlas Specialists think you're so special, don't you?" Qrow snarled.

"It's in the title" Winter stated.

"Well, you know what you really are?" Qrow asked "A bunch of sellouts. Just like your boss".

Winter voice grew more dangerous "I'm not sure what you think you're implying, but I've heard enough".

"Oh I heard, too. I heard ol' Ironwood finally turned his back on Ozpin" Qrow said.

 _'What do he mean by that?'_ Laura thought.

Winter shoves Weiss aside "Weiss, it's time for you to go".

Weiss was confused "What-?"

"Listen to big sister, Weiss. She'll protect you. Just like Atlas is going to protect all of us, huh?" Qrow asked still being sarcastic.

"If you won't hold your tongue, then I will gladly remove it for you!" Winter warned as she draws her sword.

Qrow only smirked "Alright then..." He slicks back hair "Come take it".

Without even thinking Laura stepped out of the crowd and said "Excuse me!" They looked at her.

Laura was a little embarrassed about the attention she had drawn to herself, but a fight was about to go down and Qrow appeared to be drunk, so she wanted to atleast try to prevent a fight that could get someone killed.

"I know this is not my business. But let's not start any unnecessary fights" She looked at Qrow and she didn't need her super senses to smell the alcohol on him "Not that I doubt you or anything, but you don't look like you are in any condition for this".

"At least there is someone here with some brain cells in their head" Winter said but did not drop her guard "But he needs to learn his place. Step aside, now".

Qrow only laughed and petted Laura on her head "I appreciate your concern kid. But I got this, just sit back and enjoy the show" He gently pushed her away.

For a brief moment Qrow reminded Laura about Logan. But she knew there was no stopping the fight now.

The square clears before Winter charges at Qrow, making several quick, but futile thrusts at Qrow's head as he swiftly bobs away from the blade, teasing her with several faces until he mockingly bows towards her. A downward strike is blocked by the base of Qrow's sword, right before he tosses it in the air and draws it towards Winter. The two openly clash blades as Qrow lands a downwards strike, and aggressively swipes at Winter, forcing her to do a series of back handsprings away from the greatsword and eventually block it. The two are spinning and trading blows as Ruby enters the crowd next to her teammate.

"What's going on!?" Ruby asked.

"Some crazy guy just started attacking my sister!" Weiss answered.

"Oh no! Who would do such a th-" Ruby began until she sees who they guy was "That is my uncle!".

"What?!" Weiss asked surprised.

Ruby yells loudly "Kick her butt, Uncle Qrow!".

"Uh..." Weiss decides to shout her own encouragement "Teach him respect, Winter!".

Both Winter and Qrow parry each of their foe's strikes with rapid speed, as Winter dodges a two-handed swing before smacking Qrow's left cheek with the pommel of her saber. But Qrow is grinning as his left eye flashes brightly. Winter is forced to leap away with a glyph as Qrow slams his sword on the ground, shattering the pavement.

 _'I feel like I'm an a anime'_ Laura thought as she was amazed by the power these two had.

Winter then breaks away from the midair crane stance as she lands near a lamp post, which is subsequently destroyed with a swipe from Qrow. Winter then leaps above him, and dodging his swings, finally leaping on top of his sword, then giving him an excellent view of her foot as she kicks him in the face. Winter backflips onto the stump that used to be a lamp post, but then leaps off onto a railing high above, right as Qrow throws his sword at the stump. Qrow transforms his weapon, firing a cannon shot at Winter and forcing her to jump onto the side of a concrete, arched pillar. She uses her sword to stay on the vertical surface until Qrow runs forward and tries firing more blasts at her, which she dodges by scaling the pillar's face and eventually leaping onto the archway itself. Qrow follows suit on the opposite structure, firing off round after round at his distant opponent.

Qrow then searches for Winter as he sees a cloud of white steam consume her, narrowing his gaze. Suddenly, Winter flies towards him, separating her bifurcated saber into two, and Qrow blocks the attack. The arch collapses from the force, causing the two to crash back down to ground level, continuing their furious attacks towards each other. Qrow is forced backward and drags his sword in the ground to slow to a stop before holding it in a one-handed stance, to the cheer of the audience.

Winter then stabs the ground with one of her swords, summoning a glyph that creates a flock of small white Nevermores, which begin flying towards him. Qrow swings his sword at the flock, causing a few to burst into small clouds of steam. He then sends an Aura arc at Winter, causing her to jump back and putting an end to the birds. Winter angrily summons a second glyph behind her, and the blade of Qrow's sword begins to transform in a sequence initiated by its clockwork gears.

 _'What now?'_ Laura thought as she looked closer.

But suddenly, Qrow's gaze travels elsewhere, and he suddenly sheathes his sword, instead beckoning his bewildered rival to come at him with his right index finger. The glyph fades away, and there's a bright flash of light, followed by Winter speeding forward with light trailing behind her. Just as the tip of Winter's blade closes in on Qrow's throat, the voice of James Ironwood is loudly heard in the courtyard.

"SCHNEE!" At the sound of his voice, Winter immediately stops the battle and addresses the General.

Winter lowers her blades as she addresses Ironwood at about face "General Ironwood, sir!".

Ironwood approaches Winter with Penny by his side "What in the world do you think you're doing?".

"He started the altercation, sir!" Winter tried to defend herself.

Qrow puts his hands behind his head in a relaxed stance "That's actually not true. She attacked first. That black haired girl over there even tried to stop it" He pointed at Laura who was cought of guard.

Ironwood glanced at Laura before he looked at Winter "Is that right?" Winter searches for words, only to realize Qrow is right. She looks down in shame as Ironwood turns to Qrow "And you" Qrow points to himself in mock confusion "What are you doing here?".

Qrow kept his voice calm "I could be asking you the same thing".

Before Ironwood could say anything Ozpin showed up.

"Now, now, everyone" He walked up with Glynda next to him "There is a sanctioned fight happening just around the corner at the Colosseum, that I could assure you has better seats... and popcorn".

"Break it up, everyone! We will take care of this mess" Glynda said as she glares at the others.

"Let's go" Ironwood said.

As Ironwood and Winter leave, Penny notices Ruby and quietly waves to her, while Ruby waves back. Ruby then leaps giddily onto Qrow's arm, shaking her legs in delight.

"Uncle Qrow!" She shouts as she hangs on Qrow's outstretched arm "Hi. It's so good to see you! Did you miss me? Did you miss me!?".

"Nope" Qrow said jokingly, they share a grin as he pats his niece on her head.

"Qrow!" The Huntsman turns to look at Ozpin as Ruby gets dropped on the ground "A word, please".

Qrow whispers to Ruby, discreetly "I think I'm in trouble".

Ruby shrugged her shoulders "You did kinda tear up our courtyard".

"Yeah, I did" Qrow said with a wink and gives her a fistbump "Catch ya later, kid" Then he walks off to join the others.

Weiss walks up beside Ruby, along with Laura, arms crossed "And suddenly, your recklessness makes sense".

Ruby just nudges Weiss' shoulder "You're just mad because he whooped butt".

"That was a draw, at best!" Weiss said but Ruby's grin says otherwise.

"You know. He reminds me a little about my dad!" Laura said.

"Maybe they could meet one day?" Ruby suggested "Since you are dating Yang and all".

"Maybe some day" Laura said, knowing the chances of that happening is not big.

Though she could definitely picture Qrow and Logan having a drink together.

But then Laura remembered something after Ruby mentioned the dating Yang part. Other than Ruby, no one else in Yang's family knew that Laura and Yang was dating. How was they supposed to tell them? And what if they don't approve of their relationship?.

Those thoughts hit Laura like a train. How could she not have thought about that sooner?

Time to speak with Yang.

.

 **Yeah another chapter where all Laura really could do was to be a spectator.**

 **.**

 **Tell me what you think.**


	38. Chapter 38

**A talk with the uncle.**

The next fight was about to start. It was between Coco and Yatsuhashi against Mercury and Emerald. This could be an interesting fight.

The Colosseum chooses four fields to rise up from below in quarter sections: A patch of tall grassy plains which has a single tree and some rocks; the ruins of a city, complete with buildings holding shattered windows and rubble among the pavement; a hot spring containing geyser spots along a small river and some blue Dust crystal growths; and a familiar section of dense forest.

"Three, two, one, begin!" Port said.

Instead of charging forward, Mercury and Emerald slowly walk back into the tall grass and disappear behind the leaves. Coco and Yatsuhashi smile at each other before the leader pops out her Gatling gun and begins mowing down the field as the crowds of sunglasses-wearing fans roar their approval, even when bullets nearly hit them from the other side of the forcefield. Coco lets up as she and Yatsuhashi realize the two opponents aren't in the plains section anymore.

"Look out!" Blake called out.

Mercury drops from the sky, aiming for Coco, but Yatsuhashi pushes her out of the way and blocks the boots with his blade, pushing him back. Coco opens fire at him again, though Mercury is able to outrun each shot.

But something was not right. Were is Emerald?

Mercury reaches the two and kicks away Coco's weapon while dodging Yatsuhashi's blade, then delivering a double blow to the giant warrior before jumping over Coco's continued barrage of bullets. He lands on the barrels and kicks her in the face, leaping over another of Yatsuhashi's swings, only to let himself be hit so he can get behind Coco and force her to press the muzzle up to her own teammate. Everyone stands still until Coco compresses her weapon back into its handbag form and tries to hit Mercury with Yatsuhashi, but he deftly jumps back and launches two blasts from his boots that the members of CFVY deflect.

Coco is unfazed by the one shot, but looks surprised at the dozens of them now spiraling around the handstand-spinning Mercury until he sends all of them at his enemies, a barrage of light and smoke surrounding them that provides the perfect cover for Mercury to appear behind the two. He grabs the both of them by their arms and delivers a flurry of kicks that knocks them back.

Laura grew suspicious. He never fought on this level during their sparring match a while back. Either he must have trained and become better. Or he held back against her. She had a feeling it was the latter.

Then a chain comes out from the forest trees to wrap around Coco and pulls her back.

Yatsuhashi reaches out to her in vain "Coco!".

Despite his cry, Coco disappears into the trees, and he has to endure a blow from Mercury before being able to grab and throw him into the hot spring area. He jumps high in the air as Mercury's still sliding back, but his blade only comes down on his opponent's boots, the shockwave from this clash causing the water to fly back, the earth to crack underneath, and multiple geysers to form around them.

 _'Those are some powerful legs'_ Laura thought.

Mercury fires his boots and gets out of the hold, aiming a swipe at Yatsuhashi's feet that misses, then ducking around each of his sword's swings. One of his kicks lets loose some stones from the ground, which Mercury kicks into Yatsuhashi and leaves him at the mercy of another foot-happy assault. This leaves his head in a small super-heated geyser, erupting and causing him to scream in pain as he frantically gets up, opening his eyes just in time to see Mercury coming at him, delivering the final blow.

Not long after, Coco is sent flying out of the forest, unconscious.

Laura sighs in disappointment that her friends lost like that. Mercury and Emerald were really brutal.

* * *

A while later, Laura stands on a balcony just admiring the view. She was still thinking about the little situation with her and Yang's relationship. Yang told her that Laura should try and talk with Qrow first and then when they have time, with her father.

Laura had considered it, but she had no idea how to talk with him. Sure he looked nice enough, but still...

"Admiring the view I see! It is nice isn't it?" Came a slightly drunk voice from behind her.

Laura turned and saw Qrow walking up next to her.

"Yeah, it is. And it helps me think" Laura said.

"And what could you be thinking about?" Qrow asked.

"Just some stuff" Laura said, not knowing what else to say.

"Always is" Qrow commented before taking a swig from his drink "So, Laura was it? I heard you are on the same team as Ruby and Yang. I would like to know who is fighting alongside my nieces".

"What would you like to know?" Laura asked.

"Anything!" Qrow said.

"Well, not much to say. Other than my life was rather tough before I joined Beacon and became a member of Team RWBLY" Laura said.

"Yeah, you girls are the first five member team in Beacon history. That's something" Qrow commented.

"Well, I was not the best person in world before all this. My dad helped me alot, but it was not until I became a part of the team, that I really began to change" Laura explained.

"Tell me a little about your dad. From what I have heard, you never spoke much about him" Qrow said taking another swig.

"Where do I begin? He has a very moody attitude sometimes, like I used to have. He likes to relax when he can and takes a drink from time to time" Laura explained and then smiled "But above all, he also can be a very caring person, who would go through hell and back if it means helping someone he cares about. Had it not been for him, I would still be a cold and emotionless girl".

"Sounds like a good guy. It makes even me want to meet him" Qrow said.

"That might take a while since he is not around that much. He is offten very busy" Laura said.

"Sounds familiar" Qrow commented "Now that we got all of that out of the way, how about you tell me about the fact you are dating Yang?".

Laura froze for a moment until she looked at him "She told you didn't she?".

Qrow nodded and Laura made a mental note to smack Yang on the head when she finds her.

"She told me to go and talk to you since you seemed nervous about talking to me! Why is that?" Qrow asked.

Laura looked away "I guess I was afraid that you and her dad would not be ok with it".

To her surprise, Qrow let out a big hearfield laugh.

"You were scared? Wow, just what did Yang tell you about me? I'm not the kind of guy that is against same gender romance. If you two are happy together, then who am I to say that you should not date each other?" Qrow said.

Laura was a little take of guard by that "What about her dad?".

"Tai? I doubt that he has anything against it either. He is just more protective of her than I am, so he might need some convincing. But I think he'll accept it" Qrow said before looking at her "Besides. You see me like a good girl to me, I can see why Yang loves you so much. So I'll support my niece future wife".

"Wow, wow, wow. It way too early to be talking about a wedding yet" Laura said, only for Qrow to laugh again.

"Oh yeah, you're gonna make a fine addition to the family" He said.

Laura smiled "Thank you Qrow, I needed that".

"No problem kiddo" Qrow said before opening his arms, much to Laura's confusion "Come on, I would like a hug from my niece lover as a proof that we are ok with eachother".

Laura looked at him before shrugging and accepted the hug. Qrow was surprisingly gentle and Laura smiled as she felt like a large wight had been taken of her shoulders.

Unknown to them. Yang was behind the wall and had been listening to the whole conversation. She had a big smile on her face, knowing that Laura now has one less thing to worry about.

However another thing none of the had noticed was that one more person was close by.

It was a woman!

A woman with **long black hair**.

 **Blood red** eyes **.**

 **A sword on her side.**

And...

A **grimm mask** in her hand **.**

 **.**

 **Tell me what you think.**


	39. Chapter 39

**Never Miss a Beat.**

Team RWBLY were watching a match between Penny and her teamate against, two mebers of team CRDL.

Mountain biome being bombarded by several explosions all around the area. Russel Thrush, daggers in hand, is running from the mayhem before spinning around, ready to face his opponents, who turns out to be the familiar face of Penny Polendina and her beret-wearing teammate. With an ever-present smile and simple arm movements, she summons six floating swords from behind her and rears them back before launching them in a ring at Russel, who barely manages to duck behind a rock to protect himself.

Wasting no time, Penny does the same thing with another group of blades, homing in on the other CRDL teammate Sky Lark until he uses his own halberd to vault over another stone for defense. The two exchange a worried look at the sight of their rocks still pierced with multiple blades, and Penny grins in combat-ready fierceness as she looks to her partner, who simply taps her watch as if hurrying Penny up. Wasting no time, Penny raises her hands like a puppetmaster and uses the near-invisible strings attached to each hilt to lift the giant rocks up in the air, with the screaming Russel and Sky still hanging on. Bringing her arms down to her sides, the stones come crashing to the ground as well, leaving Penny's opponents in the grass. Her swords come back to her pack as the buzzer rings.

"And victory goes to Penny and Ciel of Atlas!" Oobleck said

The two victors turn to leave the stadium as Russel feebly reaches out, only to get hit in the head by an errant stone.

It was now time for Laura and Weiss.

As they got up Yang gave Laura a good luck kiss "Kick some put my love!".

Laura smiled "Oh I will kick some thing alright" She showed her foot claw earning a chuckle from her girlfriend..

Laura and Weiss got out on the arena and waited for their opponents, Flynt and Neon.

"Finally our turn" Laura said.

"Just remember to keep proper form" Weiss said.

Laura rolled her eyes "Yeah, Yeah. You are from atlas too right? What are we up againts?".

"Well, seeing as their Kingdom, academy and armed forces are all merged as one, I think we can expect strict, militant fighters with advanced technology and carefully rehearsed strategies" Weiss explained.

At that very moment, a rainbow zooms past the two surprised Huntresses-in-training, coming to a stop opposite them, revealing a pigtailed Faunus girl with roller blades and a cat tail swishing around her weapon next to a young man wearing a fedora and sunglasses, holding a trumpet in one hand.

Weiss recovered from her shock "... Or whatever they are".

"Hey!" Flynt called out to Wiss "You Weiss Schnee, right? The heiress".

Weiss bowed her head, smiling at the recognition "I am".

"I take it you're pretty good with Dust, then?" Flynt asked.

Weiss shrugged humbly "I do my best".

"Yeah, my dad was good too. Owned a little Dust shop of his own" Flynt said, until his smile turns into a scowl, tone turned more hostile "Till your father's company ran him out of business".

"Oh" Weiss looks ashamed now "I'm sorry to hear that".

"Sure you are" Flynt said sarcastically.

Laura decided to step in "Hey! Weiss may have been a brat before" Weiss glared "But she is a much better person now" Weiss smiled.

Neon looked at her "So you must be Laura Kinney! I have heard alot of gossip about you".

"What kind of gossip?" Laura asked.

"That you are dating another girl" Neon answered.

"Do you got a problem with that?" Laura asked threateningly.

"Not really! I was just wondering if you are the man in the relationship since you are so... boyish" Neon said.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Laura demanded.

But then the match began.

Right as it starts, Flynt raises the instrument to his lips and blows, issuing forth a sound wave that blows both Weiss and Laura back from the force. Weiss is able to create a glyph under her to stop sliding back, but doesn't see Neon spinning into the attack and useing it to push herself forward so she can charge at Laura in a rainbow burst of speed and push her into the city portion.

"I'm just saying, you act more like a boy than a girl" Neon said.

"Shut up!" Laura said, taking out her claws.

"Shinny! Do you use them on your girlfriend? I was wondering if you two had... you know" She makes a motion with her hand.

"THAT'S NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS" Laura roared as she tried to slice Neon, only for the cat faunus to jump over her and struck her arm, trapping it in ice.

"You should cool off! Get it? Because you're angry" Neon mocked.

Laura shattered the ice against the ground and tried to slice her.

"Never miss a beat! Never miss a beat! Never miss a beat! Never miss a beat!" Neon said as she dodged the attacks and then speed blitzed Laura a little.

Laura got more and more angry as her eyes flashed red.

"Oh, nice eyes! I'm beginning to see how that girl likes a boyish girl like you" Neon mocked.

"SHUT THE HELL UP!" Laura screamed and attacked again.

With Flynt who has managed to take down Weiss, saw Laura and was about to blow his trumpet. But Weiss pushed him, causing both to fall in an erupting crater.

Laura saw what happened "Weiss!" The she noticed Neon coming at her from behind.

In her rage, Laura became even more stronger and delivered a powerful aura enhanced knee to Neon's gut, knocking the wind out of her. Then Laura grabbed her and pulled back her arm.

"Umm, mercy?" Neon asked nervously.

"Sorry, all out of mercy!" Laura said bluntly before kicking her out with her fist "And for the record. I do **NOT** act like a **BOY**!".

She looked at Flynt who got back up and ran at him. He raised his trumpet and blew it.

But Laura was ready this time and stuck both her hand and foot claws in the ground and used them to get closer to him. With the help of her sence of smell, Laura found the real one and ramed her fist in to his trumpet.

This caused Flynt's sound waves to back fire on him and knocked him on his back, signaling the end of the match.

Finally calming down, Laura ran over to Weiss "Are you alright?"

Weiss gets up a little and coughs some smoke before she weakly said "I may not be singing for a while".

"And you lecture me about proper form" Laura said.

"Oh, ha ha" Weiss said before suffers another coughing fit.

"WHAT!? We lost? We lost?" They looked and saw Neon freaking out "Team FNKI lost? That was... that was..." Then she suddenly looked overjoyed "... amazing! Oh my gosh, you guys were super crazy awesome! We should definitely party together sometime, right Flynt?"

Flynt got back to his feet "That was a gutsy move, Schnee. I dig it".

Laura could not help but to smile that there didn't seem to be any hard feelings. The the rest of their team ran up to them. Ruby and Blake went to Weiss to check on her while Yang pulled Laura in to a bear hug.

"You did it Laura. That was awesome" Yang cheered, while Laura only smiled.

They began to leave the arena. But then Laura remembered something important and stopped.

"Hey!" The others looked at her as she nervously asked "Do I really act like a boy?".

The other girls looked at eachother for a moment, before looking back at her. And then they burst out in to a fit of laughter.

Laura blushed as she rubbed the back of her head.

Yeah that sure was one of the weirdest fights she had ever had.

.

 **Sorry if it felt rushed.I accidently deleted the chapter and had to rewrite it. I just wanted to get it done.**

.

 **Tell me what you think.**


	40. Chapter 40

**Another short filler.**

* * *

 **Meeting Taiyang.**

Laura sat behind Yang as they drove on her motorbike. They were on their way to meet Yang's father Taiyang Xiao Long. Reason being that even though Laura and Qrow were ok with eachother. Laura had never met Taiyang before and Yang figured it was time for Laura to face her fear.

They reached Yang's house. It was just a nice little house in the forest, a good place to relax in.

"Ok, here we are" Yang said as they got of her motorcykel "Now Laura, try to relax. He is not dangerous".

"Right!" Laura said, still sounding nervous.

Yang shook her head "For someone who can stare death in the face without blinking, you sure are scared of the silliest things".

"Shut it! I'm not scared!" Laura said, but her tone did not help her at all.

"Suuure" Yang said as they walked up to the house and she opened the door "Dad! I'm back!".

A moment later a man walked up to them. He blond hair that has two small strands sticking out from the top, blue eyes, a soul patch and a small stubble along his jawline who also has a tattoo on his right arm. He wears brown cargo shorts with a dark brown belt, black shoes, a red bandana on his left arm, and a brown leather vest over a tan dress shirt with the right sleeve cut off. For armor, he wears a metal spaulder, leather vambrace, and a brown fingerless glove, all on his right arm.

In his younger days, he did not have his facial hair or his tattoo, he wore an orange bandana around his left arm rather than a red one and wore brown cargo pants rather than shorts.

"Yang! It's good to see you again!" He said as he gave his daughter a hug, then he looked at Laura "You must be Laura I heard so much about. I am Taiyang Xiao Long, but you can just call me Tai".

Laura shook his hand and said "Nice to meet you and yes I am Laura Kinney".

"Well why don't you two come in? Just be sure to take of your shoes, I just cleaned" Tai said and they did what they were told.

Laura looked around the house "This is a nice house you got Mr- I mean Tai".

Tai chuckled when she corrected herself "It's not bad is it? It's were I raised both my angels".

"Enough of that, let's eat. I'm starving" Yang called out.

* * *

After dinner, Yang was helping her father with the dishes and Laura took the chance to look around the house a little. It really was a nice place. Nothing to flashy nor anything to special, just a calm house that Laura would not mind living in.

But then Laura spotted something. It was an picture, of a woman. She walked over, picked it up and then looked at it.

The woman looked almost an spitting image of Ruby, having the same silver eyes, pale complexion, and black and red hair as well. She appears to be dressed in a white hooded cloak and a skirt, much like her Ruby's style.

Could this be Ruby's mother, Summer Rose?

"Hard to believe it's been so many years since she passed away" Came a voice behind her. Laura turned around and saw Tai standing there.

"Sorry, I wasn't trying to snoop around. I was just curious" She said but Tai only laughed.

"Don't worry, I wouldn't have put it there if did not want anyone to look at it" He said as he walked up next to Laura "Summer Rose! The nicest person you could possibly meet. Ruby inherited a lot from her".

Laura looked back at the picture "Yang described her as a attentive mother to both her and Ruby. That she was a super mom, slayer of monsters and baker of cookies!".

Tai Chuckled "That sure sounds like Summer" He was quiet for a moment before saying "So you are Yang's girlfriend".

Laura was a little surprised but then sighed "She is not good at keeping her mout closed!".

Tai laughed "That is something she might have gotten from me. How long have you two been dating?".

"For a while now. We began dating after the school dance a while back" Laura answered.

"That long huh? And neither of you thought about letting me know about it until now?" Tai said, though he did not sound upset about it at all.

"I'm sorry about that. It didn't dawn on me until recently" Laura said before looking away "And I was worried that you would not approve".

"Laura, look at me!" Tai ordered and whe Laura looked at him, he continued "Do you love Yang?".

Laura was a little surprised by the question but answered truthfully "Yes sir, I do!".

"And will you stanf by her side and protect her shuld the need arrive?" Tai asked.

"With my very life if need be" Laura said in determination.

Tai smiled "Then I have nothing to worry about".

Laura looked at him "Dose that mean that-?".

"Yes. You and Yang can continue dating, I have no problem with it" Tai said.

Laura let out big sigh of relief "Thank you Tai. You have no idea what an relief it is to hear you say that".

"I would never get in the way of Yang's happiness, I can see that you two really love each other" Tai said before opening his arms "Now I would like a hug from the newest member of my lovely family".

Laura smiled and accepted the hug.

The biggest wight had been lifted from her shoulders and now she truly felt like she was a part of a family.

Once again Yang had been listening to them talking. She smiled knowing that Laura could finally relax now. But she also remembered what Qrow said to Laura when they talked.

Yang loved Laura with all her heart and honestly...

She actually would want to marry Laura one day.

She smiled and promised herself that as soon as they are old enough, she was gonna propose to her.

.

 **Tell me what you think.**


	41. Chapter 41

**Ok this is just a silly idea that popped in my head.**

 **Inspired by RWBY Chibi and some fun fan made comics I read on Deviantart, I decided to just have fun and write a few short stories.**

 **These stories are only meant to be fun, they are not canon to the main story and should not be taken seriously at all.**

 **Hopefully you will all enjoy :)**

* * *

 **Story 1: The Little X-23.**

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Team RWBY jumped at the sound of their fifth members scream.

They looked at her mattress only to see that she was not there. But they did see something move under the blanket.

"LET ME OUT! LET ME OUT NOW!" Came a tiny voice from under the blanket.

The girls fot of their beds and lifted the blanket, only to met with a surprising sight. Laura was tiny, berly any larger than a pen and. She. Looked. PISSED!

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?" Laura screamed.

The other girls did not know what to say about this bizarre situation. Though Blake seemed to be in thoughts until she remembered something.

"Hey do you all remember the new dust we got to look at yesterday?" She asked.

"Now that you mention it, was Laura not hit by it?" Weiss asked.

"Yeah, because someone thought it be fun to slap my butt which made me accidentally trip and fall in to it" Laura said glaring at Young who only smiled sheepishly.

"What can I say? It looks really nice and you stood right in front of me. Was I not supposed to take advantage of the opportunity?" She said only to shrink back as Laura glared harder.

"They said that they haven't tested it yet, so they did not know what it would do!" Blake said then looked back at Laura "Guess we just found out".

"You mean it was shrinking dust?" Ruby asked.

"I DON'T CARE, FIX ME RIGHT NOW!" Laura screamed.

"Easy there Laura, let's go talk to Ozpin, maybe he will have the answer" Yang suggested.

In Ozpin's office, the girls stood infront of his desk while the tiny Laura stood on it. Ozpin looked at her as he was in deep thoughts.

He took a sip of his coffee and then finally said "Your guess was correct. The new dust were indeed shrinking dust, the newest dust discovered".

"How do we fix this?" Laura demanded.

"I'm afraid I can't answer that. I think you might just have to wait for it to wear of" Ozpin said.

"WHAT!?" Laura shouted "What if it is permanent? I don't want to be stuck like this!".

"I'm sorry Laura, but right now there is nothing we can do" Ozpin said.

Laura looked to the side with her arms crossed.

"Don't worry Laura, we'll take good care of you until you go back to normal" Yang assured, though she had a sinister smile on her face _'This is going to be fun'_.

The other girls had similar thoughts, this was just to good to pass up.

.

The girls took turns to have fun with Laura.

Ruby treated her like a small plushie and often cuddled with her. Cute as it was, it also made it hard for Laura to breathe.

Weiss dressed her up with clothes from her old toys, which actually fit pretty well.

Blake played cat and mouse with her.

But worst of all was non other than Yang. She made Laura take baths with her, becuse she wanted to see Laura ride the rubber duck. It was both a cute and amusing sight.

Though Laura herself was not so amused. Especially when Young would hold her in her hands without letting her put clothes on. And the fact Yang loved giving her alot of kisses too.

This went on for two days. But one day the girls had left Laura in her room and when they got back, thinking about what they would do to her today, they saw her standing in the room. In her normal size and a terrifying look on her face.

"Oh Laura. You are back to normal!" Yang said nervously.

"Yes, the dust effects finaly went away, I'm back to my real size again" Laura said in a dangerously calm voice.

All of them gulped before Ruby asked "You are not mad, right?".

Laura growled making her team back up a step.

"Now now Laura. Let's not get violent here" Blake said holding up her hands.

"Yeah, can't you take a joke?" Weiss asked in a failed atempt to hide her fear.

"No! I'm not very good at that. But I will teach you all a lesson you will never forget" Laura said as she took out her claws.

Mere seconds latter, screams could be heard as four girls were chased by a furious red aura covered Laura who was roaring like an animal.

"I guess fun time is over!" Ruby said while running.

"I think our life time is over too!" Blake said.

"This is your fault Yang, why did you shrink her?" Weiss asked.

"I didn't mean to!" Yang defended.

"Why could you not keep your hands to yourself?" Blake asked.

"How was I supposed to know this would happen?" Yang asked.

The roar from Laura interrupted the argument and they continued to run for their lives.

Did Laura kill them? No! But they did receive some punishments.

Let's just say that non of them could sit down for a while.

.

 **Let me know if you want to see more short stories. I'm open for suggestions/request.**

 **.**

 **Tell me what you think.**


	42. Chapter 42

**The Four Maidens.**

It was in the middle of the afternoon, the 2 vs 2 rounds were almost finished and the one on one rounds would begin tomorrow. While her teammates were watching the fights, Laura decided to go to the library. She was looking for a book to read but no one caught her interest.

But after having looked through several of them, she found a book that said **'THE FOUR MAIDENS'**.

It sounded like some kind of fairy tale. Having not found anything more interesting read, Laura shrugged her shoulders, figuring it might be a nice read.

She got back to the dorm and removed her shoes and socks before laying down on her mattress, moving her toes a little. She then opened the book and began to read.

 _Deep in the forests of Remnant, beside a great and mighty river, stood the small, fragile home of a cold, frail man- a lone wizard._

 _Hidden from the dangers and distractions of the world, the wizard seldom had visitors. But on this day, as he peered out his window, his gaze fell upon a young maiden._

 _Calmly, she sat beneath his tree in a state of absolute tranquility. When the wizard demanded an explanation, the maiden simply replied, **"My name is Winter. I am on a journey, and I am waiting for my sisters".**_

 _With that, she closed her eyes and sat in silence._

 _The wizard told himself the girl was a fool, but the longer she sat, the more he wished to share in the serenity the young maiden enjoyed. In time, he grew tired and decided to close his eyes as well, thinking on this strange predicament.'_

Laura knew the feeling. She too wanted to feel serenity. And thanks to her friends, she finally did. Smiling Laura continued to read.

 _Upon opening his eyes, the wizard was befuddled to find that a second maiden appeared beneath his tree, cheerful and spry, with a basket of fruit and flowers._

 _When he asked for an explanation, the girl simply replied,_

 _ **"My name is Spring. I am on a journey, and I am waiting for my sisters".**_

 _'Just like the other girl' Laura thought and continued to read._

 _To show her gratitude for his reluctant hospitality, the girl retrieved a handful of seeds from her basket and planted them in the wizard's garden._

 _The old hermit could hardly believe his eyes as the maiden turned what was once a mere pile of dirt and manure into a beautiful garden, from which life would surely blossom._

"Wow! That girl worked her butt of for an complete stranger" Laura said to herself before she continued to read.

 _It's likely he would have gazed for hours, were it not for the unfamiliar laughter he heard from beneath his tree._

 _A young woman with a warm smile now stood beside the two maidens._

 _The wizard begged her to introduce herself, to which she happily responded,_

 _ **"My name is Summer. I am on a journey, and I am waiting for my sister."**_

 _ **"Of course," thought the wizard and Laura while she was reading.** But another chirp of laughter left the old man perplexed._

 _What in the world was so funny?_

 _As it turned out, it was him. **'The new arrival found the wizard's insistence on staying indoors so very amusing.**_

 _Why choose to view the world through a small window when the door leading out to it was right at his side?_

 _That was another thing Laura was denied when she was part of the weapon program. She was not allowed to see the beauty of the world, she was only let out of her cell when she had to do missions. But it was also something she gained when she got to this world. Her new team helped her see the beauty of life._

More good memories of her time as an member of Team RWBLY began to come back as she continued to read.

 _It was a compelling argument. And after only a moment of brief hesitation, the wizard left his home -_

 _\- and stepped outside._

 _The warmth of the sun brought with it a surge of energy and life, and soon the wizard wasn't feeling much like himself anymore._

 _He was feeling much better._

That was the same feeling Laura got during her time here.

 _As the day drew to a close, the maidens and the wizard all settled down and prepared a feast. Winter set the table. Spring supplied the crops, Summer prepped the meal, and the wizard was the happiest he'd been in ages._

Another feeling Laura got when she became a part of the team.

 _But in all the excitement, he nearly failed to notice the delicate woman that now stood beneath his tree._

 _He smiled, and beckoned her to join them, asking only for her name._

 ** _"My name is Fall," she replied softly. "I am on a journey, and am here to meet my sisters. Who are you?"_**

 ** _"Me?",_** _the wizard wondered._ ** _"Well, I am but an old hermit - I have lived in these woods alone for centuries and I'm afraid my story is not very interesting, as I have no one to love and nothing to my name."_**

Laura got a sad look on her face since her life used to be like that.

 _The elder sister looked up at all that surrounded them._

 ** _"But sir, do you not see? You have so much."_**

 _It was true. With their help, it was now clear to see that the wizard had everything he could ever need. He was grateful, but a question lingered in his mind._

 ** _"Why me?", he asked. "Why did the four of you choose to open my eyes? To share with me your gifts? Why am I so special?"_**

 _The four sisters looked to one another, perplexed. Finally, the eldest spoke._

 ** _"I beg your pardon sir, but we did not do these things for you because you were special. We do what we can for everyone, because we are able."_**

That is just like what Team RWBLY did for Laura. Her teammates helped her alot druing her time at Beacon. Not becuse they thought she was special, they didn't even know her at first. They helped her because they were able.

 _The old wizard was at a loss. Never in his years had he come across such kindness. It was in that moment that he knew what should be done._

 _The wizard summoned his magic, every ounce he could muster, and bestowed it upon the sisters._

 _He smiled. "Take this gift, and know now that you are able to do so much more."_

 _Now armed with the elements, the very powers of nature, and the unimaginable magic of the wizard, the four maidens, Winter, Spring, Summer and Fall, promised to carry on with their journey, using their gifts to aid others, just as they aided him._

 _'They are not only named after the seasons now. Now they got the power of the seasons too'_ Laura thought.

 _One by one, the sisters left. Before they did, they made one final promise._

 _They promised to return each and every year, to visit their dear friend_.

And with that, the story was finished. Laura wiped away some tears that had built up in her eyes. This fairy tail reminds her so much of her own life.

"'The Four Maidens' huh! Never knew you liked fairy tail's" Came the familiar voice of Yang.

Laura looked at her girlfriend with a smile "It's a good story!".

"It sure is. I read it to Ruby once when she was put to bed" Yang said "Is it ok if I join you?".

Laura moved to the side and let Yang lie down next to her. To Yang's surprise, Laura put her head on her chest and snuggled against her. Normally Yang was the one who would start to cuddle, but this time it was Laura, which was really unusual.

"You know? That story reminded me a lot about myself" Laura said.

"How so?" Yang asked.

"Just like the wizard, I had nothing. My life had no meaning at all" Laura answered before she smiled "Although my father did help me. It was you and the rest of our team that really changed me. You helped me get a fresh start and gave me the life I never thought I could have. You could say, you are all my maidens".

Yang got tears in her eyes at the sweet words and kissed her girlfriend on the head "We will always be here for you, my little wizard!".

Laura could not help but to giggle at that. Something Yang still thought was super cute. Then Laura lifted her head and gave her blonde burte girlfriend a passionate kiss on the lips before once again using her bosoms as pillows.

With that, the two lovers just embrace each other. Enjoying the warm feeling of their company.

.

 **Tell me what you think.**


	43. Chapter 43

**Fall.**

The day has finally come. It was now time for the final rounds of the Vital Festival tronument to begin. The one on one rounds! Laura had been selected to be the one to go to the finals, especially now that she can finally use her aura powers.

She stood In the center of the battlefield's stage, in a line along the rest of the final fighters, a few new faces including Sun, Penny, Mercury and Pyrrha who looked troubled.

Since Laura stood next to her she asked "You ok?".

Pyrrha shook her head before giving Laura a reassuring smile "I'm fine! Just thinking about my match".

Laura did not look convinced and made a mental note to talk to her after the days matches are done.

"Now, for the moment you've all been waiting for! The one-on-one finals!" Port said over the broadcasting system" Barty, why don't you explain the rules?".

"Ah, it's quite simple, Peter. Instead of a bracket system, each round of the finals will be randomly determined immediately before the match takes place!" Oobleck explained.

"Much like any good hunt, there will be zero time to prepare!" Port said proudly.

"Ah, yes, yes! Now, let's see who our first match will be!" Oobleck said before the energetic doctor points out to the screens above the stadium as the roulette starts spinning, this time for competitors instead of biomes.

They kept on spinning until they finally stopped and two pictures along with two names appears.

"Laura Kinney and Mercury Black!" Port announced.

Laura looked at Mercury who gave her a cocky smirk. Oh Laura was so gonna enjoy this. She has wanted to put that arrogant jerk in his place for a long time now.

Back in their seats, The rest of Team RWBLY and Team JNPR were cheering for their friend.

"Break a leg Laura!" Ruby yelled out.

"Kick his butt babe!" Yang called out to her love.

"Would all other combatants please leave the stage!" Port said.

The rest of the lineup does so, and Laura starts walking up to Mercury in the middle as the floor around them opens once more, with a ring of spotlights rising up to automatically fix their lights on the remaining two.

"You better not quit on me this time!" Laura said.

Mercury laughed darkly "You wish".

Both fighters face the crowds one last time, then slowly start advancing on each other, arms raised defensively until their hands can almost touch, as the final countdown commences.

 **"Three! Two! One! Begin!"**.

The fight began. Mercury quickly unleashed a barrage of kicks. Laura blocked and avoided the attacks for as much as she could before she caught one of his legs and threw him across the stage.

He recovered quickly and pressed his attack again. But this time, Laura took out her claws and cought one of the kicks between them, before kicking Mercury in the chin, sending him back. But as expected, that did not stop him and began to trade blows with eachother.

But Mercury managed to kick Laura in the knee, then he kicked her in the gut and followed up with a backflip kick to her jaw, sending her through the air. She almost fell of the ledge but managed to use her claws to stop her self.

But then she noticed Mercury coming towards her. She avoids his kick and knees him in the back which causes him to get knocked off of the stage. He saves himself by firing his boots downward and flying back in front of his enemy, unleashing a series of kicks that Laura deflects with her Claws.

She ducks under one attack only to receive another as Mercury jumps into the air to knock her back, and he follows it up with a shot from his boots. Laura avoids it effortlessly, not noticing it still hanging around behind her.

Switching tactics, Mercury starts shooting his foot out in every direction, each kick into the air accompanied by a silvery blast that are barely even aimed at Laura. She dodges each one coming her way and gets in close through the circling barrage of shots, but Mercury kicks her into the air and knocks her right back to the ground, followed by the dozens of swirling shots that now converge right on to her.

When the blasts stop coming down on his opponent, Mercury gets up from his crouch and grins to himself, dusting off his outfit and seeming as happy as can be. But his small celebration is cut short when Laura gets back up.

"Man you are stubborn!" Murcury said as he gets ready to continue the fight.

Laura glared at him, she could feel that her aura was getting low, she could run out at any moment now. She had no choice. She had to use that move.

Closing her eyes for a short second, Laura then opened them again as her red aura flared around her body, surprising Murcury a little.

Back in his office, Ozpin was watching the fight on his own screen. He was impressed by what he saw.

 _'She has learned how to use her rage fueled semblance without falling into a berserker state'_ Ozpin thought to himself _'You have come a long way Laura!'_.

Back to the fight, Laura let out a battle cry before she charged Mercury with blinding speed. Unable to react in time, Mercury received hits from all directions before Laura kicked him in to the air. She then jumped after him and grabbed him before doing several front-flips and threw him in to the ground. His aura sparkling up to try and defend him but it was not enough to stop the final attack as Laura landed right on him.

His aura was depleted. The match was over. He lost.

"What a way to kick off the finals!" Port said amazed.

"Laura Kinney wins!" Oobleck said while the stage is enclosed by the stadium floor again.

Ruby splayed out her arms in excitement "Yeah! You did it, Laura!".

Blake stood up clapping her hands as Weiss pumps her fists "Way to go, Laura!".

"YEAH! THAT'S MY GIRLFRIEND!" Yang cheered loudly.

Laura was breathing hard. Her aura was just about gone and she was lucky that her last attack did the trick. But at least it was over now and she could finally go and relax.

"Good fight! But I won. Maybe we can fight agian another time" Laura said as she turned to leave.

But then something happend. Her head felt strange, almost like something was messing with her.

But then she heard Mercury speak with a dangerous tone "There wont be another time. Little bitch!".

Laura turned her head and saw Mercury leap forward with a kick to his unsuspecting victim. But something was not right. She could see him coming closer, but she did not feel anything. It's like he didn't even move at all.

As he got close enough it's like he just disappeared. Laura blinked and saw that he had indeed, never moved from his spot. He was looking at her as if he was expecting something.

Laura shook her head, she really needed a nap after all this. But as she walked away, Mercury starred at her. No, this was not how it was supposed to go! She was supposed to attack him after Emerald messed with her head, that was the plan!

Mercury clenched his fists in rage. No! He didn't get his ass kicked just so that the plan could fail.

"DON'T YOU DARE TURN YOUR BACK ON ME!" He roared in pure rage as he lept forward.

Laura turned her head again only this time she could not react fast enough as Mercury kicked her right in the neck.

A loud SNAP was heard, the smallest amount of blood came out of Laura's mouth as she fell to the floor.

At that moment, the audience erupted in to a lot of anger at the dirty move. At Mountain Glenn, two Goliaths near a ruined hamburger joint and a pack of Beowolves up in the construction beams of an unfinished building all look towards the Colosseum floating near Beacon, feeling the negetive emotions.

Laura's team wasted to time to get up from their seats and ran down to the arena as several guards surrounded Mercury, aiming their guns at him.

 _'I can't move!'_ Laura thought before she blacked out.

"LAURA!" Yang screamed as she ran up to her girlfriend, some medics quickly arrived with a stretcher.

One of the doctors checked at her "She is still alive, but she needs medical attention, fast!".

They gently placed Laura on the stretcher and ran of with her. Yang wanted to go with to make sure that the girl she loved would be ok, but right now there was another thing she wanted to take care of.

"WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM?!" She roared at Mercury.

Said boy held up his hands, pretending to feel guilty about what he did "I didn't mean to! It was an adrenaline rush. I couldn't stop myself!".

Yang just continued to lash out at him and the rest of her team had to hold her back.

* * *

Meanwhile, two paramedics were running with Laura on the stretcher as they come across an open door with a woman in the same outfit inside.

The Woman gestured them to stop "Here! We've got an ambulance ready to go!".

They loaded Laura in on the emergency airship.

A Paramedic sighed "Hope she will be okay. That blond girl looked really upset".

"We'll take good care of her" The woman said.

The transport flies away from the Colloseum, and Laura is lying on a cargo box in the back.

But then the woman walked up to her with a smirk on her face as she lifts her hat, revealing herself to be Cinder.

"To bad they didn't know that you heal fast. If they did, they would know that all you need is some rest" Cinder said in a sinister tone before walking up to the front and looked at another girl that was in the transport "Looks like you didn't need to wait any longer!".

The girl looked at her, revealing to be non other than Neo, who also had a sinsiter smile. She had finally gotten her love back.

Laura just laid unconscious in the back. Unaware of what was going on.

* * *

A while latter Laura finally woke up. She looked around and noticed she was in a dark room, she tried to move... but she couldn't.

Laura snapped out of her dizziness and struggled against the chains that heled her down.

"So you are awake! Did you have a nice nap?" Came an familiar voice.

Laura looked and saw Cinder, Emerald, Mercury and...

Neo!

Laura struggled even more, but it was not used.

"You have been getting in the way of my plans far to much! It stops now!" Cinder said in a dangerous tone.

Laura looked at them in fear.

She was now at the mercy of the enemies.

.

 **Tell me what you think.**


	44. Chapter 44

**Response to Alternet RedSkys review on chapter 36: Yes what you saw before these newest two chapters was just the calm before the strom. And the strom is about to arrive.**

 **WARNING: This chapter will contain something that could be disturbing for some viewers! So be ready.**

* * *

 **The evil plan.**

Laura was in quite the situation right now. Things had started out simply enough. She woke up, had her breakfast, spent some time with her team, spent more time with her girlfriend and got ready for her big match in the tournament.

But everything went downhill from there.

After winning her match, Laura could have sworn someone was trying to mess with her head. After overcoming the attempted brain invasion, Mercury kicked her in the neck so hard that it broke and ended up knocking her out cold.

And when she woke up, she found herself chained to a wall with Mercury along with her stalker Neo, Emerald and their leader, Cinder who did not look happy at all. Laura was struggling against her chains but she was unable yo break free.

"Don't bother. Those chains were made to hold aura users!" Cinder said.

Laura glared at her "What the hell is going on Cinder?".

"Oh my dear little Laura. You have been a real pain in my ass lately!" Cinder said in a dangerously calm tone "You put quite a road block in my plan!".

Laura's eyes widened when she finally put the pieces together "It was you! All the dust robberies, Roman working with the White Fang, the grimm invasion! You were behind it all!".

"Gold star on ya girl!" Cinder said in sarcastically "Yes and despite a few speed bumps along the way, it went so smoothly! But thanks to you, executing my plan has become alot trickier!".

"What is your plan?" Laura demanded.

"To throw Vale in to chaos!" Cinder said before angrily walking up to Laura and grabbed her chin "My plan was perfect, but everywhere you go, a new obstacle appears! First you stopped Roman's robbery and cost us alot of useful dust. Then you along with your team interfered with my grimm invasion plan and forced us to accelerate it. Even though it still worked, I did not achieve the desired results! And now this! You were supposed to attack Mercury after Emerald used her semblance on you to make Beacon look bad infront of milions of people! But **'NO'** you could not do that, could you? You just had to get in the way again!".

Laura spit in Cinder's face, earning her a hard slap from said girl.

"I am a patient woman Laura. But even I got my limits and I just reached them!" Cinder snarled "Because of you, me and my team are no longer welcome here and are forced to either return to our home, or go to prison! And now my plan has become a lot harder and is in extreme jeopardy!".

Laura could not help but let a small smirk apeere on her face "Well, sucks to be you then!" That earned her another slap.

"Enjoy it while you can! You may have hurt my plan, but you haven't stopped it! I still got one more trick up my sleeve" Cinder grabbed Laura's chin again "And as soon as it's done. You will suffer for your interference!".

Laura glared "I'm not scared of you Cinder! I've been through the worst kind of pain imaginable! I have bee tortured, used as an weapon, treated like an animal, and I was even forced to kill two of the only people that actually cared about me! Not to mention I have face people and monsters that makes you look like the crying little girl you are! There is nothing you can do to me that has not been done already!".

Cinder glared at her for a moment before she smirked "You sure about that? Maybe I can't do anything to you directly. But what about your friends? And the girl you love?".

Laura glared daggers at her "You stay away from them or I'll kill you! You hear me? I will **KILL** you!".

Cinder only laughed "Oh Laura, i fear that you don't grasp the gravity of the situation! You are in no position to do anything. You are in my place now and I promised my friend here that she would have some time with you before we continue the plan!".

With that Cinder walked out of the room along with her two associates and Neo jumped off the box she had been sitting on and walked towards Laura with a smirk on her face.

Laura grew worried, she had almost forgotten about her. Neo licked her lips in lust before grabbing Laura's face and kissed her on the lips. Laura tried to shake her of but Neo forced her mouth open and shoved in her tongue, exploring Laura's mouth. Laura's eyes snapped open as she felt Neo's hands on her breasts, squeezing them.

Neo finally pulled back, allowing Laura to catch her breath. But Neo was far from done as she placed her hands on Laura's pants and pulled them down.

"No! Don't, please!" Laura begged.

But her pleading fell on deaf ears as Neo pulled down Laura's underwear and got ready to have fun with her sacred area.

* * *

Back at Beacon the rest of Team RWBY were worried about their friend. They wanted to go to the hospital to check on her, but their were no airships going to the city yet so they had to wait.

"I hope she will be ok!" Ruby said worried about her friend.

Blake sighed "I still can't belive that Mercury did that! Sure he never seemed to be the nicest guy in the world, but still".

"I know. What he did was totally uncalled for! Laura won fare and square" Weiss said.

Yang said nothing, she was angry! Angry at Mercury for his dirty trick. But most of all she was worried about her love. She was currently in the hospital with a broken neck, sure she heals fast, but what if a neck break is to much for her?

But then they heard a knock at the door. Ruby ran over and opened it and saw Ozpin standing there.

"Headmaster Ozpin! What are you doing here?" Ruby asked.

"I bring news about Laura!" Ozpin said.

That got their attention as Yang quickly ran up to him.

"What is it? Is she gonna be ok?" The worried blonde asked.

"I don't know, she never arrived!" Ozpin answered.

The girls looked at him in both confusion and fear.

"What do you mean?" Ruby aksed.

"I just contacted the doctors. And they said Laura never never arrived at the hospital! There is a chance that something might have happened on the way there" Ozpin said.

Now the girls were more worried than ever. Just what the hell was going on? They could not shake the feeling that this was not a coincidence. Something is wrong, very wrong.

And the worst part...

They had no idea what that was.

* * *

Back in the villain's hideout, Neo leaned back, wiping her lips, satisfied for now. In front of her was a chained Laura, with her pants and underwear down, her shirt pulled up and her bra torn to pieces. She was completely exposed.

Neo began to put on her own clothes while Laura was sobbing at the fact that she had been violated again. When Neo was doen dressing herself, she was nice enough to pull Laura's pants and underwear back up and fixed her shirt so that her private parts was no longer exposed.

But when Neo was done she grabbed some paper and a pen. She wrote something on it and held it in front of Laura's face so she could read it.

Note: That would be all for now my love. But don't worry. As soon as Cinder's plan is complete, we will get married and this will become a daily routine for us. I promise you that!

And with that, Neo gave Laura one final kiss on the lips on the lips before leaving the room. When she was gone, Laura finally let it out. She cried and screamed loudly, begging for someone to come and save her.

"Stop crying! My daughter deserves a strong girlfriend!" Came an new voice making Laura look up.

It was a woman

She wears a shallow cut black dress, five necklaces with an assortment of beads, a red girdle-belt, and a pair of matching gauntlets. An object that looks to be made from feathers hangs from the right side of her skirt. She also wears black, thigh-length boots with a red splatter pattern. Her most distinctive feature is a fearsome, full-face mask that resembles the face of a Creature of Grimm. The mask has four eye slits, giving her an inhuman appearance.

"Wh-who are you!" Laura asked.

The woman removed her mask and Laura got wide eyes.

Under the mask, she looks very similar to Yang, sharing the same youthful appearance, facial shape, and even the fringe of her hairstyle, but with black instead of blonde hair, and her eyebrows are a little bit higher. Her eyes also had the same red coloration that Yang's do when she is enraged.

The woman looked at her with her cold red eyes "My name is **Raven Branwen!** I am Yang's **mother!** ".

.

 **Sometimes I think I'm really testing the limit of the T Rating.**

 **.**

 **Tell me what you think.**


	45. Chapter 45

**Loss.**

In the headmaster's office, with Professor Ozpin himself walking back to his desk and pouring himself a drink from his teapot as he watches the Vytal Festival Tournament's roulette system deciding the next match.

So far the small group he sent out to find Laura had not found anything useful. Until he hears from themm there is little he can do.

"Alright, it's now time to begin the randomization process for our next fight!" Oobleck said over the broadcast.

"It looks like our first contender is... Penny Polendina, from Atlas! And her opponent will be... Pyrrha Nikos, from Beacon!" Port said.

Ozpin seats himself behind his desk and takes a sip from his cup as he stares at the "randomized" fight that was about to begin.

* * *

Back in the villains hidden base, Laura was staring at the woman in front of her. The woman's name was Raven Branwen, Yang's mother! Yang had told Laura about her mother before. That she left when Yang was very young.

"Wait, you are Yang's mother? The one that left her years ago!" Laura said.

"Yes!" Raven said before using her red sword to cut the chains, freeing Laura "And you are Laura Kinney! My daughter's girlfriend".

"How do you know all this?" Laura asked.

"Even though I left, I do drop by to check on my daughter from time to time. But I do it from the shadows so that she will not notice!" Raven said.

"Yang told me she had spent years trying to find you! Why did you choose to reveal yourself now? And why would you come and save me?" Laura demanded.

"Despite what you may think, I do care about my child! But our worldview is to different and she would never understand!" Raven said.

"Understand what?" Laura asked.

"That doesn't concern you! Just hurry up and get back to her. I may have saved you now and I also may have saved Yang on the train. But make no mistakes, you should not expect me to go out of my ways like this again!" Raven said as she turned to leave.

Laura grabbed her shoulder "I can't just let you go! Yang has spent most of her life looking for you she deserves to-" Before she could finish her sentence she was hit in the gut my Raven's sword hilt, sending her in to a wall.

"Listen closely! You look like a good enough kid. But I got my own path to follow, get in my way and I won't think twice about removing you!" Raven warned "Take care of Yang for me!" She then used her sword to open a portal and walked in to it and vanished.

Laura got up. This Raven was indeed different from Yang, she was a lot more cold and dark. Laura would need to talk to Yang about this after they stop whatever Cinder is planning.

She began running through the halls trying to find something she could use to get back to Beacon so that she could warn the others. But then she stopped when she heard something. She walked closer and peeked inside a room and saw some White Fang soldiers watching a TV. They were watching a match between Pyrrah and... Penny.

 _'No! If they fight Pyrrah's semblance can badly hurt Penny!'_ Laura thought.

As if on cue Pyrrha unleashes a disproportionately powerful pulse of magnetic force, deflecting all of the swords, but also ensnaring Penny in her own wires. Due to the force of Pyrrha's pulse, the wires cut straight through Penny, cutting the girl into several parts and revealing her robotic nature. Penny falls to the ground motionless, her eyes devoid of life.

Laura starred horrified at the scene. But then Cinder's voice was heard.

"This is not a tragedy. This was not an accident. This is what happens when you hand over your trust, your safety, your children, to men who claim to be our guardians, but are, in reality, nothing more than men. Our Academies' Headmasters wield more power than most armies, and one was audacious enough to control both".

Laura could feel her rage build up.

"They cling to this power in the name of peace, and yet, what do we have here? One nation's attempt at a synthetic army, mercilessly torn apart by another's star pupil. What need would Atlas have for a soldier disguised as an innocent little girl? I don't think the Grimm can tell the difference".

Laura clenched her fists.

"And what, I ask you, is Ozpin teaching his students? Huntsmen and Huntresses should carry themselves with honor and mercy, yet I have witnessed neither".

Laura felt anry tears run down her face.

"Perhaps Ozpin felt as though defeating Atlas in the Tournament would help people forget his colossal failure to protect Vale when the Grimm invaded its streets. Or perhaps this was his message to the tyrannical dictator that has occupied an unsuspecting kingdom with armed forces. Honestly, I haven't the slightest clue as to who is right and who is wrong. But I know the existence of peace is fragile, and the leaders of our kingdoms conduct their business with iron gloves".

Laura's aura was begining to rise.

"As someone who hails from Mistral, I can assure you the situation there is... equally undesirable. Our Kingdoms are on the brink of war, yet we, the citizens, are left in the dark".

Laura's eyes flared red.

"So I ask you: When the first shots are fired... who do you think you can trust?".

The moment Cinder finish her speech, Laura's aura burst like wave of crimson fire. The White Fang soldiers jumped as the doors were blown up and with a rage fueled roar, Laura ran in to the room with her claws out.

Before any of them would react, two of them received two claws through their hearts. Laura glared at the others who hurried to get their weapons and she attacked them with the intent to kill.

But even in her fury, Laura could remebere the time she and Penny talked.

* * *

 _"Laura! I'm not human!" Penny said_

* * *

Laura killed another soldier with her foot claw.

* * *

 _"What do you mean?" Laura asked._

* * *

A soldier losses his head.

* * *

 _"I'm a robot! Most girls are born, but I was made. I'm the world's first synthetic person capable of generating an Aura! I'm not real...!" Penny said sadly._

* * *

A female soldier get her throat cut.

* * *

 _"Penny, it's ok! You are no less real than me. I'm not human either" Laura said._

* * *

Laura tackles a soldier through a wall.

* * *

 _"You are a robot too?" Penny asked._

 _"No, I'm a mutant!" Laura answered._

* * *

Laura looked up and saw more soldiers. More monsters to take out her anger on.

* * *

 _"Mutant?" Penny asked confused._

 _"We are an offshoot sub-species of humanity who are born with genetic abnormalities which grants us abilities, an appearance, or powers beyond the normal variation expressed in humans" Laura answered._

* * *

Laura ran at the soldiers, her claws out and her aura increasing her reach 5 times beyond the normal limit.

* * *

 _"How many mutants are there?" Penny asked._

 _"Not many. People fears and shuns us becuse we are different!" Laura answered "What I'm trying to say is: We are not to different!"._

 _Penny hugged her tightly._

* * *

 _"Thank you Laura, both you and Ruby are good friends! And you are a far better person than you think!"_

Those were the last words that ran through Laura's head before she fell to her knees with tears streaming down her face, she was surrounded by dead bodies. She was gone. Penny... her friend... was gone, just like that.

"I will avenge you Penny! Cinder will not get away with this!" Laura swore before noticing a soldier that was still alive and was shaking in against a wall she walked up to him and grabbed him by before lifting him to her face "Do you know how to pilot a ship?".

The soldier nodded in fear. Laura took out her claws and held them close to his face.

"Then take me to Beacon!" She demanded.

* * *

When they got to Beacon, it was in chaos. Both grimm and white fang soldiers were running rampant and even the Atlas robots has gone berserk and were attacking everything in sight.

"Damn!" Laura said before she made her pilot land close to the dorms before knocking him out and ran inside, she had something in her team's room, she had saved it for just a situation like this.

On the way she ran in to Yang who was surprised to see her.

"Laura!? But how you-?" Yang began but Laura stopped her.

"I'll explain latter! Right now I need to get to our dorm!" Laura said as she continued to run with Yang not far behind.

When they reach it, Laura cut open her mattress with her claws and took something out of it. It was the device that Logan gave to her.

"What is that?" Yang asked but Laura jumped out of the window, she needed to get to an more open area.

When she reached it began turning on the device. Yang caught up with her and was tired of being left in the dark.

"Ok that's it! Care to let me in on your little secret?" Yang demanded.

"Yang, I'm about to let everyone in on a major secret" Laura said before the device turned on and a portal opened up.

Yang starred speechless. Just what the hell was going on?.

"We can't stop all this by ourselves, we need help" Laura said before something big came out of the portal that made Yang stare even more but Laura smirked "A big **green** help!".

* * *

On the school grounds, the students from all schools were fighting the enemies as Cinder enjoyed the chaos. But her joy was cut short when something landed on one of the mechs, destroying it.

It was a big green creature yelled out **"HULK SMASH!"** Before letting out a roar and attacked the rest of the robots.

"What?!" Cinder said

* * *

Inside the dance room Blake is on the losing end in a fight against her former partner Adam.

"This could've been our day! Can't you see that!?" Adam said in rage.

"I never wanted this! I wanted equality! I wanted peace!" Blake said as she raises her sword, its blade folding into sickle mode, and shoots at Adam, who blocks both bullets with his sword.

"What you want is impossible!" Adam yelled before he sheathes his sword and backhands Blake across her face, knocking her over "But I understand because all I want is you, Blake".

She begins to raise her sickle again, only for Adam to kick it out of her hand, knocking her over once again.

"And as I set out upon this world and deliver the justice mankind so greatly deserves, I will make it my mission to destroy everything you love" He said, but just as he finished he received a kick to the face, knocking him away.

"I don't think so bub!" Came an familiar voice to Blake's ears, she looked and gasped when she saw who it was

Three claws came out of the man's hand "You have done more than enough already! It stops now!".

* * *

Two words rang through the battle.

Only these words were special. They were words that just happened to belong to a certain team and everytime these words were spoken, everyone would know that help has arrived.

And those words were...

 **"AVENGERS ASSEMBLE!".**

 **.**

 **Ok when I saw the ending of Volume 3 I was heartbroken. I actually cried when I saw everything that happened. So in that moment I decided that I would not allow that to happen in this story.**

 **I don't care how cliche, how predictable or even how bad the ending might become. I will not let that heart shattering ending happen , no matter the cost.**

 **.**

 **Tell me what you think.**


	46. Chapter 46

**Hi everyone. I good news and bad news.**

 **The bad news is: The story finale is still far from being finished and it will take a while before it comes out.**

 **The Good news: Well it really depends on your opinion. But I'm gonna give you these fun stories that popped in my head. Think of it as a little more mature version of RWBY Chibi, Don't worry it wont be grafic.**

 **This chapter will be done RWBY Chibi style and just have some short stroires.**

 **And like the last one, these stories will have nothing to do with the main story at all. They will be their own stand alone stories.** **AND They are only meant to be fun and are not to be taken seriously at all.**

 **Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

 **Short stories 2.**

 **Story 1.**

It was currently sunrise on a weekend. Laura and Yang had gotten up a little early to eat breakfast in peace. Laura took a toast, put in the toaster and pressed it down. But it just came up again. Laura rasied an eyebrow and pressed it down again, but it just came back up again.

Laura kept pressing it down and it just kept on coming back up, making her more frustrated each time. With an angry growl, Laura pushed down so hard that it broke the toaster.

"Oh come on!" Laura said before she heard a soft snore. She looked at Yang who had fallen back asleep and had somehow slept through Laura's temper tantrum.

But Laura looked at Yang, then at her toast and then back at Yang and got an idea. She would have her breakfast one way or the other.

"YANG!" Yang woke up from the yell before Laura landed on her lap in just her underwear and kissed her deeply. Yang had no idea what was going on but melted in to the kiss as her aura grew hot from both the sight of Laura's in her underwear and the feeling of the kiss.

But as the heat of her aura raised in to the air. Laura had her toast on her claw and was holding it over Yang's head as she made sure to keep her heat going.

Laura looked at the camera and used her other hand, rasing two fingers in to a victory sign.

She got her breakfast. And something more.

* * *

 **Story 2.**

Laura was walking through Beacon's halls until she spotted Pyrrha and decided to talk to her.

When Laura reached her she tapped her on the shoulder "Hey Pyrrha!"

Pyrrha yelped in surprise, while Laura let out a short cry as she suddenly flew in to the air and got stuck in the roof.

"I'm sorryyy!" Pyrrha apologised.

* * *

 **Story 3.**

Laura stood in the kitchen preparing to bake some cookies. It went rather smoothly. She put in some eggs, flour and sugar. She mixed them together a little before reaching for the last ingredient. But could not feel it.

She looked "What the-! Where did the chocolate chips go?"

She suddenly heard munching from one of the cupboards. She opened it and saw Ruby and saw she was stuffing her face with the chocolate chips. The two girls looked at eachother for a few moments before Ruby bloted out of the cupboard still eating the chips.

Laura chased after her "Ruby, don't eat all that! You are gonna get a sugar rush!"

 **CRASH!**

"Or a sugar crash!" Laura sighed out as she carried and unconscious Ruby over her shoulder.

* * *

 **Story 4.**

Laura sat in the library reading a book. But then she heard some annoying sounds from the floor below her, it came from a certain blonde, but she tried to ignore it. But the sounds kept on getting louder and more annoying. Laura grew a tick mark but tried to stay focused on her book.

But in the end the sounds became to much so Laura got up from her seat, looked up the largest and heaviest book she could find, threw it over the ledge and then put a hand behind her ear to listen.

A loud **BANG** was heard.

"AH, YANG! I think she is concussed!" Came the Voice of Ruby.

Smiling in satisfaction, Laura went back to her book.

.

 **If you have any recommendations for possible future short stories like these, let me know. They are fun to write**

 **BUT: Don't forget to tell me what you think of these once first! All 4 of them.**

 **.**

 **Tell me what you think.**


	47. Chapter 47

**Just some more short stories that showed up in my mind because I was bored.**

* * *

 **Short story 3.**

 **Story 1.**

Laura entered her team's dorm with a small yawn. She kicked of her boots and fell down on her mattress. Wondering what to do she noticed something under Blake's mattress. She took it out and it was tha ninja of love book she saw her try to keep hidden.

Out of pure curiosity, she decided to read it.

"And then the ninja took out his sword! He faced the girl and brought down his sword and cut her..." Laura suddenly blushed when she read the next part. She continued to read and her blush became more and more clear "The hell are you reading Blake? Has she no decency? What if Ruby saw this!" Yet she continued to read until she saw a picture "Wow! Now that's a katana!".

A while latter, Blake came back and noticed her book was gone. She panicked and began looking for it, fearing that Ruby might have found it. But then someone tapped her on the shoulder. She turned and saw a rather pissed of Laura, with Ninjas of love in her hand.

"Laura, I can explain!" Blake said in fear.

"Explain it to my fist!" Laura said before hammer fisting Blake in the head "If I find anymore of this filth I will shave your ears!".

As Laura walked away Blake raised her hand and weakly said "Can I have it back now?".

"NO WAY! I can get some pointers out of this!" Laura said before continuing to walk.

* * *

 **Story 2.**

Laura was walking through the courtyard humming to herself. But then out of nowhere, Nora landed in front of her, causing the ground to shake and making Laura jump in surprise.

"YOU!" Nora yelled.

"Me?" Laura said weakly.

"YOU MISSED TODAY'S WORK OUT!" Nora continued to yell.

"Wh-what work out?" Laura asked.

Nora takes out Magnhild "Bench this, 765 reps!"

She puts it in Laura's arms, making said girl's legs shake as she struggled to hold it.

"Come on! Put your back in to it! ONE TWO, ONE TWO!" Nora ordered.

Laura managed to lift it above her head and ended up falling back wards.

"Not bad! Now give me 10 more!" Nora ordered making Laura whimper.

* * *

 **Story 3.**

In an open field, Laura and Velvet was about to have a sparring match. Laura slowly get into a fighting stance making the rabbit girl gulp a little.

 _'Ok Velvet, just relax, remember what **Yang** told you could beat her!'_ Velvet thought as she got ready.

Laura ran at her. Velvet waited until she was close enough. When she was, Velvet pulled up her shirt and flashed her puppies.

Laura gasped and got a look of pure shock. She fell backwards, her whole body twitching and her face stuck in its shocked expression.

Velvet looked into the camera and did a victory pose.

* * *

 **Story 4 (** **Shout out to Robo Reader 21 for giving me this one. I edited it a little so I didn't just copy it. That would be lazy of me** **)**

Team JNPR and Team RWBLY, minus Laura, sat in the lounge gathered around. Yang and Nora fighting each other in a video game match. Blake and Ren were reading. Ruby, Weiss, Pyrrha and Jaune playing a board game.

Suddenly they heard the sound of footsteps accompanied by the scent of smoke before Laura came into view. Her clothes with a number of tears and smudges with grime on her face and smoke coming off her hair. Exhaustion clear as can be.

Everyone stop to stare at her as she walk by.

"Hey Laura" Yang spoke first. "You're back from visiting your dad."

Laura stopped but too tired to turn around. "Yeah, I..just got back"

"Was everything alright back home?" asked Ren.

Laura let out a sigh. "Everything's fine. Just the usual rude rabble causing trouble. Again."

"Is that typical?" Ruby asked.

"Pretty common." Laura said shaking her head.

"Did you bring us souvenirs?" Nora asked though her usual cheer packed a little less enthusiasm.

"Oh, ugh, sorry guys" Laura turned to look at her friends. "They got disintegrated in the commotion."

Everyone started looking around at each other.

Laura let out another sigh. "Guys, I'm tired. I'm going to get cleaned up and sleep the rest of the day off." She resume walking in the direction of the dorms.

"Yeah, that..sounds like a plan." Jaune said as they watched Laura walk out.

Once she was gone, Weiss turned to the group. "Maybe we should rethink about visiting her home?"

"Yup!" Said everyone minus Nora.

"No way! It's sounds amazing! I want to pummel some super villains! NORA SMASH!"

In another world

A certain green giant stood up with a growl.

"What is it?" Iron Man asked.

"Someone stole Hulk's catchphrase! **NO ONE STEALS HULK'S CATCHPHRASE!** " Hulk roared **"HULK SMASH!"**

 **CRASH!**

Iron Man looked at the hole in the wall and sighed "I'll get the Hulk-Buster!".

.

 **Tell me what you think of the 4 stories.**


	48. Chapter 48

**Showdown** **.**

Beacon academy has become a war zone. Grimm, White Fang soldiers and hacked Atlas robots has launched an all out attack at the school. That combined with the fact that a massive Dragon Grimm had broken out of a mountain and was on its way towards them.

It looked like a fight our heroes could not win. But then two words echoed through the battlefield. Words from another world that always meant that help has arrived.

 **"AVENGERS ASSEMBLE!"**

 **The Avengers earth's mightiest heroes!** The Avengers was a team of extraordinary individuals, either with superpowers or other special characteristics. Its purpose is to protect world stability from inner or extra terrestrial threats, and to work with the peaceful interests of the whole world rather than a specific country or organization.

Having just recently gotten home from a mission to stop the evil hydra organization, they were soon pulled in to another one by Laura. Having received a quick rundown of the situation by Laura, who had been held captive by the enemy and there buy learned their plan and knew who the enemies was, the Avengers knew who was friend and who was foe.

A man in a flag colored suit, hit in beowolf with his shield. That man was Captain America. A super soldier, world war 2 veteran and one of the leaders of the Avengers.

But then he noticed the dragon "Thor, take it out!".

A man with blonde Hair welding an hammer nodded "As you wish Captain!" then he flew towards it.

Cap looked at some of his other teammates "Iron Man, take the flyers to the city, we'll hadel the rest here!".

"You got it Cap!" Iron man said as he along with the other flyers headed towards the city that was in desperate need of help.

* * *

In another place, Blake watched as her former partner Adam and Laura's father Logan, battled it out.

Both charge at each other and start slicing, with Adam getting a good slash on Logan and drawing blood. He's able to block Logan's slashes and counters it. He tries cutting him, but Logan blocks the sword with his claws and kicked him back.

Adam glares at him "I don't know who you are. But if you get in the way of my revolution, then you will suffer the same fate as the rest of the humans!".

"Revolution! You remind me about another misguided men. Just like you he hated humans and wanted them gone. Not knowing that it will only make things worse" Logan said.

"What the hell would you know?!" Adam asked in anger.

"You and I are kind of alike!" Logan answered.

"NO WE'RE NOT!" Adam roared.

Adam dashes forward and gets a couple of stabs and slashes on Logan. Logan tries attacking back but it is blocked as Raiden delivers a massive combo and kicks him back. Adam jumps with his sword held high. Logan knocks it aside and managed to slice Adam's shoulder.

Adam jumped back holding his shoulder before he looked on his hand and saw blood "What are you?".

"I'm the best there is at what i do but what i do isn't very nice!" Logan said as his wounds healed and he got ready to continue.

The two clash again. Claws and sword, both looking for a finishing blow. Adam was beginning to realize that at this rate, he was not going to make it with his foe's constant healing. He had no other choice. He needs to use **'that'**.

Using his strength, he kicked Logan with all his might to gain some distance and then sheathe his sword. He waits for Logan to come closer.

Logan jumps with claws out and let's out a roar. But the moment he is close enough, Adam pulls out his sword, creating a red wave that cuts Logan right in the chest.

Logan is sent in to a pillar, his chest wide open and looks dead. Adam was breathing hard, his aura dangerously low.

He turns to Blake who has a horrified look on her face "Now my love... time to-".

Before he could finish his sentence, he hears a growl. He looked at to his shock, Logan is still alive and the wound in his chest was healing.

"We're not done yet bub! I'm seeing red!" Logan said before letting out an animal like roar.

Logan charges at the now terrified Adam. The faunus does his best to fight, but Logan's attacks are so random and unpredictable. Logan kicked him back and just as Adam brough his sword up a slicing sound was heard and Logan was now behind him.

Adam screamed in pain as his arm fell to the floor, severed from his body.

Logan took deep breaths to calm himself before turning to Adam "You asked what I knew about your pain. Back where I'm from, people like me are feared and shunned by the people around us, only a few humans accepts us. But we are working to change that! But going into war will only cause unnecessary deaths. On both sides. You are not helping your people like this. You are only making life harder for them".

"I don't care what you say. I won't rest until every human has payed! All humans must pay for how they are treating my people!" Adam said through his pain.

Logan sighed "I can tell you have suffered. I know the feeling well. I hope one day you will open your eyes!" He pulled back his fist and knocked him out.

* * *

In the city, Qrow, Glynda and Ironwood fight of some grimm. But then some blue energy beams hit some of the grimm. The three fighters looked were the beams came from and saw a man in an armor.

It was non other than Iron Man, the armored avenger. He blast some grimm, before firing some missiles on some more.

"Who are you?" Ironwood demanded.

"Easy there buddy. Laura Kinney sent me!" Iron Man answered.

Glynda and Ironwood had their eyes and mouths wide open in shock.

But Qrow smirked "I knew there was more to the girl than meets the eye!".

"You obviously got a lot of questions, and I'll answer them when I we have time. For now we need to deal with this!" Iron Man said.

The other agreed. They had bigger worries to attend to.

* * *

Back in Beacon, Cinder watched as her plans came crumbling down. She was pissed.

"No! NO! They are ruining everything!" She yelled in rage.

"What are we gonna do now?" Mercury asked.

Cinder looked around and saw Laura in the distance and her eyes literally began to burn and she took off towards her.

"CINDER!" Emerald shouted after her leader.

"Great now what do we do?" Murcury asked.

"I got an suggestion. You can try going to jail!" Came a voice behind them.

They looked and saw two men in red suits. One had a spider symbol on it while the other was simply red and black.

"Who the hell are you two?!" Emerald demanded.

"Me? I'm your friendly neighbourhood Spider-Man!" One said while the other took out his swords.

"And I am the ghost of christmas kick your ass!" He said "But you can call me Deadpool!".

The two villains looked at them dumbfounded while Spider-Man sighed "Deadpool!".

"What? I've been waiting forever to show up in this fan fic and some of the readers asked for me. Fan service man!" Deadpool said.

 **"Fan-What?"** Everyone else asked.

"Never mind let's rumble!" Deadpool said.

* * *

Laura killed a couple of Grimm alongside Yang. Said blonde looked at the other avengers fighting of the grimm, using either inhuman powers that far surpassed any huntsman, or using insane fighting skills and gadgets.

"So Yang, what do you think of my friends?" Laura said as she killed an beowolf.

Yang looked around as she saw the other Avengers fighting. A ghost man fried some grimm with a beam from his forehead.

One woman with red hair and skin tight black suit, fired some kind of needles from her wrist mounted weapons.

One man had a bow and arrows, but said arrows were more than they seemed. She also saw the hammer man fight the dragon grimm and had it on the ropes.

And of course the green giant named Hulk was the most eye catching of them all as he smashed everything in his path.

"I have a million questions right now!" Yang said as she punched an Ursa.

"I know, I have been keeping some major secrets from everyone. I will answer every questions you have after we finish-" Before Laura could finish, something hit her out of nowhere and brought her through a wall.

"LAURA!" Yang shouted but was attacked by more grimms.

Laura rolled across the floor. As she was about to get up, Cinder kicked her hard in the ribs, sending her flying in to some chairs.

"You damn wretched, clawed freak! YOU RUINED EVERYTHING!" Cinder screamed as she used her powers to create a pair of swords "Months of waiting and planing, shot straight to hell! ALL BECAUSE OF YOUR INTERFERENCE!".

Laura got up and glared at her "Ruining villains plans is what I do! And you know the best part of it? It's the part were I get to beat the hell out of said villain!" She took out her claws.

The two girls charged each other with pure rage and clashed. Claws met swords as they went back and forward. Each strike was either blocked or deflected. Laura trapped both Cinder's blades between her claws as the two girls began to try and overpower eachother while glaring in to eachother's eyes.

But then Cinder brought up her knee and it made contact with Laura's jaw. Cinder used the resulting opening to cut Laura's chest. Then Cinder stabbed her in the gut, kicked her back and followed up with a fire ball in to the wound.

Laura coughed up blood as she did her best to ignore the massive pain in her gut. But before she could get up, another fire ball hit her in the back.

"You should have stayed out of my way!" Cinder said as she kicked her down "If you had, then the pain you feel now could have been avoided!" She used her powers to heat up a rock and sent it in to Laura's side "But NO! You could not do that! You just had to get in my way yet again!" She grabbed Laura's hair, slamed her face in to a wall and then threw her across the floor.

Laura noticed that Cinder brought up some sharp dust crystals and sent them towards her. Laura held up her arms and claws for protection, but the shards still tore through her body. Next thing she knew, Cinder kicked her in the face before using two spear like things and sent them through Laura's arms, pinnin them to the floor.

Cinder slammed her heel into Laura's still open stomach wound, making said girl scream in pain "I keep hearing that you can't be killed! I'm going to prove that statement wrong!" She pressed harder "I will find a way to kill you! Just like I did with you robot friend!"

At the mention of Penny, Laura felt her anger raise but Cinder was not done "But I will not stop there! As soon as you are dead, I will hunt down and kill all your friends! Especially your blonde girlfriend!" Laura went silent as Cinder continued "Her death will be as slow and as painful as possible! I'm sure Neo will have alot of fun with her!".

At that moment Laura's eyes flashed red as she used her foot claw to stab Cinder in the side. Said girl cried out in pain as she backed away holding her wound. She looked up as Laura tore her arms free.

Laura let out a roar as her berserker rage came out full force and the red aura flared up, stronger than ever.

 **"I WILL NOT LET YOU DESTROY MY HOOOOOOOOOOOME!** " Laura roared as her aura flared more.

 **(Play I May Fall by Jeff and Casey Lee Williams in the backround! DO IT!).**

Laura continued to to scream as all six of her claws were out and all were covered in aura. Cinder was so overwhelmed by and clawed tornado and her aura was pushed to it's limit. She just could not defend against such an unpredictable barrage.

Laura kicked Cinder in to a wall. Cinder looked up just in time as Laura sent an claw shaped aura blast that sent her through the wall and back outside.

Cinder's aura was just about gone. A flash of lightning caught her attention and to her horror, Thor killed the dragon grimm by throwing his hammer through it's head.

"NO!" She yelled before noticed Laura walk torwards her "I WILL KILL YOU!".

Laura said nothing as she just retract her claws. They engaged in a hand to hand fight, something Laura had the edge in. They traded blows for a bit until Laura hit Cinder in the gut, uppercutted her in the jaw and finished her of with a round house kick to the face.

 **(Stop music)**

Laura was breathing hard as her bruning aura finaly faded away "It's over Cinder! You lost! Your grand plan failed!".

Cinder looked around and saw that the grimms where gone. There was only the other avengers and the sutdents from all the schools. She also saw both Emerald and Mercury being dragged by Spider-Man and Deadpool. Both having been webbed up.

Cinder stood up "No! This is not over! It will not be over until you are all dead! I AM A MAIDEN! AND I WILL NOT BE BULLIED BY THE LIKES OF-"

Before she could finish Hulk grabbed her leg and began to slam her in the gorund several times before leaving her in a crater.

"Puny maiden!" The green giant said with a huff.

Everyone chuckled. But then Weiss remembered something very important.

"Laura! I think it's about time you start explaining!" She said with a small glare.

Laura rubbed her head as Ozpin walked up "The cat is out of the bag Laura. We both knew this day would come!".

Laura nodded and began to explain. When she was done everyone, minus th people of her world, looked at her shock.

"You are from anohter world?" Ruby asked.

Laura nodded "Yes, I am!".

"Why did you not tell us?!" Weiss demanded.

"Would you have believed me?" Laura asked.

"Probably not! But we are your team! Your friends! You should have told us!" Weiss said.

Laura sighed "I know! I'm sorry for not telling you. I kind of just wanted to forget my old life and start a new one here. Ever since I came here, I've smiled and laughed more than I though I could! I love this world and I love all of you. I am trully sorry for everything!".

Everyone was silent for a moment until Sun of all people spoke up "You know what? I don't care!" Everyone looked at him "I don't care if you are from another world Laura! Sure I might not know you as well as your team do. But I know for a fact that you are a good person! Not to mention, had you not called your friends here. There is no telling what could have happened!".

"He is right!" Coco spoke up "You are an awesome girl Laura! You helped Velvet even though you had never seen her before. That alone proves you are cool!".

Laura was surprised, but her friends were not done.

"I agree!" Pyrrha said "Even when you found out who I was, you never treated me as anything else but a normal person. You are a true friend Laura!".

"YES! You are our teammate and one of the best friends anyone can have!" Ruby said with her cute smile.

"Not to mention my perfect girlfriend!" Yang said with a grin.

Laura stared at her friends before tears began running down her face "Thank you! Thank you, all of you!".

Her friends looked at each other and smriked as they all had the same idea. Before Laura could react, they all gathered around her, before lifting her up and began throwing her in to the air over and over while cheering.

Cap and Logan stood next to eachother and watched the scene.

"She really have changed!" Cap said.

"Yes, she has grown alot! And my god I couldn't be more proud of her!" Logan said with a smile.

It was true. Laura had grown so much during her time here. After all the pain and suffering she was forced to go through in her life. All the experiments, all the torture, all the attempts to take away her personality, the sick goals to turn her in to a weapon, being treated like an animal. Not to mention all the enemies she's made who wanted nothing more but to ruin her life as much as possible.

Laura has really turned her life around. She a team, friends and a lover. She even helped save Vale from a disaster. She is a true hero now and she was happy. Happier than she had ever been in her whole life. Finally, she could live and not just survive.

As for Laura. She was laughing as her friends continues to throw her i to the air.

* * *

.

 **After weeks of planning and near non stop writing, I finally got this done. But it's not over yet people.**

 **Stay tuned for the epilogue. The end is almost here.**

 **.**

 **Tell me what you think.**


	49. Chapter 49

**Blame the newest episode of RWBY chibi for this.**

* * *

 **Short story 4.**

 **Story 1.**

Ruby walked into the kitchen to get a jar of pickles. Though she had to be careful and not make to much noise. But as usual it was very hard to get it open.

"Hey sis need some he-" Yang began before Ruby quickly covered her mouth.

"Shhhh! Laura is taking a nap! Wake her up and she'll be very grumpy. My butt still hurts from last time" Ruby whisper yelled.

Yang gulped "Oh! Well need help with the jar?".

"No, I got it!" Ruby said as she was still struggeling to open it.

"You sure? I can-" Yang began but was interrupted.

"I SAID I GOT IT!" Ruby yelled but quickly covered her mouth.

They heard a growl. They turned and saw a sleepy and annoyed Laura glaring at them while still in her pajamas.

"What the hell is with all the noise?!" Laura said sounding really grumpy.

"S-sorry Laura, please don't kill us. It's just this pickle jar!" Ruby said holding up the jar in fear "We can't get it open!".

Laura walked up, snatched the jar from Ruby, took out one claw and bent it open before handing it back.

"There, now be **QUIET!** Wake me again and this goes up your backside!" Laura warned holding up her claw before walking back to sleep.

Yang and Ruby looked at eachother. Now they knew who to talk to for jar opening.

* * *

 **Story 2.**

Laura sat on her mattress and was reading a book called Camp Camp. It was about some strange kids camping and doing a lot of crazy things.

"This could make a decent web show!" Laura commented, but then Zwei came up "Go away Zwei!" But he just nudged her "I'm reading Zwei, I don't got time to play right now!" Zwei licked her foot "Zwei! Not now!".

Zwei walked away. But then Laura smelt something and looked up and her face turned in to one of horror.

"No Zwei, not on the carpet!" Laura got up and hurried to him "Oh man, don't tell me Yang forgot to take you on a walk!".

* * *

 **Story 3.**

Laura was reading a book while on a small walk around the school grounds. But then she ducked down while a familiar voice said "You're it!" But Yang just flew over her.

Yang got back up "You're it! ***Dodge*** You're it! ***Dodge*** You're it! ***Dodge*** Laura! You are it!".

Laura just continue to doge Yang's attempts to tag her, never taking her eyes off her book. In the end Yang was down on her knees, to tired to continue. Laura knelt down in front of her and patted her head.

"One day Yang, one day" She said as she gave Yang a quick kiss before walking away.

* * *

 **Story 4.**

Laura walked into the dorm with Zwei next to her. She had just barely managed to get him outside before an accident happened. It was a good thing she was able to smell what he was about to do before he did it.

"That. Was. To. Close!" Laura said falling on her matress. Zwei licked her face "Don't start Zwei! You are lucky that Yang forgot or you would be in trobule right now!".

She glared a little at him only to see him giving her the puppy eyes. She resisted them for a few moments before she sighed and pulled him closer.

"Geez, how can one stay mad at you?" Laura asked.

Zwei licked her face. Laura smiled and enjoyed the snuggling.

.

 **Yeah I really wanted to write some moments between Laura and Zwei. And I was trying to make this more cute than funny.**

 **.**

 **Tell me what you think of all 4 stories. I'm open for suggestions**


	50. Epilogue and Special announcement

**There will be a Lemon in this as a fan service! And yes I just decided to make it an M rated story. I've tested the limits long enough.**

 **AND make sure to read all the way to the end! Important stuff that you NEED to read.**

* * *

 **Epilogue.**

It took a few days. Even with Cinder defeated and the dragon grimm killed. There were still more than a few grimms left in the city. But thanks to the combined efforts of the huntsman and the Avengers, the grimm were were pushed back and defeated. Vale was finally back under control and although alot of people were hurt, there were surprisingly not any deaths.

After some discussions the councils agree that Cinder and her group were to dangerous for any normal prisons. So the Avengers were allowed to to bring them to their world and lock them up in one of their meta human prisons.

Ruby told everyone that Roman was eaten by a grimm. Despite their search, they never found Neo, but with Cinder and Roman out of the picture, they had doubts that she would pose any serious threat. Still they would make sure to keep an eye out for her, she was still to dangerous to walk free.

As for Ironwood. Despite his good intentions, bringing his troops to Vale ended up doing more harm than good and was ordered to return to Atlas.

As for the Fall Maiden Amber. With the help of Iron Man, they were able to use the machine Amber was in to return the half of her power that Cinder stole. Saving her life in the process. Though whatever or not if Amber will fully recover from what happened is unclear.

And what about Laura? Due to her major help in saving the school by bringing her friends in, there was hard to find a good reward for her. In the end there was no reward good enough so Ozpin gave her the best one they could.

She became the school's greatest Honor Student! She even gained some level of authority in the school, ranked above any other student.

* * *

Somewhere in a dark place partly covered with purple crystals, a woman was not happy. After all this time, recruiting Cinder, having her steal the fall maiden's power, throwing Vale in to chaos and her plan to destroy the Beacon tower. Everything stopped by one girl.

The woman clenched her fist as an evil aura was rising all around her. She waited so long for this day. The day were she would finally beat Ozpin.

She sighed. Nothing left to do. She was gonna have to start all over again.

* * *

After days of recovering, it was finally time for celebration. The Beacon students along with all the guest students were gathered and was having a big party. Even the Avengers had come over to share it with them. Everyone was dancing with Team FNKI providing some awesome music.

Deadpool was never invited.

Logan and Qrow were enjoying a drink together. Thor was telling Nora about his great battles, which exited the girl to no end. Captain America was talking with Ruby who even asked him for some leader tips. Blake was having some girl talk with Balck Widow and Weiss just finished telling her father of. She was not coming home, she was staying in Beacon.

However one person was missing. Something Yang noticed "Has anyone seen Laura?".

Qrow looked around "Yeah, were is the little hero? This party was mainly for her! She just became an honor student!".

Said girl had walked away from the party. She just felt the need to be alone for a little bit. Dressed in the same clothes she had during the dance, Laura stood in an open area and looked at the stars. She could not help but to think of what her mother would say if she saw her now.

But then she heard a sound and felt an familiar sent. She looked and saw Neo walking out from behind a tree.

"You just don't know when to quit do you?!" Laura said as she got ready for a fight.

But to her surprise she noticed something that was of about Neo. Not only did she look sad, instead of having that cocky grin she always seemed to have. She carried Roman's cane and was wearing his hat.

Neo slowly walked up to Laura and heled up a note. Laura hesitated for a moment but decided to take it and read it.

 _Note: I know you hate me and that you don't want to hear this (Or read, in this case) But I just wanted you to know that... despite everything I did, I love you! Even now after I lost one of the few people that cared about me, the man who was a father to me. I still love you. I am sorry for what I did and you have every reason to hate me. But I will never stop loving you, even if you kill me right now._

Laura looked up the note and noticed that Neo was crying. They stood in silence for a while, the only sounds being Neo's sobbing.

Finally Laura took a deep breath and said "You lost someone close to you... Had this been the old me, I might have killed you for what you did to me" She paused for a moment "But I'm not that person anymore! I'm sick of killing and besides... I understand your pain, I lost someone really close to me too... so I..."

Neo was surprised when Laura suddenly gave her a hug. After everything she did to her, Neo thought for sure that Laura would kill her.

But then Laura said three words that shocked her "I forgive you!".

At those words, Neo returned the hug and cried in to Laura's shoulder. They stood like that until Laura heard someone calling out her name. If Neo was cought there would be major problems. Laura knew that they would not be as forgiving.

Laura broke the hug and looked at her "I'll let you go this time, but make no mistakes. The next time we meet, it will be as enemies!... But I will never forget that you love me" Neo could not help but to smile at that and Laura smiled back "Now go!".

After Neo vanished Yang showed up "There you are! What are you doing out here?".

"Just making peace with my life. And I needed some time for myself!" Laura answered.

Yang smiled "Things sure has been crazy huh?".

Laura nodded "Yeah, even for me! Still, we did it! We won!".

Yang smiled "So what do you want to do? Want to go back to the party?".

"Nah. After everything that has happend, I need a vacation!" Laura said.

Yang got an idea "Then let's do it! Let's go on a vacation, just the two of us! I know some great places!".

Laura thought for a moment before she smiled "Sure. I'm yet to see what is outside of Vale anyway!".

Yang smiled but then it turned into a smirk as she picked up Laura bridal style "Since you are not in a party mood, how about we go and have some alone time?".

Laura smiles and wrapped her arms around her girlfriend's neck "That is something I'm always in the mood for".

Yang smiled and carried her to a privet room.

 **(Here is the lemon).**

In the room, Laura and Yang were locked together in a passionate kiss. Laura was pushed against as Yang put her hands under her shirt, the kiss never breaking. Laura then raised her arms above her head and allowed Yang to take of her before she pulled down Yang's dress, letting it fall to the floor.

They kissed again as Yang began pulling down Laura's pants. Yang put her on the bed and proceeded to pull off Laura's pants completely, leaving both of them in their underwear.

They resumed kissing with Yang on top. Laura's felt her girlfriend's hand open her bra and took it of. Yang began kssing her breasts, causing Laura to moan and the feeling. But then Laura gasped when Yang's hand went inside her underwear and began rubbing her womanhood.

Yang then pulled down Laura's underwear completely. She then went down and began licking Laura's womanhood, causing said girl to moan in pleasure. Yang kept it up for a few minutes before she stood up and took of her own underwear.

With both of them naked, Laura sat up and began sucking Yang's breasts. Laura then decided to return the earlier favor and licked Yang's womanhood. Yang moaned as she held Laura's head in place.

Laura then stood up from the bed and jumped in to Yang's arms. They kissed again as Laura wrapped her legs around Yang's waist while Yang had a tight grip on Laura's butt. Laura broke the kiss and began kissing and sucking Yang's neck, making sure to leave a hickey. Yang did the same, hoping that Laura's healing factor would not make it go away.

Yang placed Laura back on the bed, spread her legs and then put two of her fingers in it. Laura was about to let out a loud yelp, until Yang stopped her by kissing her deeply.

Laura moaned in to the kiss as Yang's fingers went in and out of her womanhood. Laura got wetter by the second and was getting really close.

But then Yang stopped and said "I'll take the lead! See this as a personal reward from me! My perfect, lovable and sharp fisted girlfriend!".

Yang laid down on Laura and they proceeded to rub their bodies together. Yang then sat up and began rubbing her womanhood against Laura's.

Both moaned loudly as they kept it up until both climaxed. They were breathing hard but managed to smile at the wonderful experiance.

 **(End of lemon).**

After the big experience. Both girls embraced each other, both exhausted from it.

"I love you Laura... so much!" Yang said.

"I love you too Yang... more than I ever thought I could ever love anyone!" Laura said.

Yang was quiet for a moment "Marry me!".

Laura smiles "I will! That's a promise!"

They kissed one more time before falling asleep. Despite everything that had happened, for now. Life was good.

But the adventures of Laura Kinney has only begun.

* * *

 **THANK YOU EVERYONE FOR READING THIS STORY! But don't go anywhere yet, there are some things I need to say!.**

 **.**

 **Shout out time!**

 **Robo Reader 21: A very awesome reviewer, you made your reviews very detailed.**

 **Not only did you say what you liked about each chapter. you also helped point out flaws, but you were never a jerk about it. You pointed out some mistakes and there by helped me avoid repeating them.**

 **Thanks alot, you impacted the story more than you might think!.**

 **Burke 23: Where do I even start with you? You are a very loyal reader, not only on this story, but on several of my other stories as well.**

 **Thanks alot to you. You're reviews helps me keep on writing!**

 **Alternet RedSkys: You are another great and loyal reader, my only regret is that I can't think of any words good enough to thank you.**

 **But you also helps me alot with your reviews. Thank you.**

 **I would also like to give a shout out to ALL my readers. Just because I didn't put in your name, dose not mean I have seen you! I have over 400 reviews and I have read every single one of them.**

 **THANK YOU! Everyone for making this my most succesful story yet! When I began writing it, I only did it because of the lack of X-Men and RWBY crossovers, despite the similarities between the two worlds.**

 **I never thought it would last this long. Honestly, I didn't even think it would go beyond Volyme 1.**

 **I may have wrote the story, but all of you kept it alive!.**

 **Special announcement: THIS STORY WILL STILL BE UPDATED! Even though it's finished, I still have a few ideas that I want to put in to short stories and maybe I'll even make OVA chapters!**

 **Not only is this my my biggest and most successful story, but my favorite story to write as well.**

 **Didn't think I would let it got that easily did you?**

 **.**

 **Once again, thank you for all your support! And tell me what you think!**


	51. Special chapters announcement

**Special chapters announcement.**

 **Hello my amazing readers, Venom Rules all here here with a** **Special chapters announcement!**

 **As I told you this story will keep going but it will be different types of Special chapters.**

 **Short stories:** You already know them. Short and funny chapters that are not to be taken seriously.

 **What if chapters:** These chapters will be really special. They will show how some things could have turned out had a certain event occurred differently.

I guess you could say, butterfly effects.

 **OVA chapters:** These chapters will shed some light on what happened between some of the main chapters.

 **.**

 **Tell which of these you would like to see first and what you whould like me to focus on. I'm open for requests.**

 **.**

 **Lett me know what you think.**


	52. Chapter 52

**Just some more short stories I wrote because I was bored.**

* * *

 **Short story 5.**

 **Story 1.**

Laura entered Team RWBLY's room after the days practise. But then she saw 3 love letters on her mattress. Yes. Three! She sighed as she picked them up.

"Really? It's like the fifth time this week! And all of them have different hand writing so it's hard to know who sent them!" Laura said before putting the letters in a box filed with all the other once she had got the last few weeks.

She then grabbed a towel and went to take a shower. While she was in there three girls entered the room at the same time. It was Yang, Velvet and Neo, all of them carrying a gift in their hands.

Yang has a box with some clothes that Laura wanted.

Velvet carried a picture of Laura's favorite band.

Neo had Laura's favorite icecream flavor.

"Weellll. This is awkward!" Yang said as all three stared at eachother when they realised that they were all after the same girl.

* * *

 **Story 2.**

Laura sat in front of the TV, playing a game called **Red vs Blue**. She was doing quite well, she got plenty of killstreaks. There was only one problem though.

She could never get any kills with the sniper rifle. Every time she used it this happened.

"Ok I got you now you little-" Laura began but when she shot with the sniper she missed "Damn it!" She shot and missed again "Damn it!" She missed again "OH COME ON!" In the end she just hit the enemy with sniper "That is is a sniper kill! I used the sniper rifle. It still counts!".

In a new match.

"Really? I got team killed in like the first 10 seconds! Where the hell did that idiot learn how to drive a **tank**?" Laura said as she threw away the controller.

* * *

 **Story 3.**

Laura was listening to a song she she found. She couldn't help but help but to sing it herself, though she added her own lyrics.

 _ **"** **Walking along, in Forge World, what can I see, from the top of this Tower? Lookin' out there, it's an forest, an forest, and lots more grimm, it goes on forever, and ever, and ever, and ever, and ever..."**_

She was now on the school yard.

 _ **"Walkin' on a yard, it makes me feel sensitive. Check it out, a badass fountain, what else is here who knows. Hey there's my dorm, I guess I'll walk to it. This school is so frickin' huge I'm kinda freaked out. Forge World is so big... YEAH"**_.

Laura was still humming and dancing until she saw her team look at her with mixed expressions.

Weiss looked like she had been insulted.

Blake had an amused smile.

Ruby was giggling at the silly dance Laura just did.

As for Yang, she was trying so hard not to laugh "Wow sharp fist. I had no idea that you could dance like that".

Laura blushed while trying to play it of "I was not dancing, I was practising a new fighting style! I call it umm, the karaoke style!".

The others looked at each other and then laughed.

Laura looked away "Don't be jealous!".

* * *

 **Story 4.**

Laura walked through the streets eating a chocolate bar. She finished it and threw it at a trash can but missed and it landed on the ground.

" **LITTERING**!" Came a the voice of Sun who was wearing a fake mustache.

"Huh?" Laura said confused.

Then Neptune showed up also wearing a fake mustache "And right next to a trash can. Do you have no heart?".

"What are you guys on about? I just missed it you morons!" Laura said.

Sun got ready "Whoa! Look out! She is getting hostile!".

Neptune put on his goggles "We're going into lock-down!".

They jumped at her.

 **SMACK CRASH!**

Both Sun and Neptune were now in the trash can. Laura stood next to them dusting of her hands.

"There I put the trash in the can. Happy now?" Laura said before walking away.

"Note to self: If we are gonna arrest Laura, bring back up" Sun said.

"Agree!" Neptune said.

.

 **Tell me what you thought of all 4 stories.**


	53. Chapter 53

**Ok my reader bros. This is my first what if chapter, like I explained in the announcement note. What if chapters are meant to show what would happen if things had gone differently.**

 **In this case, this is what would have happened if Velvet had the courage to give Laura the love letter back in chapter 21.**

* * *

 **What If chapter 1: Laura X Velvet.**

It was the day after the failed mission to capture Roman. The classes was over for the day and Laura had walked of to be alone, but instead of training like she usually did, she just climbed up a tree and laid on one of the branches. She had been having a hard time focusing lately, all because of that one kiss.

That Neo girl had really made Laura feel uneasy. In fact, during the night she even had a dream about her. The dream was that Laura found her self trapped in a dark void with no end, then Neo would show up from out of nowhere with that twisted smirk of hers and Laura for some reason was unable to move and thereby she was unable to prevent Neo from taking advantage of her again.

Laura didn't get it, she had fought countless of people and monsters in her life, taking punishments that would break or kill any normal person. But one kiss from a strange girl was enough to make her feel so insecure.

Why? And why did the girl even kiss her in the first place? They were enemies. God she was so confused.

"Damn it" Laura growled as she used her foot claw to sever a piece of the branch, making it fall down on the ground. But when it did, Laura heard a gasp. Looking down she saw a familiar rabbit girl.

"Velvet!" Laura said when she jumped down.

"Oh, h-hi there Laura" Velvet greeted, she sounded a little nervous.

"What are you doing here?" Laura asked.

"Just taking a walk, I'll be heading out on a mission soon" Velvet answered.

Laura noticed Velvet nervosity and the fact she had her hands behind her back "Is something wrong Velvet? Is Cardin picking on you again?".

"N-n-no it's nothing really" Velvet tried to assure.

Laura did not look convinced "Then what are you hiding behind your back?".

"Nothing!" Velvet said looking like she was about to panic.

"Velvet!" Laura said a little harshly as she took a step closer to the rabbit faunus.

"It's just my camera" Velvet said holding up what was indeed a camera.

Laura looked at it in surprise before asking "You like photography?".

"Yes" Velvet said having calmed down a little.

"So why were you making such a ruffle about that?" Laura asked.

"Because you scared me" Velvet said, almost sounding a little angry.

Laura looked to her side in guilt, she didn't mean go of on Velvet like that. The whole Neo incident must have affected her more than she thought.

"Sorry" Laura said quietly.

"What's wrong Laura? You look upset" Velvet asked in a soft tone.

Laura sighed and said "It just... I went through something I wished I hadn't. So I have been in a bad mode ever since".

"Do you want to talk about it?" Velvet offered.

Laura shook her head "Not really".

Velvet was quiet for a moment before she thought of something "Hey Laura?" Laura looked at her "Sorry if it's out of the blue. But can I take a picture of you?".

Laura raised an eyebrow "Why?".

Velvet blushed and said "Just wanting to practise".

Laura gave her a suspicious look before shrugging and said "Sure, I don't see any problem with it".

She put her arms in a cross and took out her claws, if she is gonna be in a picture, she'll make sure to look good on it. Velvet focused the camera and then took a picture.

"Perfect, thank you Laura" She said with a smile.

"No problem. Well good luck on your mission Velvet, and say hi to the others from me" Laura said before giving Velvet a friendly pat on the shoulder and walked away.

Velvet watched her. But then she could not hold it in anymore. If she did not do it now, she might never have the chance.

"Wait!" Velvet called out causing Laura to stop and look at her as she ran up to her with a letter in her hands "Please take this!" She helled up the letter.

The moment Laura took it Velvet ran away, leaving her confused. But when Laura opened the letter and read it she gasped.

 ** _Note: I love you!_**

 ** _\- Velvet_**.

Laura stared at the letter. Only three words, yet those three words had a very big meaning behind them. Now she knew where those other love letters came from. It all makes sense. Velvet is the only shy girl that Laura knows in this school and she did blush everytime Laura was around.

How did she not notice this? Now Laura felt bad about it. Velvet had been in love with her for all this time and she never noticed her other than the times she had to save the young rabbit girl from bullies.

Laura looked in the direction Velvet ran of to and decided to go after her. She found her near a lake. Velvet looked like she was about to collapse. She must have been mentally tired from the confession.

"Velvet!" Laura said, making said faunus girl jump and look at her.

"Laura! You came after me?" Velvet said surprised.

Laura held up the letter "Well this made it hard not to come after you".

Velvet blushed and looked away. Laura walked up to her, before gently grabbing her face and made her look her in the eyes.

"It's gonna take more than a letter Velvet. Look me in the eyes and tell me how you feel!" Laura ordered.

Velvet was silent for a moment, her heat feeling like it was going to burst out of her chest. But this was it. This was the time to let Laura know about her feelings for her.

"I love you Laura. Ever since you saved me from Cardin the feeling has been growing stronger everyday! And I know the feeling is love. Love for you!" Velvet said, confessing all her feelings for the girl she loved.

Laura looked at her for few moments, taking in what she had just said "I admit, I'm a little shocked. I don't remember the last time someone has confessed to me like this" But then a warm smile spread across Laura's face "But I'm glad you did".

Velvet got wide eyes, but was still scared of getting her hopes up "Those that mean...?".

"I can't promise that things will turn out perfectly. I have never been in a relationship with another girl before" Laura said but then she smiled again "But I am willing to give it a chance".

Velvet stared at her for a few moments before tackling her to the ground and hugged her tightly "Thank you! I was so scared that you would reject me!" All her emotions were pouring out.

Laura rubbed the rabbit girl's back "There, there. Let's make the best of it. Ok?".

Velvet looked at her with some tears in her eyes and a smile on her lips. She nooded "Right... I know this is a little fast, but can I kiss you?".

Laura chuckled "Fine, but only one".

And with that the mutant and the faunus shared a loving kiss.

.

 **Well there you have it. Had I gone down this route, the story would have been a lot different. I might make more chapters between Laura and Velvet.**

 **.**

 **Tell me what you think.**


	54. Chapter 54

**Even more short stories I wrote because I was bored.**

 **Enjoy.**

* * *

 **Short story 6.**

 **Story 1.**

Laura and Yang stood ready, both had a serious look their face. Laura's claws slowly came out between her knuckles and Yang's Ember Celica covered her hands.

Then Laura began cutting a lot, while Yang was pummeling. Laura let out a roar as her foot claws came out and alot of slicing sounds were heard. And Yang let her hot semblance lose in full force.

Latter both stood next to eachother breathing hard and infront of them...

Was a nice home cooked meal, made out of some vegetables and nicely grilled meat.

Yang smirked "This looks good! Cooking is more fun than I thought!".

Laura smiled "Yeah, a nice home cooked meal for our little hangout".

They sat down and began to eat.

* * *

 **Story 2.**

Laura sat under and parasol on the beach. She was writing a letter for her family back home.

 _'Hello everyone, my time in my new home is going well, right now I'm on a vacation. Me and Yang are still together, despite her puns and inability to keep her hands of me when I sleep. Also our vacation was supposed to be only the two of us, but news spread fast'_ Laura began to write _'As for the rest of my team. Blake continues to read those books that kids should never touch. Weiss is getting better, but her attitude still leaves a bit to be desired and Ruby...'_ She looks up and saw Ruby trying to build a sand castle... around Zwei _'Is still Ruby'._

"Hey Laura come on. Come and have some fun with us and showe of that sexy swim suit!" Yang shouted.

Laura gave her a look before finishing the letter _'I'll write again when I can. Right now I need to punish my girlfriend for picking a bathing suit that berly covers anything'_.

She got up and ran towards them. For better or worse, she was enjoying her vacation. And she can still knock Sun of his surfboard as payback for pushing her into the water earlier.

* * *

 **Story 3.**

Blake stood between Logan and Qrow. The two men had made a challenge and they needed a judge, so Blake just happened to be near by so she was picked.

Laura stood behind her father and told him "You got this dad! Show him who really is the best there is at what he do!".

"Kick his butt uncle Qrow!" Ruby cheered from behind her uncle.

Blake began to count down "Ready?" The two men glared at eachother "Set" They got ready "GO!".

And with that they began to drink. They drank and drank for a long time until there was at least 200 empty beer bottles.

But in the end Qrow could not drink anymore and ended up collapsing on the floor. Utterly defeated.

"UNCLE QROW! NOOOO!" Ruby cired out overdramatically.

Logan smirked "Challenge, completed. I win, you lose. Deal with it bub!"

Laura smirked as she and her father did a high five.

That they everyone knew who the best there is at what he do is.

* * *

 **Story 4.**

Laura was caught in a crossfire. No it was not between two armies, but it was even more dangerous. MUCH more dangerous...

They were arguing who should be her waifu.

"Laura is mine!" Yang shouted.

"It makes more sence that she would be with me!" Velvet shot back.

"Both me and her are badass fighters and get angry easily. We are perfect for eachother!" Yang said.

"She is a mutant I am a faunus. I understand her more than you ever could!" Velvet argued.

"Umm Girls, calm down" Laura tired to defuse the situation, but it had no effect "What do I do?".

"Just pick both and the author can write an amazing threesome!" Deadpool suddenly said.

"Deadpool? What are you doing here?" Laura asked.

"Oh, well since this is now an M rated story I figured I could sneak in while the author was thinking!" Deadpool said.

"What?" Laura said confused.

"Nevermind. The point is, choose both and maybe let the Ice cream girl in on it! Ooooo, just imagine the hot lesbian sex the 4 of you can have. And if you let me watch I can bring a camera and-" Deadpool was interrupted when all three girls threw him out of the window.

"Creep!" Laura said in disgust.

"You said it" Velvet agreed.

"Yeah, like we would let him watch us having a threesome" Yang said causing the other girls to look at her "What? You can't pretend that it would not be hot!".

Laura and Velvet blushed a the thought. But then Neo peeked through the window and held up a sign.

 _Sign: Can I join?._

.

 **Tell me what you thought of all 4 stories.**


	55. Chapter 55

**Unlike most of the recent chapters, this is an actual continuance of the main story. And also unlike the recent chapters, this will not be a fun moment it will dive in the emotional side again.**

 **Warning: Some real dark stuff ahead.**

* * *

 **Nightmare of an old foe.**

Laura was returning to her room after a small walk. But something was of. No one was there. She knew it was rather late, but her friends normally don't go to bed for at least another 3 hours.

Laura felt her stomach tighten as she entered the house she and her friends where staying in. The place was deathly silent and it added to Laura's growing worry. Then she felt it. A sent she was all to familiar with... blood!

"Hello? Are any of you there?" Laura called out, but did not get the response she was hoping for.

"X-23!" A hand grabbed Laura's hair and threw through a door "Long time no see, old friend!".

Laura looked and her eyes became wide in both shock and fear. No, not her. Anyone but her.

 **"Kimura!"** Laura managed to get out.

The woman in front of her was indeed her old nemesis Kimura. Laura had not seen her for such a long time. She was hoping that now when she was in a new world that she was finally free of her. But it looked like fate was never kind to her.

"What? That's all I get after so long? I'm hurt, I was hoping for a bigger reaction from my old play thing!" Kimura said darkly.

"H-how? How are you here?" Laura asked befor Kimura grabbed her by the throat and lifted her to her face.

"Silly animal. Have you not learned yet?" Kimura asked while tightening her grip "You can never escape from me. There is no place you can run to where I can't find you! I made a vow to you remember? I will hunt down and kill everyone you love! Every singel one of them. I have alredy begun!".

It was then Laura finally noticed something that made her eyes wide in terror. Kimura was wearing Ruby's hood. She had Blake's bow around her arm. Weiss' necklaces. And some of Yang's hair was hanging from her belt.

"What have you done!?" Laura demanded.

Kimura only smirked and threw Laura in to a room. Laura sat up until she saw a sight that would haunt her. Her whole team, all her friends, they were all brutally murdered.

Ruby was hanging on the wall, impaled by her own beloved weapon.

Blake was hanging from the roof by the neck, having been strangled by her weapon line.

Weiss was laying in the corner, her heart having been torn out.

And then there was Yang. Laura's beloved girlfriend and future wife. She laying on the bed in a bloody mess, seemingly having been sexually assaulted before her death.

Laura was then pulled in to a head lock by Kimura who made sure that she couldn't look away from Yang's dead body. Kimura whispered in Laura's ear.

"That one. She was your girlfriend, was she not? Never thought you would become a lesbian after you disappeared. But I made sure to give her a special treatment" Kimura licked Laura's ear "You should know she did not die easy. She begged and cried for you as I claimed her... again and again... and again!".

Laura tried to break free but it was hopeless. Kimura rubbed Laura's belly as she continued to mock her.

"And to think she wanted to put a baby in there! To bad she didn't know that everyone who gets close to you dies!" Kimura made Laura look at her "How about I show you what I did to her? Only unlike her, you can't escape to death!".

Laura felt more and more fear crept into her. No. It was not supposed to be like this. She has moved on, she was living a good life now, she...

* * *

Laura sat up in her bed quickly and was breathing hard. She looked to her side and saw that Yang was sleeping peacefully next to her. She was alive. The whole thing was just an nightmare... but it felt so real.

Laura placed a hand on her head _'I have not had an dream like that in a long time. Why would I have it now?'_.

Laura got out of the bed and walked to the bathroom. She splaced some cold water in her face before looking at her reflection. She saw Kimura's face for a second which caused her to punching the mirror, shattering it.

"Even when we're not in the same world I still can't get away from you!" Laura said.

"Laura?" Came the voice of non other than Yang "My god, what are you doing?".

Laura looked at her and the broken mirror, she sighed "I'm sorry... I had a bad dream".

Yang's eyes softened "It must have been bad to make you go and punch mirrors. What was it about?".

Laura flinched as the memories of the nightmare flashed through her mind "It was about an old enemy of mine... and she killed you and the others!".

Yang had wide eyes until she walked up and gave Laura a hug which Laura gladly accepted "Was she that bad?".

"She was an sadistic and invulnerable operative created by the same group that made me! Her purpose was to keep me in line and punishing me when I failed a mission! She would always look for an excuse to abuse me for her own pleasure... She was the only person I was truly afraid of" Laura explained.

Yang got a little angry when she heard all that. She silently wished she could meet that girl and punch her skull in for what she did to Laura. But for now all she could do was to comfort her girlfriend. Yang carried her back to bed. She placed her down on it before getting on top of her and put her forehead on Laura's own.

Laura could feel herself relax. Leave it to Yang to make her worries go away. Yang kissed her face a few times before going to her neck.

"I know the dream was scary Laura. But that woman is not here. I am, and I will be here for as long as you need me" Yang said.

Laura smiled as she hugged her girlfriend again. She was right. Kimura was not here, only her lover. She was safe now. Safe and happy. And she planed to continue this life, and no one would take it away from her this time.

She would not go back into the darkness. She would stay in the light.

 **.**

 **For those who don't know who Kimura is: She was pretty much Laura's most dangerous villain who had made it her personal mission to make sure that Laura would never have a chance at happiness.**

 **And like the chapter told you. She is one of the few people that Laura is afraid of.**

 **So I guess you could say she was the Sabertooth of Laura's rogues gallery.**

 **.**

 **Tell me what you think.**


	56. Chapter 56

**I decided to write this since by the time I'm uploading it, it's my own birthday! So I celebrate by writing on the story I have had the most fun with.**

 **There is a short Lemon AND something extra near the end.  
**

* * *

 **Birthday of The baby Wolverine.**

Today was not a normal day. It looked normal. The sun was shining, the blue sky was clear and people was going around their business. But then why is this not a normal day? Well it's simple really.

Today was Laura's birthday. Now most people would be exited for their birthday. Laura on the other hand was not to hyped up for it. Why? Becuse the reason behind her birth was not a happy one.

Most of her birthdays were spent suffering in a lab. So she didn't really have any happy birthday memories. Which is why she never told anyone when her birthday was.

But secrets never stay secret in this world and somehow here team has figured out that today was her birthday and was going to make sure they celebrate it.

Which is why Laura had snuck away before they could catch her and was now being hunted by her team.

"Where is she?" Yang asked looking around.

"Could have sworn she ran in this direction!" Blake said.

"Geez never thought we'd have to hunt someone down to make them celebrate their own birthday!" Weiss said.

"Spread out and find her. One way or another, we will make sure she enjoys this important day" Ruby ordered her leader side coming out.

The team nodded and spread out to find their fith teammate. Said teammate was hiding among a large crowd. Never in all her life did Laura belive she would be hunted for such a strange reason.

When she told them she didn't really wan to celebrate her birthday, they took it really hard and refused to accept it. So here she was, trying to avoid her own team and girlfriend.

"Shit!" Laura cursed, her team had help. She hurried into an alleyway only to run in to yang who gave her a smirk.

"Found you, sharp fist!" The blonde girl as she walked towards her.

Laura turned around only to see Sun and Neptune. Having no other option, Laura used the fire escape to climbe on to the roof.

"We found her! She is on the roofs!" Yang said to the rest of the search party.

"Got it!" The rest of the team said.

As Laura was running across the roof tops, Blake landed in front of her, forcing her to stop.

"Where do you think you're goinf Laura?" The cat faunus asked.

"Would you leave me alone! I don't want a birthday party!" Laura said.

"Sorry Laura. But a day like this is to important to skip!" Blake said as she got ready to capture her.

Laura took or running. Blake following close behind. Laura jumped down and ran only for an ice wall to appear in front of her, courtesyof the ice queen herself.

"No escape Laura. You will enjoy your birthday even if you want it or not!" Weiss said before contacting the others "I got her cornered!".

Before Laura could react she was tied up by Blake's weapon and then tackled down by the rest of her team. They got her.

"Step one: Capturing Laura is complete! Time for step two: Letting the party begin!" Yang called out as they draged an rather angry Laura back to the house.

It was safe to say that Laura was the only one who was not having fun at the party. No one took offence to it, since they all knew that having fun was always a struggle for Laura.

Laura sighed and looked at Yang who was getting some cake for them. The only thing Laura really wanted for her birthday was to spend some time with the girl she loved.

Yang walked up to her and offered her the piece of cake "Here you go sharp fist!".

Laura took it "Thanks" She really tired to sound happy but Yang could see right through her since she knew her better than most.

"Laura I know you are not a party girl, but at least try to have some fun" Yang said as she sat next to her.

Laura sighed "Yang don't get me wrong. I am thankful that you are throwing this party for me. It's just... I can't remember the last time I had a good birthday since I spent most of my life as a weapon. I never really celebrated it".

Yang had a sad smile at how many of Laura's birthdays were wasted by those monsters. She gave her lover a quick kiss on the cheek making her jump.

"Don't worry Laura. I'll make sure this becomes your best birthday ever!" Yang said cheerfully.

Laura smiled then blushed "There is one thing I want..."

"And what would that be?" Yang asked.

Laura blushed more "I want you... in fact all I really wanted to do on my birthday was to spend time with you... alone".

Yang was a little surprised by that but then a warm smile appeared on her face "If that is your birthday wish. Then I'm all yours!".

Laura smiled as Yang took her hand and led her away from the rest. Destination... their bed room.

 **(Lemon)**

Yang was laid on the bed with Laura on top of her. Since it was Laura's birthday, Yang allowed her to take full control. Laura kissed her deeply, their tongues moving around each other.

Yang's hands moved on to Laura's butt, giving it a small squeeze. Laura sat up and pulled of her shirt and removed her bra and made Yang touch her breasts. Yang gave them a massage, earning a moan from her blake haired girlfriend.

Laura then removed Yang's shirt and bra before laying down on her and continued their make out session. Yang stuck her hand inside Laura's underwear and rubbed her womanhood. Laura moaned at the pleasure loving every second of this.

Soon enough they were both naked and Laura was rubbing her womanhood on Yang's own. Both were moaning loudly before they climaxed at the same time.

 **(End of lemon)**

Both girls laid under the blanket, naked and was hugging each other. They have not had the chance to do this since they stopped Cinder. So it was nice to finally have some time alone with each other.

"That... was fun... this night was quite a-" Yang began until Laura covered her mouth.

"Don't you dare ruin the moment with an awful pun!" Laura warned before she smiled "But you're right. This really was my best birthday ever".

Yang smiled and gave her a quick kiss "I love you my little mutant... Laura, there is something I wanted to ask".

"And what ist that?" Laura asked.

Yang took a deep breath "This is something we've talked about before and I know we are young but I just can't wait anymore... So I waited for a day like this to make an offical one".

"What is it?" Laura asked sitting up.

Yang reached under the bed and took out a small box "Laura Kinney..." Laura gasped when Yang opened the box, revealing a ring "Will you marry me?".

Laura was speechless for several seconds and Yang was worried that she was going to say no. That was until tears ran down Laura's face as she smiled wider thant Yang had ever seen her done before.

"Yes... oh my god YES!" Laura yelled as she gave Yang a big kiss.

Yang felt a wave of happiness. She was happier than she had ever been. After the kiss Yang slid the ring on to Laura's finger.

Laura held out her hand and looked at it "Beautiful! How did you afford it?".

"It used to belong to my mother. She left it after she disappeared. Dad said I could give it to you" Yang said.

After hearing that Laura looked at her "Are you sure about this Yang?".

Yang smiled "Yes! It's your ring now. I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you".

Laura smiled as they kissed again.

This really was her best birthday ever.

.

 **Tell me what you think.**


	57. Chapter 57

**Villain discussion.**

In a pool of black slime in a dark red and purple land. A large paw emerges from within the slime and a Beowolf gradually crawls out, slime sliding off of it and onto the ground.

Several more Beowolves emerges from other pools as they walk across a mostly dark and desolate land made up of red ground, purple crystals, and a red and black clouded sky.

Inside a high building 3 men sits around a table, waiting for their leader to arrive.

One man has short black and gray hair. He also has a mustache and green eyes. He wears a dark blue overcoat with yellow linings, with a yellow-buttoned black undercoat, yellow dress shirt, a black necktie and brown fingerless gloves.

His name is **Watts**.

Another man had pale skin and has brown hair braided in ponytail and he has gold eyes. He wears a white sleeveless jacket with leather belts strapped to it along with white pants. His jacket is left open, exposing his bare chest, which is criss-crossed with prominent scars. His arms are covered with purple bandages and leather vambraces. He also wears leather boots covering his entire shin with knee guards.

His name is **Tyrian**.

The third man is very muscular. He has brown short hair, a beard and hazel eyes. He wears a gray and brown coat with yellow buttons and linings on it, and a large belt. His arms are hairy and appear to have some scars on both arms near his sleeves. He also wears brown boots and black pants.

His name is **Hazel**.

"Pathetic! To think Cinder was beaten by a near bratt! She was always too weak to be a part of the inner circle" Watts said.

"Still. It's hard to believe that one of our own lost to that child. Maybe there is something we don't know about" Hazel suggested.

Tyrian only giggled like a school girl "That girl must be something! Oh what I would do for the chance to meet her and try out my new methods on her!" He was on the verge of outright laughter.

Watts shook his head but before he could say anything the door opened. Everyone stands just before Salem enters. She glides alongside the table with soft footsteps before reaching the head of it, jewels jangling from her hair. Salem stops, facing away from them and toward a candle and crystal display.

She gestures for all to sit down and they did as she began to speak "I hear you have been discussing about the girl that ruined our plans for Vale".

"Yes my lady. We simply thought it was an weak display of Cinder to be bested by a mere child" Watts said, choosing his words carefully.

Salem only smiled "It was not as weak as you make it sound. I've received several reports about this, Laura Kinney. And from what I hear, she has survived a lot of things that would kill a normal being many times over, giving of the illusion that she is immortal" Salem put her fingers together "Though I personally don't believe there is such a thing as immortal, the point is, this girl is very difficult to kill and she has very powerful allies. I'm actually quite fascinated by her!".

"So what do you suggest we do?" Hazel asked.

Salem smiled, she already had a plan "Tyrian?"

Tyrian looked at her still having his insane smile "Yes, milady?".

"Spring can wait. Find the girl that ruined our plans" Salem began.

Tyrian giggles in excitement and claps.

"And bring her to me" Salem finished.

Tyrian freezes, he then groans disappointment, pouts for a second, then looks back up at Salem with an small shrug and smile.

"Then that concludes our meeting" Salme declared as she stood up and left the room.

"This will be fun!" Tyrian said before he goes into an uncontrollable fit of insane laughter.

* * *

Laura sat on the roof of the house she and Yang were staying at. The vacation was almost over and their second year at Beacon would start in a few weeks. Laura was watching the broken moon and for some reason she had a bad feeling runing down her spine.

Unknown to her she was right to feel uneasy. Because she has caught the interest of a very dangerous woman.

She was in for a battle that she might not be ready for.

.

 **Tell me what you think.**


	58. Chapter 58

**Hello all my Amazing readers. Before we go in to this what if chapter I wanted to let you all know I made another Crossover with X-23.**

 **It's called Resident Evil X-23: Nemesis and as the title suggest, it's a crossover between X-Men and Resident Evil. I would really appreciate some feed backs on it since it's an story I've been wanting to write for a long time.**

* * *

 **Laura X Velvet part 2**

Laura stood outside the school and was waiting for Velvet. It was time for their first official date and they had agreed to go to nice restaurant in Vale. Laura was wearing an red shirt and black jeans, she never was much for fashion.

"Hey Laura, sorry I'm late" Laura looked and stared a little. Velvet was wearing an beautiful white dress, it almost made Laura feel bad that she did not pick something better to wear for her and Velvets first date.

"You... you look great" Laura said with a blush.

Velvet blushed too "I know it's a little over the top, but Coco insisted I should wear it. I tired to tell her that-" She was interrupted when Laura placed her hands on her shoulders.

"Velvet, you are beautiful! I love it" Laura said with a reassuring smile.

Velvet smiled back. Laura was a lot softer than most people might think... though she had to make sure not to tell her that or she would not be so soft took a ship to the city went to the restaurant. They got an table and ordered their food.

Not so surprisingly, Velvet only ordered vegetables. She was a rabbit Faunus so Laura expected nothing less. Laura herself ordered some noodles with some spice.

While they waited for their food Velvet spoke "Thank you for going out with me Laura. I admit, I really belived you would say no".

Laura smiled "Well my team keeps bugging me about loosen up. And we are a couple now so why would I say no?".

Velvet smiled "I'm just so happy you accepted my feelings. I was so scared of rejection".

Laura was silent for a moment "Had you asked a few moths ago, I might have said no" She looked up and quickly added "But I am an different person now so don't worry, I have no intension of breaking up".

Velvet looked relived "That's good to hear. You are an really awesome girl Laura. Strong, confident and beautiful. Everything I wished that I was".

Laura placed her hand on Velvet's, making said rabbit faunus look at her "Well, you got the beautiful part down and we can work on your confidence. And I think you are already strong but we can always improve together".

Velvet smiled even more, before leaning across the table and kissed Laura on the side of her nose. Velvet giggled when she saw Laura blush, she just looked so cute when she showed emotions.

Their food arrived and they began to eat and talk peacefully. Later that night they were on their way to catch a ship back to Beacon. They walked next to each other holding hands, enjoying the safety that the other made them feel. Though Velvet felt a strong feeling that she could not hold back anymore.

"So Velvet, how was-" Before Laura could finish her sentence, Velvet suddenly kissed her right on the lips almost knocking her over. Laura was caught off guard, soon recovered and returned the kiss.

Their tongues dance around each other, fighting for dominance. In the end, Laura won and pushed Velvet's tongue back and began exploring her mouth. It went on for a few moments before they both pulled away for the need of air.

"Wow... I did not expect that" Laura said while trying to catch her breath.

"Sorry...I could not stop myself. I just needed to kiss you" Velvet said, equally out of breath.

Laura smiled "Well, I liked it. Not everyday I get a kiss like that".

Velvet smiled back "Well, you can expect alot more in the future".

And with that, both lovers got on a ship and flew back to Beacon. Laura walked Velvet to her room, where both held their hands for a moment.

"Thank you for an wonderful date Laura. I loved it!" Velvet said.

"Sure thing. I enjoyed it too. Looking forward to the next one" Laura said with a warm smiled.

They kissed one last time before Velvet entered her room. Laura took her time as she walked back to her dorm with a smile on her face.

She really did have fun.

.

 **Tell me what you think and please check out the Resident Evil X-23: Nemesis story. You can find it on my page and I could really use some reviews on it.**


	59. Chapter 59

**ATTENTION: There is a voting pool on my page (Or at least by the time this chapter was made) for an potential future Mass Effect crossover. I would appreciate if you would vote for what that crossover should be. You can find the poll on my page with the 3 options.**

 **Please go and vote on it.**

 **Ok, now sit back, relax and I hope you will enjoy the chapter. (This chapter takes place just after the Death of Wolverine arc)**

* * *

 **Death of the father.**

It was a rainy day in Vale. In fact, a storm was pulling in over the city. Laura and Yang has recently been away to buy some groceries. Luckily they got back to their home in Patch before the worst of it began.

"Dad we're back!" Yang called out.

"I'm in the living room. There is someone here that wish to speak with Laura!" Tai called back.

Yang and Laura traded looks before they entered the living room and who they saw made Laura's eyes wide in surprise.

"Jubilee?!" Laura said in disbelief.

Sitting on the couch of the living room was none other than Laura's old friend. Jubilee was once a teenage mutant, became a member of the X-Men who could release colorful explosive plasmoids and detonate matter at a sub-atomic level. Robbed of her powers by M-Day, she has since been transformed into a vampire. She even rescued and adopted a baby boy from a meteor explosion.

Laura and Jubilee got a long enough to be considered friends. Sure they had a rough start but they worked it out and Jubilee has helped her alot in the past so it was a pleasant surprise.

"Hello there **X**. Been a while" Jubilee said with a friendly smile "I almost didn't recognize you becuse of the shorter hair and less grumpy look. Not to mention you got an fiancée now".

"How did you even get here?" Laura asked before she remembered something "Can anyone just travel to a from this dimension now?".

Jubilee giggled softly "Only if Tony has the portal machine for it, I just needed to ask him and your head master Ozpin told me where you lived".

Laura decided to cut to the chase "Not that it ain't good to see you again, but why are you here? I doupt you traveled all the way here just to catch up".

ubilee dropped her smile "You might want to sit down. There is something I need to tell you... something has happened".

Laura got a little worried. Yang grew more uncomfortable as the air in the room felt like it got a lot thicker. Tai also noticed the change in atmosphere.

"Do you want us to leave you two alone?" He asked unsure.

"No, you can stay" Laura said before looking back at Jubilee "What happened?"

Jubilee was silent for a moment before she looked at Laura with sad eyes "Laura... Logan... your dad... he is dead".

In that moment Laura's heart dropped and it felt like time itself stopped. Yang had wide eyes, Tai looked down and Ruby put a hand over her mouth in shock...and as for Laura, she said nothing. Her face was one of pure and utter shock.

"He sacrificed himself by saving 3 innocent people from being injected with adamantium. He did not want them to suffer the life he had. He died a hero Laura" Jubilee finished before taking out a box "He wanted you to have this".

Laura just looked at the box for several moments. But then without saying a word, she dashed out the room and out of the house.

 **"LAURA!"** Yang and Ruby called out as Laura just ran deep in to the forest.

Laura continues to run at full speed, memories of her father flashing through her mind, and the hard rain striking her face like water needles. Each memory made her face more and more full of pain. In the end she stopped and let out a loud emotional scream in to the air.

Red aura flare up around her body and her claws came out as she continued to scream. She began attacking random trees around her, slicing them into pieces while she just screamed more and kept it up for several minutes before she ended up collapsing knees. Tears was streaming down her face before she buried her face in to her hands and curled into a sobbing mess on the ground.

Logan... Wolverine... her father... was gone.

Laura could feel someone picking her up bridal style. She knew who it was and didn't bother to protest. She didn't feel like doing anything anymore.

* * *

Later that night, Laura sat in a bed room with her legs pulled to her chest and the box Jubilee left her in front of her. She looked at it for a long while before she sighed and finally opened it and what she saw surprised her.

It was her father's suit and a recorder. After a few moments Laura decided to play what had been recorded on it **_"Laura, it's me, Logan... your dad... Damn it, I'm not good at this!"_** Laura smiled at that, her father never was one for stuff like this **_"What I'm trying to say is. If you are hearing this then it means karma has finally cought up with me. I'm going on a mission that I may not come back from. Now I don't want you to be sad, in fact, I want you to continue the happy life you've been having with that girl of your. I know you've been through alot Laura, but you are a good kid, you are not a killer and your are not a weapon and you name is not X-23. You are a person and your name is Laura Kinney! And anyone who says otherwise can go and fuck themselves!"._**

Laura could not help but to laugh a little at that.

 **"When I came to bring you home, I saw how much you had changed. And I knew that for the first time in years, you had found a home that you were trully happy in. And I could not bring myself to take that away from you. When saw how happy you was and the fact you became a hero of your new school. God famn it i was so proud of you. So keep on moving forward with your life. I love you Laura. You were always my duaghter, never my clone"**.

Tears were dripping from Laura eyes. She had no idea her father was so proud of her "I promise father. I promise I will continue to make you proud".

"And we, will be with you, all the way" Laura looked and saw her new family. Ruby, Weiss, Blake and Yang were all there.

Laura smiled "Thank you. I love you all".

Her team gathered around her and hugged her. Together they would move forward and live the best lives they can have.

Because they are more than just a team. They are family, and family always stick together.

 **Forever.**

 **.**

 **Tell me what you think. And don't forget the poll.**


	60. Chapter 60

**Ladies and gentlemen, human and Faunus of all ages. A little while ago (Yesterday for me) I discovered a trailer... but not just any trailer it was an trailer of *Drum roles* A NEW MARVEL VS CAPCOM GAME!**

 **Finally after 5 years (Or 6 by the time it comes out) They are finally gonna make another game. I loved the previous games, so this is going to my must by list. And for the rumor of no X-Men characters? Well I am aware of the Marvel and Fox relationship but I would not count the X-Men out yet.**

 **I'm even tempted to write and Marvel vs Capcom story, but I'll leave that to you.**

 **As for this chapter, it was actually inspired by an Deadpool comic, those who have read it will get what I mean. So sit back and enjoy.**

* * *

 **Sometimes darkness can show you the light.**

Laura sat on top of a building in Vale. After the horrific news about her father's death she needed a little time for herself, something her team did not argue with. She sat in silence for a while until she let out a sigh and was about to get up and head back home.

But then she saw something that made her gasp, so she rushed over there. On top of another building a young faunus girl with tiny bat wings stood on the edge, looking on the ground beneath her. She had tears in her eyes, but her mind was set.

She closed her eyes and let herself fall forward... but instead of hitting the ground like she expected, someone grabbed her arm and pulled her on to the roof.

"What the hell are you doing!?" Laura shouted while holding the struggling girl in place in case she tires to jump of again.

"STOP!" The girl screamed.

"What?" Laura said confused.

"Stop pretending to care!" The girl sobbed out "I hear what people say about me behind my back. No one will miss me!".

It was in that moment Laura understood the whole situation. This girl had been affected by all the Faunus hate so much she could not take it anymore and wanted to end it by comiting suicide.

"Look, I get it. Being hated for what you are is hard. But suicide is not the answer" Laura said only for the girl to glare at her.

"How the hell would you know?! You are not even an Faunus!" The girl yelled.

Laura said nothing for a moment until she held up a hand and made her claws come out, surprising the faunus girl "You're right, I'm not an faunus. But I too was hated for what I am... My life was not easy. And there was several times I wish I could kill myself and times I even hurt myself by gutting myself with my claws".

The girl looked down "I'm sorry, I didn't-".

Laura stopped her "I did not tell you that to make you feel guilty. What I'm trying to say is that when you hit rock bottom, the only way left to go is up. I was in a very dark place for most of my life, until my friends pulled me out of the darkness and in to the light. Now I'm on a team with good people and I'm even in a relationship".

The girl smiled "That sounds nice. You do seem to understand the faunus".

Laura smiled "My lover is human. But my best friend and teammate is an faunus. Together with the rest of my team, we are one big family. If you feel so bad then just talk to someone, family, friends, anyone that can help you. You may not see it now, but I'm sure there is someone who cares".

The girl was speechless. Laura's words had more effect on her than she might even realize. Laura had been through stuff that might even be worse than her own life but managed to get through it.

Laura put a hand on her shoulder "Sometimes darkness, can show you the light. I need to head back home before my girlfriend starts to worry about me. Don't jump of the roof, there is an ladder over there".

But the girl just hugged her tightly "Thank you... You saved me, in more ways than one".

Laura smiled and hugged her back. She felt a lot better now than she did 10 minutes ago. She saved a girl from suicide and made both of them feel alot better. Hopefully this girl could have a better life now.

* * *

Laura returned home and noticed Yang sleeping on the couch. Laura smiled softly, Yang must have been waiting for her. She walked up and kissed her girlfriend on the cheek, causing said blond to wake up and kissed her on the lips.

When they broke the kiss Yang smiled gently "How are you feeling Laura?".

Laura smiled back "Better than before. Talked a faunus girl out of suicide".

Yang was surprised by that but smiled since she knew making others feel good, can make yourself feel good. Blake walked in having heard the whole thing. She was staying at her team's place to help with Laura's recovery.

"You are a good person Laura. You helped me be more comfortable in myself" The cat faunus said.

Laura smiled at her "Well of course I will help you. You are my best friend Blake".

Blake was shocked. This was the first time Laura had out right said she was her best friend. Those words made Blake walk up and give Laura a big hug, something Laura did not hesitate to return.

"Thank you Laura. You are my best firend too!" Blake said as she and Laura helled eachother close.

Yang smilled at the scene. Laura was begining to recover, but she knew there was still a long way to go before she is fully back to her old self.

And Team RWBLY would do anything they could to help their friend out.

.

 **Tell me what you think. Also this is the last chance to vote at the Poll on my page, it's so close.**


	61. Chapter 61

**Ok I've put alot of thoughts in to a Marvel vs Capcom story so I decided to make a poll of what the story should be. Go and vote, it's on my page.**

* * *

 **Dealing with loss and a approaching threat.**

Laura sat outside the family house. Ruby and Yang where away to buy something for dinner along with their dad, Tai. Laura was lost in thought. She could not stop thinking of her father. Ever since his death, she has been unable to think of anything else. She was so lost in her thoughts that she did not notice an familiar drunk walking up behind her.

"Hey kid" Laura jumped a little until she saw who it was only Qrow.

"Hi Qrow" She said before looking back at nothing.

"I heard what happened" Qrow began as he stood next her "It was a real shock. I didn't think an guy like him would go like that".

Laura sighed as she looked at her father's mask that she had been holding. It was all she had left of him, along with that recording.

"I'm sorry for what happened Laura. He was a good man" Qrow said before taking a swig.

Laura smiled "You're right... though most people would disagree with you".

"Then most people are idiots" Qrow said bluntly earning a chuckle from Laura "Nice to see you can still smile".

"Just happy that some people knows how good of a man my dad really was" Laura said.

Qrow smiled at that "Well, he was a good drinking partner... but that stupid healing factor of his made it so that he could not get drunk. He won every drinking game we had because of it".

Laura chuckled "You really should not drink that much. It's not good for your liver".

Qrow groaned "Not you too!" Laura laughed at that and Qrow smiled that he could cheer her up a little.

"Thanks Qrow. I needed that!" Laura said as she wiped some tears.

"Anytime kid" Qrow said as he offered a hand which Laura accepted and he pulled her up.

"You really remind me alot about my father, Qrow. No wother you two got along so well".

"I take that as an compliment" Qrow said before offering Laura some of his drink "Want some?".

Laura looked at it "You do know I am still to young for that".

"I also know you are the daughter of a badass and got a healing factor too. So there should not be a problem" Qrow said.

Laura looked at it for a moment "Oh to hell with it" She took it and took a long swig before coughing at the burning feeling of the alcohol.

Qrow chuckled "Strong stuff. It's my favorite".

"Noted!" Laura said before taking another swig and once again let out a cough.

"Your second year at Beacon will start soon" Qrow commented.

"Yeah... in around 2 weeks" Laura said before giving Qrow his drink back. She was a little curious how the second year would feel after the whole attack from Cinder and her army of White Fang and grimm.

Qrow chuckled "That reminds me about my own time at the school. Good times... and a little embarrassing".

"Why is that?" Laura asked but Qrow just took another swig of his drink as if trying to forget something.

"Knowing Tai. He will tell you one day soon" Qrow said.

Laura wondered what he meant but figured she would know soon enough. They stood in silence for a while just enjoying the view of the forest and the peaceful silence.

"Thank you Qrow. I needed this talk" Laura said, smiling at her future uncle in law.

Qrow smilled back "Well, what are family for?".

Laura suddenly hugged him which surprised the dusty old Qrow. But he soon smiled and hugged her back. Unknown to them, the rest of the family had come back and where watching the scenes with smiles on their faces.

Latter Tai shared the story along with Oobleck and Port "And, and, and then, in comes Qrow, wearing a skirt! I was just a TA, I-I didn't know what to do, so I just… I just left the room to laugh!"

"We told him it was a kilt! He'd never worn a uniform before, so he didn't know!" Tai added.

"That is terrible! What is wrong with you!?" Oobleck said.

Tai helled up his hands "Hey! The girls all said he had nice legs! I did that jerk a favor! Besides, that's not even the best part! See, then we-"

Port puts his right leg on the tabletop, cutting off Tai "Like what you see?"

Everyone in the room, minus Qrow himself laughed and Port loses his balance. He tries to save himself from falling, but ends up on the floor.

There's even more laughter. Taiyang claps from mirth and Port joins in the hilarity from the flor. Laura laughed alot too.

"You guys actually did all that?! You are crazy... though that would explain Yang and Ruby's craziness" Laura said.

"Hey!" Yang and Ruby said at the same time but Laura just smiled at them. She gave Yang a look that said, **_'We are getting married soon, you need to learn to live with it_** '. Yang sighed but smiled at her future wife.

For better or worse, Laura had a good time and she was feeling better by the day. All thaks to the people that loved her and she loved them

Oh yeah, she really needed this. Just some fun time with her new amazing family.

* * *

Late at night in a tavern, a waitress is scrubbing the floor. The sound of approaching footsteps are heard and cease when a voice addresses her, making the waitress look up "I'm sorry but we are closed for the night. Please come back tomorrow".

"Excuse me. But I won't stay long" The man said before licking lips "I was hoping you could… help me find someone".

The man was non other than Tyrian who laughs maniacally. He was getting more and more eager to find the girl who defeated Cinder. But he would not make the same mistake, that girl will not get the drop on him.

He would cut her up and deliver her to Salem and if someone gets in the way... well Salme only wanted the girl alive.

Tyrian laughed out loud in utter delight of the thought.

Unknown to him. A certain Ice cream girl heard the whole thing.

And that Ice cream knew all too well who he was looking for... and she had to find her first and warn her.

She wouldn't let that sicko get his hands on Laura. Even after everything, she still loved her.

The girl got up and vanished in a flash.

.

 **Well. Tell me what you think. And don't forget the poll.**


	62. Christmas time, RWBLY style

**Just a quick christmas special. Merry christmas everyone.**

* * *

 **Christmas time, Team RWBLY style.**

It was christmas time in Vale. Snow was falling and decorations were all over the city. Laura was on a shopping trip, she needed to get her new family some presents. She had bought Yang some new boxing gloves she wanted, she got Ruby a weapon magazine that she could read on her free time. Laura never understood Ruby's obsession with weapons, but hey, everyone needs a hobby.

Laura needed to get something for Blake and Weiss. She entered a book store since Blake loves to read. Laura looked through the store until she found a book called: A Human Faunus Love Story! Knowing the stuff Blake reads, she would more then likely want to read this. Laura bought the book and headed out to find a present for Weiss.

Finding a present for Weiss was tricky. What do you buy to a rich girl? Laura passed a store and saw a really nice painting. Well, Weiss likes nice things so it was better than nothing. Laura bought it and began to head home, she needed to be quick so she could wrap up the presents before the others get back from their trips.

Laura made it back just in time. She had just finished wrapping up the presents when the door opened and the familiar cheerful voice of Yang called out "We're hooome!".

Laura smilled at them "Good timing! I just finished up here".

Ruby saw the presents and squealed "Can I open them now? CAN I, CAN I, CAN I!?".

"Ruby, you know we don't open the presents until after christmas dinner" Laura said causing Ruby to pout, Laura added "But you can help me bake the christmas cookies".

Ruby's face lit up and she hurried in to the kitchen, making Yang and Tai laugh, Tai looked at Laura "Go and bake the cookies, me and Yang will decorate the tree".

"Yes sir!" Laura said and hurried in to the kitchen before Ruby could eat the chocolate chips again. Would not want her to get a sugar crash on christmas, last time she was out for hours.

* * *

The sky was getting dark and there was a knock on the door. Ruby hurried to open it, revealing Blake and Weiss, both carrying bags with presents. Ruby let them in and they put the presents under the tree before they had a nice christmas dinner.

Then the moment Ruby had been looking forward to the most: Time to open the christmas presents. Ruby opened the gift from Laura and gasped.

"I hope you like it. I figured since you love weapons-" Was all Laura got out before Ruby tackle hugged her.

"THANK YOU LAURA! YOU'RE THE BEST!" Ruby screamed almost making Laura deaf.

Laura patted her head with a smile "You're welcome Ruby. I'm glad you liked it".

Then Blake opened her present and got the book "Thank you Laura. I always wanted to read a book like this!".

Laura smiled as they hugged. So far so good. Yang got her boxing glowes and kissed Laura on the lips. Making both Laura and the rest in the room blush.

"Thank you Laura! You sure knows how to make me happy!" Yang said with a big smile.

"I've spent 24/7 with you for a long time. Hard not to know what you like" Laura said with her own smile.

Now it was just Weiss left. She opened her present and saw the amazing painting. The ice queen gave a warm smile to Laura "I love it Laura! Thank you".

"You are my friend too Ice queen!" Laura said making Weiss roll her eyes but they hugged anyway.

"Well, it's time for you to open your present Laura" Tai said, wearing the hat he got from Laura.

Ruby wax quickly in front of Laura with the present "This is from all of us. We were not sure what to get you so we just decided to make something special just for you. Open it!".

Laura did and what she saw almost made her cry. It was a picture of her and all her friends. It was a picture taken after the battle of Beacon. But what really got her where the text.

The text said: We are all one big family and you are a part of it. We all love you Laura.

Tears began dripping from Laura's eyes "You guys...you are the best!"

Her family smiled and they joined together in a group hug. Laura loved her family. This was the best christmas she had ever had.

But they are not the only once celebrating.

* * *

Pyrrha and Jaune where sharing a nice hot chocolate with each other while Nora and Ren were ice skating behind them. Along with Jaune's 7 sisters.

Pyrrha and Jaune smiled at each other before leaning in and kissed. That made Nora cheer which lead to her and Ren falling on the ice, earning some laughters from eachother.

* * *

At a bar Qrow was enjoying a drink. Then he noticed someone walking up to him. It was Raven. Qrow only smiled and held his glass in a cheer manner.

Raven rolled her eyes but smiled as she sat down to enjoy a good drink with her brother. It was christmas after all.

* * *

Back at Beacon, two cups bumped together as Ozpin and Glynda smiled at each other, enjoying some christmas peace.

* * *

Back with Team RWBLY. They all were sleeping together as a team. Laura and Yang were holding hands, while Ruby was sleeping between them. Blake had moved in her sleep and were hugging Laura from behind, while Weiss was resting on Yang's arm.

Tai stood over them and took a picture of the cute team.

This was a christmas they would never forget.

.

 **Tell me what you think, and those who has not gotten the chance to vote if my Marvel vs Capcom story then here is your chance.**

 **Merry Christmas everyone!**


	63. Chapter 63

**A new foe.**

Laura was out on her daily walks. She was outside the city deep within a forest. She likes nature, it's a good place to think and have some time for herself. Or so she thought as she smelt something, something familiar. She looked at a tree.

"I know you are there! Come on out" Laura said before a girl dropped down from the tree "Neo!".

It was indeed Neo, Laura had not seen her since the battle for Beacon. There were still tension between them, even though Laura has forgiven Neo for what she did to her, that did not mean she would be overjoyed to see her again.

"What do you want Neo? You do remember we are still enemies right?" Laura asked with her guard up. But Neo was only smiling as she walked up to Laura and was about to kiss her only to be stopped by a hand to her lips "Don't! I'm sorry Neo, but there is nothing between us, there never was. My heart belongs to someone else".

Neo looked sad until she sighed and wrote something real quick: ** _I came here to warn you. You are in danger_**.

Laura was confused "What do you mean by danger?".

Neo wrote something again: ** _Cinder's boss knows about you and she has sent out one of her subordinates to find you_**.

Laura did not like this "And who is this boss you are talking about? And who did she send after me?".

Before Neo could answer, Laura smelled something new. This was a sent she was not familiar with. She smelled like...poison! Laura gasped as both she and Neo had to jump out of the way as a man landed on the spot she had just been in. Laura slided to a halt and glared at the attacker.

The man looked at her with a wide smirk "So you are the girl who defeated Cinder! You are quite the beauty I must say".

"Who are you?" Laura demanded.

The man giggled a little "My dear princess. My name is Tyrian, a plesure to finally meet you in person! I've heard alot of stories about you! Hero of Beacon!".

"What do you want?" Laura asked.

Tyrian "You, you haven't the slightest clue, do you? Oh, how exciting this must be".

"What do you want?!" Laura demanded, she was getting sick of his games.

Tyrian begins acting dramatically in response to her tone of voice "Oh, you got some flare! My little princess, I'm here to whisk you away with me!".

Laura was getting creeped out by this guy "I have no intention of going anywhere with you".

He stares for a moment with his lips scrunched up before answering "Well, then I'll have to take you".

A pice of paper hit him in the face, it was a note from Neo telling him: I will not let you do that!

Tyrian closes his eyes and inhales through his teeth. His eyes slowly open, and he happily growls a single word with a dark grin "Good".

Delighted that they're willing to fight, Tyrian moves fast to attack Laura from behind. Laura reacts quickly and takes out her claws to block his attack. Though she managed to do it, the strike was still strong enough to send her sliding back.

 _'This guy is fast! He is even faster than Cinder!'_ Laura thought while looking at Tyrian, who's smile never left his lips.

"Shiny claws! This is gonna be so much fun!" He said before he blocked a strike from Neo "Well well! I get to capture a princess and kill a traitor at the same time! This must be my lucky day!".

He knocks Neo away before he noticed Laura throw a kick with her foot claw out. He ducked under it and grabbed her other leg when she tried to kick him with her other foot claw. With a smile he used his weapon to strike Laura across the chest, forcing her to jump back, holding her chest in pain.

Neo re-entered the fight, but Tyrian blocked all her attacks before he quickly grabbed her by the throat and slamed her in to the ground. He raised his weapon to kill her until Laura used her rage to make her aura claws and jumped at him from behind... but then something quickly shot out of his back and struck her in the face, sending her back. Neo used her power to get out of Tyrian's grip.

Laura looked up and had wide eyes. Tyrian had a scorpion tail. He was smiling as his tail was waving around.

 _'This guy is a faunus!'_ Laura thought before speaking "What is this about? Is this revenge for all The White Fang I killed?".

Tyrian only shakes his head "They are all just plastic soldiers and pawns. My heart and body belong only to our goddess".

"What goddess?" Laura demanded "Who was pulling Cinder's strings?".

"Don't worry princess. You will meet her yourself soon enough!" Tyrian leaps back into the fray. He uses his tail to knock Laura down. Though surprised, Laura remains standing.

The two both attack each other for a bit until Tyrian kicks Laura backward again. Tyrian uses his tail to go after Neo before finally kicking her away. Laura gets back up, her anger flaring as her red aura covered her. Tyrian only smirked at this and they engaged each other again.

They fought for a bit until Tyrian jumped over her and wrapped his tail around Laura's neck. Laura let out a strangled sound before she was slamed head first in to the ground. Laura was bleeding as she tired to get up, just in time for Tyrian to stab her several times with the stinger on his tail and then kicked her in to a tree.

Laura fell to her knees as Tyrian walked towards her "I know all about that healing of yours! I made sure to empower my poison just for you!" He giggled "Since you don't die that easily, the poison should be more than enough to keep you still while I take you to the queen!".

He lifted Laura by the shirt who was already beginning to weaken due to the poison. This was no ordinary poison. Laura had a feeling there were aura enhancements in it and Tyrian reeked of evil and death. And because of the poison Laura is unable to tap in to the rage she used when she faced Cinder, this guy came prepared, Laura could not beat him like this.

Tyrian noticed Laura was trying to say something and brought her closer to his face "What's that? You want a kiss princess?".

Laura opened her eyes and then suddenly spit a large amount of purple vomit right in to the scorpion faunus eyes. Tyrian cried out as it stung his eyes before Laura kneed him in the face and began to run.

The poison was slowing her down and made it harder to keep her balance. Luckily Neo had recovered and hurried to help her as both hurried to get away from Tyrian as said faunus tried desperately to wipe away the slime from his eyes.

 **"THAT BITCH! SHE WILL PAY FOR THIS!"** He shouted in rage.

* * *

Back at the family house, Yang, Ruby and Tai were waiting for Laura to get back...she had been gone longer than usual. But then there was a soft knock on the door, that was strange since they were not expecting visitors today.

Tai went and opened the door and what he saw shocked him, Yang and Ruby soon joined him and were also shocked. In front of the opened door, stood Neo with an unconscious Laura over her shoulders.

In her exhausted state, Neo managed utter only 2 words, the first once they had ever heard her say "H-help...her".

She collapsed and everything went black.

.

 **Tell me what you think.**


	64. Chapter 64

**An evil force awakening.**

It's raining in the city of Vale. Through the window of an inn, Qrow can be seen siting at a table, watching the rain. He had a feeling the enemy was planing their next move, after their last plan failed, he knew Laura would become a target. Then A waitress sets a glass with liquor and ice in front of him.

Qrow looks up surprised "Oh, I didn't o—".

The Waitress stops him "From the woman upstairs. Red eyes. Said you wouldn't mind bottom shelf".

Qrow turns and looks up. An overhead shot shows the spacious lower level of the tavern and its several round tables, while the edge of a balcony is just visible.

Qrow turns back "Thanks".

"But I went ahead and gave you top. Lucky you" The Waitress said winking him.

With a pleased smirk, Qrow watches the waitress as she walks away. After she is gone, he takes his glass and heads upstairs. Raven waits for him at one of the tables, her mask atop it.

Raven smiled "Hello, brother".

Qrow stares at her from the top of the stairs for a moment before moving to her "Raven".

He pulls the chair that's beside her and drags it to a position across from her instead. With his hand on the back of the chair, he simply looks at her expectantly. Raven rolls her eyes and moves her mask to the side.

Qrow sits down "So, what do you want?".

Raven shrugged "A girl can't just catch up with her family?".

"She can, but you're not. Now how 'bout we get on with it? Unless you plan on keeping these comin'" Qrow said as he sets the glass down.

Raven narrowed her eyes "Does she have it?".

Qrow doesn't answer right away, instead running his fingertip along the edge of his glass "Did you know Yang is getting married?"

Raven glared that he dodged her question "That's not—".

"Rhetorical question, I know you know. It's just obnoxious that you'd bring up family and then carry on like your own daughter doesn't exist" Qrow said.

"I saved her. And I even save her future wife when I could have left her to get raped for the rest of her life!" Raven argued.

"Yeah. Once. Because that was your rule, right? Real "Mom of the Year" material, sis" Qrow said and Raven leans forward and grabs Qrow by the forearm, stilling his sarcastic, nonchalant motions.

"I told you Beacon would fall and it almost did. I told you Ozpin would fail and he almost has. Had I not saved that girl then he would have failed. Next time you all might not be so lucky. Now you tell me. Does. Salem. Have it?" Raven demanded

"I thought you weren't interested in all of that" Qrow pointed out.

"I just want to know what we are up against" Raven said.

"And which "we" are you referring to?" Qrow asked with a slight glare.

Raven glares and finally lets go of her brother and sits back down with a noise of disgust.

"You should come back, Raven. The only way we'd beat her is by working together. All of us" Qrow said.

"You're the one who left. The tribe raised us, and you turned your back on them" Raven shot back.

"They were killers and thieves" Qrow said not feeling the least bit sorry about that.

"They were your family" Raven argued.

"You have a very skewed perception of that word" Qrow said.

Raven stands up, upset "I lead our people now. And as leader, I will do everything in my power to ensure our survival".

"I saw. The people of Shion saw, too" Qrow said.

"The weak die, the strong live. Those are the rules" Raven said, revealing her rather twisted view on the world.

"Well, you've certainly got someone strong on your side. I've seen the damage" Qrow said.

Raven turned away "We couldn't have known the Grimm would set in as quickly as they did".

"I'm not talking about the Grimm" Still not facing Qrow, Raven looks up, eyes widening slightly at his words "And I'm not talking about you, either".

"If you don't know where the relic is, then we have nothing left to talk about" Raven said as she reaches for her mask.

Qrow grabs onto the top of it "I don't know where the Spring Maiden is, either, but if you do, I need you to tell me".

"And why would I do that?" Raven asked pulling her mask out of Qrow's grasp.

"Because without her, we're all going to die" Qrow said.

A moment of tense silence passes between them before Raven scoffs "And which "we" are you referring to?".

Qrow grimaces as Raven walks away. But then she stopped as she thought about something "You know. If you are not gonna tell me anything. Maybe I should have a little talk with that girl. I have a interesting feeling about her".

Now Qrow's face turned in to a outright angry glare "Don't even think about it!".

Raven smirked at her brother's anger "From the looks of it she is not an ordinary girl, is she? I've been watching her for a while and I can tell there is a really fascinating story behind her. Besides she is gonna be my daughter in law. So why should I not spend some time to get to know her a little better?".

"Leave her out of this Raven! She has been through enough, and you have hurt the family enough already. No way in hell I'm gonna let you cause anymore damage to them" Qrow warned.

Raven glared at him "You can not protect her forever. I always get what I want and I have a feeling she and I are more alike than any of us might think. And you better pray that I am not the only one who wants to meet her!".

The sound of her sword getting unsheathed is heard and Qrow looks unhappy as Raven walks into her red portal and disappears. There's the sound of breaking glass and a gasp. Qrow turns to see the waitress, trembling at the sight of Raven disappearing. She takes a cautious step backward as she looks sideways at Qrow.

Qrow gestures to his glass "Make this one a double".

* * *

In the dark land, Salem was looking out a window. She was still trying to wrap her head around how one girl could utterly ruin her plans. The plan was foolproof. Cinder was a smart girl, and she even had some of the fall mainden's power. Dealing with one normal girl should have been easy...

Then again this Laura, was anything but normal. From everything she's heard. Laura was more powerful that she appeared and from what Cinder managed to tell her before she was captured, was that Laura's past was more than likely very dark.

Salem smiles. Losing Cinder and the maiden's tower was a major set back, but at least one thing came out of it: The discovery of this Laura could prove useful. If Salem could give her own touch, and her own little influence.

"Laura Kinney. With a little push, you could be even more useful than Cinder ever was" Salem mused to herself with an evil smile. Maybe it was time for the first push, Tyrian should have given it to her by now.

* * *

Back at the family house, Laura was resting in her bed. Her healing managed to repel the poison enough for it to not be lethal anymore. But Laura's sleep was anything but peaceful.

"Laura..." Came a female voice inside her head, making the young mutant twist and turn in her bed.

"Lauraaaaa" The voice said in a hissing tone.

"G-get out of my head!" Laura said.

"You can not escape me. I will find you. I promise I will find you" The voice said and Laura could see red and black eyes staring into her soul "You can't escape destiny. Your destiny lies with me and at my side. You will be my new champion and together we will show the world the true power of darkness".

"No!" Laura said in fear.

"I swear I will find you and you will be mine! You will be the instrument of my new world. A world we will rule together! You will be my daughter!" The voice said.

"No! NO!" Laura screamed before she woke up and was breathing hard. She noticed Yang was sleeping next to her.

Laura looked at her hands. What was that?... before she could even think about it, she could have purple veins in her arms. She blinked and then they were gone.

"What is happening to me?" Laura asked as she looked up...

and her eyes were glowing purple.

.

 **Dun dun duuuun. Things are changing for the worst for our favorite claw girl.**

 **Tell me what you think.**


	65. Chapter 65

**For those who keep asking for Gabby, I'm sorry to say that she will not show up anytime soon if at all. If you really want to see her, check out my X-men x Street fighter story where she is a major character.  
**

* * *

 **Mental torture.**

After having woken up from her long sleep. Laura along with, Yang, Ruby, Blake and Tai stood in front of Neo, who herself had woken up from her own sleep. Yang hated having her here in her home after what she did to Laura. It took all her power to not simply beat her to a pulp. Only Laura was keeping her from doing so. Claiming that Neo saved her, so they could at least hear her out.

"Ok Neo. We want answers. Who was after Laura?" Yang demanded.

"I... don't know... I have never seen her before..." Neo said still getting used to talking again "And I don't know who Cinder was working for either. She kept that stuff very close to her chest... guess she didn't trust me and Roman enough to tell us...".

"Then could you at least tell us why they would be after Laura?" Tai asked.

Neo sighed "After what happend at Beacon which ruined their plans. My best guess it's either revenge, or they want her for something... that Tyrian guy was clearly trying to capture her".

Laura rubbed her head in slight pain. She already had a very disturbing dream after having been attacked and poisoned. She really didn't need this on her mind. She stood up making the others look at her.

"I... I need to be alone for a bit. This is just to much" Laura said as she left the house.

The others sighed. This whole situation was just really bothering as they have a ton of questions and no one to provide them with a solid answer.

.

Outside Laura was trying to process everything she had been through. This was just to much. She was hoping that after having stopped Cinder, she would get the chance to rest and not needing to worry about anything more than what she wanted to wear for the day... and avoiding Yang's attempt to do something dirty with her. She walked through the forest until she reached and open area.

"Damn it! Just for once can I have some peace!?" Laura growled out in frustration. But then she felt dizzy again, like someone was trying to get inside her head "AGH! What now!?".

"Peace. You will never have peace! Becuse you belong to me" It was the same voice from the nightmare.

"Stop it! Get out of my head!" Laura said, closing her eyes while grabbing her head.

But when she opened her eyes again it's like the whole area had changed. The sky was purple, the trees had become black and then she heard something behind her. She looked and saw a grimm. Only this grimm did not look like anyone she had ever seen before.

It had a humanioid body and a skeleton like skull with devil horns on it. Laura glared, this must be another monster sent to get her. She took out her claws and with a battle cry she attacked.

The grimm dodged her first attack but she did not let up. She kept slicing at it but it just continued to avoid her attacks until it grabbed both her arms to stop her from stabbing it. But Laura only headbutted it, making stumble back. The Grimm jumped away from her next attack and morphed its arm in to a blade. New trick, but that was not gonna stop Laura and she attacked again.

They began to engage in a claws vs sword fencing, but the grimm was on the defensive for the most of the fight and that's exactly what Laura wanted, she made sure to keep the pressure on, not wanting to give it a chance to fight back. Laura got the blade out of the way before kicking up with her foot claw and sliced the grimm's shoulder.

The grimm cried out in pain before Laura kicked it down and then jumped on top of it. She began trying to slice it open with her claws but it managed to block her. She growled and managed to knock it's blade away. She raised up her claws and with a loud roar she was just about to kill the monster. Until...

"LAURA PLEASE DON'T!" A voice cried out in both terror and pleading.

Laura blinked and noticed the area was back to normal. She looked down and to her shock she saw Blake. She had a face of pure shock, tears streaming down her cheeks and a slicing wound on her shoulder.

"B-Blake!?" Laura as her claws went back into her hands and feet. Realisation hit her like a runaway train... she almost killed Blake.

"Why Laura? I thought I was your friend..." Blake sobbed out.

Laura began breathing hard before she got of Blake and ran away as quickly as she possibly could. It felt like she has relieved the time where she almost killed her family.

Blake stared after her while holding her injured shoulder. What just happened? This was not the first time Laura had gone crazy, but this time her eyes was not red... they were purple.

* * *

At Salem's lair, said women had seen everything through her crystal ball "That girl has a stronger mental protection than I expected... but she cannot resistforever,she will give in the moment Tyrian brings her to me".

She let out an evil chuckle. If she can get Laura to her lair, she can use her full power to corrupt her and make the young girl he new maiden. Everything can be corrupted, with the right motivations and Salem was going to keep pushing her until she breaks and then she would belong to her forever.

As her own daughter.

* * *

Laura has been running non stop for over half an hour. She had no idea how far she had ran or that she had crossed an entire lake thanks to her aura enhanced body. But she came to a stop when she reached an old empty village, only then did she fall to her knees and let out a loud scream in to the sky.

 **"AAAAAAAAAGH! WHAT IS WRONG WITH MEEEEEEEE!"** She hit the ground hard. She couldn't believe that she almost killed her best friend, just what the hell was going on?!

"Having a bad day princess?" Came an familiar voice from behind her. Laura looked and saw Tyrian "You are not getting away this time! And you will pay for spitting in my eyes".

Laura glared and took out her claws "You picked the wrong time to mess with me, asshole!".

Tyrian only giggled as he took out his own weapons. Red aura was beginning from around Laura's body "Now it's getting interesting!".

"I'm glad you are amused!" Laura said as she got ready to fight.

"I am. But I would like to see the power you used to defeat Cinder!" Tyrian said.

"THEN I WON'T DISAPPOINT YOU!" Laura roared as she attacked with a fury of slicing and stabbings.

Tyrian blocked most of the attacks and dodged those he couldn't. He hit her in the face with his tail, but it was not enough to stop her and she tackled him down to the ground and was about to ram her claws in to his chest, had he not blocked them with his weapons. His face was one of pure enjoyment as he could feel his adrenaline rise at the thrill of the fight, this girl was something, and he was enjoying every moment of it.

"Now this is more like it!" Tyrian cheered before snaring his tail around Laura's neck and threw her of him before launching his own attack.

Laura did her best to defend herself from his attacks but he still managed to get a few hits in. Laura saw an opening before doing a round house kick with her foot claw out. Tyrian flipped back, but before he was about to re-engage he felt somethig run down his cheek. He touched his cheek and noticed he was bleeding.

He smirked as he licked of some of the blood "I have not had this much fun in years! You really are amazing! ALL THE MORE REASON NOT TO FAIL THE QUEEN!".

They began to fight again. Laura's leg was caught by Tyrian's tail and her threw her across the ground. She sees him jumping towards her, she let out a loud cry before sending and aura blast from her claws. The imbact sent Tyrian flying in to a nearby house. Laura was breathing hard. The fight had taken alot out of her. She would need to find a place to recover and then-

Before she could finish her thoughts Tyrian burst through the building and with a insane laugh he began attacking her with everything he had.

A crow flies determinedly toward the fray while Tyrian kicks Laura back. Without missing a beat, Tyrian delivers a right hook to her face and a left blow to her torso, causing let out a painful sound. He turns and swings his tail to knock her into the air. She flies back several feet and he rushes forward to meet her before she lands. While Laura is still in midair, he kicks her right in the back. Sending her flying before sliding to a halt.

The incoming crow turns into Qrow who keeps running forward after landing.

Tyrian approaches Laura on the ground and raises his stinger, his eyes turning dark purple. Laughing, Tyrian is about to strike with his scorpion tail when Qrow bursts through a building and inserts himself between them, holding his weapon behind his back. There's a metallic noise as Tyrian's stinger hits against Qrow's weapon and clips into the blade. He lets out a nervous giggle of surprise.

Laura looked up and saw Qrow, she could not help but to smile "Qrow...".

Qrow smiled back "Hey".

.

 **I like to think I'm getting better at writing fight scenes. I sure hope so anyway lol.**

 **Tell me what you think**


	66. Chapter 66

**Goodbye.**

It was safe to say that Laura was in quite the mess. First she had been attacked by a psycho named Tyrian which led to her getting poisoned. Then she began dreaming about a mysterious woman, then she began seeing things, things that lead her to almost killing her best friend. Now she was fresh out of another fight with Tyrian after she was saved just in time by Qrow.

Tyrian pulls his tail back. Qrow turns around, swinging his weapon and holding at the ready by his side "As I live and breathe, Qrow Branwen. A true Huntsman has entered the fray!".

Qrow glances back at Laura "This is the guy who has been hunting me".

Qrow looks back at Tyrian again "Look, pal, I'm not sure who you are, but you need to leave her alone".

Tyrian chortles "Why, friend, my name is Tyrian. And I'm afraid that is not possible. My assignment from Her Grace was to retrieve this young girl. So, that is what I must do. One does not upset the Queen".

"Queen?" Laura asked.

"Salem" Qrow said with a glare.

"Who the fuck is that?" Laura demanded

"Hmm, I think we've had enough talk now, don't you?" Tyrian said as he assumes a crouching position.

"Took the words right out of—" Tyrian rushes Qrow before he can finish voicing the thought and the two fight.

Tyrian twists to the right as he throws his weight into a slash at him with his left wrist blades. It is deflected by the body of Qrow's weapon and Tyrian easily comes round to attack with his right blades. His attack is once again deflected and Tyrian steps back from Qrow, his momentum carrying him.

Qrow slashes twice at Tyrian, missing both times. Tyrian jumps into the air and spins so that he can deliver a landing kick to Qrow followed by a slash with his blades. Qrow dodges both. Tyrian continues flipping, moving away from Qrow until he is ready to come at him again, laughing. Qrow meets his blades in the air with his own blade, resulting in a clash of metal that is strong enough to loudly propel them away from each other. Tyrian flips away while a slightly pushed back Qrow holds his ground in a lunge.

Tyrian uses his blades to help him stay upright and Qrow is immediately there, attacking. Tyrian dodges, blocks the second swing with his tail and leaps to the side. Their two blades meet several times as they match each other, metallic clashes ringing out, including when Qrow blocks attacks from Tyrian's stinger.

Qrow leaps up and somersaults downward to cut Tyrian with his descent, but Tyrian blocks it with his wrist blades. The powerful clash of their weapons sends out a ripple that blows the roof off of a building behind them. They both pause in that moment, the pressure the two of them are putting on their weapons creating tiny sparks. Tyrian grins and cocks his gloves, revealing the hidden double-barrelled machine guns within his wrist blades. He shoots at Qrow, who jumps off him and continues to deflect every shot while twirling his weapon as Tyrian encircles him, firing at every possible angle while running.

Laura tires to join in the fight. Tyrian leans backward to look at her coming and ducks so that she misses him. He follows with a spinning kick handstand that staggers her before a second forward handstand kick sends her away. Laughing, he gives chase to her, but Qrow is quick to block him mid-run with his collapsed scythe. Tyrian glares at Qrow, his right wrist blades up against Qrow's weapon. He attacks with his left as well, but Qrow uses the flat of his hand to move the blade to block both and then pushes Tyrian back a step.

"Don't come closer!" Qrow warned her and Laura could just watch as the two combatants moving quickly across the town center, on the road and on the abandoned fountain.

When Tyrian flips overhead, Qrow attempts to reach him midair, but Tyrian just bounces off the blade. He lands and attempts to deliver a strike with his tail, but Qrow dodges. Tyrian lands on his feet to attack with his blades, but Qrow has already turned his back and put his weapon up as a shield to block him.

A few more kicks from Tyrian and swings from Qrow gives neither an advantage, with Qrow ducking to avoid Tyrian's strikes and Tyrian lying flat on the floor with his back against the ground to avoid Qrow's swings. Tyrian tries a new tactic and fires again, flipping backward in the air to balance solely on his tail to aim. When Qrow dodges the bullets, Tyrian lands on his feet with a cry of triumph as Qrow fires a salvo from his weapon's hidden shotgun. Facing away from Qrow, he sends in his tail. Qrow jerks to the side, Tyrian's tail striking out at the space beside his head and over his shoulder. This was exactly what Tyrian planned as he pulls back his tail to wrap around Qrow's arm, yanking and sending the collapsible scythe flying.

The blade embeds into a wall and Qrow rubs his wrist before glaring at Tyrian. Tyrian straightens to laugh, but is immediately distracted by rock that hit him in the side of the face. He looks to see Laura glaring at him, he only giggled at her weak attempt to hurt him. Not knowing that Laura did not try to attack him, only distract him.

Qrow's decided his wrist is fine and punches Tyrian in the face. It is not a move Tyrian was expecting at all, and he covers his face and groans in pain. He straightens and looks at Qrow, surprised, only to get punched in the face again. Tyrian is driven back by Qrow, who follows with a right uppercut. A kick to Tyrian's torso sends him off and onto the ground. Tyrian remains crouched while Qrow casually retrieves his weapon.

The moment Qrow's back is turned to grasp the handle, Tyrian strikes, but Qrow was waiting for it. He dodges by flipping atop his weapon. He activates its scythe mode and Tyrian pulls back and the weapon gets closer and closer to his face. Qrow fires a round in order to use the recoil to project him onto the roof. As he goes upward, he switches his weapon into a sword again. Qrow perches on an upright plank, and Tyrian leaps up, taking the plank out from under him.

Qrow lands on the roof and Tyrian comes back for more. Tyrian's curving wrist blades scrape along both edges of the sword and Qrow sends him off with a swing. Using his tail to help him move around the broken roof, Tyrian fires more rounds at Qrow which, as usual, just get deflected.

The two continue to swing at each other and make contact through their weapons as they move across the roof. Qrow hears the wooden planks cracking and he moves to the opposite end. Tyrian pursues and steps directly on a plank that gives way underneath him. He uses his tail to grab Qrow by the ankle and pull him down as well.

This is enough to make Laura decide to no longer stay back. This guy is to much to fight alone. But just as she reaches the building, Qrow comes out through a wall, his body and his weapon bouncing. The weapon lands with its blade in the ground, and Qrow perches atop it. Red flickers of damaged Aura move over his body twice.

Tyrian comes out of the floating dust and grime inside the building, purple flickers moving across his body. As the two begin to strike again, only to be forced to jump back as Laura tried to attack Tyrian.

"Do you wish to be taken?" Tyrian asked loudly.

"No! But I won't just stand by and watch someone fight my battles for me!" Laura said as she and Qrow move in to attack Tyrian and the three clash. His eyes purple again, Tyrian almost gets her with his stinger, but Qrow blocks it.

"Laura! What did I say?! Get back!" Qrow snapped.

Laura was getting angrier "NO! This is my fight!".

She attacks Tyrian while he's still locked blade-to-blade with Qrow, but he managed to knock her aside with his tail.

"No, it's not that. It's—" Qrow was interrupted again when Tyrian broke the blade lock and was ready to meet the charging Laura head on.

They clash for a moment, but Tyrian quickly knocks her back. She slides closer to a building and gains her ground, but the wooden beams near the roof have been shaken up too much and a heavy one breaks and descends upon her. Qrow slices it in half so it falls in pieces to either side of Laura without touching her.

She smiles at him in gratitude and he raises his head from his stance to look at her, only to gasp in pain as he is immediately cut in the abdomen by Tyrian's stinger making Laura gasp.

She knew what that tail can do... and now Qrow was hurt because all she did was getting in the way.

Tyrian chuckles. Laura however flet her rage build she grabs his tail cuts off the stinger with her claws.

Tyrian reels back and cries out from the pain. Standing, he whirls to face Laura, infuriated "You bitch!".

He takes a step or two forward but is off balance. Laura only glares at him, ready to continue the fight Tyrian takes a few awkward steps, not engaging.

"She'll forgive you" He whispered to himself before he runs away.

Qrow, who had still been upright with his weapon at the ready, collapses to one knee and clutches at the wound, panting heavily.

Laura ran up to him "Qrow! I'm so sorry. This is all my fault!".

"It's ok kid. I'll be fine. He just grazed me" Qrow said as he pulls his shaking hand away to show the blood on it.

"No! His tail is poisonous! We need to get you to a hospital before it spreads!" Laura said before putting Qrows arm around her shoulder and helped him out of there.

* * *

Roughly 2 days has passed since the battle with Tyrian. Laura sat in on her bed and was in deep thoughts. When asking Qrow about this Salem. All he really said that she is a very mysterious figure in Remnant, highly knowledgeable about the world and its forgotten history. She is the leader of a group of people with malicious plans.

A group Cinder was a part of before she was sent to the negative zone. Her goals are believed to be to find the Maidens, kill them and take their powers, and destroy the Huntsman academies and kingdoms.

Qrow also said that she is searching for relics of some sort and it is likely that they are the four relics created by the deity brothers as gifts for humanity. Her ultimate goal appears to be nothing less than the extinction of mankind.

So typical evil ruler. But one thing's for sure. She is very clever and very dangerous. No one knows where she is. She works from the shadows and relies on her lieutenants to handle her dirty work.

And the top it all of, she wants Laura for reasons the young girl would rather not think of. Salem had already gotten in to her head and almost made her kill Blake. At this rate Laura could end up killing someone close to her and she did not want to go through that again.

Laura felt a tear run down her face at the thought of what she is about to do, but there is no other way. She took out a bag under her bed and opened it, revealing her father's old suit. She had spent moths working on it so it would fit her. She planed to wear it during her next year at Beacon, but now she will wear it for another reason.

* * *

Later that night Laura had backed some clothes and all the money she had. What she was about to do would be the hardest decision of her life. But it's the only way to protect them. Laura left a note on her bed and snuck through the halls of the house torwards the front door.

But the moment she was about to open the door she heard a voice "Where are you going?".

Laura turned her head and saw both Yang and Ruby stand there. She mentally cursed, this is exactly what she wanted to avoid.

"If you are going to leave. The least you can do is say goodbye and not just dump us with a note!" Yang said both a little angry but mostly hurt.

"Please, don't make this any harder than it already is..." Laura begged.

"We are just trying to understand..." Ruby said.

"I'm leaving Ruby... I can't stay here anymore. After what I did to Blake and how Qrow got hurt becuse of me... I don't belong here" Laura said not looking them in the eyes.

"That is bull Laura and you know it!" Yang snapped.

"You're wrong Yang! I don't bleong here! I never did!" Laura said before looking down with tears in her eyes "Every time I get close to someone, I always end up hurting them in someway... I can't go through that again. As long as this Salem is in my head, it's to dangerous to be around me".

"We can help you Laura! Please don't leave!" Ruby begged with tears on her face.

Laura placed her hands on Ruby's shoulders "You already have, Ruby. You, Yang, Blake even Weiss. You have all helped me more than you could possibly believe. Thanks to you all, I have smiled and laughed more in one day than I have ever done in my whole life. You are the family I never had and I'm eternally thankful for that" She looked down for a moment before she continued "But this is something I need to do on my own. That way Salem can't force me to hurt any of you".

"This don't make any sence Laura. You don't even know where to go!" Yang said.

"You're right I don't... all I know is I have to leave, this is my battle to fight. Only I can stop Salem from taking control over me" Laura said "We had a good run, but the time has come. It's for the best Yang".

Yang was silent for a moment "So I guess we are not getting married anymore?".

Laura walked up to her and hugged her "Yes we are. This won't be goodbye forever. As soon as I get Salem out of my head, I will come back and we are getting married".

Yang let the words sink in before she finally hugged her back "I'm holding you to that. You better come back!".

They seperated before Laura gave Ruby a sister like hug and Ruby sobbed in to her shoulder. When they were done Laura looked up and noticed Blake, who had heard everything.

"Blake I-" Before Laura could finish Blake hugged her hard.

"Be carreful out there Laura. And don't forget to write" Blake said.

"I promise. And promise to make sure Weiss get's her note too" Laura said.

"I will, don't worry about that" Blake said as they pulled back.

"Laura wait. Before you leave, let me give you one more thing first!" Yang said.

 **(Just an advice, but play the Pokemon theme: The Time Has Come, while you read this part)**

Outside Laura was shocked by what Yang was planning to give her. She was gonna let her have her precious motorcycle Bumblebee "Yang no! You can't give me this!".

"Yes I can!" Yang said.

"I can't accept it!" Laura tired to argue.

"Yes you can!" Yang said giving her a bonk on the head to shut her up "You are the only hands I can trust it with. You always said you wanted your own and you will not get anywhere by just walking".

"Yang I-" Laura began before Yang kissed her deeply. Laura was cought of guard but soon melted in to the kiss. Knowing this could be the last one they would share for a very long time.

They pulled back and Yang smiled sadly "Now I know why you insisted on having sex last night".

Laura blushed but nodded "Yes...thank you Yang. Despite everything that has and will happen. I would not trade the time I had with you for anything".

Tears ran down Yang's face "You better come back Laura! And when you do the first thing we will do is getting married".

"I promise Yang. I love you. Goodbye..." Laura said before they kissed one last time.

"I love you too Laura. I always will. Goodbye" Yang whispered as Laura started up the bike and drove away. Who would have guessed that someday, they would have to say goodbye "No matter what you say. You will always belong here".

And with that Laura's new adventure begin. She had no idea where she was going, the journey will be perilous, and whether she'll find answers at the end is entirely uncertain.

But as long as she has her friends and family rooting for her, she feels like she can take on anything the world throws at her. Salem can use all the mind messing and she can send as meny people she wants after her. Laura will beat her, she don't know when, she don't know how, she only knows she will defeat Salem and take her life back

She smiled at the thought and pulled her mask over her face "Look out monsters and demons! Becuse the all new Wolverine is coming for you all! And I'm going to kick your ass with one big **Yang!** ".

.

 **There you have it, Laura is going on a new adventure which will lead to a lot of stuff happening. And yes I made sure to put in the Qrow vs Tyrian fight sence it was so amazing.**

 **Tell me what you think.**


	67. Chapter 67

**Hello all my amazing readers, I have a small favor to ask. For those who don't know, I have made two X-Men Crossovers with Resident Evil. If there are any Resident Evil fans out there, I really want you to check them out and give your opinions on them. I'm planning several more X-Men X** **Resident Evil** **crossovers, my goal is to create my first ever Fan fiction universe that will expand into multiple stories. Pretty much one story per game.**

 **The stories are.**

 **Resident Evil X-23: Nemesis**

 **and**

 **Resident Evil X-23: Umbrella's End**

 **I can only reach my goal through support and opinions, so please help me out on that part.** **I really hope there are some Resident Evil fans out there that can help my dream.**

 **Short story 8**

 **Story 1.**

 **Security Woes.**

Team RWBLY were on their way on their vacation but first they had to pass through the metal D-TECT. Most of them walk through to problem but when Laura tried it an alarm goes off, a red X showing up on the D-TECT screen. Laura's shoulders fall and she lets out a grunt of frustration.

The lady at the D-TECT stepped up "Sorry Ms, but I will have to ask you to undress".

Laura noticed Yang looking at her with lust "Please no! I don't have anything on me!".

"Shirt and shoes of!" The guard demanded earning a sigh from Laura.

Latter she stood on the floor. Only in her bra and pants, the floor was rather cold for her bare feet. The guard went over her with a metal D-TECT wand over her, and it goes off several times.

"Sorry but you are gonna have to remove her pants too" The guard said.

"I don't have anything on me!" Laur snapped.

"Ms. Take of your pants or I will have to help you!" The guard warned.

"Look the problem is not in my pants! It's because of these!" She took out her claws scaring the woman "There, you have seen them! We good now!?".

"Y-yeah we're good" The guard said as she gives Laura her clothes back.

Laura puts them on and leaves with her gang. Not happy having to show of her upper body to those around her. At least Yang got a good show.

 **Story 2.**

Laura opens to the door to Team RWBLY's dorm and freezes, eyes going wide at the sound of Ruby Rose calling out "Wait!".

Laura has one foot up in the air, ready to step into the room. Ruby was standing on the arms of a wooden chair in the middle of the room and Blake was reading a book on the top bunk while Weiss was on the bed under her. Ruby jumps down onto the seat of the chair and Laura stands normally in the hall.

"The floor is lava!" Ruby said

Laura sighed "Ruby I'm not in the mood for childish games"

"Laura, this is a matter of life and death, even for you! Tell her, Blake!" Ruby said.

Blake "Yeah… life and death".

Laura rolled her eyes "Really Blake?".

"Look, I don't know how it happened, but if you treasure your life you must learn the ways of parkour ballet and gymnastics…".

Laura just uses her claws to clime the walls and jumped on a bed.

"Well I guess that works" Ruby said.

Latter Yang opens the closed door to Team RWBLY's dorm and freezes, eyes going wide at the sound of Ruby calling out "Wait!"

Ruby was still on the arms of the chair, Blake on the top bunk, and Weiss now on the bottom bunk and Laura sleeping on her own bed.

"The floor is lava" Blake and Weiss said without looking up.

"Oh. No foolin'?" Yang said.

Ruby jumps down onto the seat of the chair "Yes! Dear sister, if you value your life you'll tread carefully! One misstep could mean certain doom…" Yang crouches and then uses Ember Celica to launch herself onto the top bunk next to Blake "You guys are the worst".

Roman Torchwick bangs open the closed door to Team RWBY's dorm "Time to meet your makers, Huntresses!".

Torchwick starts to run into the room but freezes at the sound of Ruby calling out "Wait!".

Torchwick pulls back and puts his left hand on his heart, eye wide with concern. as Laura, Weiss, Blake, and Yang said "The floor is lava".

Torchwick's shoulders fall in unimpressed confusion "Huh?".

Ruby jumps down onto the seat of the chair "Roman Torchwick! I know we've had our differences in the past, but please hear me out. The moment you pass through that doorway you'll be burned alive!".

Torchwick's shoulders lowered again and muttering "Oh for the love of…I'm killing you first".

Torchwick jumps into the room, immediately putting his hands up in the air "Oh, it burns!".

Laura, Yang, Blake, and Weiss look at him, mouths dropping open and eyes going wide. Ruby is unsurprised.

"It burns! Ahhhh!" Torchwick dissolves through the floor, leaving only his hat behind.

Ruby looks at the rest of her team "I tried to warn him".

Yang, Blake, and Weiss can only blink in shock. Laura toutches the floor

"OW!".

 **Story 3.**

Yang stands in the spotlight of a dimly-lit comedy bar, performing her stand-up routine in front of an audience consisting of Laura, Sun, Ren, Jaune, Zwei, Ruby and Blake.

"Did you hear about the teacher at Beacon who wears an eye patch? I heard they had to let him go. Turns out he only had one "pupil"!" Yang said and laughs to herself.

The audience groans unenthusiastically. Zwei whimpers.

Laura almost smiled since she thought it was a little clever. Maybe this could be fun.

"Hey everyone! Don't forget the tournament starts next week! It's "vital" we all do our best! As in, the Vytal Tournament?" Yang said.

Laura groans with the rest of the audience. She takes back what she thought before.

"Hello? This is on, right?"" Yang asked looking at her microphone.

"Unfortunately!" Sun answered.

"So... My roommate Blake was coughing up hairballs all night. We thought it was a "cat"astrophe,but now she's "feline" much better!" Yang said.

 _'This is giving me brain damage'_ Laura thought.

Jaune and Ren boo and jeer while Sun blinks and looks very uncomfortable.

"Get off the stage!" Jaune said.

Sun hurriedly stands up "I just remembered! I'm supposed to be, uh... Not here".

Ren grabbs Sun's monkey tail "If we have to sit through this, so do you".

"I'm the main act, people. This is as good as it gets!" Yang said

"This is worse than Ozpin throwing new students off a cliff!" Sun said. The audience titters and Sun stands on his table "Right? I mean what's he gonna do when they graduate? Set them on fire?!" The audience laughs.

"No, don't listen to him! You! Stop being funny!" Yang snapped at Sun

"How about you start being funny!" Sun said making The audience laugh again.

"Wait, wait, wait. You haven't heard about that time I, uh... went on a date with Laura! And after it, we ended the night with a big-" Yang was unable to finish as Laura quickly tackles her to the the floor and hold her in a choke hold.

"I TOLD YOU TO NEVER BRING THAT UP AROUND OTHER PEOPLE!" Laura screamed as she continued to beat up her air headed girlfriend.

The audience cheered at the scene. This was much better than some lame puns.

 **Story 4.**

Deadpool sat behind a desk with a camera on him "Ok readers. The author could not be here today, but do not worry I got this covered. I-" The camera was shaking a little "Hey thunder girl! Keep the camera steady!".

"Sorry boss. I'm new to this" Nora said from behind the camera.

"Great, great. I hired you to film not talk!" Deadpool said anoyed "Anyway. This story was first published back Dec 9, 2015 and since then it became Venom Rules All's biggest and most popular story. So I'm here to make sure it grows even faster. I-" He growled "I SAID STEADY CAM!".

"Sorry" Nora said weakly.

"Sorry? You are running the entire video here! Sure no one will see it since it's in a fan fiction but they can still read it! You had one job and you are fucking it up!" Deadpool snapped.

Nora cried and ran out of the room.

Deadpool sighed "I guess I need to find a better-" thunder strikes "Damn it author can't you let me finish at least one sentence!?".

He looked and saw Thor and Hulk glare at him while a sobbing Nora stood behind them.

"Oh come on!" Deadpool yelled as he ran away from the two angry powerhouses "I was just going to ask anyone who had some art skills to make fan arts and send them to Veno-Rules-All Deviantart page!".

.

 **Got to admit, I missed doing these! And yes I have a Deviantart page with the same name as my Fanfic page. If you want to make fanarts or anything similar, go right ahead.**

 **Tell me what you think of all the little short stories. And Pleassssseeeee don't forget about my Resident Evil stories.**

 **Resident Evil X-23: Nemesis**

 **and**

 **Resident Evil X-23: Umbrella's End**


	68. Chapter 68

**The journey goes on.**

A grimm fell to the ground dead. 3 Beowolves where charging the one who dared to attack their pack only to be cut open by claws. Their attacker was none other than Laura Kinney who had been tracking the pack for several hours now. She looked up and saw a Alpha of the pack walk towards her while growling. This one was massive, even bigger than a Ursa.

Laura only smirked "So you are the main course! Bring it bub!".

The Alpha howls to the heavens before attacking her. Laura jumped out of the way and sliced it's leg, making it crash to the ground and before it could get up, Laura landed on it and stabbed it in the head, killing it and there by getting rid of the pack.

"Well better head back and tell the people the good news" Laura said to herself before heading back to a village she had found during her trip.

Those beowolves had been casuing alot of trouble for he villagers for the bast 5 months now. They made hunting dangerous and some of the people had even been killed trying to fend them of. Laura passed by the village just by chance and agreed to get rid of the grimms for them.

After she came back and told everyone the good news, the villagers cheered for her. The leader walked up "Thank you very much young one. Will you join us for the celebration?".

Laura smiled "It sounds nice but I really should get going".

The leader shook his head "Your bike won't be ready until tomorrow since the fuel is not finished yet. Just relax for the night and you can continue your journey tomorrow".

Laura thought about it "Ok. I guess I could use some relaxing".

The villagers cheered again and later that night Laura sat near a fire as the rest of the people danced to their music. Laura found herself clapping a little as the music was rather catching.

A young girl walked up to her "Will you dance with me?".

Laura smiled "Sorry, I'm not good at that".

But the girl just smiled "It's ok I can teach you, it's not that hard!" Before Laura could protest, the girl grabbed her arm and pulled her onto the dancing ground. Laura had no choice but to go along with it.

Laura stumbled a little but soon enough she got the hang of it and ended up dancing for a long time with several girls who refused to let her sit down even as much as she wanted to. Still it was a fun night non the less... if only Yang and the rest of the team could have been there too.

After a long celibration. Laura went to small hut that the village let her use for the night. She fell on to the bed after having washed up. She was still thinking about her team and family back in Vale. Hard to believe it already had been several days since she left. She was hoping they were doing alright at their second year at Beacon.

She sighed before drifting in to a peaceful slumber... or so she thought as she suffered another nightmare. A nightmare were she was killing everyone she loved because of Salem.

She woke up the next day she rubbed her head and noticed the sun was almost up. Though she felt like she did not get any sleep last night at all. Still she got out of bed and got dressed.

When she got outside her bike was ready to go. But the whole village was there to say goobye. The leader walked up with a smile and a bag "Your bike is filled up and you got some spare fuel in the container on it. Here is some money t help you on your travels" Laura was about to refuse but he held up his hand "You need it better than we do. See thisas a thank you for getting rid of the grimms for us".

Laura looked at the bag she could use some money to buy some food and rent a room to stay at for some nights down the line "Thank you sir. It was my pleasure to help you all".

The villagers came up and she received several handshakes and pats on the back. Alot of the girls even kissed her on the cheeks making her blush since some of them were rather long.

' _Man is there some kind of magic that makes me a girl magnet or what?'_ Laura thought before finally getting on her bike and drove away.

She failed to notice a certain ice cream girl had been watching her from the sidelines, who had been following her ever since she left Vale.

* * *

But from the distance a woman with long black hair has also been watching Laura's since finding out that Salem had gotten in to Laura's head, she had made sure to keep an eye on the young girl to see if she could be an asset or a problem.

If she was an asset, then maybe she could make her join the tribe.

But if she becomes a problem then she would be removed.

With that in mind, the woman made a portal with her sword and vanished.

* * *

Later that night, Laura had to set up a camp. After making sure no grimm's were around she set up a tent she had brought with her. But when she was done with that she felt a familiar sent and sighed"I know you are there Neo. You've been following me for days now!".

Neo stepped out from between the trees "So you knew the whole time. Why did you not say anything?".

"Wanted to see what you were up to. But now when it's clear that you are just following me I'm gonna have to ask you to stop and leave me alone!" Laura said still getting used to hearing Neo speak.

"I know you are still not comfortable around me after what I did to you and I know you already planning on getting married to Yang. But still love you and I already lost one person I loved like a father, I don't want this Salme to get you!" Neo argued.

"What you did to me is not the issue her Neo. I need to be alone, it's dangerous to be near me! Even now I can feel Salem trying to push me in to joining her and I need to find away before she makes me snap again!" Laura said.

"I don't care! It's not only Salem that is a danger here, it's only a matter of time before she sends someone even more dangerous than Tyrian after you!" Neo said.

"I know and when that time comes I will deal with them! I'm doing you a favor by not letting you come along!" Laura was getting tired of this.

"Then get used to having me watching you from the shadows, because I'm not leaving" Neo declared in a tone that clearly said that words will not be enough to make her leave.

They looked eachother in the eyes for a while until Laura sighed in a tired manner "Fine, come along if you really want to. But if I snap and try to kill you then it's your own fault".

"If that time comes I will be ready" Neo said and the two girls go ready for bed.

Laura fell asleep rather quick but Neo stayed awake to watch her sleep. She may not be working for the villains anymore but her love for Laura was as strong as ever. She knew this was selfish but she wanted Laura so bad and held on to a small flicker of hope that Laura would forget about Yang and allow Neo to be the one in her life.

In another selfish act she kissed the sleeping Laura on the lips. She at least wanted to try to win her heart.

* * *

Back in her domain Salem was watching her land while waiting for a report about Laura. Laura's mental defence was a worthy challenge to break, which would only make it more satisfying to break her and make her Salem's child. Salem's thoughts were cut off by the sound of the heavy doors opening. On the opposite end of the stone hall, a sobbing Tyrian enters. He falls to his knees once in the room, both hands flat on the floor and his head bowed.

"I'm sorry. She'll forgive me. Pleeeease" Tyrian bows the last word"Forgive me…".

"Tyrian!" Salem said as she stands before him. He raises his body but remains sitting on his legs "Your task - were you successful?".

Tyrian bows his head "N-no".

Salem also looks surprised for a moment before narrowing her eyes and walking away.

Tyrian was begging and turning his body to remain facing Salem "But-but hope is not lost! My tail, my stinger … I-I poisoned him, Qrow! He would not be a nuisance to you any longer, no … no longer! Have I done well? Have I pleased you?".

"The last eye is blinded …" Salem said before looking at him "You disappoint me".

Salem leaves. Tyrian shakes and falls forward, that was the last thing he ever wanted to hear from his beloved master. He began wailing. A Beowolf approaches, all focused on Tyrian's negative emotions and leaps upon him.

Tyrian screams as he sends it away with a single blow with his tail and it lands on its back. Still wailing, Tyrian opens his weapons and leaps atop the Beowolf. He slashes at it repeatedly, tears streaming down his face. His wails gradually turn into laughter as he vents his grief into the butchering of the Grimm. He just keeps on cutting it over an over and over even though it was long dead, while letting out wailing combined with insane laughter.

All that could be heard was Tyrian's mental break down as Salem figured it was time to step up her game. If no one can capture Laura for her, then you'll just have to make Laura come to her on her own. Everyone has a weak spot, you just need to find it. When she's done, Laura will come to her out of her own free will.

And she would belong to Salem forever.

* * *

Elswhear Oscar Pine, a boy with freckles and hazel eyes, wakes up in a panic and sighs in relief after looking around. He emerges from the loft of a barn and climbs down a ladder. The boy is wearing patched khaki pants, a white shirt, and orange suspenders and gloves. Tucked into his pocket is an orange-based multi-colored cloth. He opens the barn door to a peaceful country scene with a rising sun and birds tweeting. White mountains are background to a dirt road, grass, a few trees and a green water pump.

He smiles and pumps water into a blue bucket. As his gaze wanders the landscape, he becomes distracted from the pump and utters a quiet sound of surprise upon realizing he has overfilled the bucket. His shoulders fall with a sigh.

The scene cuts to the boy shutting and turning a green compost tumbler that is marked with a yellow crown bearing the initials CK.

While hoeing rows in a garden, he suddenly straightens up and looks out in the distance. He could not shake a feeling, like he would meet someone soon and that someone might change his life forever.

If only he knew how right he was. Because his destiny would soon meet up with another person who was on a journey to discover her true purpose. Their meeting is inevitable, question is how and where they will meet. And how their destinies would work of eachother.

.

 **Tell me what you think.**


	69. Chapter 69

**Memories of the good old days.**

Beacon Academy the facility located in the kingdom of Vale. The school that teaches people how to become huntsmen and huntresses to slay the various monsters that plague Remnant, the first and best defence against the creatures of grimm. It had just recently started it's next year just a couple of days ago. New students had passed their test and had begun to train for their life beyond the safety of the kingdom's walls.

But alot of the old teams where still there too. One of them being the famous Team RWBLY. Or team RWBY now that they are missing their fifth member. Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladonna and Yang Xiao Long. They had carried on with their lives, seemingly having a good time... or at least that is what it looks like from the outside.

On the inside it was painfully obvious that they were anything but fine. Laura's absence were very noticeable and they missed her very much. Yang most of all. Said girl entered the team's dorm and climbed on to her bed and laid on it with a sigh.

She then reached under her pillow and pulled out a picture. It was a picture of the team, including Laura who was giving a true heart filed smile while she and Yang had an arm around each other. Yang gently stroke her finger over it before wiping away a tear from her eye. She missed her so much. She was begining to think if she really should have let her go. Maybe she should have stopped her, maybe she should have forced her to stay, maybe she...

"Yang" Came the gentle voice of her partner Blake which broke Yang out of her thoughts. She had been so focused on the picture she didn't even notice the rest of her team had entered.

"Oh, hi there everyone" Yang said with a small smile.

"We miss her too Yang" Ruby said knowing exactly what was on her older sister's mind "She is a good friend"

"The best" Blake added.

"We will see her again someday. She is to strong to let anything stop her" Weiss finished.

Yang smiled at their words "Yeah... she is... and she will be one heck of a wife one day".

The other smiled as they gathered on the bed a watched the picture together. All wondering what Laura was doing her she will have been involved in a lot of insane adventures by now.

But then there was a knock on the door. Ruby opened and it was Glynda "A letter just arrived for all of you. It's from Laura".

The 4 girls got wide eyes before Ruby took the letter "Thank you Ms. Goodwitch!".

Latter they read the letter which said: _Hello team. Sorry that I have not wrote anything for you, for such a long time. But I wanted you all to know I'm still alive and no evil master mind has gotten me yet. She keeps trying to break me, but I keep fighting back and will not give in to her..._

 _I also wanted to let you all know, I am sorry that I had to leave. But I promise you all that I will come back and we can be a team again, just like the good old days._

 _I love you all and I miss you alot._

 _Ruby: Don't eat to many cookies._

 _Weiss: Try to warm up a little or your attitude will give you frostbite. (Weiss: Hey!)._

 _Blake: Keep an eye on Yang for me. I hope you can survive her puns._

 _Yang: My lovely future wife. Please remmber to be careful. I can't wait for you to place the wedding ring on my finger and we can live like a fairy tail._

 _Kiss and love, from Laura._

The team looked at the letter with warm smiles. She will be back and they would be here waiting for her. Because team RWBLY always stick together. No matter how far apart they might be, their family bond would never fade. It will last to the day they die.

* * *

As for Laura herself, she was continuing her journey on her motorcycle with Neo sitting behind her, hugging her a little for Laura's liking. She was almost tempted to kick her of. But then she noticed something. It was some docks. Curious she drove over to it and checked out the places you could travel to. and pne place cought her eye.

"Menagerie! I heard about it" Laura said.

"Menagerie is a landmass in the southeast of Remnant where most of the Faunus populate. The landmass itself is two-thirds desert that is uninhabitable due to dangerous wild life" Neo explained "Following the Great War, the Faunus were given Menagerie as a reward for their participation, in conjunction with equal rights. While some Humans saw these rewards as fair and just, many Faunus saw it as a slap to the face"

She sighed "Over time, Humanity became adamant for the Faunus population to be centralized in Menagerie, and would later push for confinement of all the Faunus there, as well as countermand of the equal rights of the Faunus earned in the Great War. In response, the Faunus revolted, sparking the Faunus Rights Revolution. While little is known of the events of the Revolution, the Faunus were successful in preventing their confinement to Menagerie".

"So, they gave them a terrible island, in the corner of Remnant, to try and shut the faunus up" Laura concluded.

"That's a pretty good summary, yeah" Neo said.

Laura was a little, mad about that. It would be like the people from her world giving the mutants a bad place to live and think it's a fare treatment. Laura saw a captain and asked him "Excuse me. When will the next ship for Menagerie leave?".

"That will not be until tomorrow I'm afraid. There is a small town you can stay at until then" The captain said.

Laura nodded "Thank you" She then drove away.

"You are planning to go to Menagerie? Why?" Neo asked.

"My best friend is from Menagerie. I just have a feeling that going there will help me" Laura explained as they reached the town and rented a room.

* * *

Back on the farm. Oscar sits on his bed in his room, reading a book by the light of a lantern until his Aunt yelled from another room "Oscar, supper's almost ready!".

"What're we having?" Oscar asked.

"Doesn't matter! You're eating it!" His aunt answered.

"I never agreed to these terms!" Oscar said jokingly.

"It's part of the "living under my roof" contract! Read the fine print, then come wash up!" His aunt ordered.

Oscar closes his book and stands up. He is walking toward the door when a voice resounds, causing him to pause. Once again he felt something. That something was going to happen. And he had no idea why. He sighed and went to get ready for supper.

* * *

Laura has just finished a shower and entered her bedroom while drying her hair and wearing nothing but a black tank top and black panties. After finishing drying of she fell on her bed and sighed. All this travelling had taken alot out of her, it would be nice if she coudl settle down and rest for a while and Menagerie might be the only place where she can.

She pulled on her blanket and fell asleep. She had a dream. But a good dream this time. She dreamt about the good times she had with her team back in the days. The times were she and Ruby tried to bake cookies which always ended in a mess. The times she and Weiss woudl have a game of chess. The times she and Blake would read together. The times... where she and Yang would make love.

She smiled and even blushed in her sleep by the fact that amog the things she missed alot, it was feeling Yang's fingers inside her.. But the the dream soon changed and she had another nightmare where all the good times turned in to blood. Alot of blood.

Laura swoke up quickly "Damn it! 5th time this week!".

"Are you ok?" Came the tired voice of Neo who was sleeping next to her "Did you have a nightmare?".

"Yeah..." Laura said looking down.

Neo leaned her head on Laura's shoulder "Was it about Salem controling you again?".

"Yeah.." Laura answered again.

"Laura. Salme can't take full control of you unless she can do it more directly. Which would involve getting you to her place. As long as you can avoid getting captured, you should be fine. And besides I will be right here for you to make sure nothing bad happens" Neo said.

Laura smiled at that "Thank you Neo. I needed that".

Neo only smiled and snuggled closer to Laura while resting her face in her neck.

"Oh and Neo?" Laura said making Neo pull back to look at her.

"Yes?" Neo said with a cute smile.

 **"GET OUT OF MY BED!"** Laura yelled before Neo was kicked out with a pout on her face and her arms crossed. Laura closed the door with a vein popping up on her forehead "That girl I swear!".

* * *

An air horn sounds loudly. An offramp was being lowered on the ship bearing Laura and Neo to allow passengers to disembark. The town has many small buildings and homes set among dunes and palm trees. The town bell has been ringing for a bit until it stopped.

Laura and Neo make their way from the deck to the offramp. They walk of and they then stop to look at the town.

Several Faunus in summer wear meander casually at the dock, some waiting for friends or family among the new arrivals. The dock is also a commercial area, with mobile kiosks selling food and other wares. It is a relaxed atmosphere on a sunny day.

"So... this is Menagerie..." Laura mused.

Neo dodged a Faunus carrying a box "It sure is cramped".

"Well, I guess when you try and take an entire species and put them on an island that's two-thirds desert, yeah, it would e a little cramped" Laura said "Come on, if Blake has any relatives here than they are the best people to find".

They began to look around but at this rate they would not find anything so Laura simply decided to ask a woman faunus next to her "Excuse me. I'm new here so could you tell me where can I find the Belladonna family?".

"The Belladonnas? Hard to miss" The woman said before poiting at the larest house in the town. Laura was amazed. She was begining to think there was more to Blake than she thought.

They walked to the large house and Laura takes a quick breath for courage and bangs the door knocker. It makes a loud, heavy, resonating sound on the large door. The door opened reveling a woman.

It was a cat Faunus with black hair and yellow eyes, She has several physical features in common with Blake. She has short hair and three gold piercings on her cat ears - two on her right, one on her left. She wears a black hakama and sandals with white tabi socks. Over her outfit, she wears a black shrug with a long right sleeve and a short left sleeve with gold leaf trim along the opening on the front. On both arms, she wears long, black arm warmers that extend to the middle finger. The left one has a purple band tied around the top and a pair of gold bangles around the wrist. Around her waist is a black and gold sash that trails behind her, with a gold flower-shaped buckle at the end.

There was a man behind her. He is a tall, muscular man with black hair, a beard and yellow eyes. For his top, he wears an open dark violet coat with white fur trim, exposing his hairy chest. Over his beige pants is a matching sash that wraps around his waist and is secured with a large, silver metal buckle. On the shoulder of his coat is a silver metal spaulder, which through a pair of curved strips across the chest attaches as a clasp on the opposite front panel of the coat. The white toes of his black leather boots have a shape reminiscent of paws with claws at the tips.

No doubt about it. That was Blake's parents

"Yes?" The woman asked.

"Are you... Ms. and Mr. Belladonna?" Laura asked.

The man stepped forward "Yes we are. I am Ghira the chieftain of Menagerie and this is my wife Kali. Can we help you, young lady?".

Laura took a deep breath "I used to be one of Blake's teammates... in fact we are best friends".

The two parents got wide eyes before Ghira spoke up "Please come in! Looks like we have alot to talk about".

.

 **Tell me what you think.**


	70. Chapter 70

**For any avatar fans out there.** **I recently made a new voting poll for a future Avatar the last airbender crossover story. I have most of it down in my head. All I need is a main character for it and I would really be happy if you would vote on it. I hope I can make it as good or even better than my Tifa/Korra story ;).**

 **The poll is on my page. Take your pick.**

* * *

 **Nowhere is safe.**

Kali sets down a cup on a table infront of Laura. She, Ghira, Laura and Neo all sit on the floor at a square table.

"Here you go. I hope you will like it" Laura smiled and sips her tea it tasted really good, nice to have something a little more home made since the food of the places she had been to these last few weeks was getting old "We were horrified when we heard the news. The Kingdom of Vale isn't perfect, but it certainly didn't deserve what happened. Good thing you were all able to stop it. Oh, we were both so worried about Blake".

Ghira smiled "Please, I knew she'd be fine!".

"That isn't the slightest bit true. You should have seen him pacing" Kali scoffed.

Laura chuckled "I assure you, Blake is just fine... she is stronger than she looks. I've fought alongside your daughter many times. And trust me, she's got some moves!".

The room fell silent and Neo had to resist the urge to laugh. Ghira glares at the young woman on his right "And what exactly do you mean by that, Ms. Kinney?"

Laura freezes when she relised what she just said and slowly turns toward her host "I-I-I didn't mean it like that! We are just friends and I am engaged with someone else!".

Girha's glare dropped and he smiled again "That's good to hear. But is any boys after her?".

"No one that will hurt her. I can tel you that much sir" Laura answered.

"Nice save!" Neo giggled out, only to shrink back from Laura's glare.

"So Laura. Why don't you tell us a little more about yourself?" Kali asked politely.

"Not much to say really. Had a rough childhood and my team are the only family I have since my parents are gone" Laura looked sad at that last part.

Kali and Ghira knew what she meant by that. She is an orphan. Though Laura had no intention of telling them how she became an orphan, she might just end up scaring them.

She felt a hand on her own and looked up to see Kali giving her a gentle smile "We're sorry to hear that Laura. But if you and Blake are such good friends, then you can consider yourself a part of the family".

Laura smiled back, this woman was so nice. Blake sure had good parents. Neo smiled at the scene along with Ghira. Laura decided to take out her scroll and showed them a picture of her and her team.

"This is my Team" Laura said as Kali and Ghira looked at the picture.

"Blake... she has grown so much!" Kali said with a warm smile.

"She is very strong Ms. Belladonna. And she is a vital member of the team. You should both be proud" Laura said.

"We are... Who is that blond girl?" Ghira asked.

"That would be my fiancee! Yang Xiao Long!" Laura said while smiling at the picture of her future wife.

"Fiancee? So you swing the other way?" Kali asked.

Laura rubbed her neck "More like turned the other way. It was not until I met her that I figured I could spend my life with another girl".

Kali shrugged "Love is love. As long as you are happy together I don't see any problems with same sex relationships".

Neo once again looked jealous. Why was it so hard to get Laura to love her? What did that blonde girl have that she did not?.

Laura finally decided to bring something up that she has been meaning to talk about since she came here "I'm sorry if this is out of the blue and I understand that we have just met so I will not blame you if you say no. It's just... I have been traveling for a very long time and I'm running low on money... so was wondering if me and my friend here could stay for a bit? At least so we can rest up and then we'll be out of your hair as soon as we can".

Kali and Ghira looked at eachother before both smiled at the two young girls and Kali said "You two can stay for as long as you want Laura. As long as both of you are willing to help out with the chores".

Laura smiled "Deal. Neo should be useful with cleaning".

"Hey!" Neo said in obvious distain at the idea of cleaning.

"Oh shut up, I can't clean to save my life!" Laura said causing Ghira and Kali to laugh a little as they looked like bickering sisters.

The loud sound of the front door knocker resonates, catching everyone's attention.

"Darn it, I completely forgot about the meeting!" Ghira said as he hits his fist onto the table.

Kali quickly covers it with her hand "Ghira…".

"Give me a moment" He said as he gets up and walks out.

"Is everything okay?" Laura asked

"Yes, dear, just poor timing. He can reschedule. It's just been hard dealing with them lately Kali said.

"Dealing with who?" Laura asked.

"Hmm? The White Fang" Kali answered.

Laura and Neo rises to their feet **"WHAT?!"**.

Laura and Neo rush to the door, where Ghira is speaking with two fox Faunus. One with fox ears and the ther had a tail. Both wear white robes with red hoods, and both look virtually the same barring their height and Faunus trait.

'No way! They are here too!? Of course they would be here! This is a utopia for faunus' Laura thought.

"Is something wrong Laura?" Ghira asked.

"So you must be Laura Kinney" One of the men said.

"A pleasure to meet you in person" The other one added.

"How do you know me?" Laura asked suspicious.

"You don't know? You made quite a reputation for your heroic act during the battle of Beacon" The one with the ears said.

"What are you doing talking to these people?" Laura asked Ghira.

"This is Corsac and Fennec Albain. They represent the White Fang here in Menagerie now" Ghira answered.

"What?! Do you even know what the White Fang are doing!?" Laura asked

"Young lady, I'm not sure what you've heard of our organization, but I can assure you, we're not nearly as ferocious as the media would have you believe" Fennec assured.

"The media? What we've heard? We've seen firsthand. Your fanatics slaughtered people! I was on the receiving end of that several times!" Laura said in anger.

"What is she talking about?" Ghira asked.

"Precisely what we came to discuss with you, Your Grace" Corsac said.

Kali was approaching the group "Is everything alright?".

"Wait, you guys are telling me that seriously don't know?" Laura asked in disbelief.

"Know what?" Ghira aksed dangerously.

"The White Fang was at the battle for Beacon. They attacked innocent civilians and they released Grimm into the school. They almost destroyed everything!" Laura explained with some bite in her voice.

There is a brief silence. Fennec makes an innocent, sideways glance at his brother.

Ghira slowly turns to face the two White Fang representatives "Is this true?".

Fennec closed his eyes "Sadly, Your Grace, it is".

"Oh don't act like you are-" Laura began but was silenced by Ghira.

"That's enough!" Laura backed of knowing she had to be careful since this is not her home "Explain yourselves".

"Though it pains us to admit, it has become apparent that the Vale branch of the White Fang is no longer operating under orders of High Leader Khan. Rather, they've elected to follow the rule of one Adam Taurus. I believe you're all familiar with the young adept and his… extreme philosophies" Corsac said.

"He was a monster! Along with the rest of his followers!" Laura said.

"The High Council had their suspicions of a splinter group, but they could prove nothing until this latest incident" Fennec said.

"Incident? People are dead becuse of them!" Laura snapped.

"And it is a tragedy" Corsac said "At least you stopped them".

Laura looked away, she wondered if they knew she killed alot of white fang members.

Fennec spoke up "Your Grace, we came to assure you that Brother Taurus and his followers did not represent the will of the White Fang".

"And how can I be sure of that?" Ghira asked.

"We understand if you bear any skepticism towards these claims. The White Fang's tactics are admittedly, more aggressive since you stepped down as High Leader and became Chieftain of Menagerie. But this, this is no way to make our message heard" Corsac said.

"We have ample documentation from the council meeting, as well as several strategies to apprehend and punish these strays if you care to review them" Fennec said.

"I will, but another day. But right now I got a guest and I'd like some time to get to know her since she is a close friend of my duaghter" Ghira said.

Corsac bowed "But of course, Your Grace".

Fennec bowed as well "We completely understand. It was a pleasure to see you, young Laura".

"And we are thankful that you cought Adam for us" Corsac added.

"I didn't really do that much. I only called some friends to help us" Laura said.

"Friends that would not have been there if no for you" Fennec said with a un-nerving smile.

"Goodbye, gentlemen" Ghira said as he firmly closes the door on them. Kali moves to stand closer and face her husband while Laura looks down.

"Sorry about my behavior sir... that was uncalled for" She said in shame.

"You have nothing to apologise for Young Laura. Kali, can you show her to her room?" Ghira said.

"Of course. Come with me Laura" Kali said as she led Laura to her room.

Looks like staying here to rest will not be possible after all. No matter where Laura goes. Trouble always catches up with her.

* * *

Outside, the two brothers descend the steps, perfectly in sync and their formally clasped hands. Corsac, however, is now using the prayer posture that Fennec had been using all along.

"An interesting development, wouldn't you say?" Fennec said.

"Interesting indeed" Corsac agreed with his brother.

Fennec looked at him "So, shall we inform Master Hazel?".

"Oh, we shall and Laura Kinney shall face judgment for what she did to our people" Corsac said.

They exchange unsettling grins as they continued their walk back to their place. They had found the killer of their fellow White Fang's and she will not get away with what she did. And with their powerful allies they will have justice on her.

.

 **Tell me what you think. And do not forget the poll.**


	71. Chapter 71

**Last chance to vote at the poll! It is super close! One of you just might become the deciding one!**

* * *

 **How love flared.**

Laura laid on the bed in the room the Belladonna was kind enough to let her sleep in. She had a lot on her mind now that she knows the White Fang was here too. She sighed as she took out her scroll and looked at a picture of her and Yang. She smiled as it brough back a good memory.

 _Flashback_

Laura and Yang stood ready. They agreed on having a match to see who truly is the toughest member of Team RWBLY. They raised their hand and slowly made their way towards each other, when they were just an inch away from each other the fight began.

Yang threw a barrage of punches which Laura either avoided or deflected. She then grabbed Yang's arm and threw her across the ground. Yang got up and activated Ember Celica. Laura smirked and took out her hand claws, knowing the fight was now serious.

"Ok my goldilocks girlfriend. Let's see what you got" Laura said.

Yang smirked "Don't think I'll go easy on you babe!".

They re-engaged, Yang blocked Laura's claws with her gauntlets, though she needed to be careful so that Laura would not cut through them. Yang managed to deliver a punch that sent Laura rolling backwards, before sliding to a halt. She looked up to see Yang was jumping towards her.

Laura dodged the attack before grabbing Yang's arm, pulling her down on the ground and wrapped her legs around Yang's neck while pulling her arm. Yang struggled against her grip before letting out battle cry and used her strength to throw Laura away, causing said mutant girl to land face first in to the ground.

Laura spit out some grass, then Yang landed on her and put her in to a painful arm lock "Looks like I win sharp fist!".

"Not yet pun Queen!" Laura said while struggling.

"Come on Laura, we both know I am stronger. There is no way you're getting out of my-" Before Yang could finish she flew in to the air screaming while holding her butt in pain.

Laura took the chance to jump on her, her crotch landing in Yang's face before Laura used her whole body weight to throw Yang down and placed her fist under Yang's jaw, meaning she had won.

"That... was cheating!" Yang said with a childish glare.

"There are no rules on the battlefield Yang. And it's your own fault for forgetting about my foot claws" Laura said removing her fist but was still sitting on Yang.

"Still cheating!" Yang said pouting.

"Come on now Yang, don't be Yang-ry!" Laura said with a smirk.

Yang was silent for a moment before she burst out laughing before grabbing Laura and pulled her against her breasts "Did you... did you just try to make a pun! HAHAHAHAHA! Man that was bad, even for me!".

"Well I am happy you can laugh and my expense" Laura said sarcastically.

Yang just kissed her on the lips "I love you so much Laura. We always get a lot of looks from the rest. Most wondering how two such different peoople could become a couple. Hell if I knew".

Laura looked at her "You wan to know what attract me to you?".

"My stunning good looks?" Yang asked jokingly.

Laura rolled her eyes but smiled "No, though that is a plus. What really drew me to you was the fact that you are my complete opposite".

Yang was confused by that "How does that work? Is this the whole opposite attracts thing?".

Laura nodded "You kept getting me out of my comfort zone. Make me try alot of new things, making me experience happines I have never felt before. You saved me Yang Xiao Long! You saved me from a life that has been full of nothing but pain and terror. You saved me from myself".

When Laura finished her little speech Yang was in utter shock. But then she grabbed Laura and kissed her hard. Laura melted into the kiss and it lasted for a full minute before the need for air separated them, a trail of saliva connecting them for a moment.

They were breathing hard before Laura said "We should hit the showers. This little match really made me work up a sweat".

Yang smiled "You know. The other are away for the day. We are all alone in our dorm!".

Laura smiled back, knowing what she was getting at.

 **LEMON ALERT!**

Laura and Yang were now in the shower both naked and locked together in a passionate kiss. Yang lifted Laura against the wall while they were still kissing before she began sucking one of Laura's breast, earning a moan from the young clawed mutant girl. Yang's tongue trailed over Laura's erect nipple before she began sucking again, causing her to bite her own hand to not make to much noises and have Glynda bust in to chew them out.

Yang then pulled away from her breasts with a 'pop'. She then placed Laura down, turned her around so she was now behind her before proceeding to wrap her arms around her from behind. One hand rubbed Laura's breasts while her other hand went between Laura's legs and began to finger her womanhood.

Laura was leaning on the wall with her hands while bitting her lips trying to contain the screams of pleasure that wanted to escape her mouth. Yang smiled as she pressed her breasts against Laura's back, while the mutant girl's butt was rubbing against Yang's womanhood.

Yang felt Laura was leaking and decided to speed up the process by ading another finger inside her. Now with with two strong fingers pumping in and out of her, Laura could not contain herself as she let out a loud moan as she released her climax.

Yang kept her fingers inside Laura until the climax was done, then she slowly pulled her fingers out, earning a small whimper from Laura. Yang licked her fingers clean as Laura was breathing hard, her whole body shaking from the massive amount of plessure.

 **End of lemon.**

"You taste better every time my love. We need to do this more offten" Yang said.

"Give me... a chance to... recover.. first" Laura managed to breath out.

Yang only smiled before helping Laura to wash up and then carried her naked girlfriend back to the bed room and helped her get her pajamas on so ther others would not have a heart attack. Then both of them got in to bed and fell asleep in eachothers arms.

 _End of flashback._

Laura smiled warmly at the memory as a small tear ran down her face. She could not wait to go back home and spend her life with Yang as a married couple. But first she would need to get Salem out of her head and fight of anyone that comes after her. And she will do it, becuse she is Laura Kinney! Daughter of Sarah Kinney and Logan. But most of all she is The Wolverine!

And now she is the best there is and what she does and what she does isn't very nice.

And Salem would learn that the moment she send more of her pawns after her.

With that Laura settled in for a peaceful night before the storm.

 **.**

 **This was gonna be another short stories chapter, but as I was writing the first one, more ideas popped in my head so I simply decided to make this a short filler chapter instead** **.**

 **Tell me what you think.**


	72. Chapter 72

**Just a few more short stories made out of pure boredom, I hope you will enjoy.**

 **Also the new Avatar story is up now! Any support on it would be highly appreciated. Thanks you all for the votes and I hope it will deliver with the future chapters.** **It will be a lot of fun to work on it put I need your opinions on it if it's going to get anywhere.**

* * *

 **Short story 9.**

 **Story 1.**

Laura was in Team RWBLY's dorm reading a book she picked up at the bookstore earlier. It was named: The Lord of the Rings. It was an epic high-fantasy novel written by English author J. R. R. Tolkien. really good book about a meek Hobbit from a land called the Shire and eight companions set out on a journey to destroy the powerful One Ring and save Middle Earth from the Dark Lord Sauron who had been using his armies and dark magic to enslave the free people of the world.

It was rather calm until Ruby suddenly slamed the door open " **I'M BORED!** Entertain me".

"Sorry Ruby, but not right now. I'm reading" Laura said not taking her eyes of her book.

"Yeah, I, I know you're busy, that makes sense I don't have anything else to do, whether you've got stuff to do, that's fine" Ruby said while walking away sulking... but then she tired again "After you're done, uh, would you wanna hang out?".

"I would not bother Ruby. I'll still have 3 more books to get to after this one" Laura answered still reading making Ruby sulk again and she walked away like a penguin.

Ruby scooted closer "Maybe we can read together? Or you could read the book for me?".

"This is not book for you Ruby. Now please just let me read" Laura said starting to get a little annoyed and Ruby started sulking once again.

In the end Ruby could not take it anymore "YOU MADE ME DO THIS!" Was all Laura heard before Ruby jumped and landed right on her.

"AUGH!" Laura cried out "Alright, alright! I'll play with you... god my ribs!".

 **Story 2.**

Team RWBLY was having a movie night. Yang's idea. Her plan was to show them horror movies in order to scare Laura and making her hold on to her for comfort. Yes that should work well. That way Yang will not need an excuse to snuggle Laura and risk getting punched for being to clingy.

Friday the 13t was horror franchise that comprises twelve slasher films, a television show, novels, comic books, video games, and tie‑in merchandise, as of 2017. The franchise mainly focuses on the fictional character Jason Voorhees, who drowned as a boy at Camp Crystal Lake due to the negligence of the camp staff. Decades later, the lake is rumored to be "cursed" and is the setting for a series of mass murders.

It was not to bad for Laura, she had seen horror movies before and compared to what sheäs been through, these movies look mild.

However, all of the girls were terrified by what they saw. Ruby and Wiess were hugging eachother in terror, Blake hid under her blanket and Yang... was clining to Laura like her life depended on it while Laura herself looked bored.

"You know... we can just stop watching the movie if it scares you so much" Laura suggested.

"N-n-no! This was my idea and I'm sticking with-" Was all Yang got out before a jumpscare happend which made her scream and hug Laura even harder, cracking a few bones.

Laura sighed, this was gonna be a loooooong night.

 **Story 3.**

"This is a super bad idea Nora!" Laura said as she and Nora was looking at Pyrrha who was just relaxing on her bed.

"And super funny! Calm down Laura it's just a harmless prank" Nora said before they walked up to Pyrrha "Hey Pyrrha!".

Pyrrha looked up "Hello again! Need something?".

"Yes, want to try this new candy?" Nora siad offering Pyrrha a red ball that looked like candy.

"Sure!" Pyrrha said happily and ate it only for her face to become as red as her hair and Nora laughed.

"It's really a very hot red wasabi! How does it feel?" Nora asked before she heard something and looked to see Laura's claws were out "Whats wrong Laura?".

"I CAN'T CONTROL MY CLAWS! WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Laura screamed before she bgan flying aorund the room.

"IIIIIIIIIIIII!" Nora cired out while running from her life as the flying Laura went for her.

All the while Pyrrha was rubbing her tounge from the intense wasabi.

 **Story 4.**

Laura sighed in relief as she flushed the toilet. She walked over to the sink and began washing her hands while whistling, but then something happened and splashed water on her making her jump a little.

She then looked down and gasped "Aw man!"

The whole frontal part of her pants were soaking wet and it looked like she had peed herself. Even her underwear was wet so it would not dry anytime soon. She sighed as she bagan making her way towards her dorm making sure to keep the wet part hidden.

She was snaking through the halls keeping her sences sharp. After hiding from some other students she reached the dorm. She got her wet pants and underwear of and grabebd a pair of dry pantise. But just as she was about to put them on the door opened.

"Oh Laura you are already... here..." Ruby said before she along with the rest of the team saw Laura with her pantise halfway up her legs.

Ruby blushed and looked away.

Weiss put two fingers on her nose and shook her head.

Blake had a small blush but did not look away.

Yang... was staring with a hungry look in her eyes.

Laura looked down in humiliation and shame "Someone.. please... just kill me...".

 **.**

 **Tell me what you think.**


	73. Chapter 73

**Hello all my awesome readers. If there is any Tekken and Street Fighter fans out there, then I just recently made a crossover story with it. I would highly appreciate if you could check it out. I've been wanting to write a Tekken story for a long time now and I could need some reviews**

* * *

 **Forgiven but not forgotten.**

Laura stepped out on a balcony, dressed in only her pajamas, stretching her arms. She had not slept this well for a long time now. The morning sun was lighting up Menagerie and it looked like it was gonna be a nice day. Laura smiled maybe she would really have the chance to relax for a bit... unless the White Fang makes a move. She did not like those two people that were here at all. They smelled just as evil as the White Fangs from Vale.

She walked back inside and took of her shirt... but just as she did the door opened, making her jump and quickly covered her bare breasts. She looked and saw Kali who had an blank look on her face.

"Kali! I know this is your house and all, but I would highly appreciate if you could knock before just coming in!" Laura said with a blush.

"Sorry about that. But relax, you got nothing I have not seen before" Kali said.

"That is not the point" Laura said giving her a look.

Kali chuckled knowing full well what Laura ment "Well I just came to see if you were up yet. Breakfast is soon. I would like you to get dressed and join us".

"Give me a few minutes to wash up a bit and I'll be with you shortly" Laura said.

Kali nodded and closed the door. Laura sighed, at least it was not Neo... but then she smelled the air and glared at a spot and walked over to see said ice cream girl hidding there. Neo gulped at the face she was cought.

"Neo!" Laura growled out.

 **WHAM!**

Neo flew out the window and crashed in to the forest. Laura closed the window and had a tick mark on her forehead. Sometimes she don't know what keeps her from stabbing that pervert's eyes out of her head. She sighed and hurried to wash up and get dressed. She then walked in to the dining room to find Kali and Ghira was already seated and Kali was pouring some tea in to the cups.

"Good morning!" Laura said announcing her presence.

The two parents smiled at her and Kali motioned her to sit down across of them. Laura did and sipped her tea before grabbing a sandwich and began putting butter on it. It felt nice to have a normal breakfast for a change.

"Will not Neo be joining us?" Kali asked noticing the absence ice cream girl.

"She is busy cleaning her head" Laura said nonchalantly before taking a bite out of her sandwich.

* * *

Back in Beacon, Yang was training by herself. She practised some basic boxing techniques. She punched a tree for a bit until she sighed. Normally she and Laura would train together at this time. But since Laura left, Yang had to train alone. Sure she could just ask one of her teammates or her other friends to train with her, it's just not the same. Laura was so many things. She was Yang's main training partner and her lover, so training like this with anyone else would just not feel right.

Not to mention she had not heard anything from Laura in a long time. Not calls, not letters, nothing. Yang was both worried and a little angry. Worried by the thought that something might have happend to her lover and future, and angry by the thought that Laura was just fine, but had simply chosen not to send anything.

Yang punched the tree again, leaving a big mark in it "Laura... I swear the next time I see you, I am so gonna punch you for putting me through all this!".

With one last sigh, she headed back inside the school.

* * *

Back in Menagerie, Laura sat inside a communication building. It was not as flashy as those in Vale, but this is what Laura would have come to expect from this place by now. They are not a kingdom and they live on a smale island with very limited resources. Still it would be more than enough for her to call home.

But for some reason she just could not bring herself to call them. She wanted to so badly, but she had a small fear that the White Fang might have hacked the calls. Meaning that anyone Laura calls would be at risk. Laura sighed and just got out of the building. Maybe she didn't really feel like she could do anything yet after all.

Salem has been silent for a while now. And in a way that worried Laura even more. She could not shake the feeling that Salem was just wating for the right chance to take her over. Nor could she shake the feeling that someone was watching her. She looked at the trees, trying to locate any potential stalker.

"Laura!" Came a happy voice before Laura felt herself get tackled to the ground by Neo.

Neo was snuggling her alot. Laura looked around to see several faunus were blushing at the sight. And Laura had lost track of the one who was watching her before. She glared down at Neo who did not seem to notice and then.

 **BANG!**

Later, Laura was storming away with Neo following close behind with a bump on her head "Come on Laura, it was not that bad!".

"Neo, I keep telling you to stop doing stuff like that! It's really starting to make me regret allowing you to come along!" Laura said not slowing down.

"Laua, all I'm doing is showing you how much I care! I just want to-" Neo began but was interrupted when Laura finally stopped and glared at her.

"Neo, would you get it through your thick skull! We are not a couple! I don't love you! I love only one girl and her name is Yang Xiao Long!" Laura snapped "And keep this in mind. I may have forgiven you for what you did to me! But I have **NOT** forgoten! I could never love you for that! And the only reason I'm even allowing you to come with me, is because you refuse to leave me alone. Now stop bothering me!".

Neo stood still for a while. After Laura said all that, she felt like someone has worn out her heart and stepped on it. Her eyes began to tear up before she ran away crying. Laura watched her run away and then placed a hand on her face and let out a deep sigh in frustration.

"Damn it! Fucking damn it!" She cursed to herself. She just wanted Neo to stop trying to get inside her pants all the time, she never ment to hurt her like that. But there was nothing she could do about that now and simply decided to take a walk.

* * *

In her lair, Salem was sitting on her chair with her eyes closed. But then she opened them and an evil smile spread across her lips. It had been a while, she had lured Laura in to false sence of safety.

"It's time.. my dear Laura" Salme said as she looked at her orb infront of her.

* * *

Laura was leaning against a tree thinking of what to do now. She had the chance to relax for a bit, but she is still not any closer to figuring out what to do about her situation. But then her nose picked up something. She smelled the air and looked up to see someone hiding in the trees. She gasped when she saw a White Fang mask. The White jumped away.

"HEY!" Laura shoute before following.

Laura and the masked White Fang member leap from tree to tree, Laura in hot pursuit of the Faunus. They both pause for a moment, gripping different trees.

The spy emerges from the trees and onto a roof. She continues to run across the buildings, Laura right behind her. Sliding under some arching pipes, she finally turns and stops. Using her weapon in whip form, she slices the pipe, releasing steam to block Laura. It doesn't work; Laura moves right under the pipes through the steam.

"Who are you? Why are you watching me?" Laura demanded.

The girl smiles and just raised her weapon. Laura took out her claws, ready for a fight. The Spy used her weapon as a whip and tried to impale Laura with it. But Laura avoided and deflected with her claws. She then jumped at the spy, trying to slice her with her claws, but the spy was quick and avoided all the attacks.

But as the Spy tried to attack, Laura countered her, grabbing The spy's arm, twisting it a little before kicking her away, making her drop something. Laura picked it up, it was a scroll.

"What is on this!?" Laura demanded.

The spy checked her pockets before glaring at Laura while also changing color "Give it to me!".

"Want it? Come and get it!" Laura said before putting the scrool away and got ready to continue the fight.

But just as Laura was about to attack, she suddenly felt an intense pain in her head _'No! Not now! NOT NOW!'_.

The spy took this opening to use the sharp end of her whip and hit Laura right in the eye. Laura cried out in pain as she held the wound that was once her eye. The spy stabbed her several times with her whip until Laura fell to her knees. The spy walked up to her and was about to deliver a finishing blow to her heart.

"NO!" Came the voice of Neo as she suddenly pushed Laura out of the way and then... The spy strikes an electric hit near Neo's gut with her weapon. Neo cries out and falls.

"NEO!" Laura cried out before glaring at the spy.

"You shouldn't have come here. Now you will pay for what you did ot our people!" The spy said before she had to jump back to avid a slice from Laura.

But she did not move fast enough and got a big wound on her side. She hissed out in pain before she uses her weapon to create a rush of dust, which allows her to escape.

Laura briefly acknowledges that she has disappeared before rushing over to Neo "Neo! Neo! Are you alright!?"

Neo is just lying on her back, bleeding from the wound the spy caused. Laura covers the wound with her hands "No, no, no, don't do this to me now! Help! Somebody! Hold on, Neo, just hold on. You are gonna make it! I promise, so just hold on!".

Laura picked Neo up and hurried to get back to the Belladonna house.

All this was nothing more than the White Fang wanting revenge on Laura for killing several of their members. Neo just happened to get caught in the crossfire.

Back in her lair, Salme had seen how the whole secen played out. She smiled, Laura was getting closer to reaching her limit ever day. It will not be to much longer before she is forced to come to Salem since that would be her only way to be 'free'. But the moment Laura enters her Salem's home, then Salme would finally have full control over her.

Salme moved her hands over her orb "Soon, my Laura. You will be mine. You will lead my armies against my enemies and rule the world by my side as my daughter!"

Salem let out an small evil laugh. Yes soon, very soon!

.

 **Tell me what you think of this chapter and please don't forget about the Tekken X Street Fighter story.**


	74. Chapter 74

**Beginning of the end.**

Salem was watching her orb, her latest assault on Laura's fragile mind had almost driven her over the edge, but still the young girl resisted and it was beginning to get a little bothersome. And Salem did not like it when things got bothersome.

"I think I've had enough of our little game Laura. It's time you came to me now. If you come by your own power, then I will have to make you come by force" Salem said as she gave the order to Hazel.

* * *

It is daytime in Menagerie birds tweet in the trees around the balcony outside the Belladonna's study room. Inside, a shirtless Neo lies on the couch, her head propped on the arm and her hands on each side of her body. She a bandage on her belly where the white fang spy's weapon had struck her. As Neo blinks awake. She raises her head with a groan.

"Laura?" She whispered, Laura is sitting on a chair across from the couch, her body facing her. Her head is bowed and her hands are folded in her lap.

"This … is why, Neo. This is why I left them" Laura said.

Neo sits up "What are you … talking about?".

Laura gets up and walks over to the couch as Neo looks at her in confusion "I am done seeing people I care about getting hurt because of me".

"Laura-" Neo began but was silenced by Laura's glare.

"Shut up! Do you think I like being alone? That I am just an anti social punk who just wants to be left alone? Well there was a time that you would have been right. But that was the old me! Every day … every day I think about them! Ruby, Weiss, Blake... Yang … they were my friends! My family! I loved them like I never thought I could love anybody" Laura said before she sighed "Which is why I left! Everyone thinks they can help me! And they did! They showed me how to love again! And gave me a taste of what it's like to finally have a normal life! But everyone I care about get's hurt! All because they keep putting themselves in danger to help me! And I can't take it anymore!".

Neo was about to say something but was once again stopped by Laura.

"And don't try to say it's not a big deal, becuse it is! Until I can get Salem out of my head I don't want to see any of them!" Laura said and sat down "I made my choice and I'll deal with the consequences... I will not let my family die becuse of me... never again".

"People like you... make me sick sometimes!" Neo said making Laura look at her "You think you're being selfless by acting like this... but you're not! Doing this is one of the most selfish things ever. Yeah, that chameleon girl got me pretty good. But I'd do it all again if it meant protecting you. And I can promise you that Yang would say the same thing. I have done... alot of bad stuff in my life. Both to others and to you... yes I am selfish too. But if you think doing this hurts your friends less. Then you are the most selfish person here".

Laura was getting angrier by the moment.

"Yes you can make your own choices, sure. But you don't get to make ours. When your friends and lover fight for you, it's because we want to. Not because any one forced us to do it. So stop pushing us out! It hurts more than anything the bad guys could do to us" Neo said only for Laura to stand up again, this time her face a mixture of anger and pain.

"You are right Neo! Everything you said is true! My family would go through hell and back for me! They would sacrifice an arm and a leg to help me! They might even sacrifice their life to save me" Laura began tears beginning to appear in her face "And that's EXACTLY THE PROBLEM! They would do so much to save me even if it could get them killed! And I can't allow that to happen! My pain is my pain! If keeping them all away from danger so they will not die makes me selfish, then so be it! I will be as selfish as I can get becuse at the end of the day, it could save their lives... and that is worth all the pain I will have to endure!".

Neo starred at Laura in shock, not beliving what Laura just said. Laura on the other hand let out a small sob before she ran out of the house by jumping of the balcony. Just behind the door, both Kali and Ghira had heard everything. Now they knew just who Laura is... a broken child.

* * *

Laura ran through the very small forest, before falling to her knees breathing hard and a few sobs escaping her throat. She took out something from her suit and looked at it. It was the ring Yang gave her the night she proposed to her. Laura ended up breaking down crying.

"I'm sorry Yang... I'm so sorry for all the pain I forced on you... but please understand... everything I've done was for you!" Laura whimpered out "I love you more than life itself. So why don't anyone understand I'm just trying to protect you!? I rather you be mad at me then putting yourself in danger for me!".

Laura cried more. This was far more painful than she could ever imagen. She was ready! She knew it would hurt, she was ready for all the pain that would come her way. Yet she still could not handle it anymore. She just wanted to run back home and fell into Yang's arms. To feel her warmth again. To kiss her! Hell, she even wanted to have sex with her again. To feel her naked body on her own. Becuse every moment she spent with Yang is paradise.

Laura sat up looking at the ring again "Did I... make a mistake? Should I have allowed you to help me? Like you always did?" She closed her eyes for severall moments before she opend them again "Yes! I made a massive mistake! And it's time I did something about it!" She stood back up "Just wait for me a little longer! Ruby, Weiss, Blake and Yang! I am coming home! **Team RWBLY** will become whole again".

But before she could even move she felt the pain in her head again, making her scream in pain as it was much stronger than before "I've had enough of your resistence Laura Kinney! It's time you came to me!".

"Salem! Get the fuck out of my head you fucking witch!" Laura said holding her head in pain.

"You ruined my plans for Vale! And my chance to finally watch Ozpin burn. It's only fitting that you shall be the one to carry out my new plan" Salem said "And this time, there will be nothing you can do to stop it!".

Laura still held he head until she smelt somone walking up to her. She looked up and saw Hazel, just in time for him to deliver a powerful punch to her face that sent her in to a boulder. The force of the punch combined with the already throbbing pain in her head, Laura faded in to darkness.

A while later Kali arrived at the place since she had been looking for Laura who had taken a lot longer to return to the house than she should looked around until she saw something on the ground and picked it up and gasped when she saw what it was...

A wedding ring.

* * *

In Salem's lair, Laura was chained to a stone table in nothing but her underwear. The evil energy hovering over the room was suffocating and those chains felt like they were draining her. Salem herself walked around the table, taking in the view of the young girl in she has been trying to capture for a long time now.

"So you are the girl who defeated Cinder. Yes! I can see how you would manage that. Your power is unlike anything I have ever felt before" Salem said before holding up a small purple crystal "This would kill a normal person. But you are not normal, are you now? Laura Kinney!".

After Salem said that, she rammed the crystal in to Laura's chest and right in to her heart. Laura gasped and coughed while struggling to breathe. She let out some strained sounds before purple energy began raising out of her mouth.

Salem smiled evily before rasing her hands and the purple energy begain rising out of Laura's whole body. Making the young mutant cry out in pure agony.

 **"ACKAK-K-KC-CK AGH! AAAAGH! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!"** Laura's screams echoed through the dark empty halways of Salem's hellish home.

.

 **Tell me what you think.**


	75. Chapter 75

**Hello everyone. Sorry for no update lately, been busy with other stories and I'm still planning out the whole Laura being possessed by Salem arc. But I hope this can earn a few laughs until then. And yeah I was very bored when I wrote these but sometimes a bored mind can come up with a lot of things.**

 **Short story 10.**

 **Story 1: Towel disaster.**

Laura stood under a shower humming to herself. She was using the school gym shower instead of the one in the dorm. Why? To avoid having her shower time being invaded by Yang!... Again.

For once she just wanted to enjoy her shower in peace. Unkown to her someone was looking at her... well more like staring, taking in every part of her body. The mysterious figure slowly backed away before walking up to the pile of clothes that belonged to Laura.

After her shower, Laura wrapped a towel around her muscular body. She walked out to find her clothes gone! Even her underwear. She looked around the changing room but could not find anything to wear, she was left standing on the floor, wearing nothing but her towel.

"What the hell!? Is this somekind of prank to make me walk around the school in just a towel!?" Laura asked out loud. She let out a frustriated sigh. She had no choice at the moment.

She peeked out in the corridor, checking carefully to make sure no one was there. When the coast was clear, Laura made her way through the corridor, keeping her senses sharp. She felt so vulnerable walking around like this, but she had to make it to her dorm and get some new clothes befoere someone sees her.

As she walked she heard voices, she mentaly cursed and hurried to hide. It was a bunch of girls that were talking... about her?!.

"No way! You saw that Laura girl naked?" One girl asked.

"I sure did! Once when she was showering in the gym shower room! I'm telling you, she had the ass of legends!" The girl's friend answered.

Laura blushed _'So much for privacy!'_.

"Did you take a picture!?" The girl asked hopefully.

"I wanted to, but I did not want to risk getting spotted... maybe we can ambush her one day and see it that way!" The friend said.

Laura's face twitches _'Seriously! What is it with me and attracting girls? And why do I only get the creepy ones? Even Yang can be creepy sometimes!'_.

The girls continued their talk as they walked away and Laura took the chance to continue her embaressing trip back to her dorm. It felt like it was taking forever since she had to hide from other students all the time. She had just gotten out of another hiding place and rounded a corner without waching were she was going and bumped in to someone, causing her to drop her towel.

And the one she bumped in to was Velvet "Sorry I-I-".

Velvet stopped when she noticed a naked Laura infront of her.

Nither said a word and after about 5 seconds Velvet finally spoke "P-pink...!"

Then blood flew out of Velvet's nose as she passed out. She fell on the floor and had a goofy looking smile on her face. Laura just hurried to get her towel back on and ran away before someone else shows up.

After what felt like an eternity of torture, Laura finally made it back to her dorm. She went inside and closed the door, then let a breath of relief. She managed to get some new clothes on and it had never felt better.

"Oh hi Laura! I was looking for you!" Yang said when she entered the room.

Laura glared at her "Yang! Did you steal my clothes when I took a shower earlier?".

Yang looked confussed "No. I only take them when we have se-... wait! Did you walk through the whole school in just a towel!?".

Laura blushed "Some jerk stole all my clothes! Even my underwear was gone!".

Yang thought about it "Strange... I swear it was not me. I would sooner join you in the shower rather than pull a prank on you".

Laura sighed "I know... but then who could have taken them?".

.

Outside the school grounds the mysterious figure from before snuck out between a pair of trees holding a bag. She looked around to make sure no one spotted her before taking of her mask, revealing to be non other than Neo!.

Neo then put her hand inside her back and raised her price in to the air in victory. Her price... Laura's black panties!

* * *

 **Story 2: Harem chaos!**

Laura was running for her life! She was dealing with her most dangerous situation ever! One that makes even Thanos the mad titan look like a normal work out! Now what could this great disaster that got Laura running for her life? One simple word can be used to describe it...

Valentines day!

Yes. It was Valentine's day and now several dozen girls were chasing her around the school to give her love letters and hoping for a kiss. Normally it would not be to bad, but Laura could see the look of predators in their faces, meaning they wanted alot more than a simple kiss.

Laura had been running around all day until she finally hid inside a closet in her dorm. She was breathing hard in the darkness, feeling relived when she heard all the girl pass by without trying to look inside. But then she felt something... she was not alone in there!

The a flashlight turned on, revealing the face of Neo who also had that predatory smile.

"Aw shit!" Laura cursed and was about to run out, but Neo grabbed her legs and proceeded to take of Laura''s shoes and her socks, leaving her prey barefoot.

She gave Laura's feet a long wet lick. Laura took out her foot claws to make her let go and then rushed out of the closet. But Neo lashed into her pants, bringing them down to her ankles and making Laura fall flat on her face. But whe Laura looked up she noticed two more girls... but not just any girls...

Yang and Velvet!

Yang, Velvet and Neo all looked at eachother for a few moments until Yang spoke "A truce for now?".

The other two nodded and then all three of them looked down at Laura who gulped at their faces that showed pure want.

"Oh give me a break!" Laura cried out before all 3 girls proceeded to remove the rest of her clothes and then...

Well let's just say it was in this moment Laura wished she did not have 3 lady parts that her crazy harme could take advantage of.

* * *

 **Short story 3: How to cook a grimm.**

Laura stood in front of a camera, dressed in normal cooking attire and a beowolf next to her "Hello everyone, and welcome to cooking with X! I am Laura Kinney and today I am going to teach how to cook a beowolf!".

The grimm was very scared.

"Preparing a grimm is very tricky. But if you follow these 3 steps you should do fine!" Laura said before holding up one finger "Step 1: Pick the right breed! What I mean by that is that you should focus on the smaller and younger ones. Not only are they alot easier to catch. Their fresh meat is alot tastier than the bony older ones!".

The grimm began to glue some spikes on itself.

"Step 2: Keep them healthy! Feed them well and you will have alot to enjoy!".

The grimm put on something to make it look slimmer.

"And step 3: Keep them alive! If you kill them, their bodies will disappear. So make sure they are alive when you cook them and keep them that way until it's time to eat!" Laura said.

The grimm paniced and began to run for it's life.

"HEY GET BACK HERE! THE SHOW IS NOT OVER YET!" Laura screamed and chased the the fleeing Grimm while speaking to the camera that was following her the best it could "If they try to run. Don't worry, it makes things more interesting! NOW GET BACK HERE!".

Laura chased the grimm around, wrecking the kitchen in the process.

 **.**

 **Tell me what you think of the 3 stories.**


	76. Chapter 76

**Back in the Darkness.**

On the rock table, Laura was still chained down with the purple aura raising out of her. Her breath was strained, aura ossining out of her mouth and eyes, her body was twitching and she was letting out painful moans. Salem was walking around the table never taking her eyes of her new new asset and her first daughter.

"A smaller, more honest soul, that's what Ozpin told me... It's true that a simple spark can ignite hope, breathe fire into the hearts of the weary. The ability to derive strength from hope is undoubtedly mankind's greatest attribute. Which is why I will focus all of my power... to snuff it out" Salem spoke "But you are not innocent, are you Laura? How does it feel, knowing that all of your time and effort has been for nothing? That your friends have failed you? That everything you've built will be torn down before your very eyes? And by your own hands? Your faith in them was not misplaced. When banded together, unified by a common enemy, they are a noticeable threat. But divide them, place doubt into their minds, and any semblance of power they once had will wash away".

Salem moved her hand over Laura causing her to arc in pain.

"Of course, they won't realize it at first. Like you, they'll cling to their fleeting hope, their aspirations. And they will even try to save you. But this is merely the first move" Salem said before placing a hand on Laura's cheek "So you put your faith in your friends, your family and lover, and when they fail, know that you send were the one to send them to the same pitiful demise." She leans closer to Laura with an eveil smile and glowing red eyes "This is the beginning of the end, Laura... And I can't wait to watch everything you love... burn".

Laura screams in agony as Salem laughed evilly. Soon Laura would be ready. Soon she would become the perfect weapon and perfect daughter. Laura is the key to Salem's victory, she proved that when she bested Cinder in combat.

Cinder was useful for a time and she could very well have succeded in her mission had it not been for Laura. But Cinder was still young, headstrong and overconfident. And her two minions did not help with that.

Salem learned from her mistake and now she would make sure that Laura is 100% ready for the task. It's kind of ironic really. That the girl that ruined Salem's original plan and got Cinder captured, will now help her execute her new plan and replace Cinder. Ironic indeed, fate sure has a strange sence of humor.

But Laura would be perfect for this. And this time Beacon will fall and Ozpin will burn!

* * *

Yang suddenly sat up in her bed with a quick scream. She breathing hard and sweating heavily "Yang?..." She looks to her side to see Blake and the rest of her team "Are you ok?".

Yang places a hand on her chest to calm her aching heartbeat "I... don't know... I could see Laura... she was in pain. She was screaming for help... pleading for someone to save her... It felt so real!".

The other girls looked at eachother before Weiss spoke "Yang... it's true me and Laura did not always get along to well... but she was still my friend and I know for a fact that she is strong. Stronger than all of us! She endured and overcame things that would cripple us many times over. She is fine Yang. As soon as she's done what she needs to, she will come right back to us and when she do... give her a punch in the face for taking so long and then kiss her!".

Yang laughed softly "Thank you Weiss. And I think I will do what you said!".

The rest of the team shared a small laugh before they all went back to their beds. Yang laid back down, despite Weiss' comfort, Yang could not shake the feeling that what she felt was not just a dream.

 _'Laura... please be safe'_ Yang thought to herself.

* * *

Back in Salem's lair, said woman was smiling as the chains that held Laura down was removed "Finally... rise my child!".

Laura got of the table and almost fell but managed to remain upright. She looked at Salem. Laura's appearance had changed. Her skin was ghostly white, her eyes were glowing red, her hair was white and like Salem, Laura now had a small red gem symbol on her forehead.

"Come to me my child" Salem said and Laura did what she was told "Kneel" Laura did what she was told and went down on one knee "Who am I?".

"You are... my mother" Laura answered in a ghostly voice.

Salem smiled more "Who is your enemy?".

"The guardians!" Laura answered.

"And who do you need to kill?" Salem asked.

"Ozpin!" Laura answered.

"Very good my child. Still I need to test you to see if you're ready for this important task I'm going to send you on" Salem said before a group of grimm showed up "Kill them!"

Laura got up and took out her claws. Even they had changed, they were now purple instead of grey. Some Beowolves attacked her. But Laura just swings her claws through the air, sending a blood red energy blade through the air, slicing the Grimms in half. Laura saw an Gorilla grimm jump towards her. A slicing sound was heard and the large grimm fell to the floor in pieces. Then Laura takes out her foot claw and stabbed and incoming Ursa in the head.

As the grimms disolves on the floor Salem walked up to Laura from behind and places her hands on her shoulders "Well done my child. In time you will be a better asset than Cinder could ever be... Maybe I'll even let you become my new dark maiden!".

Laura said nothing, just waiting for her next command.

"You are ready my child! Now go and kill Opzpin!" Salem ordered.

"Yes... my mother!" Laura said and began to leave with several grimms following her.

Hazel walked up to Salem's side "Are you sure it's wise to send her out so soon?".

"My hold on her is to strong for anything to break. Even if she fails and gets captured, there will only be a matter of time before she breaks out and finishes the job" Salem said "And she will not fail since her friends could never bring themselvs to kill her. And it's not like they could even if they tried".

"If you say so master" Hazel said.

Salem smiled. Her new daughter would be perfect to finish what Cinder started. Sending one of her old enemies to fight her own friends is something that she should have tried sooner. Laura's greatest strength, is now Salem's weapon. A weapon that will kill Ozpin.

* * *

Back in Beacon two days later, a training match was underway. It was between Yang and Nora. One of the toughest members of their teams, having a rematch from the food fight last year. Nora brought down her hammer which Yang block with her gauntlets, but the force of the blow was enough to force Yang down on a knee.

Yang grunted and managed to push Nora back. There was no electricity for Nora to amp up on, so Yang had a good chance to win. The two strong girls slugged it out, Ember Celica vs Magnhild, shot gun gauntlets against a grenade hammer. Yang let out a battle cry as she delivered a strong punch to Nora's gut, sending the hyperactive girl flying in to the wall. Nora slid down breathing rather hard.

"Yang Xiao Long is the winner of the match" Glynda said "Well done Ms. Xiao Long. Looks like you've been learning more fighting techniques".

"I have... A certain somone tought me strength is not always enough to win a fight" Yang explained.

"Very wise, don't forget that" Glynda said "That's all for the days matches. You can leave now".

After Glynda said that, Yang went to wash up a little and then went out for a walk. She walked outside the school still thinking about Laura. It had been months since she last heard from her. She was getting more and more worried. If something happened to her, Yang could never forgive herself for letting her go.

But then Yang heard something. She looked and saw someone not to far away, it was a girl. She looked closer and gasped as her face lit up in pure happiness. Even with those shadows, Yang would know that girl anywhear.

"LAURA!" Yang screamed in delight and began to run over to her long lost love "You are finally back! I've missed you so much you little-" But Yang suddenly stopped when she felt a very dark and cold aura "Laura... are you ok?".

Laura stepped out of the shadows and Yang gasped at her new appearance. Laura did not look anything like she used to and purple aura was all over her. Yang took a step back feeling a little scared.

"Laura... what happened to you?" The bloned fighter asked.

"Yang Xiao Long!" Laura whispered "You must die!".

Before Yang could fully register what Laura just said, Laura's new purple claws came out of her hands and she attacked Yang with full force. Yang quickly took out Ember Celica and blocked some of the strikes until a swift strike from Laura's left hand made Yang stumble back. Yang touched her cheek, she was bleeding.

"What has gotten in to you Laura-?" Just as Laura finished her sentence, Laura jumped at her with her foot claw out and was about to kick her with it. Yang blocked Laura's leg with her arm, the foot claw stopping just next to her head "Come on! Snap out of it!" Yang forced Laura away and punched her, making her slide over the ground before using the momentum to flip back on to her feet "Laura come on! It's me Yang!".

"I must kill you! Must kill Ozpin! Cannot fail mother!" Laura said sounding like she was struggling to speak.

"Mother?" Yang said confused.

"ALL ENEMIES OF MOTHER MUST DIE!" Laura screamed and attacked again.

Yang avoided the attack. Only now did she notice that Laura brought several grimms with her that was attacking the school. Yang had no idea how they all got in but there was no time to worry about that at the moment. She needed to snap Laura out of her murder mood, she had never seen Laura with this much blood lust.

But there was only way for Yang to snap Laura out of it. Yang got in to a fighting stance.

She had to beat it out of her! Yang was aware that Laura's skills far surpassed her own due to Laura's mixed martial art training, not to mention Laura has at least twice as much experience as Yang and has fought far more lethal enemies... But there is one thing Yang had over Laura.

They had trained together many times, heck Laura had even thought Yang some of her moves. In short: Yang knows exactly how Laura fights! Every singel move.

"Ok Laura... I don't know what is wrong with you or who did this to you. But I am gonna get you back one way or the other! Even if I have to beat you in to a pulp first" Yang said. There would be no holding back in this fight. If Yang holds back even a little, she will die and Laura will never be free.

Laura roared and Yang let out a battle cry.

And then both fighters and lovers charged at eachother.

.

 **Tell me what you think.**


	77. Chapter 77

**Love fight.**

The sounds of weapons clashing can be heard. Yang was in a heated battle against the girl she loved more than life itself. Yang hits her with a powerful punch, Laura is knocked back and uses her claws and grips the floor to stop her momentum, partially tearing up the surface beneath her.

Laura growls and summons several purple glass projectiles out of her claws, an ability she did not have last time Yang saw her. Laura snarles before firing them at her lover, but Yang easily smashes them out of the air with her superhuman strength. Laura quickly rushes her, rapidly hitting her with his fists and knocking her back yet again.

Laura growled again and attacks with a fury of strikes with her claws. Yang is forced onto the defences and is losing ground to Laura's assault, her strikes are so fast that it sends small wind waves around them, had it not been for Yang's knowledge of Laura's fighting style she would have been cut to confetti by now and her trusty Ember Celica was beginning to give away from the strikes.

But even in the heat of battle Yang could remeber their moments together and what Laura said to her.

 _"You wan to know what attract me to you?"._

Yang was pushed back by a powerful energy strike from Laura's foot claw.

 _"You kept getting me out of my comfort zone. Make me try alot of new things, making me experience happines I have never felt before. You saved me Yang Xiao Long! You saved me from a life that has been full of nothing but pain and terror. You saved me from myself"._

After that mamory Yang's eyes flared. That's right, she saved Laura before. And now it's time for her to do it again.

 _"I love you_ _Yang Xiao Long. More than I could ever imagen_ _"._

Yang rolls and quickly regains her footing, firing both gauntlets to propel her back across the area and landing a hard right punch onto Laura's face, knocking her down. While Laura was stunned by the attack and Yang confronts her in close-range melee combat, with Yang firing rounds with each punch thrown and Laura defending with her claws. However, Yang overwhelms her with a low kick, a series of boosted body shots, and a final round from Ember Celica, blasting Laura in to a boulder.

Laura slumbs to the ground coughing and Yang walks up to her claws out. Laura coughed out some blood that had some purple mixed in it. Yang stopped in front of her breathing hard, this battle was tough, even for her.

"Enough already Laura. Snap out of it!" Yang said.

But then Laura's eyes flashed open and she rammed her claws through Yang's thigh. Yang screams in pain bearly stopping a strikes from Laura's claws that greatly damages Yang's gauntlet. Laura kicks her down and pressed her foot on Yang's chest.

"Time to die, Yang Xiao Long" Laura said and raised her claws to finish Yang of.

"Laura please, don't do this. This is not who you are. You are Laura Kinney, the girl I love. And the woman I will marry!".

"Not any more! All that matters to me is to please my mother! And nothing will stop me! Not even you!" Laura yelled but then she was hit from the side that knocked her of Yang.

Laura recovered quickly and looked up to see the rest of Team RWBLY standing there. Ruby was down checking on Yang's wound while Wiess and Balke were ready to face Laura.

"Laura? Is that you?" Blake asked. But Laura only growls and readies her claws.

"What has gotten in to you Laura? We are your team! Your friends! Why are you attacking us" Weiss demanded.

Laura did not answer and attacked with a loud roar. Blake intervenes, her sword clashing with Laura's claws. Blake attempts to both kick and shoot Laura, but she dodges. The two have a couple more attack and parries until Laura kicks Blake several feet away.

Laura smells the air "Silver eyes!"

Laura turns to go after Ruby, who rushed forward with Crescent Rose to meet her. Laura uses her claws to block the scythe and kicks Ruby backward. She easily remains upright and they clash again. Laura manages to land a strike on Ruby's right arm, causing her to cry out at the pain. She does not break stride however and leaps back to take a swing at Laura with her scythe. She dodges and then lands a moving blow against the body of Crescent Rose, causing damage to her Aura in the area of the strike.

Weiss finally manages to join the battle and dashes forward to stab Laura from behind. But Laura quickly ducks and her elbow connects with Weiss' gut, knocking the air out of her.

But then Blake uses her line and snares it around Laura's neck. Laura's hands flies up to her neck pulling the line. But Blake manages to force Laura down on her knees and places her foot on Laura's back while pulling the line.

"Please Laura, don't make me do this!" Blake begged, not wanting to hurt her best friend.

Laura only roars and in a daring move, she stabbed herself through her chest. The claws went right through her and impaled Blake's foot. The cat faunus screamed in pain and was forced to back of.

Laura was about to deliver the killing blow until a voice echoed out "STOP!".

Laura looked and saw it was non other than her main target "Ozpin!".

"Salem sent you to kill me. Here I am" Ozpin said calmly.

Laura roars like an animal and charges at him, her fury burning around her. Ozpin did not move, he stood calmly on the spot. Laura was getting closer but he did not move. Laura's claws shot forward to stab the headmaster through the heart. But in that moment, Ozpin suddenly stepped to the side just enough for Laura to miss him.

With one quick motion, Ozpin's can conected to the back of Laura's neck in one powerful strike. Laura let out a small cough before falling to the ground outcold.

"I'm sorry, Laura" Ozpin said.

Team RWBY looked in shock before Ruby spoke "Professor Ozpin?".

"You need to get to the medic. Your wounds must be treated" Ozpin told them.

"But what about Laura?" Ruby asked, clearly worried about her firend.

Ozpin sighs "I'm not going to lile to you girls... but Laura will not have a easy time for a while" Ozpin said.

Laura was still out cold on the ground. A very painful ordeal avaits her.

 **.**

 **Sorry for the long wait and that the chapter is not that long. Been busy with other stories and having trouble with figuring out new things to write. But I still hope you like the chapter.**

 **Also for any Overwatch fans out there, I just posted a crossover with Overwatch and RWBY, I'm going to have alot of fun with it and I hope you will too, so I would be very happy if you could check it out.**

 **Tell me what you think.**


	78. Chapter 78

**Short story 11.**

 **Story 1: Chaos magic.**

Against a brick wall background stands A sign reading "MAGIC SHOW" with pictures of gloves, a hat, and a wand. Jaune Arc skips his way onto the stage wearing a top hat and red cape over the fully-revealed Pumpkin Pete hoodie "I am the Amazing Jaune, Master of the Magic Arts. And this is my lovely assistant, Ruby".

Jaune gestures to stage right, smiling, and blinks a couple times when no one shows up "I said, my lovely assistant, Ruby!".

Jaune changes poses, leaning forward and pointing his wand more aggressively "Ruby, what are you waiting for?".

A loud pop is heard, followed by a mushroom cloud of red smoke and glitter, startling Jaune and causing him to jump into the air. When he lands, he leans backward and points his wand at Ruby, who has just appeared on stage left "Ta-da! I am Ruby the Great! Mistress of the Magic Arts!".

Jaune covers his face with one hand and tries to wave the smoke away but fails and leans over coughing "What are you doing? You're making me look bad".

"Number one, you don't need any help to do that. And B, I am not your assistant. I am a magical partner" Ruby said.

Jaune glared "The Amazing Jaune will not stand for this!".

Ruby glared back "Well, Ruby the Great also will not stand for… whatever it is you're not standing for!".

"Then you leave me no choice! This calls for, A magic-off!" Jaune declared.

Jaune stands to Sun left and waves his wand before pulling a gold-wrapped chocolate coin out from behind Sun's ear. Ruby is to Yang's right. She sticks her entire hand into her sister's head, causing Yang's eyes to turn into dazed swirls. When she pushes her arm further inside, Yang's eyes become white while her arms and legs stick out in front of her. Ruby removes her arm from Yang's skull, holding a piece of paper.

"Blank check! Get yourself somethin' nice, kid" Ruby said with a wink.

"Oooooh, Sweet!" Yang said.

Sun takes a bite out of the coin "Pretty cheap, dude".

"Alright, everything else was just a warm up. This is the main event. Behold, as I summon forth an amazing creature from my hat" Jaune said and reaches into the upturned top hat on the stage floor. He struggles and grunts, chanting a bit of a ratatat before triumphantly holding up a rabbit—only it's Velvet Scarlatina and she is not happy "Velvet?!".

"Hey, watch the ears!" Velvet said as she wriggles her hands and feet irritatedly in Jaune's direction before jumping backward out of his grip "How do you like it, huh?".

She grabs hold of Jaune's right ear and yanks on it "Feel good? You like that?".

"I'm sorry, ow, I didn't know!" Jaune said and Velvet bops on the head, still yanking his ear, while Ruby walks back onstage.

"Wow, that was pretty good. But I am not done yet!" She said.

Ruby claps her hands and a large water tank with someone in it shows up "Now everyone, someone has been in there for 3 hours and now I will bring them out-".

Before she could finish her sentence the water tank shattered and Laura came out of it coughing and trying to catch her breath and was wet to the bones.

"Laura! What are you doing?! You were supposed to wait for my signal!" Ruby said.

Laura's hands flew around her neck as she lifted the young rose in to the air "You locked me inside a water tank for 3 hours! I almost drowned!".

"I put in a straw for you to breath through" Ruby said.

"Straws like that don't work like they do in the movies you idiot!" Laura said before delivering an **SHORYUKEN** that sent Ruby through the roof.

Laura stormed of very angry with the audience applauding.

 **Story 2.**

Passing by a handy mirror, Laura looks at herself, pinching her belly, and clearly thinks she's put on weight. As a result, she begins a heavy workout, which includes rapid press-ups, tons of crunches and even lifting Yatsuhashi up as a bench press while he was eating a sandwich.

In the end Laura ended up doing push ups with Yang sitting on her back while she was counting "995, 996, 997, 998, 999. Come on Laura just one more!".

Laura let out a cry as she managed to do the finall push up and then collapesed

Laura let out a cry as she managed to do the final push up and then collapsed "Done...".

"Wow Laura you did it! 1000 push ups with me on top" Yang praised.

Laura smiled a little "Yeah... can you get of me now?".

Yang suddenly smirked as she bent down and kissed Laura's cheek "Come on Laura. You know you love it when I 'Sit' on you! Especially when I'm sitting on your fa-".

 **CRASH!**

Laura headed in to the shower blushing bright red as Yang's head was stuck in the wall.

"Worth it" Yang muffled out.

 **Story 3: Sleeping photo.**

Laura and Yang was outside Yang's house. Both were lying under a tree both sleeping. Yang had her arm behind her back while using her free hand to stroke Laura's hair who was using Yang's belly as a pillow.

Yang was dreaming of a life where she was married to Laura and they had 3 kids running around while Laura and Yang stood next to eachother. Yang having her arm around Laura's shoulders while Laura had her arm around Yang's waist.

Laura was also dreaming. She was dreaming that an dimonic Kimura was about to torture her until Yang showed up in a shining armor and punched Kimura to the moon. After that Yang was carrying Laura out of like a princess and caried her all the way to heaven.

While the two girls were having their nice dreams, Taiyang snuck up with his camera and took a picture of them. He smiled at the cute scene, this picture was so going in to the photo album. He was so proud of both of them, looking forward to the day when he will get to call Laura his daughter in law and maybe get some grand children.

That was something all of them were hoping for.

 **.**

 **Well... it's been a while... well I am sorry that it took so long to post an update on this story. But not only have I been busy with my other stories, like my current Overwatch X RWBY crossover. But not only that, I will need to wait until Volume 5 to get a decent inspiration of how to continue to write a story that was meant to end after Volume 3.**

 **The only reason this story is still going is because you AMAZING readers loved it so much. I plan on keep writing it but it will take longer than usual.**

 **Thank you all for the wait and support and your patience. Love you all.**

 **Tell me what you think of these short stories.**


	79. Chapter 79

**To any Warcraft fans out there. There is a voting poll for a 'Potential' crossover story I may make in the future. So head over and vote if you want to.**

 **But make sure to enjoy this new short stories first.**

* * *

 **Short story 12.**

 **Story 1: Weapon management.**

A chalkboard that reads "WEAPON TUNE UP DAY" with images of a hammer, a double-headed axe Crescent Rose and Professor Port. There are several whirring noises and Port stands beside Ruby, who is using a drill to tighten screws on Crescent Rose.

"Good work, Miss Rose" Port said. Ruby grins and Port moves on to where Yang Xiao Long is taking a blowtorch to ember Celica. When she stops and removes her protective goggles to look at him, Port speaks.

"I like your style" Port complimented, Yang beams and Port moves on to Weiss Schnee. Weiss is wearing a mask to protect Myrtenaster from her breath as she is looming closely over it. A stand of several-sized magnifying glasses on their own extendable arms is helping her to focus as she fine tunes her weapon.

"Very professional!" Port said with pride. Weiss smiles and spins her hand tool while Myrtenaster's cylinder spins. Port moves on to Penny, who is heat-lasering from her eyes to sharpen the blade on one of her suspended swords.

"Impressive!" Port said and Penny smiles, striking a cute pose. Port moves on to Jaune, who is whacking Crocea Mors with a Pumpkin Pete squeaky hammer.

Jaune slides his sword to him, slicing the hammer and causing it to deflate a bit. He ignores it to gaze down at his weapon "Oh, yeah. That's nice".

Port facepalms and moves on to Laura who is... sleeping?

"Miss Kinney!" Port barked making making Laura jump and fall of her chair "Why are you not working on your weapons?".

Laura stands back up "Because!" she takes out her claws "I am the weapon. My claws are to strong so they never need to be sharpened. As long as I keep my body fresh with some sleep then I'll be fine. That is all the tune up I need!".

Port think about this "Good point... well carry on".

As Port walks away, Laura goes back to sleep.

 **Story 2: Super Besties.**

Team RWBLY are all asleep their dorm room. Ruby sneaks up behind the sleeping Laura to whisper at her "Laura… are you asleep? Lauuurraaa?".

"No Yang not tonight... whip cream?... Ok but only for a short time" Laura said in her sleep.

"Listen closely. You want to be Ruby's BFF" Ruby whispered.

Laura frowns "Oh no Yang. Ruby can not join us. She is to young".

Ruby deadpans this is not the reaction she wanted "You want to hang out and do fun activities with Ruby all day lonnng!".

"Blake? You want to join? Milk?.. Hmmm never tried that before" Laura said in her sleep.

Ruby growls and picks up Laura's black hair and plays with it, drawing out the ponytail and stroking it at she talks "You're going to tell everyone that Ruby is your super bestie better than the restiiiie".

Laura turns onto her back, her haur naturally falling out of Ruby's grasp "OK. I guess".

Ruby smiled "Perfect! You're also going to wear… matching outfits".

Laura suddenly grabbed Ruby's nose "I am not that easy to mind control Ruby. Nice try though. Now if you excuse me, I'm gonna go back to dreaming about how I will make Yang beg".

She then tossed Ruby across the room who jumped up "You won the battle Laura! But not the war! I will-"-

"Shut up!" Laura warned making shrink back.

Yeah Laura won the war too.

 **Story 3: Movie night.**

A sign above a movie theater reads "NOW SHOWING" with a large question mark under it. Jaune , Pyrrha , Ruby , and Sun are standing on the sidewalk below the sign.

"I am so ready for movie night. So what are we watching?" Jaune asked.

"I think we should see Love More Than Likely, I heard it's a very tender love story" Pyrrha said before going in to her imagination.

 ** _Pyrrha is kneeling in the forest, smelling a yellow flower as a Beowolf slowly rises up behind her. Jaune, riding on Zwei, leaps in to rescue her from the Grimm._**

 ** _"Watch out, fair maiden, I'm here to-" Zwei and Jaune crash into the Beowolf and Jaune screams. Jaune raises his arm, making a thumbs up "It's okay, I meant to do that"._**

 ** _Pyrrha smiles "My hero"._**

Back in the real world Sun did not like the idea.

"Yuck, no way. Let's see something cool; like Try Hard 2: Try Harderer" Sun while chaking his fist before going in to his imagination.

 ** _Sun is in a corridor, hiding behind a large container with the emblem for Vale on the sides. He is wearing a fake mustache and a bullet proof vest. Roman Torchwick is hiding behind a barrel on the opposite end of the corridor and shooting at him. When Torchwick ducks behind cover, Sun aims one of his shotguns around the side and fires several shots of his own._**

 ** _Neptune is sitting in an interrogation room with Sun. A Compost King board game is on the table between them. Sun violently flips the game off the table, knocking his chair over in the process "I play by my own rules!"._**

 ** _Neptune and Sun are slow-walking away from From Dust Till Dawn, accompanied by dramatic saxophone music._**

 ** _"Dude, why are we walking so slow?" Neptune asked_**

 ** _Sun dramatically puts on sunglasses as the store behind them explodes. Neptune's eyes go white but he does not turn around "That's why"._**

Neptune has joined the group standing in front of the movie theater, as he and Sun slowly nod their heads in approval.

Then Velvet shows up "Hey guys, sorry I'm late. I was hoping we could catch that new animated children's musical".

 ** _Velvet stands atop a boulder amid a ray of sunlight singing "Little bunny foo foo-"_**

"NO! We're not seeing a musical" Velvet holds her hands to her face in startled dismay at Sun's angry forcefulness.

"Besides, no one likes cartoons" Neptune added and Velvet deflates, shoulders slumping forward.

"Huh, this is gonna be harder than we thought" Ruby said.

* * *

Night has fallen and Velvet, Jaune, Pyrrha, Ruby, Sun, and Neptune are still outside the movie theater.

"Guys, I've got it! All the best movies out right now are about superheroes. I think we should see The Hunts-man Rises" Jaune said before going in to his imaginations.

 ** _Jaune and Zwei stand on a rooftop, wearing superhero costumes. The rabbit from Jaune's hoodie is projected on the night sky by an unseen flood light "I am dark justice. I am cold vengeance"._**

 ** _Mercury , Emerald, and Cinder are at the base of the building where Jaune is monologuing._**

 ** _"How long is this gonna take?" Cinder asked._**

 ** _"Ugh, he hasn't even gotten to his origin story yet. He retells it every. Single. Time" Mercury said annoyed._**

Back in the real world The group is still standing outside the theater until Ruby speaks "You guys! I know exactly what we should see! It's a horror movie called Dog Rain! Aah, so many puppies! Not my ears, stop it, ahaha, so tickly".

Ruby stops when she realizes everyone is looking at her.

"How is that a horror movie?" Jaune asked.

"Well, she doesn't get to keep the puppies" Ruby answered.

But then Laura and Yang suddenly walks out of the theater making the others look at them. She noticed them "What?".

"What movie did you girls watch?" Sun asked.

"The new Anime movie called **Battle of gods** " Laura answered.

"It was so cool! The hero was like. I WONT LET YOU DESYROY MY WORLD! And the action was amazing!" Yang said with a wide smile.

"It was pretty cool. Well they are closing now so we better head back" Laura said as she and Yang walked away hand in hand.

Everyone looked at eachother. Now they knew what movie to watch next time.

 **Story 4: Scarred for life.**

A tired Laura walked down the halls "Man that was an ordeal. I am just gonna grab a quick shower and go to sleep".

Laura tried to open the door but it was locked and when she tried to use her scroll to open it, it did not work. Laura growled before using her claws to unlock it. When she got inside she saw...

She saw Blake...

Naked...

She had her lef up...

And she was...

Licking herself...

Laura blincked several times until she finally understood what she was looking at and passed out.

 _'I am dead. Laura Kinney, killed by mental death from a cat girl'_ Laura thought.

 **.**

 **Tell me what you think and remember the poll. Every vote counts, and I would be very thank full for them all.**


	80. Chapter 80

**Short story 13.**

 **Story 1.**

Laura, Nora, Velvet, Yang, Jaune, Sun, and Zwei are at the pool. Nora, Velvet, and Yang are relaxing in chairs while Zwei is on the life guard's station wearing sunglassed. Laura was just bathing her feet in the water. Sun is strutting on the diving board with Jaune nearby when Penny approaches.

"Hello everyone. Has anyone seen Ruby? I was supposed to meet her here exactly 36 seconds ago" Penny asked.

"Nope, haven't seen her" Sun said and turns back toward the water and makes three preparatory bounces on the diving board before jumping off "Cannonball!".

"Yeah!" Jaune cheered.

"Why is Sun punishing that wooden plank?" Penny asked

"What? Oh, no, we're playing cannonball" Jaune said.

"How do you play that?" Penny asked again.

"You just jump as high as you can off the diving board and yell "Cannonball!". Whoever makes the biggest splash wins" Jaune explained.

Sun swam back up "Wanna give it a try?".

"Umm, I don't really like water" Penny said in hesitation.

"It's not that fun anyway" Laura said, knowing Penny's secret.

"What are you talking about? It's a ton of fun!" Sun said

Penny perked up "Fun?".

"No!" Laura said as the word seems to activate a program within Penny and she moves with energy to the diving board.

"Increasing body mass. Plotting attack vector" Penny said.

"I uh buh... plotting what?" Jaune asked as he and Sun look up as Penny launches into the sky.

"Oh man, maybe this wasn't the best idea" Jaune said.

Laura face palmed "Great"

Ruby walks up "Hey, have you seen Penny? I was supposed to meet her here. She's a real stickler for being on time".

"Oh, uh, wha, Penny who? Hahah, who's that? I don't know that" Jaune said in a nervous tone.

"Redhead, very curious, overly trusting. You know, Penny!" Ruby said

"Uuuuh, promise you won't get mad?" Jaune asked.

Ruby glared "No..."

"Hey, what's that?" Sun asked.

"Uh oh" Jaune said.

"Jaune, what'd you do?" Ruby demanded

A large red targeting beam appears from the sky, marking the pool. Laura pushed Ruby out of the way, moments later, Penny lands on top of her, embedding her in the ground and knocking over everything at the pool.

"Well darn, my targeting computer seems to be misaligned" Penny said.

Jaune points at Laura "Um".

"Oh, canonball!" Penny cheered.

"I think my spine broke in 5 places" Laura said before trying to move "Ow. No. I don't have a spine anymore... ouch".

 **Story 2.**

Ruby is standing next to a pond in the Beacon courtyard humming, and Qrow walks up to her "Hey there kiddo, wanna see that new monster movie? I could use a hand sneaking candy into the theater".

Ruby got excited "I'll go get my cargo pants!" She runs of with Qrow following her.

Yang was leaning up against the statue in the same courtyard, Taiyang jumps over the statue and lands next to her "Hey Yang! How about a little sparring?".

"I was gonna ask you the same thing. You just, beat me to the punch" Yang said as she and Tai fistbump, and Yang throws her father back over the statue.

"Whoa-ho-ho, that's my girl!" Tai said.

Blake was sitting on a bench in yet another part of the Beacon courtyard. Sun lands face-first and upside-down on the tree next to her, falling to the ground on his feet "Hey, ready to try that whole "reading" thing you've been talking about".

Blake pulls out a blue library card and throws it, hitting Sun in the face "Library card. You'll be needing it".

Sun somersaults away and Blake stands up to follow him.

Weiss is standing next to a pillar and looking around excitedly. She gradually begins to lose energy and become sad, sighing.

"Weiss!" Said girl turns and gasps happily. Winter is coming down a set of steps and Weiss rushes over.

"Winter!" She said happily

"A pleasure to see you, sister" Winter said.

Weiss was going for a hug "Oh, Winter, I've-"

Winter sidesteps the hug "What have I told you about sighing in public?".

"I..." Wiss began

"And make eye contact when someone is speaking to you" Winter ordered.

"Sorry!" Weiss said looking up.

"And stop apologizing!" Winter told her harsh tone.

Weiss clasp her hands before her and bowing her head "Of course".

"Now, let's review how your classes have been going. Also need you to show me your living quarters to make sure they're up to my standards. I refuse to allow my little sister to stay in any abode that is not up to code. And don't mistake my rhyming for a cheery demeanor" Winter said and strides away.

Weiss waits a bit before grinning "Oh, how I've missed her".

As for Laura she saw all that happened and rolled her eyes "And people say my family is crazy".

"BIG SISTER!" A loud voice was heard before Laura was tackled down by a girl that looked just like her, only with scars "So good to finaly see you!".

"Who the heck are you?" Laura asked "And why do you look like me?"

"Duh! I am your little siter! Call me **Gabby**! OOOOO! Is that a swiming pool!?" Gabby said and runs away.

"Hold on, what!? And that is not a pool it's a fountain!" Laura called out as she chased after the wild girl.

 **Story 3.**

Laura, Ruby and Yang are sitting in chairs in a Beacon Academy hallway, near a closed door. Logan, Tai and Qrow approach them and Tai spoke in a annoyed tone "What did you girls do this time?".

"I object! They have no witnesses! We were framed!" Yang said throwing her hands in the air.

Ruby panicked "It's society's fault! I'm young and impressionable! Video games made me do it!".

"That guy asked for it! He touched my butt!" Laura finished.

Professor Ozpin opens the door and gestures inside the room.

"Let's just get this over with" Tai said and they walked inside.

"I'm sure it's not that bad" Qrow said.

"If my kid is involved, it's very bad" Logan said.

Ozpin is sitting behind a desk in a classroom, Logan, Tai and Qrow are on the other side.

"They did what?!" Tai asked after Ozpin told them what happened.

"The good news is the fire is finally under control, and the cats are expected to regrow most of their fur. And that man should be able to recover from the stab" Ozpin said.

"Well, you gotta admire their ambition" Qrow said amused.

"Don't encourage them. I don't know about Laura but you know Ruby and Yang get this from your side of the family" Tai said.

"Whoa whoa whoa, don't try to pin this on me. I'm out there every day busting my butt on secret missions, what do you do all day?" Qrow asked.

"Oh, suddenly you care? You wanna know what I do all day?" Tai asked back.

Qrow looks away "That's what I'm asking".

"I make a home for this family, that's what I do all day. And it wouldn't kill you to show a little appreciation" Tai said like he was about to cry.

"I don't have to listen to your crazy" Qrow said.

"Oh, well, you also don't have to eat my cooking" Tai said.

"Oh yeah? Well your noodles are overcooked anyway" Qrow shot back.

Tai got really offended "How dare you. I want you out! Get out of my house!".

In the hall, Laura, Ruby and Yang are listening with unhappy but unsurprised expressions. The door bursts open as Qrow comes through "Fine I will. But I'm taking my drink mixer with me".

Tai was not far behind him, marching with arms crossed "It's a blender. Which my mother gave to me".

"I licked it; it's mine" Qrow argued.

"That's not a thing! Quit licking all my stuff!" Tai said annoyed.

Once they are gone, Ozpin comes to the door "Right, well, clearly you girls have been punished enough".

"We are so sorry for their behaviour" Ruby apologised.

"Did I come here for a parents meeting or a marriage counseling?" Logan asked.

"You don't want to know. Trust me" Laura said.

 **Story 4.**

Laura was not amused "Why am I doing this?"

"This is a beauty vlog! You will look like a queen!" Nora said "And the others said. no"

Laura sighed "Let's get this over with".

Nora looks in to the camera "Hello people at home. Nora here and I am going to show you how to do a nice make up" She holds up an eyelash curler "We start with these!".

She curled up Laura's eyelashes. Making her hiss "Easy! Don't rip them of!".

"Then the poweder!" Nora said, holding up the powder and put it on Laura's face.

Laura sneezed "To much!".

"And now the lip stick!" Nora said before putting it on her own lips.

"You are supposed to put it on me-" Laura began before Nora gave her a face breaking kiss. When she pulled back, Laura was struggling to breath.

"Just to make sure, I do not swing that way! It is just alot more fun" Nora said in to the camera.

Laura glared "Enough already!".

"Not yet. We still need to change your clothes" Nora declared before holding up a dress.

Laura panicked and ran for her life "NO WAY!".

"Hey! Get back here! We are not done yet!" Nora shouted and ran after Laura.

After that, all that could be heard was stuff breaking and Laura screaming.

 **.**

 **Ok, I want to make one thing clear. I made this for only two reason. 1: I was bored and needed to write something and 2 and this is the important part: People have been spamming me of when I am going to continue this story. It looks like you misunderstood what I ment when I said I would continue after Volume 5 comes out.**

 **When I said that, I ment when Vlume 5 is OVER! I will not continue until all the episodes are out and even then I will nto promise that this story will make a full comeback. It takes TIME to plan out an story that is no longer following the main cannon.**

 **So please, stop asking me about it!**

 **Sorry for the rant, but I needed to get the point across. Because there is only so much spam I am ready to take, so just wait and read my other stories since they are my main focus now.**

 **Well, let me know what you thought of these short stories.**


	81. Chapter 81

**Hello all my amazing readers. There are two things I'd like you to know before you read this special chapter.**

 **1: I can pretty much confirm, these will be the last short stories I make before I continue the main story after the new Volume is over.**

 **2: For any Soul Calibur fans out there. In celibration to that Soul Calibur 6 is coming out this year, I have made a Poll where you can vote on a potential future story involing Soul Calibur. So PLESE give it a vote so I'll know what you want to see in the future.**

 **Now with that out of the way, enjoy the season finally of the short stories had a lot of fun with it.**

 **Short story 14.**

 **Story 1: Pumpkin.**

Yang carries an extremely large pumpkin into the kitchen, with Laura and Ruby following close behind.

"Ah, I love this time of year" Yang said.

"Me too. Everything feels so festive!" Ruby agreed.

"I am still not wearing that nurse outfit you got me" Laura said.

"Come on Laura, you will look perfect in it" Yang said.

"Perfect as in exposing my rear and breasts?" Laura asked with a frown.

"Yes... So hot and perfect" Yang said, almost having a nose bleed from the mental image.

LAURA PUCNH!

And now she was having a bloody nose from Laura's fist. A very abusive relationship at times. Laura, Ruby and Yang leave the kitchen for a moment to get Yang a tissue for her nose.

Then Geist flies in "Mmmm, what's that smell? Smells like evil plaaans. Ha!" The geist enters the pumpkin from behind before jumping and spinning around to reveal its mask "Geist: Aha, hahaha. I'll get-" The geist is interrupted by Crescent Rose cutting into the pumpkin "Ah! Not the face!".

Ruby lifts the pumpkin up, with the tip of Crescent Rose still burried in it, before slamming it down into the table and cutting the fruit cleanly in half. Laura takes out her claws and began cutting it up while taking out what they could not eat.

Next, Yang pulls a pumpkin pie out of the oven, the Geist's mask is in the middle with a large crack in it; allowing black smoke to seep out.

Ruby smells it "Aaaah, the perfect pumpkin pie".

"I call first slice!" Yang said.

"So do I!" Laura added

Yang lifts up her hand, holding a knife pointed downward at the pie, while Laura takes out her claws. The room around them is tinted red, and a menacing smiles appears on thir face. The geist stares up in horror at the knife, screaming, as the girls stabs it into the pie "Geist: Oooh, Ouchie!".

 **Story 2: Wresling tiger.**

At the courtyard, a portal opens and Wolverine's mortal enemy Sabertooth steps out. He smells the air and smirks "So much fresh blood. You really thought you could hide your pup from me Logan? I will track her down and then I will-".

"OH MY GOSH IT'S YOU!" Came the very high voice of Nora.

Sabertooth looked at her "Huh?".

"You are the great Tiger wresler! I am your biggest fan!" Nora yelled in excitment.

"What? I am not-" Was all Sabertooth got out before Nora grabbed his arm.

"I lerned all your moves! Like the twisting arm spin!" Nora said as she began to twist Sabertooth's arm around several times making her cry out in pain.

Then she lifted him of the ground, casuing his whole body to spin super fast before his face was slamed in to the ground.

"The great Leg Breaker!" Nora said and she gave Sabertooth's leg a charp twist.

"MY KNEECAP!" Sabertooth screamed.

"Oh! And even your ultimate move! The mighty thunder fist!" Nora said as her fist began to spark and she punched Sabertooth so high up he looked like a blinking star "It was so good to meet you Tiger".

Nora slipped away, creating squeaking sounds with each step. Several seconds later, Sabertooth came back down and crashed head first in to the ground, creating a crater as her did. Moments later he climbed up the edge of the crater, his face covered in ash from the re-enrtry

"Why did I come here again?" He asked before all his teeth fell out and he passed out.

 **Story 3: Siter stuff.**

In the Beacon kitchens, Weiss Schnee has set out two teacups and a teapot on the island. She twirls and strikes a pose as she lands. Winter Schnee is standing not far away, her back to Weiss.

"A good morning to you, Sister" Weiss said.

"Your form could use some work" Winter said bluntly.

Weiss deflates, but fakes a happy expression when Winter turns to look. She completely sags when Winter turns away again.

Ruby is munching happily away on her cereal. Yang reaches over from beside her to grab the PUmpkin Pete's cereal box, only to find that it's empty. She glares at Ruby.

"The early bird gets the cerea-" Ruby gets cut off as Yang, with a small war cry, tackles her off her chair. Triumphant, Ruby rises from behind the kitchen island still with her bowl, but Yang uses a spoon to grab a mouthful. Ruby pours the rest of it directly into her mouth.

Sitting at a table, Winter glares at Weiss "Must you slurp like a savage?".

Weiss freezes and then politely sets her teacup back in its saucer.

Laura was wating for her toast to come up. When they flew out of the toaster she was about to catch them with her claws. Until Gabby jumped and cought them with her mouth like a dog.

"Dammit Gabby..." Laura said annoyed.

.

Ruby bursts a bag of potato chips while sitting on a couch. Yang comes over and hops onto the other side, only to sit on a couple chips. She reaches underneath her and grabs a still-intact chip.

"Sofa chip. Yum" Yangf sais as They grin at each other and munch away.

Laura was laying on her bed, belly down. She was playing a video game that she just got on her scroll. Gabby snuck up behind her, then pinched Laura's butt, making her yelp as her video game flew in to the air. Gabby grabbed it and ran away.

"Dammit Gabby!" Laura said in a more angry tone.

.

Weiss runs away from a Beowolf and a Geist in the forest while Winter watches "You'll have to learn to do things for yourself. You'll thank me later".

Weiss bends back a tree branch and sends it snapping back at the two Grimm. They get knocked away. Winter waits to make sure that they're gone before smiling and nodding at Weiss, who laughs happily.

Ruby and Yang are walking in the woods with Zwei when an apple falls and hits Ruby in the head. Ruby whimpers and rubs the spot, causing Yang to first show concern, then anger. She punches a hole in the tree, delighting Ruby. The two holds hands hop off together.

As for Laura... well she was on the other side of that tree... so when Yang punched a hole in it, Laura was sent face first in to the ground. Leaving a trail of torn up dirt along her path.

Gabby walked up to ther "Looks like that was a real Punch Out!".

 **"DAMMIT GABBY!"** Laura screamed as she chased a laughing Gabby around the forest.

 **Story 4: Nora's heroes.**

In the forest, Nora tried to reach for the fruits, but she was to short to reach. She sat down and cried until Hulk walked up to her with a concerned look. Nora pointed at the fruit and Hulk growled as he ripped the tree out of the ground and held the fruits over Nora so she could reach them.

Nora smiled happily at her hero.

.

At a arcade, Nora tried to win another prise... but they have been made stronger so she could not get the prise she wanted. She whimpered until Thor walked up and with is mighty hammer, he smashed the gamme, casuing Nora to be burried by stuffed animals.

Nora's head poked out and she smiled at her hero.

.

Nora was sitting in a corner, shaking in fear as the same beowolf she had abused in the past when she tried to get Ren to notice her, had gathered his gang, full of Ursas, Beringels and even a Nevermore. They were about to get pay back before a deadly aura alerted the. They looked to see Hulk and Thor glare at them. Hulk pounded his fist in to his palm, while some lightning sparked around Thor's hammer.

 **SMASH, LIGHTNING BOLT!**

Nora was now skipping away while holding her heroes hands... leaving the grimm in a pile, beaten and smoking.

Nora loved her heroes.

 **.**

 **Tell me what you think and don't forget to vote on the poll.**


	82. Chapter 82

**Light vs Darkness.**

To say things were tense would be an understatement. It had been hours since the battle with the mind controlled Laura. The team's injuries had already been treated, while Yang took the worst of it, she was more worried about her lover than herself. Ozpin had just finished explaining everything. About the two gods, the maidens and Salem. And now everyone were trying to make sense of it.

"So... this Salem... She is the one behind all this?" Weiss asked.

Ozpin nods "Yes. She has been my enemy for as long as I can remember and she wants nothing more than to see everything we have built burn to the ground and throw the world in to darkness".

"But why? Why would she want to do that?" Ruby asked.

"Because she is evil. Pure evil. She feels nothing but the desire for darkness and suffering. And she will use any mean necessary" Ozpin answered.

"Then what does Laura have to do with all that!?" Yang demanded.

"She defeated Cinder. A while back, the current fall maiden, Amber, was ambushed and half her power stolen. Cinder was the one who did it and Salem was going to use Cinder to gain the relic here at Beacon. Only a Maiden can open them" Ozpin answered.

"Relics?" Blake asked.

"The Relics are the physical manifestations of the four gifts to humanity as bestowed by the Deity Brothers. These gifts are knowledge, creation, destruction and choice. The Relics were left behind when the two brothers abandoned Remnant. It is said that each contains great power, and if anyone were to wield all four they could change the world" Ozpin explained "My predecessor had the Relics hidden in each of the four Huntsman Academies to protect them from Salem and to prevent mankind from using them against each other. The Relics are in some form of a chamber that only one Maiden can open for each".

"Still don't answer why she wants Laura!" Yang snapped.

"I was just getting to that Yang. Just sit down and let me finish" Ozpin said and Yan sat down to listen "Like I said, Laura defeated Cinder and now Salem lost her Dark Maiden. There is a chance that she wants to use Laura as a replacement. Have her kill anyone that pose a threat and make it easier for Salem to gain the relics".

"But what did she do to Laura to make her like this!?" Blake demanded, Laura was her best friend so she wanted to know how to save her.

Ozpin sighs "I am afraid I don't know. Salem has always been good at manipulating people. Mostly by offering them something they can't refuse. In Cinder's case, power. But since Laura's heart would not allow her to be swayed by such promises, Salem must have used some new methods to get her on her side. And given Laura's new appearance, I will assume that Salem used some kind of mind control".

"Then how do we free her!?" Yang demanded.

"I don't know. I have never seen this before. We need to isolate the problem before we can eve consider trying to free her. Otherwise we could end up killing her" Ozpin answered, when he saw the sad looks on their faces her continued "Which is why I sent Qrow to Laura's old world to seek help".

"What!?" The team said in shock.

"Laura told me much about her old world. Including a man named Dr. Strange. A master of magic. He might be our only chance to save Laura" Ozpin said "But until Qrow gets back. All we can do is wait".

After he said that, Yang stood up "I... will go and check on her".

As she walked away, her team wanted to follow but Ozpin stopped them "She needs some time. This will not be easy for any of us. But we need to stay strong for Laura's sake now".

"I hope we can save her... she has done so much for us. It's time we did something for her" Ruby said and her friends agreed on that.

* * *

In another room, Yang stood over Laura who was kept in stasis to prevent another berserker like rampage. It hurt to see her like this,Yang had promised herself to help Laura heal, help her move on and have a happy life... and she failed. She let Laura leave on such a dangerous journey alone. She left Laura alone and vulnerable.

"I should never had let you go... I should had gone with you... I could have saved you from this... But I failed. You ended up in this because I did not trust my instincts and let you go... I let you go and you paid the price for my mistake" Yang said as she was on the verge of crying.

"Excuse me for interrupting" Came a voice Yang had not heard before.

She turned and saw a man with colorful clothing and a large cape "Who are you?".

"I am Dr Steven Strange. And I am here to help you free Laura" The man answered.

Later everyone were gathered around Laura as Strange was speaking "I have been able to figure out what the problem is. Laura is trapped inside her own mind. What ever that crystal in her heart is, it's blocking her of from her body. She is still aware of what is going on, but she is powerless to stop it".

"Then how do we help her?" Blake asked.

"I will use a spell to enter her mind and see if I can help her break free. If I succeed, she will be able to regain control of her body, long enough for us to safely remove the shard" Dr Strange explained "But for that I need her to be awake. Open the stasis".

"But what if she attacks again?" Weiss said in concern.

"Don't worry, I have a plan for that too" Strange assured.

Ozpin nods "Very well then. We will trust you on this one".

Ozpin opened the stasis pod, allowing Laura to walk out. She was dazed for a moment but recovered quickly. She saw everyone in the room and screamed as she took out her claws and went to attack them. But Strange chanted a spell and Laura found herself trapped by a circle on the floor.

"Now Laura, I shall break the chains this evil cast on you" Strange Said as her placed his hand on Laura's head, she screamed as Strange sent his spirit inside of her Laura's mind. Strange walked around, trying to find the true Laura. Her mind was dark, full of pain from her past horrors. Strange always knew Laura's life had been hell, but this was really horrifying. It was hard to belive that a child had to go through all this.

Strange had to free her fast, or she would be doomed to endure her pain for the rest of her life. He walked for a bit longer until her heard a voice **"You are to late. Sorcerer. Laura Kinney is already mine. And she will be mine forever"**.

"You have defiled her life long enough Salem. It stops now" Strange said as he looked around.

Salem chuckled **"Foolish man. Her life was broken long before I got m hands on her. I simply reminded her of who she is: A killing machine"**.

"I have delt with your kind before Salem. You speak as if you know what lies in ther hearts of your enemies. But all you see is what you want to see. Laura is much stronger than you think she is" Strange said as he continued his search.

 **"Oh I am well aware of her strength. Turning her was not a easy task. Getting her to leave her team, putting herself in a position she had no hope of getting herself out of. It all took time, but luckily I am a patient woman and it was worth the wait. Soon she will be my new Dark Maiden, and she will aid in my quest to destroy any hope in the people's hearts and then I will watch the world burn, as darkness claims it"** Salem said.

"I will not let that happen" Strange said until he finally found the true Laura, she was chained in the middle of her most painful memories "Laura! Can you hear me?".

Laura slowly looked at him "Dr. Strange?...".

"Don't worry. I will get you out of this" Strange said as he walked towards her.

"You can't... I tried... I tried to break free... I am to weak" Laura said.

"You are not alone anymore. I will get you down and then I will free you from Salem's control" Strange said.

"But we... are not alone in here" Laura said before a laughter was heard.

Strange looked around until he saw... A grimm version of Laura **"Like hell you will let my weaker side take over!"**.

"What are you?" Strange demanded.

"She... is the embodiment the darkest parts of me... Fear. Anger. Hate... Sadness... She is all of them" Laura weakly explained "She has been tormenting me ever since Salem got me".

Dark Laura laughed **"I am her true self! Everything she was meant to be! And I will never be locked away again!"**.

"Then you shall be destroyed!" Strange said as he fired a beam at the monster.

Dark Laura dodged it and smiled "You can't destroy me. I am a part of Laura's soul! As long as she lives, I shall always excist!".

She dashed forward. Strange created a shield to block her attacks and blasted her back. But Dark Laura was soon on him again, so he flew in to the air and tried trapping her in a cage. But she cut her way out and jumped at him. Strang teleported away.

"You are too weak! You can never stop me! Not with Salem feeding me power!" Dark Laura said.

"Don't be so sure" Strange said as he chanted and fired a spell that sent Dark Laura in to a wall. He chanted again and tied her up in crimson bindings. He then hurried to the real Laura "Hold on! I am getting you down from there!".

He chanted and used a spell to break Laura's chains, making her fall down. He did it, she was free... or was she?.

"You idiot!" Dark Laura said as she broke free from he bindings **"You think breaking her chains means she is free? She will never be free!** ".

The real Laura got up "Enough! This ends now!".

Dark Laura smirked **"If you don't fear me. Then maybe an old friend!"**.

Dark Laura transformed... in to **Kimura**!

 **"Now, time to show you how weak you are"** Kimura said with an evil smile.

"I do not fear you anymore!" Laura said as she took out her claws.

Laura got in a combat stance, ready to fight her foe.

It didn't take long for Kimura to take the first punch. Within less than a few seconds, she closed the gap and lifted her leg, striking Laura in the stomach. The force sent Laura flying across the place and stumbling across it. Laura growled and glanced at her foe, charging right at her. Kimura clapped the imaginary dust from her hands and hopped, letting her legs out to double-kick the approaching Mutant.

However; Laura was smarter than that. She hopped over the legs and pounced on top of her foe. Kimura managed to block the claws with her arm, her dark blood oozing from them as she flipped Laura overhead. Laura glanced back and readied herself.

She decided to go for the neck or the throat. Closing the gap; Laura hopped again. Kimura assumed it was a simple pounce and threw a haymaker. To the evil clone's surprise; Laura managed to slice open her arm using a claw on her foot. If she hadn't pulled her arm back the second she felt it, she would've lost it. Holding her bleeding arm; she took a better look at Laura's claws just before they hit her shoulders and aimed for her neck. She-Hulk grabbed onto her arm at the last second throwing Laura into the ground.

 **"Give it up. You will never escape the darkness!"** She said in a sinister tone.

"Well I am sure as hell gonna try!" Laura shouted as the fight continued.

Laura hopped; aiming to impale the dark monster by her skull. Kimura intuition warned her in time and she managed to grab her foe's leg, spun her around, and tossed her through a rock.

 **"I have control of your body and mind. I can reshape our battle ground in any shape I wish!"** To prove her point, Kimura changed the area in to... The Lab!

"No...!" Laura said in horror "Anything but this!".

Kimura punched her down **"This is who you are! You are a monster! An animal! A weapon! You will never be anything more than that!"**.

But Kimura was blasted away by strange "Don't listen to her Laura! Remember! Remeber who you really are! Remember the people you love!".

Laura gasped when he said that. That's right! She had made a new life for herself now. She was not the same girl she used to be. She had friends, a family... and a lover.

Laura let out a battle cry as she ran a the fake Kimura. And in one swift motion, she sliced her in half "You may look like her, but the real Kimura would never fall to that".

Strange walked up next to her "Well done Laura. Now we just need to remove the shard and AGH!".

Before he could finish he got blasted away by a purple beam **"This is getting annoying"**.

Laura looked and saw Salem herself. Salem trapped Strange inside some crystals.

"Enough Salem! Get out of my head or I will throw you out!" Laura snapped.

 **"Amusing bravado. Very well. I'll fight you at your own level"** Salem said as her body changed. When she was done she had taken the shape of a female Samurai **"Oh Laura. You will never let go of your darkness"**.

"Shut up" Laura hissed.

Salem smiles **"You will never let go of your past"**.

Laura's eyes flared "Shut up!".

Laura dashed in, her claws aimed for the Salem's neck in the attempt to slice it open. Salem quickly stepped back and held her sword out, barely parrying in time before she spun and kicked Laura in the stomach, sending the smaller mutant halfway across the room. But Laura got up and attacked again.

As Laura got close, she aimed for her gut, only for the dark woman to grab her wrist. This time however, she was still in charge. With a spin, Laura not only freed her grip, but managed to crack Salem's mask with a sudden cartwheel, using the claw from her foot in attempt to gouge her eye. Unfortunately, Salem had the reflexes to dodge. While she did cut the mask, it was obvious that she wasn't going to get into the meat that easily.

Taking note of her preference to evade, Laura dashed to the side, her claws digging and slicing the ground as she circled the woman. Salem was able to keep up, more confused at what she was doing than annoyed. Although, she supposed it was time to stop playing defense before she slipped up. As soon as Laura finished circling, she sprinted right for Salem, who only smirked and held her sword.

Laura quickly found herself being launched across the air like a paper plane, the sword itself was pulled from its sheath at an insane speed, and in a blink of an eye, struck her right in the chest, at least with enough force to severely crack the corpus and force it make a few meters. Salem quickly followed up by dashing in, slicing Laura with a series of swings, the force was enough to cut into her body, splashing blood across the stadium floor. With a roar of frustration, Laura reached out, getting her hand severed from the blade's flurry of streaks before falling to the ground. But Laura was not out of the fight yet.

Laura spun, the claws on her feet meeting Salem's blade and nearly knocking it from her hands. Without losing a bit of momentum, Laura grabbed her arm and slammed it against its stump, allowing it to reattach while she dodged a few oncoming swings from the red blade. Taking advantage of his sudden advantage, Salem sent two sharp crystals right into Laura's stomach and chest. With Laura falling back in a stunned daze, Salem quickly followed up with three slashes in rapid succession, one for the eyes, another for the stomach, and the last for the legs. With Laura blinded, Salem used this as the final chance to behead her without missing a beat.

On impulse, Laura jumped, using the claws on her feet to catch the blade and spin against it's swing, as she turned, she swung her freshly healed hand, this time, cutting Salem along the chest and forcing her to the ground by the momentum. Salem was impressed. This girl was much stronger than she looked. Now Salem could see how she beat Cinder. Salem rolled to the side and barely evaded the next attack, another overhead cut followed by a spin. Laura was still able to keep up with her, but with her blinded, it should be impossible. Salem began to grow a bit annoyed with this persistent attacker and held her sword tighter.

 **"You are only delaying the inevitable. If I kill you in here, you will die in real life too. And your body will be mine forever"** Salem said.

"Never!" Laura shouts as she attacked once more.

* * *

Outside of the mental battle, the others saw Strange struggle. Blake got worried and asked "Dr. What's wrong?".

"Not good! Salem has blocked me of from Laura. And Laura is lossing the fight. At this rate I will not be able to help her in time" Strange said.

Everyone were begining to panic until Yang had an idea "Can you send me inside her mind too?".

"I can... but if Salem kills you in there... you will never return" Strange said.

Yang closed her eyes before looking up "I'll do it anyway! I love Laura and I refuse to lose her again! She is my future wife! The woman I want to spend the rest of my life with! The one I want to have children with! I'm going after her!".

"And we will join you" Ruby said.

"No! It's to dangerous, just let me-" Yang began only for Ruby to stop her.

"Yang! Laura is important to all of us. The first time I met her, I thought she was just this cool girl with awsome claws. But now, she is my sister, a part of my family. And I will always fight for my family!" Ruby said with determination.

"She is right" Weiss spoke up "When I first met Laura, I did not like her. I thought she was rude, un-lady like and even anoying... but even though we butt heads from time to time and I don't know if we will ever get along fully. I still care about her and I would risk my life for her any day! Just like she would do for me".

Blake spoke next "When I first met Laura, I thought little of her. But even then I could tell that just like me, she had gone through hell. She understood me better than anyone ever could. She is my best firend. Infact she is like the sister I never had. And even when i ran away, she never gave up on me. Now I am done running and I will help her now!".

Yang was shocked by their words but smiled "Ok, we will finish this together. Take us in Strange!".

Strange nodded and used the spell.

* * *

Back inside Laura's mind, the battle was not going well for her as Salem was pinning her down with her dark sword through Laura's chest **"This is absurd. Fighting me is meaningless, you should know that by now Laura. Even if you somehow defeat me, your darkness will keep calling me back!"**.

Laura struggled more, she was begginging to lose hope until she heard a voice se missed for a long time "You are wrong!".

"Yang!? Ruby, Weiss, Blake!? What are you doing?! Get out of here!" Laura shouts.

"How can we? We want to help you!" Ruby said.

Salem jumped back to avoid an attack **"You can't help her. She will never let go of her darkness"**.

"She don't have to! She just needs people to surround her with light" Blake said.

"That's right! The darkness will be there Salem. But in a place you will never reach!" Weiss finished.

 **"You think so? Then all I need to do is to destroy that light!"** Salem said as she fired lightning at them.

"NO!" Laura screams as she goes to takr the brunt of the attack. Only for her friends to join her and blocked it "Why?!".

"Because we love you dammit! When will you get it through your thick skull that you are not alone anymore!?" Yang snapped.

"You are our family Laura, and you helped us alot. Now it's ou turn to help you!" Ruby said.

"So stop being an dunce and let us do what we want to do!" Weiss added.

"Laura. Please. Take our light" Blake finished.

Laura had wide eyes. She could not belive that she didn't see it before. She thought if she was alone, they would be safe, but that was not true. All she did was make all this worse. She rejected their light and this happened... But now she could finally see. She could see the light.

Laura had tears in her eyes "Thank you... Ok, lend me your light!".

Her team smiled and put their hands on her back and Laura felt the power of: Friendship, hope and... Love.

 **"STOP!"** Salem shouts as she attacked them again.

But Laura sent her back with a wave of pure light. The wave even destroyed the barrier, allowing Dr. Strange to join the battle and tied Salem up "NOW!".

Laura let's out a loud battle cry as she cuts clean through Salem.

 **"NOOOOOOOOO!"** Salem screams as she vanished, but not without some final words **"It's not over! The shard is still inside her! And she will be mine again!"**

"She is right. How do we get it out?" Weiss asked.

"I know how... Get us out of here Strange" Laura said.

Strange nods and ends the spell.

* * *

Back in the real world everyone groans from the ordeal until they saw Laura take out her claws.

"Laura? What are you going to do?" Yang asked.

"There is only one way to free myself..." Laura said before smiling at the people she loved "Thank you all... for everything. I love you all".

She cut open her own chest, before reaching inside and grabbed the shard. She began pulling it out, making the others panic.

"Laura stop! This could kill you!" Yang shouted but was to late.

Laura ripped the shard out and threw it to the floor. It shattered and the evil energy was gone... but Laura fell to the floor... unmoving.

"LAURA!" Yang screamed as she ran up and lifted Laura's unmoving body in to her arms "Laura! Wake up! Please! WAKE UP! LAURA!".

But Laura was not responing and her wound was not healing.

"No! Please no! Please NO!" Yang screamed with tears streaming down her face.

Ruby covered her mouth before she broke down crying in to Weiss' chest. Weiss hugged her as tears ran down her face. Blake fell down on her knees and sobbed.

"No..." Ozpin whispered in sorrow.

"I'm... sorry..." Strange said as he looked down.

Yang cried more and more until she fell silent. She was gone... Yang had lost her one true love... With her face still red with tears, she held Laura's body close...

But then... slowly... Laura's hand moved up and touched Yang's face.

Yang gasped and the other's eyes snapped towards Laura who was smiling at them. Her chest fully healed.

"Hi everyone... I'm back... and this time I'm staying... forever" Laura said weakly.

Tears dropped from Yang's smiling face as she cried once more and hugged Laura close. The rest of the team joined in shortly.

"It's over" Strange said in relief.

Ozpin smiled at the scene. He was so proud of his students.

"Yes... It's finally over" He said.

.

 **Man, it has been way to long!**

 **But I finally got this chapter done. I am sorry if this felt rushed, but this story was dragging out and I was tired off putting it on hiatus over and over and over again.**

 **I hope it was worth the wait.**

 **Tell me what you think.**


	83. Wedding and the journey ends

**Wedding and the journey ends.**

A whole week has passed since Laura was freed from Salem's control. Dr. Strange had helped with her recovery, as well as helping her develop a resistance against that kind of control again. And Yang had of course been by her side through the whole thing.

The ordeal had effected everyone involved a great deal, but non more than Laura herself. She had seen so much in her life, both before and after she arrived in Renmant. But her ordeals had made her much stronger than she had ever been before.

But what really made her strong was the people she loved. They helped her start a new life, they made her feel happiness she never knew she could have and a certain blonde brawler had even made her feel the true joy and power of love.

It was now clear for Laura what she truly wanted.

"Yang" Laura spoke as she and Yang laid next to each other in a bed. Both Naked after another night of love.

"Yes my love?" Yang asked as she looked at Laura.

"I think it's finally time" Laura said.

Yang blinked, a little confused "Time for what?".

"You know, the thing you asked me a while back and I said yes? I think it's finally time" Laura said with a smile.

Yang gasped when she finally understood what Laura was talking about "Are you sure? I mean don't you think it's a little early? Maybe we should wait until-".

"Yang!" Laura stopped her by placing her fingers on Yang's lips "All my life I knew nothing but suffering and loneliness. There was even a time where I inflicted it on myself, believing me being alone would spare others of the pain I could bring to them. I even did it to you. Instead of letting you help me, I pushed you away and fell in to a dark place that I never believed I would get out of... But you pulled me out of that place, you showed me the light, like you have done many times before".

"Laura..." Yang said, almost crying at Laura's sweet words.

"Despite all the pain my last nightmare put me through, it did help me realize one thing: I simply can't live a life if you're not in it. So please, Yang Xiao Long" Laura said as she took Yang's hand "Marry me".

Her answer was a big, warm and loving kiss.

* * *

A few days later, the big day has finally arrived. Yang was waiting by the alter, dressed in a golden sleeveless suit and black pants. The rest of Team RWBLY was there, all wearing the same outfits they had for the dance. Same goes for Team JNPR and Team SSSN. But Team CFVY even Team CRDL was there too.

Ozpin, Gylnda, Winter and Ironwood was waiting on the sidelines. While Taiyang was ready to take pictures.

Soon the music began to play. Everyone looked as Laura began to walk down with her arm linked to Jubilee, her maid of honor, who had come all the way from their own world just to see this and bring pictures back to the rest of the X-Men.

Yang was breathless at what she saw. Laura looked utterly gorgeous! She was wearing a white strapless dress that ended just by her knees and a pair of nice blue high heels. Her hair was the same, just a combed and a flower in it.

Soon Laura finally stood in front of Yang, a cute smile on her face.

A man began to speak "Welcome, family, friends and loved ones. We are gathered here today, surrounded by the beauty of creation and nurtured by the sights and sounds of nature to celebrate the wedding of Yang Xiao Long and Laura kinney. You have come here from nearby and from far away to share in this commitment now they make to one another, to offer your love and support to

their union, and to allow Yang and Laura to start their married life together surrounded by the people dearest and most important to them".

Yang and Laura smiled at eachother.

"Thank you for your presence here today. They ask for your blessing, encouragement, and lifelong support, for their decision to be married. They also remember other loved ones who cannot be here to share this moment with them today. Those people too, they hold dear in their hearts" The man continued Yang and Laura, marriage is the promise between two people who love each other, who trust that love, who honor one another as individuals in that togetherness, and who wish to spend the rest of their lives together. It enables the two separate souls to share their desires, longings, dreams, and memories, their joys and sorrows, and to help each other through all uncertainties of life. A strong marriage also nurtures each of you as separate individuals and allows you to maintain your unique identity and grow in your own way through the years ahead. It is a safe haven for each of you to become your best self while together you become better than ever could be alone".

Everyone smiled at that.

"You are adding to your life not only the affection of each other, but also the companionship and blessing of a deep trust. You are agreeing to share strength, responsibilities and love. To make this relationship work, therefore, takes more than love. It takes trust, to know in your hearts that you want only the best for each other. It takes dedication, to stay open to one another, to learn and grow, even when it is difficult to do so. And it takes faith, to go forward together without knowing what the future holds for you both" The man said.

Everyone waited for him to finally get on with it and he did.

"Yang Xiao Long, do you take Laura Kinney as your wife? And promise to love her through happiness and hardships?" The man asked.

Yang smiled "I do".

It took all Laura's self restraint to not kiss Yang right then and there.

"Laura Kinney. Do you take Yang Xiao Long as your wife? And love her through happiness and hardships?" The man asked.

Laura smiled and repeated what Yang said "I do".

"Please present the rings" The man said and they did "Your wedding ring is a symbol of your promise to one another. The ring, an unbroken, never ending circle, is a symbol of committed, unending love. Yang, as you place this ring on Laura's finger, repeat these words after me: This ring symbolizes my love for you and the commitments we made today".

Yang put the ring on Laura's finger "Laura: This ring symbolizes my love for you/ and the commitments we made today".

"Laura, as you place this ring on Yang's finger, repeat these words after me: This ring symbolizes my love for you/ and the commitments we made today" The man said.

Laura puts the ring on Yang's finger "Yang: This ring symbolizes my love for you and the commitments we made today".

"Yang and Laura, you have come here today of your own free will and in the presence of family and friends, have declared your love and commitment to each other. You have given and received a ring as a symbol of your promises. By the power of your love and commitment to each other, and by the power vested in me, I now pronounce you wife and wife. You may now share your first kiss" The man finally said.

Yang and Laura shared the biggest kiss they have ever given each other, Laura wrapping her arms around Yang's neck and Yang wrapping her arms around Laura's waist.

"Congratulations. Friends and family, I now present to you the newly married couple. Let's hear it for 'em!" The man calls out.

All the other teams cheered for them. Weiss noticed Ruby was crying and offered her a tissue. Ozpin, Glynda and Ironwood clapped their hands. And Taiyang took a picture while smiling in pure pride.

In the distance, Raven had been watching the whole thing. She allowed the smallest of smiles to spread on her lips. She would never admit it out loud, but she was proud of her daughter.

Even Neo was watching from a tree. While she was sad that she did not get Laura for herself. She was happy that Laura found a happy life. Neo smiled sadly at that, but still kept her hopes up that she too might find someone to love one day.

Near some trees, Qrow smiled as he took a long sip from his drink "Young love. These weddings sure are something".

"Yeah. I have seen plenty" A man next to Qrow said before pulling his hat down and began to walk away.

"You sure you don't want to say hi?" Qrow asked.

"Not today **bub**. Would not want to ruin her special day by making a scene" A very familiar short Canadian said before walking away.

Qrow chuckled "Bub... that does have a nice ring to it".

Safe to say this was the most amazing day Laura have had yet.

* * *

Years later, an older Laura stood under a tree. She had long since retired from her job as a huntress for a personal reason. Right now she was writing a letter for her family back home to tell everyone how she was feeling.

 ** _Dear family and friends. I have been married to Yang for 8 years now and it has been a blast. Not a single day goes by without me feeling happy to have her in my life. Yeah our life has had it's fair share of ordeals, but our love carried us through it all, don't know what I would do without her._**

"Moooom!" Laura looked up to see a girl that looked just like her, but younger. She also saw Yang, who's hair was in a pony tail, holding another girl that looked like them "Hurry up! I want to go to the arcade!".

Laura smiled "I coming Bellona!" She looked down at her chest which had a baby bag on it with a small girl in it "You want me to hurry up too Gabby?"

The girl giggled, making Laura smile more

 ** _Oh and Yang gave me 3 wonderful kids. My 7 year old Bellona, my 5 year old Zelda and our newest one who I gave birth to just 2 weeks ago, Gabby. I had to give birth to all of them because Yang did not want to lose her abs. Not that I mind._**

 ** _Love, Laura._**

Laura finished writing and walked to join her family.

"Why do you always keep us waiting mom!?" Bellona demanded in a cute manner.

"Sorry sweetie. I will make it up to you later" Laura said before taking Bellona's hand.

Yang smiled and took Bellona's other hand and they walked down the side walks towards the arcades "You know. I like to give a shout out to all the side walks in the kingdom".

"Why?" Zelda asked.

Yang smirked **"For keeping us of the street!"**.

"Yang!" Laura snapped.

Yang laughs "Come on you're smiling".

"I am and I hate it! Your puns can sometimes give me a kidney ache" Laura said.

"Oh come Laura, don't mean a **'Kinney'** ache?" Yang said with a laugh.

"All these years and you are still tormenting me with puns" Laura said.

"Well I am a **Pun** tress, so it's obvious I would **Pun** ish you with some **Pun** ny love!" Yang said.

"Keep it up and you are sleeping on the couch!" Laura warned.

Yang just laughed at her wife's threats, knowing she can never go through with them for to long. After all these years of being married, Laura had become really soft.

"Don't worry Laura. When we get home. I will give you a night to remember" Yang said with a wink.

Laura blushed but smiled "Looking forward to it".

They shared a kiss and continued on to enjoy their family life.

And that is how Laura's life would remain for a very long time.

 **.**

 **Well. There you have it guys. This officially marks the end of the X-23 in Renmant story line. I had a lot of fun making this story and I am so damn proud to see how it grew through all this time and helped me become a better writer.**

 **I am sad to end such a fun story, but I wanted to give you all a proper send of by giving you two things I'm sure you have been waiting for ever since Laura and Yang became a couple.**

 **I would like to thank you all for staying loyal and patient with the story, despite all those annoying hiatuses.**

 **While this marks the end of the story line. Thanks to RWBY Chibi, I may still write more short stories or even one shot chapters. But the story itself, is done.**

 **.**

 **Please let me know what you think**


End file.
